


Follow me in

by Slxtra



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Hollstein - Fandom, LaFerry - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Other, Slow Burn, Smut, Vampire Carmilla, Werewolves, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 105,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slxtra/pseuds/Slxtra
Summary: Carmilla is one of the few vampires left to exist and decides to abandon her family, stumbling upon the school of good who take her in with a deal she must keep. But will she be able to keep her life threatening secret when she's in company with Laura?
Relationships: Hollstein, LaFontaine/Lola Perry, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence, Sherman Hollis/stepmother, Wilson Kirsch/SJ
Comments: 65
Kudos: 257





	1. The school of good

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my new story, I hope you enjoy!

**“If there’s one thing real vampires seen to have in common, it is their reluctance to tell the world about who they are, and what they are.” – Kim Wall**

* * *

18600, Styria

_“Why are we so hated mama?”_

_“Humans, my dear. This age doesn’t understand obligation.”_

_“Will said it is because we are evil; villains. I don’t want to be a villain.”_

_“Mircalla, we are evil. Good will not get us anywhere unless you want to die, do you wish to have the same fate your ancestors had?”_

_“No mama, I don’t.”_

_“Then don’t think such ridiculous thoughts child. We are vampires, we kill to survive, there is nothing ‘heroic’ about that.”_

* * *

My senses were all over the place. I’ve never heard so much commotion before. I could see _everything,_ smell everything and _feel_ everything. It was all so overwhelming that I could feel my fangs elongating through my gums, protruding out with no control. My eyes were turning a shade of yellow in consequence of my high emotions, leg bouncing up and down in tension.

“She clearly belongs in the school of _evil,_ she’s a _vampire_ Elpis.” The male water Nymph spoke in a low whisper in front of me as if I couldn’t hear him. The God of hope nodded, watching me with a pondering look.

“Hell, she couldn’t even qualify for the school of evil. _Vampires are just too destructive._ ”

He whisper-hissed in the Goddesses ear as she sat on her golden throne, a luminous dove-white glow radiating from her silk robes. I could hear his heart pounding with nerves as he breathed shuddery breaths. Elpis however, I couldn’t hear a thing.

“Satyrs, please calm yourself.” The God hushed him coolly. Her whole domineer shifting as she looked upon me.

“What be your name, _vampire_?” She asked me, putting a lump to my throat.

“Mircalla Karnstein.” I answered her with a slight lisp as I was trying to hide my fangs the best I could. Satyrs whole body flushed white, eyes widening as he stood by _her majesty’s_ side for protection.

“Karnstein, how did you escape Styria?” She asked again rather shocked. The Karnsteins are the last vampire family left, we have also built up a name for ourselves which consists of the most feared and lethal supernatural group and family to ever live and walk the earth.

“I fled, running as far as I could.” I said, clearing my throat in nervousness. I don’t care where they send me, anywhere from _home_ is better. Elpis looked down on me; studying me.

“Y-you were caught feeding on _our_ land!” The nymph stammered, causing me to look down at the floor in embarrassment. I was desperate, eyes now black from starvation. I haven’t fed for about a week.

“Everyone leave, I’d like to speak with Mircalla alone.” She demanded. The guards looked around in quarry, as did Satyrs.

“Your highness, you can’t be alone with such danger.” The water nymph shuddered, looking at me in slight disgust. I bowed my head in shame.

“LEAVE!” The god demanded, her powerful voice sending ripples through the great room, floor and celling shaking. Satyrs gave a worrying look before scurrying away with the rest of the guards, rushing out in a hurry. Elpis did a swift motion with her two fingers which closed the large door behind them.

“Are you hungry, dear?” She asked me, her voice calm and collected. It took me a second to ground back down, letting her question settle.

“Starving.” I replied sheepishly, how humiliating. I don’t think I’ve ever sounded so desperate… _weak._ She nodded, lifting her hand as a goblet popped out of nowhere, the stench of copper blood filling my nostrils. I couldn’t help but use my vampiric speed and yank it out of her hand, gulping down the hot liquid, licking up every single drop in desperation.

I immediately felt better, all of my vampiric qualities coming back to me in an instance. After calming back down, I had realised what I’d done. I awkwardly paced back to my original place, a comfortable distance away from her throne.

“Sorry.” I apologised. That would probably sound more believing if I didn’t have blood dripping down my chin.

“No worries dear.” Elpis cooed, a small smile on her pointed face. We stayed in silence for a while, me not knowing what to do or what would be next for me. My eyes were back to my normal red selves, my senses now at a steady pace.

“What are your plans now?” She inquired; her hands clasped together. What are my plans? _Try to survive._

“I don’t know, try to survive for as long as possible before I get caught.” I answered her, unsure of how else to phrase it.

“That won’t last long then. With the humans out there and Lolita. I’d give you a month.”

Well, she isn’t wrong.

“I must say Mircalla; you did very good surviving this long.” Elpis chuckled as if this was amusing to her.

“I wouldn’t call it surviving.” I murmured under my breath. It was gruelling, always having to be on the run, looking behind your shoulder every second in case someone or _something_ was there.

“I will propose you an offer.” She raised her eyebrows, standing up from her throne to elegantly walk to a vase of dancing roses, watering them with a pink watering can. I stood in silence, waiting for her to continue.

“I will allow you to attend my school, supply you with meals and blood, give you a warm place to stay.” Elpis hummed with the singing flowers, dancing softly as she moved from vase to vase, watering each plant with love.

“But…” I winced, waiting for her to finish.

“But you have to attend classes and become one of my students.” The God had proposed, her focus now entirely on me. Is that it? All I have to do is go to _school?_

“However, you cannot introduce yourself as a vampire or else there would be uproar. I sense something else inside of you, something strong and powerful; what is that?” I looked at her blankly, how the hell am I supposed to hide the fact that I’m a damn vampire?

“I’m part shapeshifter. I can turn into a black panther or a small black cat.” I admitted, turning my hands into monstrous paws for emphasis. She looked quite taken a back, looking me up and down.

“The power you hold, I can feel it, _smell it._ Vampires are the only supernatural being to equant such magic and you my dear, are full of it.” She placed a warm hand on my cheek, looking deep into my red eyes. She stayed this way for a few minutes, reading me like a book. Her copper hair floated around her angelic body, mesmerising.

“You will go by the persona of a shapeshifter. Your name will be Carmilla as everyone knows the Karnstein family, it would just be preposterous to go by your birth name and true identity.” She told me, floating back to her throne where she sat again, her long legs crossed. _Carmilla…_ I like that. I blinked at her.

“That’s all?” I furrowed my eyebrows at her in shock. I thought I’d have to prove my worth or something.

“That’s all.” She reiterated.

“Do you think you can do that, _Carmilla?”_ Elpis asked with the smallest of smirks.

“I-yes, yes Ma’am.” I nodded frantically.

“Please, call me Elpis.” She chuckled light-heartedly.

“What about my red eyes?” I brought up. Red eyes symbolise evil and bad morals. My eyes change depending what mood I’m in, but their neutral state was red.

“That is the least of our worries dear, just focus on fitting in for the time being; just don’t let anything slip. You wouldn’t be the only one in trouble.” She said the last part sternly, tilting her head up slowly as she peered down her sharp nose.

I could hear a pulse coming from the other side of the door, beating rapidly in fear. Elpis gave me a wink before shouting “come in” as she felt the presence too.

Satyrs came fumbling in immediately with a crash, picking himself up sheepishly as he ran over to the God.

“Mircalla will be attending the school, she now goes by the name Carmilla and is a shapeshifter. Understand?” She informed Satyrs and the guards who had also entered the room. He looked at me blankly.

“O-of course, your highness.” The nymph bowed at her, the rest of the armoured guards nodding in approval. I could smell the fear and disapproval radiating from everyone, apart from Elpis who was too strong for my powers.

“Take Carmilla to room 307 where she will be staying from now on.” She demanded Satyrs. He cleared his throat and pointed me to the door. I glanced around at everyone awkwardly, following his thin finger as I passed Elpis.

“Thank you.” I thanked the God, bowing to her as I was about to exit.

“Don’t make me regret my decision, _Karnstein.”_ Were her last words. I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat as I followed Satyrs out of the room and into the long hallways.

The school was a castle on a mountain, waterfalls streaming from pillars and large gold beams supporting the building. I’d never been somewhere so… _good._ I’ve never been to school either, to be honest I don’t really know what a _school_ does, I’m just here for the food and safety.

As I followed the water nymph, we passed a few students which consisted of: Elves, centicore’s, hybrids of all sorts, a werewolf (which absolutely stunk) and a few fairies. I have never been with anything other than vampires; it is very strange.

“Your room, Mirc-Carmilla.” He quickly corrected himself, opening the door for me.

I walked in and took in my surroundings. It was… _cute_. An on suite at the end of the room with a shower, sink and toilet. The room itself smelled like honey and purity, I’m not too keen on that. What also struck my attention was the two beds, one of which clearly taken.

“Why do I have two beds?” I asked Satyrs confused, walking closer to the taken bed, sniffing around as I picked up the scent of a girl.

“Ah yes, you will be sharing your dorm with another… _fine lady_.” He cringed at his choice in words. I scoffed under my breath; _fine lady_ , him and I both know I’m anything but that.

“Great, company. Just what I needed.” I drawled sarcastically, taking a look at all of her miscellaneous objects scattered around her bed-shelves as he stood behind me tense.

“I only have one pair of clothes.” I stated, looking back up at the awkward water nymph who’s pointed ears were twitching. I didn’t think to pack any spare clothes in my rucksack as I was almost always in my panther form.

“You have a walk-in wardrobe. This is a magic school.” He reminded me as I gaped at him. _A magic wardrobe?!_

Before I could ask any more questions, a bell rang, causing me to hiss and flash my fangs about. He immediately cowered and held his hands to his face.

“It’s just a bell, lunch time.” He shook, looking up to me in a nervous wreck. I collected myself and found my bearings. I can’t lash out like this; I can’t risk it. But that’s easier said than done as it’s in my vampiric nature.

“L-let me take you to the c-canteen.” He stuttered, leaving the room in a hurry before I could even accept his offer. I threw my bag on my bed and followed him.

The way to the canteen was confusing, so many corridor’s and rooms. We were outside at one point. I picked up so many scents on the way it was buzzing my brain. The only time I’d experienced this much commotion was when I was being chased by pitchforks on the Styrian alps. People were looking at me left right and centre, trying to figure out what and who I am. I put my hood up, trying to hide my eyes and small fangs as I followed Satyrs.

We had finally made our way to the canteen; it was heaving with energy, so _loud_. Some people were flying and hovering around, others were sat down enjoying a tasty meal.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Satyrs said as quick as he left. _Great_. What the hell now?

I saw an empty table, I made my way to it, hands shoved in pockets, hood up to hide myself. I could hear all of the whispers and commotion. ‘who’s that’ was the main one. I sat down, not a clue of what to do now.

“Hello! What would you like to eat?” A tiny voiced asked me, making me jump. I looked down at where the noise was coming from. A tiny mouse was sat in front of me on the oak table. What the…

“Uh, a steak?” I whispered.

“How would you like your steak Carmilla?” The mouse asked. How did it know my name?

I was tempted to say alive, but that would be too suspicious.

“Rare.” I coughed. The mouse poofed into a smoke of purple glitter. Now this is some weird shit I’ll have to get used to. Before I could even blink, a plate of rare steak popped up in front of me, along with cutlery and a carton of orange juice. _Orange juice?_ And then the stench of blood found its way to my nose; oh, that isn’t orange juice.

I took a bite of meat, humming to myself at the extraordinary taste. It’s been a while since I’ve had a good meal. The whispers hadn’t stopped though, in fact, they had intensified. If I wasn’t in control, none of them would have a head at this point. I wish Mattie would have come with me; she’d love it here.

After finishing my food and _drink_ , I looked around, everyone’s head shooting down as they were caught staring. This is way too humiliating, sat here as if I was on a pedestal. I _have_ to get out of here.

I stood up and shuffled out, letting out a deep breath I was holding. Now then, let the exploring commence!

***

Okay, note to self; _do not enter rooms which has a warning sign on the door._

I don’t remember how, but I found myself in the school’s library. It was cosy, books were flying in and out of shelves and into people’s hands, organizing themselves. I love to read, always have done. Whenever I got the chance to back _home,_ I would read mythology and fiction, usually novels and such. Mother would rip them out of my hand and she and William would burn them, finding great pleasure in it. All because ‘ _reading is for the petty Mircalla.’_ But now, I could read _whatever, whenever._

Sitting down with a smug look on my face, I began reading. ‘ _Pet Sematary by Stephan King,’_ the cat on the cover looked exactly like me in cat form which I chuckled at. I bravely put my hood down, fully immersed in the story…until a squeal of laughter pierced through my eardrums. I ignored it, trying to concentrate on the words in front of me. But there was another, _and another._

I swore under my breath, looking up at what was causing these annoying sounds. I recognised this scent, the same one which was in my dorm. _Just my luck._ I examined her, watching intensely as I focused on her pulse point.

The girl had almond eyes. Her pointed ears pocking out of her honey hair. Her motions were fluid, she moves in a way that makes it hard to read her intentions and mood. I’m very good at reading people, but this girl I could not decipher. There was a subtle gold glow around her, but only if you looked closely. I had no clue what kind she was, just deathly annoying.

I didn’t even realise she was looking back at me, resting on her elbows as her other friends talked still. _Shit._ I quickly diverted my attention back to my book, flustered as she had caught me staring.

I tried getting back into the book, but I just couldn’t; not now. How did she know I was looking at her? The foul smell of _dog_ hung around the air, one of them was a werewolf. I caught glimpse of a ghost with them, glitching and wobbling next to the laughing girl. There was a fourth member, but she just looked human to me, although she smelled _magical._

But then that god-awful noise ran lapse around my head again. A _bell_ was it? Everyone started to stir and move, packing up as they left. Why were they leaving? I looked around and saw the group I was just watching heading out, not missing the quick glimpse the glowy-girl gave me before she made her B-line to the exit. 

Finally, peace and quie-

“Do you not have lessons to go to?” A small hunch-back lady snapped at me.

“Lesson?” I repeated in confusion. She tensed and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t get clever with me girl, shoo!” She flailed her stubby arms around at me. I quickly shot up and ran away with the book, hearing her yell ‘you didn’t sign for the book’ behind me.

As I ran down the hall, I crashed into a large figure who had just popped out of nowhere.

“Dude I’m so sorry.” He apologised in a frenzy, offering out a hand for me to take. I glared at him and picked myself up, brushing myself down as he frowned.

“Where the hell did you come from?!” I hissed, listening out for the crazy old lady who was after me.

“Funny story, me and the bros were throwing screaming frogs into the staff room, it was going great until a teacher came out of the room, so I teleported away and-” 

“-Wait wait, _teleported_?” I repeated. I didn’t know other creatures that aren’t vampires could teleport. I was so blind to the supernatural world with being cooped up in a cave for three centuries.

“Uh…yeah?” He furrowed his eyebrows at me as if I was stupid, bending down as he picked up the book. I have some serious research to do.

“Holy- your eyes are red.” He said, inching closer to my face to get a better look. Any closer and _he’s_ getting a red eye.

“Yeah I’m a…s _hapeshifter_.” I grimaced, remembering my new identity. It wasn’t a full lie; I could turn into a panther/cat.

“Yo that’s sick! Turn into a dragon!” The boy beamed at me. I looked at him blankly, is this guy for real?

“It doesn’t work that way.” I glared at him, smelling a strong scent of testosterone as his heart rate had increased.

“Oh, well erm…what’s your name?” He asked me; I blinked at him, is he trying to make _friends_ with me?

“Carmilla, what’s yours?” I mumbled, hands shoved in pockets as I looked at him awkwardly,

“Wilson Brody Kirsch, but you can just call me Kirsch.” He beamed at me.

“Shit.” He muttered.

“Wha-”

“-What are you doing out of lesson?!” A woman hissed, _literally,_ she had a snake tongue. I turned back around but Kirsch had disappeared into a cloud of smoke. _God damn it._ I looked back at the teacher who had her arms folded, a huge scowl on her face.

“I-I…uh.” My mind went blank, was I supposed to be in a _lesson?_

“Miss Snipe, please excuse Carmilla here, she has had my permission to leave her lesson.” Elpis came from literally nowhere, looking down at _Miss Snipe_ as I stood there rather smugly.

“Yes, your highness.” The teacher bowed, scurrying away, her snake tail between her legs.

“Carmilla, what did we say about keeping it on a low?” Elpis looked around to see if anyone was around. I couldn’t hear anyone in a close proximity.

“I’m trying but people keep pestering me about going to a damn lesson!” I defended myself, feeling my fangs protrude in anger as Elpis looked rather taken a back.

“Tonight, I will send Satyrs to deliver your timetable with your classes on it, but for now, I think we need to have a talk regarding your… _behaviour.”_ The god looked down at me, clearly un-impressed at my sudden outburst.

Before I could even blink, we were now in the great room where I first started, just me and Elpis.

“This is a magic school, filled with the purest of creatures.” Elpis, gestured around the room in brilliance, floating around in bliss as I stood with my hands in my pockets, watching the angelic Goddess with curiosity.

“This is the school of _good.”_ She reiterated, emphasising on the word good.

“But I’m not good, I’m a _vampire_.” I deadpanned. She hovered closer to me, causing me to take a step back.

“Nonsense, there is good in _everyone_.” Elpis spoke with a fierce snap, looking deep into my red eyes. Her eyes were practically white, specks of grey which clouded her light pupils. Somehow, I don’t believe that, not after the things I’ve seen.

“I can sense your doubt young one, why do you doubt yourself?” She asked with a whisper, a flock of doves passing by the tall, glass windows from outside. _Why do I doubt myself?_

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m made of darkness, made of evil.” I scoffed with fake humour.

“In your soul, do you truly feel evil?” The God of hope reiterated, placing a warm hand where my heart once beat. I blinked at her, not knowing how to answer to that.

“I see.” She smiled to herself, retrieving her hand back.

“You know what I think?” Elpis asked rhetorically, pacing around me. “I think you’ve never experienced what _good_ feels like.”

As she said this, the room went dark. With a simple snap of her fingers, a sheen of light surrounded us both. I looked around me, surrounded by memories, like a timeline. There were patches of different memories, some of me as a child, others of me from only a year ago.

A strong white ray shone from both of her eyes, projecting my deepest thoughts in front of me.

_‘Mamma please! I don’t want to do this!’_

A younger me shrieked with tears flooding down my pale face, begging Lolita to let the poor human go. Tears weld up in my eyes, looking around at the next image.

‘ _You foolish girl! Get in the coffin!’_

I tried to run away but I was held in a firm grasp, being forced to watch my devastating backstory. Wherever I looked there was memory after memory, reminding me of my tragic past.

‘ _I think I love you, Ell…’_

The image of a young Ell in front of me, face full of happiness and hope.

“ENOUGH!” I growled, slashing at Ells face with my panther claws, eyes tightly shut, wishing for all of this to stop.

I opened my eyes to Elpis in front of me, a firm look on her face as I shook in despair.

“ _Tell me you’re evil, Mircalla.”_ She said a final time, the room now shaking.

“Fine! I’m not evil! Just please, _make it stop.”_ I pleaded, all of the images zooming around us both, creating a large gust of wind. I watched as my memories blinked in flashes, hitting me hard as I fell back to the marble floor, absorbing them all over again with a scream.

And then it all went still; quiet again as Elpis stood tall over me, me cowering under her.

“Most people are good and occasionally do something they know is bad. Some people are bad and struggle every day to keep it under control. Others are corrupt to the core and don’t care, as long as they don’t get caught.” She took a deep breath. “But evil, is a completely different creature, _evil is bad that believes it’s good_.”

I whimpered under her, still recovering from what had just happened.

“This is an internal battle against evil and good. The one who wins is the one you feed. Understand?”

I nodded franticly at her, hoping this was going to end.

She held out a strong hand, motioning for me to take it. I placed my wavering hand in her palm and she gently lifted me back to my feet, swiping her thumbs under my eyes to wipe away my fallen tears.

“I have something to give to you.” Elpis snapped her fingers, a fine necklace drooping from her two long fingers with a small emerald hanging from the bottom of the chain. I looked at her bewildered, after all of that she’s giving me a _present?_

“This is not a present.” She cleared the air as if she had read my mind. “This is a special charm I had made for you, it clears your aura, covering up the smell of darkness which vampires enquire.” The god placed the necklace over my head, swiping my hair from my shoulders as she straightened it up.

I immediately felt the effect the charm held, a sense of refreshment coursing its way through my veins.

“Wear this whenever you are around people, this is another addition to our _deal._ ” She ordered me. I looked down at the emerald and held it in my cool palm. It’s gorgeous.

“Your eyes will be a natural brown when the charm is worn, hiding your red eyes.”

“Thank you.” I cleared my throat. That’s the first time I’ve spoke for a while, my throat dry with emotion.

“Go to your dorm, I want you to think about everything.” She ordered, sauntering back over to her throne with pride. I just watched her, un-able to say anything or move.

Elpis made a swift hand movement, the huge door opening for me to leave.

“Another time dear.” I heard the god speak as I practically ran out, almost knocking over Satyrs on my way.

I turned into my small cat form, winding down the narrow crevasses and keeping out of everyone’s way. Why is the God of hope taking me under her wing?

_Why is she trusting a vampire?_


	2. Dream Scape

**“It is said that Nephilim are the children of men and angels. All that is angelic heritage has given to us is a longer distance to fall.”**

* * *

_‘Do you ever think what’s out there?’_

_‘Thinking is what gets you into trouble sister.’_

_‘I can’t help but wonder.’_

_‘Méfiez-vous chéri, votre mère vous avertit.’_

* * *

***

“Uh, leather pants?” I asked the mirror in the magic wardrobe. I jumped back when a pair of leather pants poofed in front of me. _Holy shit._

“Black vest?” I asked again, prepared when it appeared out of nowhere. What’s next, talking toilets?

“Oh, hello.” A surprised voice came from behind me. I whipped my head around and fumbled out of the closet, my new clothes in hand.

I looked blankly at the girl, I recognised her from the library; the annoying shrilly girl with pointy ears.

“So, you’re Bettys replacement.” She said, almost as if she was talking to herself. I just blinked at her, not really knowing what to say.

“Carmilla is it?” The girl asked; however, she already knew the answer. I nodded a reply.

“Kirsch told me he had bumped into a new girl, shapeshifter?” Was that another question? _Stop being so awkward Mircalla!_

“Y-yes.” I cleared my throat, watching as a small smile plastered her face, the tips of her ears twitching slowly through her honey hair.

“Cool. I’m Laura, a Nephilim.” She stated, rocking on her heals with her hands behind her back. A _Nephilim_ , aren’t those extinct like vampires? I hummed a reply. She’s very pretty, annoying, but pretty.

“Hm, that’s weird. Your eyes aren’t red like Kirsch had said. Then again he was probably just staring at your boobs.” She scoffed, pacing over to her side of the room as she placed her bag on her bed. I pulled a face of disgust. So, the men are perves here? _Great._ She turned back around in time to see my pulled face.

“I’m kidding.” She chuckled.

“Funny.” I rolled my eyes, finally moving to place my new clothes down on my bed and sit on it awkwardly as she still watched me.

“So, she speaks.” She teased with pursed lips. I shot her a glance and her tight-lipped smile disappeared in an instance. A few moments of tense silence passed.

“Well, I’ll see you at the hall for dinner?” _Laura_ asked, heading over to our shared door.

“Is that stupid bell gonna ring?” I grimaced, ignoring her question.

“Unless after an eternity they turn it off, I think so.” She giggled, that annoying laugh again. After she had calmed down, she stood there, practically studying me as I listened to her heartbeat fasten ever so slightly.

“Well, I’ll be seeing you.” She said as fast as she scurried off, her heartbeat fading off into the distance. I sat there, kind of dumbfounded at our encounter. Maybe I could persuade Elpis to give me my own room. But first, a hot shower and toothpaste sounds rather nice.

***

After cleaning myself up and changing into a clean set of clothes, I made my way down to the dining hall. That was easier said than done as I got lost numerous times, the bell didn’t help my situation either.

It was a lot busier this time, tables full of all kinds of creatures. Eyes of all sorts watched me as I made my way to the end of a bench with few people sat at the other side of it. I didn’t miss Laura waving frantically and calling my name at me, beckoning me to come and sit with her group.

“Hello! What would you like to eat?” A mouse asked from underneath me. _Will I ever get used to this? Can I eat the mice_? So many questions.

“Erm, blood sausages and… _orange juice.”_ I whispered back, remembering what the code for blood was. The mouse nodded and vanished, a plate of blood sausages and a carton of my drink next to me. I snatched up the carton and gulped it down, holding back vomit as I tasted what I had just consumed. _What the hell?_ That is not blood. How do I get the mouse back.

Nether less, I scoffed down my meal as quick as I could, hoping the mouse would come back. After a couple minutes of waiting, two mice popped up, ready to take my plate.

“ _Wait!”_ I hissed, holding the mouse down by its tail so it couldn’t vanish.

“What is that?” I asked, pointing to the carton in disgust.

“It is orange juice, what you asked for.” The mouse squeaked, yanking his tail back from my fingers angrily. I looked at him blankly. How do I tell him I want blood?

“Elpis has informed the kitchen of what you acquire, next time, just ask ‘for your special drink.’” He answered my thoughts, humphing as they both vanished with my cutlery and plate.

I sat there and watched everyone, me and Mattie loved to people watch. I was hoping to get a desert, but I don’t think the mice will be coming back to me any time soon.

“Hey!” A bubbly voice came from behind me. I turned around; Kirsch stood there with a smile. I glanced around, watching as a large group of boys watched us.

“Hello?” I replied uneasy, not liking all of the attention and wondering what the hell this fool thinks he’s doing talking to me.

“I was hoping I’d see you here, I have your book!” He exclaimed, holding it out proudly. I blinked at him and took the book from his firm hands slowly.

“Uh, thanks.” I mumbled, listening to the laughs coming from the table filled with what I assume to be the ‘bros’ he was talking about earlier. We looked at each other awkwardly.

“Anything else-”

“-How come your eyes are brown?” He cut me off, peering into them…again.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around, hoping he’d get the message and leave. Which he did thank god, his heartbeat not as close to me anymore. And then it was back, right in front of me at the other side of the bench.

“You know I-”

“-Fuck off!” I shouted at him, catching every one’s attention. He jumped and teleported away as I growled. I stood up with my book and stormed out of the hall, not really knowing where I was going.

It was getting dark by the time I had plopped myself down in a hidden away section in the gardens, reading my book. I have to admit, it is a very beautiful place. I was sat behind a bush, my back pressed against the stone wall of the castle as a stream of water passed me, flowing off the edge of the island as I thought about how I even got here.

I had chased after a doe which sent me through a waterfall, causing me to stumble upon a large staircase which led up to an angelic castle which sat on top of a floating island in the clouds. _I’m guessing that humans can’t see it._ That’s when I was caught and sent to Elpis by a group of heavy metaled guards, and that’s how I ended up here, I guess.

With the water flowing besides me and the late-night birds chirping, I couldn’t help but close my eyes.

* * *

_“What a beautiful place.” Ell admired, head on my lap as I read her the book, my hand stroking her soft locks._

_“Who would have thought good could look so gorgeous.” I whispered, listening to the beating of her good heart, the stream flowing swiftly in the background._

_“I say that to myself all the time.” She grinned up at me, tracing my jaw with her nimble fingers._

_“But I’m not good, you know that.” I smiled at her sadly._

_“I hate how you speak so low of yourself.” She said quietly, now fiddling with a strand of my hair as I looked down at her._

_“If only you would have told me sooner.” Ell pondered, her face glitching as if she was a hologram._

_“W-what are you doing?” I asked, horrified as she brought a sudden blade to her hand below me._

_“Stone cannot love flesh my love.” She said coolly, slicing her skin as blood trickled down her palm._

* * *

“Its past curfew, get to your dorm.” A voice suddenly jolted me up right. I looked around with tears in my eyes. _It was just a dream._ I scowled at the guard and picked myself up, viscously wiping at my eyes as I ran off, back to room 307.

As I was about to open the door, I could hear two pulses coming from my shared room. _Great, company._

I opened the door and looked at the two of them, Laura and a tall ginger who smelled profusely of mutt sat on the Nephilim’s bed all cozied up.

“Uh, hey!” Laura smiled at me awkwardly, the other one looking me up and down, no doubt smelling my scent as if trying to suss me out. I gave Laura a look and left for the bathroom, locking myself in as I stood at the sink.

 _“So, she’s kinda intense huh?”_ I heard the other girl scoff from behind the door.

“ _Oh you have no idea_.” Laura replied with a chuckle. So not only do I have to deal with the Nephilim but also her _girlfriend?_ Two in the price of one, I guess. I splashed my face with some cool water, trying to forget about my dream. Well, I can’t hide in here for ever.

I opened the door and stalked to my bed, flopping down on it as I pulled out my book, trying to ignore the ridiculous cheesy comments coming from the two of them.

About twenty minutes in and I managed to zone out, invested in the story. That was until there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Laura huffed as I made no effort in answering the knock.

“Oh! Hey Satyrs.” I heard Laura reply.

“Hello Laura, dear, mind if I come in?” _Oh, the joy._

“Of course.” Laura chuckled, moving aside for the water nymph to enter the dorm. I pretended not to see him as he came over to me, the smell of fear filling the room as he drew nearer.

“Elpis sent me down with your timetable.” He practically whispered, holding the piece of paper out to me with his nimble shaky hands. I huffed and turned my head, annoyed at the disruption. I took it off him and mumbled a ‘thanks’, sliding it under my pillow as I resumed back to where I left off. The room grew silent.

“Anything else?” I huffed in annoyance.

“Ah yes, Her Majesty would like to see you tomorrow for lunch in her great room.” Satyrs replied nervously, Laura and the dog glancing around.

I nodded my reply and basically shut him down on the spot, flicking through my pages to start reading again. This really is a good book, much better than the other crap I read back in Styria. He stood there for a second before patting his thighs, swivelling back around to the couple.

“Tell your father I send my wishes.” The Nymph smiled at Laura before scurrying away in a flash. A tense atmosphere loomed over us all.

“Well, I’ll see you at breakfast.” The ginger broke the silence, giving Laura a gross kiss on the cheek before standing.

“See you Danny.” Laura beamed at her. I gave _Danny_ a quick look before she left, closing the door behind her. _And then there was two._ Laura strolled to the magic wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pyjamas, clearly getting ready for bed.

“Who was that?” I asked of the blue, clearly startling her as she jumped in her place, which made me laugh under my breath.

“Danny.” She answered, heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change into her sleep ware.

“What is she?” I asked again as she entered the room.

“She is a werewolf.” Laura replied, turning off the main light which made me huff as I was now relying on my night vision to read my page. She had fairy lights hanging from her headboard which lit up her side timidly.

“That explains the god-awful smell of _dog.”_ I murmured under my breath.

“What? She doesn’t _smell.”_ She bit back. Wow, a _feisty_ one indeed.

“Well of course _you_ can’t smell it.” I scoffed, enjoying riling up the little ball of sunshine. I heard her huff and get into her bed, another light illuminating her side as she began typing on a devise.

“What is that?” I asked after a couple of minutes, my attention now on her.

“You’re just full of questions aren’t you.” She muttered, causing my eyebrow to quirk up at her. She begrudgingly turned her head to look at me, exasperated.

“What is what?” She reiterated.

“That.” I replied. She looked at me frustratingly.

“Oh well now I definitely know what you mean.” She rolled her eyes at me. _Oh this is fun._

“The glowy thingy on your lap.” I pointed at it. She followed my finger and looked around, her eyebrows furrowing as she realised what I was pointing at.

“This? My laptop?” She looked at me rather confused. I nodded at her with pursed lips.

“You don’t know what a laptop is?” Her voice high in surprise. I shook my head at her this time. She looked at me blankly.

“Well…do you know what a computer is?”

“Of course I do, I’m not dumb.”

She blinked at me as I held back a smirk.

“It’s basically a smaller version of that.” She explained briefly, her attention back to her _laptop_ as she began typing away again. God that noise is irritating, _almost_ as annoying as her laugh, but not quite.

I watched her for a few more seconds before placing my book on my headboard, standing up to the magic wardrobe.

“Pyjamas.” I spoke to the mirror. A pair of black shorts and tank top appeared in front of me. Huh, good taste. I took off my previous set of clothes and changed into my sleep ware, it being too dark for Laura to see me change. I hung my clothes up on my side of the wardrobe and got into my bed, sliding into the covers as I wrapped myself up. It’s a very comfy bed.

Laura was now watching something on her laptop, keeping me awake as I stared at the ceiling. To be honest, I’m rather frightened to go to sleep, in fear of having another nightmare. Even being nocturnal, my eyes couldn’t help but close.

***

I was woken up to cluttering behind me in the small kitchen area, the smell of chocolate surrounding the cold air. I stirred around, trying to get back to sleep.

“Oh, good morning.” Laura’s chipper voice sang. I ignored her, pulling the duvet over my head to try and block out the noise of a kettle whistling.

“Hot chocolate?” She asked, could she not tell I’m trying to sleep?

“No.” I grumbled. Well, I’m clearly awake now, especially with that damn whistling going on behind me.

“What time is it?” I asked mid-yawn, stretching my body out as I felt my bones pop. I don’t think I’ve ever slept that good.

“Its seven AM. Breakfast is in thirty minutes.” Laura replied, pouring a drink into her mug. _Seven in the morning?!_

“Satyrs came by earlier; he left a carton of orange juice in the fridge for you.” She hummed, sitting down on her bed cross legged. _Orange juice?_ And then I smelt the blood, making me practically drool. I haven’t drunk for a while and I was _starving_.

I quickly leapt off of my bed and darted to the mini fridge, snatching the carton from the shelf and glugging it down as fast as I could. If I didn’t have this necklace on, I know for a fact my eyes would have been black with my fangs out. I finished every drop and licked my lips, enduring in every droplet that slid down my throat, letting out a big sigh of refreshment.

“Thirsty?” Laura chuckled from behind me, I turned around and gave her a sheepish smile, throwing the empty cardboard in the bin. I sat back down on my bed opposite Laura, pulling out my timetable from underneath my pillow and scanned across the words.

“Can I see?” Laura asked. I looked up at her and reached my arm over as she took it off me with her free hand.

“Oh, we have most of our lessons together.” She stated, handing it back over to me.

“I’ll take you to lesson after breakfast, the history of magic is really fascinating.” She smiled, taking a sip of her coco. I nodded at her and got my clothes out of the wardrobe. Laura was already up and ready, dressed for the day with her honey hair in a lose braid. _Reminds me of when I had my hair like that at my first ball._ Wait, is she wearing a uniform?

“What are you wearing?” I asked her, looking at the yellow tie around her neck. She looked at me blankly.

“Uh, my uniform?” She replied, looking at me confused.

“Do I have to wear one?” Elpis never told me about this, why was no one wearing one yesterday?

“Probably so.” Laura giggled. “Ask the wardrobe for it.” She said, making her way to the sink as she cleaned her mug.

I made my way over to the wardrobe, confusion written all over my face as I asked for my uniform, it appeared in my arms. A dark shade of yellow on the tie, a black blazer with the school’s emblem on it with a pair of black jeans and a white button-down shirt. I took one look at the jeans and decided my leather pants will do instead.

“How come no one was wearing this stupid uniform yesterday?” I huffed, hopping around as I changed into my new attire.

“It was Her Majesty’s birthday yesterday so we all got to wear our own clothes, there will be a party on Saturday evening.” Laura replied, coming into the shared room again.

“I don’t think leather pants is in the dress code.” Laura chuckled as she took a look at me.

“Well they can rip them off of me if they hate it that much.” I hissed, collecting my bag which was already full from the wardrobe too, hearing Laura _giggle_ behind me.

“Why do you make that awful noise every three minutes?” I hissed, pushing by her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

“What _noise_?” The Nephilim asked irritated from the room. I rolled my eyes and ignored her, brushing my teeth. Is she really that naïve she doesn’t understand a rhetorical question?

“Whatever, make your own way to class.” She huffed, slamming the door behind her as I heard her pulse getting further away from me. I scoffed to myself and combed my hair, watching myself in the mirror.

My fangs poked out just a little, but with this necklace on they weren’t as obvious.

***

After having a stare down with a mouse at breakfast, I managed to find my way to my class, walking in awkwardly as I came in ten minutes late. _Why is the castle so huge?_ There was one seat left at the far corner of the room which I plonked myself down on, not missing the stares and whispers from my other class members.

“Good morning class.” The teacher spoke from her front desk. I looked up at her after hearing the extended ‘s’, frowning when the class responded back with a dull ‘Good morning Mrs Snipe.’ I followed everyone’s lead as they all pulled out a textbook, a quill and pot of ink already in front of me.

“Today we shall be learning about Splendor Solis, a beautifully illuminated alchemical text. Does anyone know who it was attributed to?” Mrs Snipe asked, pacing around the room. A few hands shot up, eager to tell the answer.

“Miss Hollis.” _Of course._ I looked over to the girl who was a few rows in front of me, a bright smile painted on her face.

“Salomon Trismosin.” She replied back proudly.

“Correct.” The teacher nodded, Laura sitting with a happy look on her face. _Fucking blow me._

“In the year fifteen thirty-two…”

* * *

 _‘Why did you do that?!” I shrieked in shock horror, throwing the knife away as I cradled her bleeding hand._

_‘Show me your fangs, show me the real you.’ Ell said in a calm voice, sitting up as she studied my face. I could smell her fresh blood. Trickling down her wrist as droplets dripped onto my lap. Don’t do it Mircalla, get a hold of yourself._

_‘I- I don’t understand.’ My lip trembled, closing my black eyes._

_‘Yes you do, you lied to me.’_

_‘No, no lies!’ I shook my head viscously, holding back my tears._

_‘I met a woman in the village today, she said strange things about you.’ I let out a strangled sob, my eyes tightly shut._

_‘What’s wrong, look at me Mircalla…’_

* * *

“Carmilla!” I bolted upright, my breathing heavy as I looked around, all eyes on me as Mrs Snipe had a cane on the table next to me.

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I boring you?” She hissed, looking down at me as a few chuckles immersed from behind her. I could feel a slight burning near my chest.

“No.” I grumbled, slightly embarrassed. She hit the cane on the table next to me, making me twitch at the sudden smack. With a glare, she turned back around and started talking again.

I pulled the chain out from underneath my uniform and held the emerald in my palm, watching as it shone green, hot in my shaky hand. _What the hell?_ I looked back up and caught eyes with Laura’s. I quickly averted my gaze back down to my palm which was now cool, no glow left to the charm.

“Well then, seen as though you were _listening,_ tell me Carmilla, where is the treatise of the Splendor Solis preserved?” Mrs Snipe asked with a smug grin. _Well two can play that game_.

“It’s stored in Berlin Kupferstichkabinett.” I replied with a shit eating grin, loathing in bliss at her gob smacked face. It _does_ help that I was around to see it in person with Mattie. I held my ground and stared her out, quirking my eyebrow at her.

“C- Correct.” She cleared her throat, giving me a quisitive look as she scurried back to her front desk.

She didn’t look at me for the rest of the lesson.

***

“Thankyou for joining me.” Elpis smiled as a floating tea pot poured tea into my fine china cup. I gave her a brief smile and fiddled with my fingers under the cloth covered table.

“How did your lessons go?” She asked me, taking a sip of her tea, her pinkie lifted into the air.

“Fine.” I mumbled, narrowing my eyes at a mouse who placed a sugar cube into my cup.

“Mrs Snipe tells me you’re-”

“- Why is my necklace burning me?” I asked her straight up. She hummed and placed her tea down, shooing the mice away before sitting back on her chair.

“Remember yesterday when we relived your past memories?” The God asked, I nodded slowly. _What is she getting at_?

“Well, I embodied them into that emerald.” Elpis pointed at the stone in question.

“What does that mean?” I squinted at her. She took a deep breath as she leaned forward.

“If that emerald breaks, so will you.” She replied coolly, as if what she had just said was easy to say.

“So why am I wearing it?!” I practically shouted, motioning to take it off, but it was held down by a firm grip coming from Elpis’ powers. I glared up at her.

“You are wearing it because we have a deal.” She replied firmly. “Besides, it controls your vampirism, hides your true identity to others.” Elpis said as she took another sip of her tea.

“So the dreams I’m having, that’s me reliving my past?” I asked, studying the emerald. She nodded in reply.

“Drink your tea dear, it is getting _stone cold_.” Elpis pointed at my cup, motioning for me to take a sip. I wanted to leave, but it’s as if I was glued to my seat. Picking up my tea, I took a brief sip, humming awkwardly as the warm liquid trickled down my throat, and then I was glugging it down with no remorse, licking up every last drop. _Blood._

“Where do you get the blood from?” I asked, running my tongue over my small fangs.

_“We all have our secretes Mircalla.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind words and kudos, 100 reads in the first three days...wow. I'm just starting chapter nine so I'm thinking of posting a new chapter every Monday if I can keep up with my writing. But when I say this is a slow burn...I really mean it lol. Creating a relationship for Hollstein AND making sure the plot is strong takes time XD 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, leave me a comment and tell me what you thought! :)


	3. Temptations

**“The vampire is an outsider. She’s the perfect metaphor for those things. She’s someone who looks human and sounds human, but is not human, so she’s always on the margins.”**

* * *

_‘You haven’t fed for days sister; you can’t live off of animal blood forever.’_

_‘Well I can try.’_

_‘Don’t be trouble, you know mother’s about to snap.’_

_‘So, let her Matska, she doesn’t scare me, we both know I am the most powerful.’_

_‘Wisdom beats power sis.’_

* * *

***

“Math is stupid, only lackwits need to be taught how to count.” I huffed, throwing my quill down on my desk in annoyance.

“So how come I’m mentoring you?” The ghost teased, passing me back my thrown quill.

I growled at them, snatching it from their hovering hands.

“Why the hell do I need to know what the _Pythagorean Theorem_ is?”

“You need it to pass your end of year exam.” LaF answered my rhetorical question with a small chuckle.

We were sat in the library, study books and papers scattered around us. Mr Harth had selected LaFontaine to be my _study buddy_ , meaning every couple of evenings we meet in the library and study. This is our first one and I’ve already tried to rip their head off twice in the process.

“Oh, hey L.” They smiled, I snapped my head around at hearing that name, scowling when I was met with my annoying roommate. Ever since she stormed out of the dorm a few days ago we have barley spoke.

“Hello LaF, Carmilla.” She said with an awkward smile at the end, sitting across from me at the other side of the table. I gave her a weary glance and read trough the questions LaF has set for me, slumping down the seat with a sigh.

“What yah studying?” Laura asked, leaning on her elbows as she peered over at my work.

“Well I’m _trying_ to study the Pythagorean Theorem _,_ but an annoying little _Nephilim_ keeps distracting me.” I hissed, scribbling down notes and answers.

“Looks like it’s going good then.” Laura sighed, smirking at LaF next to me. _This girl really is something else._ And then I smelt it.

“Hey Dan!” Laura beamed, pulling out the chair next to her.

“Hey Laur.” Danny smiled back, pecking her lips which made me queasy. 

“Anyone else want to join the party?” I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

“Nope, do question three please.” LaF tapped on the sheet with their glitching finger, everyone laughing under their breath.

“And what exactly are _you_ laughing at, _dog_? I snapped, narrowing my eyes at her as hers widened in shock.

“Excuse me?” Danny exclaimed, meeting my icy glare.

“You heard me.” I hissed, daring her. We both inched closer to each other over the desk, me hearing a low growl come from the back of her chest.

“Woah woah, Danny sit down.” Laura glared at me as she pulled her partner down to her seat, a firm hand on her forearm. I simply grinned and slouched down onto my chair, laughing under my breath. There was a tense silence.

“Let’s call it a day.” LaF sighed, packing up their stuff.

“Great idea.” I smiled sarcastically, rushing to pack away and read elsewhere.

“Oh no, leaving so soon?” Danny pouted sarcastically.

“Danny, don’t.” Laura whispered to the wolf, looking down to her lap.

“Oh you can’t be serious?” Danny scoffed to Laura, making me grin.

“I’d love to stay and watch, really, I would, very entertaining, but I have to go.” I laughed, flipping Danny off behind me as I heard a growl. Stupid mutt, how embarrassing that a werewolf is being told off by a-

“-Oof!” I groaned as I suddenly found myself on the floor.

“Oh god, I did it again, I’m so sorry little hottie.” That damned voice stood tall in front of me, a large hand being shoved into my face. I slapped his arm away and got up myself, brushing myself down.

“We’ve got to stop running into each other like this.” He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. I glared into his soul and pushed by him, shoving him into the wall on my way.

“Hey! Wait up!” Kirsch called after me.

“Dead. Is that what you want to be? Because soon you will be.” I hissed, turning around suddenly, causing him to stop abruptly. His eyes flashed and the smell of fear filled the hallway.

“N-No.” He stumbled, holding his hands up in mock surrender which almost, _almost_ , made me smile.

“You two!” A loud voice boomed, from behind us. I turned around to be met with an angry Mrs Snipe storming over to us. “You scared away the owls with your damn shouting-”

Suddenly I was in a closet, a firm grasp on my shoulder.

“What the?” I muttered in confusion.

“Ssshhh.” Kirsch clamped my mouth shut with his huge hand.

“Get your fucking hand off me now!” I whisper-hissed, almost breaking his wrist as I grabbed it and yanked it away from my face. I looked up at him with my night vision, following his gaze through the little gap of the two closet doors.

He had teleported us into someone’s dorm…who were making out pretty passionately on the brown-haired girl’s bed.

“Gross, why are we still here?” I grimaced, only loud enough for the two of us to hear. After a few moments of silence, I looked up at Kirsch who looked devastated, tears streaming down his face, silently crying to himself.

“What are you crying at? Teleport us away!” I ordered in slight confusion. But he just watched, his hands drooping at his side. I looked out of the slight crack again, pulling a face of disgust at the scene in front of me.

“Kirsch, seriously let’s go.” I demanded firmly, punching his shoulder.

“Kirsch?” I asked more gently now, genuinely at a loss at what was happening. He slowly looked down at me, his lips trembling.

“T-that’s my g-girlfriend.” He quietly sobbed, his head bowed down in despair. _Oh crap._

“Just get us out of here.” I said coolly. He nodded and grasped my hand. We were now in an empty classroom, just the two of us.

He was sat down on a chair, crying to himself as the moonlight shone through the tall glass windows. I was about to get up and leave, but his sobs only grew louder. _I’m going to regret this._

“Look, Kirsch.” I pulled out a chair and sat on it backwards in front of him, leaning on the backrest.

He only cried, his head down in embarrassment as I tried to get his attention.

“Stop crying, what good will that do?” I rolled my eyes at him as he finally looked up at me with a frown.

“B-but I told her that I love her.” He whimpered.

“Oh.” I suddenly grew quiet, sympathising with the boy who cried in front of me.

“I thought she loved me back.” He sobbed, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. Its only been half a week and I’m already dealing with heart broken teenagers, but I know the feeling all too well.

“Love is a heavy word.” I spoke, more to myself than him.

“Thanks.” He glared at me, fresh tears dropping.

“You-you’re a good kid Kirsch, annoying, but good.” I tapped his shoulder, smiling a little at him.

“But not good enough for her.” And with that, he teleported away, leaving me dumbfounded in the empty classroom. _What the hell just happened?_

I sighed and stood up, exiting the dark room and into the torch lit hallway.

“Kirsch?” I called as I walked down the desolate hallway, trying to pick up his scent. But I picked up a fresh one, hiding behind the cobble wall as I listened to the footsteps drawing nearer. I saw the face of the girl who I had previously just watched locking lips with a mystery man, _Kirsch’s girlfriend._ Turning into my small cat form, I silently followed the girl, winding around corners to stay out of sight.

Just as I was about to confront the girl and turn back to my normal self, I let out a whimper as someone stood on my tail behind me.

“Oh my gosh! You poor thing.” I turned around to view a crouching Laura, dressed in her sleep wear as she pouted at me. _She doesn’t know it’s me._

“Who do you belong to?” She asked quietly, practically talking to herself as she reached out to touch me. I hissed and backed away from her touch, no longer smelling the scent of Kirsch’s heart break.

“Okay okay, no touching.” She nodded to herself with pursed lips. I looked up at her with a small glare. _Why does she always find a way to meddle?_

“I’ve never seen you here before.” She whispered, just the two of us in a dimly lit hallway.

“Look at me, talking to a cat.” She scoffed to herself, shaking her head. I flicked my tail and studied the girl, there was something… _off_ with her.

“Sometimes I wish I had someone to just sit down and talk to, it’s hard being the only one of my kind here.” She smiled sadly, her nose crinkling ever so slightly. _If only she knew._

“What am I saying? You’re a _cat,_ you don’t even understand me.” She sniffed, giving me a last look as she pushed herself up on shaky legs. I watched as she walked away, out of my sight, the smell of sadness lingering from where she once sat.

***

I walked into the dorm, it was dark, the only light coming from Laura’s bed. I quietly changed into my pyjamas and paced over to the bathroom, brushing my teeth as I heard the background noise coming from her laptop.

She didn’t even look at me as I slid into bed, pulling out my book from my shelves behind my bed, starting to read. I have nearly finished Pet Sematary, just a couple of chapters left. The noise coming from her side didn’t annoy me, it’s quite comforting knowing I wasn’t alone.

“Is it too loud?” She asked quietly, it startled me, we haven’t spoken since I had entered the room.

“No no, it’s fine.” I replied just as quiet. I felt my chest burn. I quickly pulled out my necklace from under my top and looked down at the glowing emerald. _What the..._ I watched as it cooled down again as if it never happened. Laura had turned the volume down, even though I told her it was fine.

“Where did you transfer from?” She asked me. I looked over at her, meeting a gaze I didn’t know was being held. Elpis never told me how to answer that question.

“I didn’t, I just kinda…stumbled across this place.” I replied, acknowledging how her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“At least you didn’t _stumble_ across the school of evil.” She chuckled. I didn’t even realise she had paused her video.

“What is that?” I asked. I remember Satyrs saying that on my first day.

“The opposite of here, where all the bad creatures go. Apparently, Lucifer’s son Aaron attended there a long time ago.” She answered with a shudder.

“But then again, I don’t quite believe in the term _evil.”_ Laura added on, closing her laptop as she laid in her bed, hands laying on her chest over her covers. I followed her movements, placing my book away as I placed my hands behind my head.

“You don’t?” I practically whispered, staring at the ceiling above me.

“I don’t.” She whispered back.

“Even _vampires?”_ I asked, so quiet I doubted she could even hear me. I turned my head to look at her, sighing when I found her fast asleep. Maybe it’s for the best she’s sleeping, I don’t think I want to hear her answer to that.

***

“Rare steak with my _special drink_.” I told the mouse as I sat alone in the hall for breakfast. I had glanced around for Kirsch, but he hadn’t shown up this morning.

I got a few odd looks when I sat and ate my steak, apparently, it’s not a _normal_ thing to have for breakfast. I didn’t even realise the room had gone silent until a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to see Elpis standing behind me, looking down her nose at me.

“Good morning Carmilla dear.” The Goddess smiled at me.

“Goof morgingh.” I said with my mouth full, quickly swallowing my food with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, good morning.” I spoke again, my cheeks red with embarrassment. She simply chuckled.

“Follow me, I would like to have a catchup with you.” Elpis said coolly, already floating away. I tucked my hand into my blazer pockets and followed on her heals, taking my carton of blood with me. I had followed her into the gardens, the early morning sun waking up the singing flowers and wildlife.

“I noticed you were sitting alone at breakfast today, have you not made any friends?” She asked as we wandered around. Well I wasn’t expecting that.

“I’m not too good with the whole _friend_ thing.” I replied, kicking a pebble.

“I see.” She hummed, tracing her nimble fingers across flower petals.

“And how are your classes going?”

“Fine.” I answered vaguely, taking a sip from my carton of blood.

“Is there something wrong with the school’s uniform?” She pursed her lips at me, looking at my leather pants.

“I-”

“-Elpis!” Satyrs called, running up to us out of breath. The God pondered at him as he leant on his knees. He looked up and glanced at me wearily.

“An urgent meeting has been called about a _vampire on the loose_.” The water Nymph whispered, catching his breath. My dead heart dropped as I shot my head up at Elpis who seemed unnaturally calm.

“Very well, I must be going. Try to get on Mrs Snipe’s good side.” She smiled at me before leaving, flowers bowing as she passed them. The Nymph gave me a quick smile and ran after his master, leaving me alone in the garden. _Shit, the supernatural council know._ The bell rang to signify the first lesson of the day, pulling me out of my thoughts.

***

I was about to walk into lesson, that was until I saw Kirsch walking in the opposite direction. I took a look at my two options: Going to lesson and ignoring the man-child or confronting the man-child.

Not even looking back, I hurried after him, pushing past others on my way. I followed him out of the door until it was just us.

“Kirsch!” I called after him. He turned around and stopped in his tracks, waiting as I caught up to him.

“You should go to class; I don’t want you getting into trouble because of me.” He said sadly, fiddling with his undone tie.

“It’s only law.” I scoffed, looking at the sad boy who had bags under his eyes.

“Why aren’t _you_ going to class?” I asked.

“Why do you think? I’m heartbroken Carmilla.” He walked off again. I rolled my eyes and caught up to his fast pace.

“Kirsch, just wait.” I reached up and pulled him back, surprised at the glare he was giving me.

“Look, it takes a strong heart to love, but it takes an even stronger heart to continue to love after it’s been hurt.” I confessed, the gentle morning breeze drifting through an open glass window, a cool wind taking the lead.

“But how do you love someone and just…Walk away? Just like that. You get up, get dressed, go to class…How can she do that? How can she be okay with that?” He practically hissed, his fists balled up in anger. I was rather taken aback by what he had just said. _I often think that myself._

“And if I see that fucker again, I swear I’ll kill him.” He growled. Usually I’m all for violence _, but this is just sad._

“What good would that do? Is this girl even worth the trouble?”

“SJ helped me through a lot over the past couple of years Carmilla, she will always be worth it.” He sighed on a shaky breath. _I don’t think I’ll ever understand this generation._

“Well, I can’t tell you how to think or deal with this situation, but uh…Just know I’m here.” I cleared my throat at the end, giving him a shy smile. He looked down at me, now with a soft expression.

“I think just knowing I have someone right now is better than any advice.” Kirsch laughed teary eyed, placing both of his heavy hands on my shoulders. We gave each other sheepish smiles. My chest started to burn, the same burning sensation as every other damn time it did this. I quickly pulled it out from my blazer and top, dangling the glowing emerald in front of me.

“Dude, your necklace is totally glowing.” Kirsch said in awe, bending down to get a better look.

“It seems so.” I rolled my eyes, tucking it under my clothes again and out of view.

“So, how about we have some fun with those screaming frogs?” I smirked, smiling to myself as Kirsch’s face lit up.

***

“This is all your fault.” I huffed at kirsch as I sat adamantly on my chair, a glare on my face and arms folded.

“Hush! No talking in detention!” The teacher shouted at us. Kirsch mouthed a sorry at me before scribbling down in his workbook on his desk. I can’t believe he teleported us into the lesson I was actually meant to be in whilst running away from the room we had just thrown the frogs into. _Fool._

I watched the clock, only ten minutes left until six and I can leave this damn place. Looking down at the oak desk beneath me, I saw chiselled markings engraved into the wood, there were initials in hearts and some not so pleasant scribbles. Well, who would be happy in _detention_? Retracting one of my sharp panther claws, I engraved an ‘M’ and a pare of fangs next to it, scoffing to myself.

“Alright, you’re free to go. Kirsch as much as I enjoy your company, I don’t want to see you back here again.” The teacher drawled as he marked papers, flicking his wand as the door opened for us.

Kirsch stood aside as he let me through the door first, following behind me as we walked down the torch lit halls.

“Thanks, Carmilla, you cheered me up, I needed it.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he stopped us.

“Yeah yeah, don’t think this means I like you.” I teased, giving him a grin.

“Of course.” He chuckled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, night!” Kirsch waved, teleporting away in front of me. I laughed to myself and made my way back to my room, ignoring my growling stomach. Come to think of it, I haven’t drunk for a while.

I didn’t even realise the two pulses coming from my room until I opened the door.

“Crap!” Laura shrieked as she shot up, nearly punching Danny in the process. I looked at the scene unfolding in front of me, Laura and the werewolf in her bed…Laura covering her body with the covers, I could still see her bra straps though. A mortified expression on the couples faces.

I simply took one look at the pair and rolled my eyes, locking myself in the bathroom as I turned the shower on.

“ _Come on Laur, she’s in the shower. We have enough time.”_ I heard Danny speak with my vampiric hearing.

“ _It’s too risky, anyways, it’s getting late.”_ Laura replied. I could hear shuffling coming from the other side of the door, presumably the two of them getting dressed.

“ _Come on Laura.”_ Danny practically begged, making me gag. Aside from the queasiness, a sudden rush of anger coursed its way through my veins. I unlocked the door and walked out; a confused Danny sat next to Laura with a hand on her shoulder.

“I think there’s live mould growing behind the toilet, it keeps talking to me and I can’t shower with it watching me. Can you come and sort it out?” I asked Laura who looked just as confused as the werewolf.

“Excuse me? Can you not tell we’re pretty busy?” Danny glared at me. I shot the look back at her, clenching my jaw.

“Oh yes, I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much _action_ going on before.” I spat back. Danny rose, standing tall in front of me as if she thought she actually scared me.

“I’d watch your tone _shapeshifter_ ; you don’t want to test me.” She growled from the back of her throat.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that one _dog.”_ I took a step forward. If it wasn’t for this damn necklace her head would have been in my hands by now.

“Oookay, Danny, I think you should go.” Laura stood up, standing in the middle of us with a hand on our chests. I looked up smugly at the ginger giant. It’s clear to see who wears the pants in this relationship, and it’s not the _big bad wolf_.

“Whatever. I’ll see you at breakfast.” She snarled before storming out of the room, slamming the door dramatically behind her. Laura stood there and took a deep breath, removing her hand from my chest.

“Just, show me the talking mould.” The Nephilim huffed. _Shit._

“There is no mould.” I murmured, glancing around the room before meeting her golden eyes.

“What do you mean?” She pulled a face at me.

“I mean that there’s no- For fuck, never mind.” I shook my head in disbelief at her obliviousness. Turning around to finally have a shower.

“Wait.” Laura placed a hand on my shoulder turning me around to face at her. I looked at her hand next to me and followed up her arm, stopping at her eyes. She smiled sheepishly and removed her hands with a whispered ‘sorry.’

“You weren’t at dinner this evening, so…” She turned on her heals and jogged to our shared mini fridge. “…I saved you some of my leftovers.” Laura held the plate up to me with a small smile. I looked at the two sausages and few potatoes in her hands, my mouth actually watering.

“I understand if you don’t want it, it’s just every time I’ve seen you, you’ve been eating some sort of meat and I thought you’d be hungry and- I’m rambling, sorry. Everyone always gets annoyed at that.” Her cheeks burned red in embarrassment as I just simply blinked at her.

“You saved…food… _for me?”_ I asked in bewilderment.

“Yeah, think of it as a peace offering. We haven’t gotten off to the best start.” She chuckled. It took me a moment, but I finally took the plate from her hands and paced over to my bed, sitting the dish on my lap.

I watched her and took a bite of the cold food with the fork she had given me. It was gross, revolting actually, it was a properly cooked normal sausage with no blood to be seen. But still, I think this is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. So, I hummed in fake bliss, scoffing down the rest of it to get it over and done with.

“Thanks, I was starving.” I said as I placed my empty plate and cutlery in our shared sink.

“I’m guessing you were the one who threw the screaming frogs into my lesson then?” She raised a teasing eyebrow at me, sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Maaaybe.” I smirked at her, leaning on the sink as I faced her. We watched each other for a few moments before I could hear the shower still on, a strong smell filling my nostrils all of a sudden.

“I’m gonna go-” I pointed at the bathroom door and awkwardly shuffled passed her, almost tripping over her feet but I soon managed to get to my destination, closing the door behind me abruptly.

I’ve never smelt such sweet blood before, how tempting. _Delicious._


	4. Midnight Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm so crap at titles (sorry it's a day late)

**“I am all in a sea of wonders, I doubt; I fear; I think strange things which I dare not confess to my own soul” – Bram Stoker**

* * *

_‘What is Will doing?’ I asked Mattie as we sat on the top of a hill on a summer’s night._

_‘Your brother is being a fool.’_

_I studied the younger vampire below me, trying to listen to what he was saying._

_‘He’s making a deal with a God, the worst thing you could possibly do.’_

* * *

***

I ran through the forest, my huge panther paws denting the earth below me. It feels like months since I’ve stretched my muscles like this. When in my panther form, I’m practically a monster, the beast of the night.

I bounced off of trees, jumping high into the night air in bliss. But my bliss soon turned to confusion as I heard pulses in the background, the snapping of twigs coming from the distance. I quickly took to the floor, getting ready to pounce at any sudden movements.

And that’s when I heard it, a long howl followed by more, getting closer. The werewolves…Danny. Shooting up I sniffed the air, catching their scent as I winded my way through the ground, leaping into bushes and prowling around the towering trees.

Their scents drew closer, close enough for me to see the faint figures of wolf shadows. There were ten pulses surrounding me, no doubt that they could smell me too. A loud howl caused me to stop to a holt, I could see a large auburn wolf prowling over to me. I stood tall as Danny walked nearer, the rest of her pack close behind on her ankles. They don’t know it’s me however, but I know this is their territory and I’m trespassing it.

Danny flashed her teeth at me, growling as she lowered her form into a pouncing state. I stood tall, laughing to myself at how she thinks a wolf has a chance at a beast like me. At this point we were practically face to face, the cold night air condensing around us. But I overlooked her, standing tall and powerful over the werewolf, it’s clear to see who’s in power here, me.

I gave them a warning growl to back off, but they didn’t. This calls for my signature Karnstein roar, and that’s what I gave them, a roar that could be heard from miles away. The ground shook and the birds from the tree’s above fled, Danny’s pack instantly coward down, looking around uneasily, but Danny simply looked up at me…straight into my eyes.

I gave another mighty raw, baring my teeth before jumping over them all, sprinting out of the forest. I could have easily given them a show, but I didn’t want to push my luck with Elpis. Entering marked territory is a very dangerous game, a game that I could win but would come with extreme consequences.

***

I sat on my bed in the dorm, resting against the headboard as I drank some blood in a flask, reading a new book from the library, (signing the book out this time).

“And you’re sure you saw a black panther?” Laura asked for the second time as her and Danny sat on the Nephilim’s bed.

“Yes Laura, me and the pack picked up on an unidentified scent and followed it into the woods.” Danny explained again.

“Does Elpis know?”

I quickly focused my attention on them.

“Yes, we told her straight away, but she didn’t seem too concerned which confuses me.” The wolf answered. “But this was not a normal animal, it was like…a beast. It looked me dead in the eyes and all I could see was…pain? I can’t describe it, but the other girls sensed it too.”

“Poor thing, maybe it was just _lost.”_

“Maybe, but the forest is marked, it should have known better than to enter our territory.” Danny said rather viciously, Laura humming in agreement. I slurped my drink rather obnoxiously, causing them to look over to me, Danny huffing.

“Hey, why don’t you sleep over at my dorm? Elsie’s not coming back until late.” She offered, the faint smell of lust filtering the room which made my nose crinkle.

“I have to study, I’m sorry Danny.”

“You seem to be _studying_ a lot recently.” She frowned, standing up.

“Sorry.” Laura winced as Danny loomed over her. There was an awkward silence, broken when I cleared my throat. Danny glared at me before leaving, a silent growl following behind her as she left, closing the door behind her. Laura huffed and fell face first into her bed, groaning into her yellow pillow. A few moments passed.

“Trouble in paradise?” I mocked with a hidden grin.

“Don’t.” Laura mumbled into her pillow. I chuckled to myself. “It’s just that…every time something minor happens she’s immediately in her full defensive girlfriend mode, making sure I’m safely tucked up in my bed away from the danger.” She said rather bitterly, flipping over and onto her back, fiddling with her fingers as I watched her.

“I’m not a therapist.” I teased, my attention now on my roommate who looked over at me with a bunched-up face. _Hilarious._

“What am I even doing, you don’t care.” I shifted onto my side, leaning on my elbow as I watched her.

“I do, deep down, like…deep deep deep deep-”

“-Okay okay, I get it.” She rolled her eyes with an amused grin. I quirked an eyebrow at her as she smiled at me. After yesterday our domineer had changed, we were often bantering back and forth with one another.

“So, don’t you have some _studying,_ to do?” I smirked.

“Shut up.” She scoffed. I laughed, catching myself caught up in a gaze, a gaze of Laura.

She’s very… _entertaining._

“You know, I have never seen you shapeshifting.” She raised her eyebrows at me. _Oh yes you have._

“And is that a problem?” I replied playfully.

“Not at all, I’m just… _curious.”_ Laura pursed her lips at me as she rested on her side, chin resting on her palm.

“Curiosity can get you killed.”

“You’re going to kill me?” She grinned. It took a lot for me not to laugh and break my façade.

“Only if you ask me more dumb questions.” I teased. She giggled at that…maybe her laugh wasn’t so annoying after all.

“So, are you going to the ball Saturday night?” She asked.

“I don’t do balls.” I replied back, tracing my finger in circles idly beneath me.

“I can’t tell if that was an innuendo or not.” Laura scoffed.

“Maybe it _did_ have a double meaning.” I teased back, making her pointed ears twitch slightly as she chuckled. “But no, I don’t think I will be making an appearance.”

“You should, for prosperities sake.”

“Prosperity can _bite_ me.” I drawled.

“Oh come on, _everyone’s_ going.”

“Yet another reason for me to not go.” I scoffed, rolling back onto my back as I watched the ceiling, tapping my foot.

She gave me a small hum in reply, standing up to turn the light off, sliding back into her covers as she switched on her laptop.

“What do you even do on that thing?” I asked as I moved underneath my covers.

“Talk to my dad, watch YouTube and stuff.” She replied as she typed away.

“Give me an example of _stuff_.” I grinned. She gave me a quick eye roll and focused her attention back on her screen.

“You talk like you’re from the sixteenth century.” She scoffed.

“How so?”

“Well for starters you don’t know what a laptop is.” Laura chuckled.

“I think it’s good I don’t know what modern technology is like, I would much rather have my head in a book than turn my eyes square.” She turned her head to look at me, making me smile sheepishly as I was already watching her.

“My eyes are not _square.”_ The Nephilim exclaimed.

“I wouldn’t be too sure, I can see them forming into small boxes, a bit like your head.” I teased, bringing my hands behind my head as she let out a large laugh. A pinging noise drew her attention back to her laptop, giving me a clear view of her side profile. It’s weird, Laura is the only being in the whole world who I just can’t decipher, her aurora is too powerful for me. I felt my eyes droop, falling into a deep sleep.

***

I was sat in magic class, bored out of my mind when Satyrs walked into the room.

“Could I just borrow Carmilla please?” The Nymph asked, my teacher nodding as I made my way awkwardly to him, passing a confused Laura and Kirsch on my way out.

“So, as you know Elpis was pulled into a meeting with the supernatural council the other day about a vampire on the loose.” He started as we made our way to the great room. “All of the God’s were pulled into it, even Apep the God of evil had to attend.” My dead heart dropped at that; I am royally screwed.

“So what now?” I asked as we turned a corner.

“I don’t know, Elpis wanted to see you.” He replied a little out of breath, opening the large oak doors for me as we flooded into the large room made of marble.

“Dismissed.” Elpis said to the guards as they all bowed and trooped out of the room.

“I’m guessing Satyrs has explained our problem.” The Goddess spoke, sat tall on her throne as me and the Nymph stood at her feet. I nodded my reply.

“As you know, vampires are the most feared creatures to ever live, the Karnsteins are the only group left so of course the council keep up to date about their whereabouts, and that includes you.”

“But because you have fled, there is practically havoc.” She bowed her head, making me uneasy at how the actual God of hope is full of doubt. “Mircalla, even the God of evil is worried.” She sighed.

“Maybe I should just go back, save you from of all this trouble.” I said, motioning to take my necklace off.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you are not to leave these grounds under any circumstances, it’s a death trap out there.” Elpis snapped, my hands flying back to my side. Even Satyrs flinched. “The plan I have is to keep you here for as long as possible, hidden for as long as it takes for all of this to die down, I knew what I was getting in to the second I let you stay here and I plan on keeping our deal.” She added on firmly, sitting high on her throne now.

“The problem is, is that everyone knows about your escape, there will be talks and mentions. This means you have to be extremely careful, don’t let a single thing slip.” The Goddess spoke firmly. I gave her a reassuring nod, I’ve always kept to myself anyway, so that won’t be a problem.

“And I hear you have had a run in with the wolves?” She asked rhetorically. Well, _apart from that._

“I…yeah, I needed some fresh air.” My voice practically squeaked.

“I thought vampires were notorious for their sneakiness.” Elpis smirked faintly. Was that a joke? Did she just make a _joke?!_ I let out a small chuckle, glancing to Satyrs who looked just as dumbfounded as me.

“Well that is all, you may return back to your class.” She dismissed me; I gave her a bow as I headed for the door. “That means no more screaming frogs please.” I heard on my way out.

I made my way back to class, taking a calming breath before walking to my seat again.

“Now that everyone’s here.” The teacher began. “Elpis has informed all teachers to discuss the escapee vampire.” I bolted my head up, glancing around the room as the look of dread consumed everyone’s faces, the smell of fear surrounding the room almost instantly.

“Alright, calm down.” The teacher hushed everyone. “There is nothing to worry about, we are all safe here. For your homework I want two pages of vampire research, where they were first found, where they originated from etcetera.” _Are you kidding me?_

The bell rang to signify the end to the lesson.

“I want them in for Monday where we will discuss the topic.” The teacher said over the mumbling of students who were packing away. I heaved my bag on my shoulder and left with the crowd.

“Carmilla! Wait up!” A familiar voice called from behind me. I slowed down my pace for the Nephilim to catch up with me, Kirsch hot on her heels.

“What did Satyrs want?” She asked, catching her breath as we walked down the halls.

“Great interrogation there.” I rolled my eyes.

“Well, it’s never good when the God’s henchman wants to speak to you.” Kirsch spoke up.

“It was nothing important, she was just asking how I was settling in.” I brushed it off, watching the floor beneath me.

“What ever you say, I’m gonna go meet the bros, later!” He said before teleporting away, leaving me and Laura alone.

“Are you going to your study session with LaF in the library?” Laura asked as she followed me.

“That depends whether or not you’re going to distract me.” I smirked, making her giggle as we made our way to the library together.

***

We sat down at the table I meet LaF at, only this time, they weren’t alone. I recognise this girl from my first day, I don’t know what she is yet.

“Hey Carmilla, this is my girlfriend Perry.” They introduced as they passed me a practise exam book.

“Hello Carmilla, you’re new right?” Perry beamed at me. I nodded and gave her a small smile, flipping through the pages to where we last left off.

I glanced up and looked around at the awkward faces.

“Well? Aren’t you gonna boss me around?” I slumped into the chair, huffing as I tapped my quill impatiently on the book. Laura was next to me doing her own studying.

“Yes, uh, go to page thirty-two, we’re gonna do algebra today.” They cleared their throat, placing a hand on top of a disappointed Perry’s. I flicked through the pages until I reached page thirty-two, looking up at them expectantly.

I began reading and answering questions, I was in my own world until the atmosphere became tense. I looked up at the couple.

“What’s up with her?” I asked, watching the distressed girl.

“She’s just worried about the whole ‘vampire on the loose’ crap.” They answered, linking their arms together lovingly.

“It’s okay Perr, Elpis said we have nothing to worry about, besides, why would a _vampire_ come to the school of _good_?” Laura scoffed next to me.

“Wait, how are you two touching each other?” I changed the subject.

“Perry found a spell that allows me the ability to touch, it took her months, but she finally cracked it.” LaF replied, giving Perry a proud look.

“Spell?” I pulled a face.

“Yes dear, I’m a witch.” Perry answered.

“Do you know how they died?” Laura chuckled next to me with a playful smirk which made my stomach do a tiny flip. _What the hell?_ I gulped and shook my head, ignoring the slight burn from the emerald on my chest.

“They blew themselves up a hundred years ago.” Laura laughed as LaF groaned.

“Do we really have to talk about this?” They huffed, Perry stifling a laugh next to them.

“You and LaF have something in common after all, you’re both oldies.” Laura teased, nudging my side playfully which elicited a small laugh to escape from my throat. But as soon as it started, it quickly ended.

“Hey babe.” Danny pressed a kiss to the top of Laura’s head as she crouched next to her, so tall that it looked like she was actually sat on a chair.

“Hey Dan.” Laura replied, giving the wolf a quick peck on the lips.

“Okay, talking over, study time again.” They pointed at my book, correcting some of the mistakes I had made. Just as I was getting into it, Laura spoke up.

“What’s up?” She asked Danny as she sniffed the air.

“That scent…I-I recognise it.” Danny furrowed her eyebrows, standing up as she paced around.

“What _scent?”_ Laura watched her confused. _Shit._

“The smell, from the forest last night… _the panther.”_ She continued to prowl around, stopping dead in her tracks as soon as she drew closer to me, eyeing me up.

“Look at me for any longer and you won’t have any eyes to look with.” I glared at her, everyone looking around confused.

“You talk as if you’re more _powerful_ than a _werewolf.”_ She narrowed her eyes, studying me. _I have to keep a low profile._

I snarled at her and slumped back down in my seat, avoiding her intense eye contact.

“Come on Laur, let’s go back to mine.” Danny said, walking back over to Laura’s side as she helped her pack away her stuff.

“Okay, bye guys.” Laura smiled apologetically at us all as she stood up, holding Danny’s hand. The couple in front of me said their goodbyes, I completely ignored the pair and got back to work. What the hell does Laura see in that control freak?

“Sounds like someone’s getting laid tonight.” LaF scoffed. _Gross._

“La Fontaine!” Perry squealed, hitting their shoulder as the ghost apologised, rubbing their shoulder.

“Now, where were we?”

***

It was just past midnight when Laura quietly entered the dorm. I was wide awake in the dark, book in hand as I sipped on my _orange juice_ , I was too paranoid to sleep.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Laura said in surprise as she slumped her bag off her shoulder, walking over to the bathroom with a pair of pyjamas in her hand, that God awful smell of dog following her. She was covered in the scent, I guess LaF was right.

She came out after a few minutes, teeth brushed, hair pulled up into a messy bun with her sleep wear on. She flopped into her bed and slid under her covers with a groan.

“Shouldn’t you be happy? Not groaning.” I sighed, pushing my reading glasses up as I flipped my page over. I forgot I packed my glasses in my bag before I fled away.

“What’s that meant to mean?” Laura asked, shuffling around to get comfy.

“Did you not just have sex with your girlfriend?”

“Carmilla!” She squeaked, throwing one of her many pillows at me which made me laugh, placing my book down as I got comfy too.

“Oh please, it’s as if she’s in the room with us.” I scoffed. Does Laura know that her _girlfriend_ is marking her?

“How can you smell her? You’re a shapeshifter.”

“Ever thought about taking up journalism cupcake?”

“That’s a _human_ thing.” She mumbled, the rain from outside tapping on the glass.

“Whatever you say.” I mumbled, turning to face her, caught off guard as she was holding a gaze I never knew was being held.

“You came from the human world, right?”

“I guess so.”

“What was it like?” She asked in a small voice.

“I tried to stay away to be honest, it wasn’t nice, there is a lot of _evil_ out there.” I answered her, watching as she looked to be processing it all.

“My dad is a human.” She practically whispered.

“Well you _are_ a Nephilim.” I chuckled as I watched her face light up into a small smile. One of her parents had to be and angel and a human, I’m guessing her mother is the angel then.

“Have you not visited your dad?” I asked, regretting it as her smile faded rather quickly.

“I try to every couple of years, but he always drags on about how I look just like my mom and how he feels out of place being a human.” She yawned, her eyes fluttering close.

A few moments of silence passed.

“Well, your mom must have been pretty then.” I whispered, looking over when it was silent, sighing when she was passed out still facing me. I rolled my eyes at myself. _What the hell am I even doing?_ My necklace started to heat up under my top. I huffed and pulled it out, yanking it off my chest as I threw it behind me and onto my headboard. I lay on my side again, watching the sleeping girl before drifting off into my own sleep.

***

Surprisingly, I woke up on my own accord, I opened my eyes slowly as I adjusted to the low light coming from outside of the window. It was a week into October, so Halloween was just around the corner, the weather was pretty cold and damp. I looked in front of me to see Laura still fast asleep. Good job it’s Saturday and we could actually have a sleep in.

But then it hit me, I was craving blood so badly that the smell of Laura’s sweet blood was churning my stomach, my fangs protruding as I bolted up right, my breathing heavy as I knew my eyes were pitch black.

“What are you doing?” Laura mumbled. I snapped my head around and looked at the yawning girl, wrapped up like a burrito. I need blood… _fast._

I jumped out of bed and sprinted to the mini fridge, trying to slow down as I couldn’t control my vampiric speed. I slid on the floor and opened the door, viciously throwing out the other food until I reached the carton of hidden blood, tearing off the cap as I gulped it down with no remorse. It only took three seconds for me to drink it all down, sighing in bliss as I wiped my mouth free from blood.

“Uh…Carmilla?” Laura spoke up from behind me. I looked down at the floor, certain that my fangs were still protruded and eyes a deep black. I stood up and fumbled around my bed, retrieving my necklace as I slid it over my head. I took a sharp gasp as I suddenly felt my vampirism drain from my system, calming down immediately. Okay, note to self _not_ to take it off whilst I sleep.

Flopping down onto my bed, I took a calming breath, going from one hundred to zero so quick that I felt mentally exhausted. I turned and was met with furrowed eyes, Laura looking at me in a weird way. She raised her eyebrows at me as if to tell me to explain what the hell had just happened.

“Thirsty.” I answered briefly, stretching my back as it popped just perfectly.

“I can tell.” She chuckled, following my movements as she stretched also. I tried not to get caught up in how her toned shoulder blades rolled so invitingly, how her cleavage pressed together as if begging to be freed. God. _I really need to get laid soon._

“What time is it?” She yawned, rubbing her eyes away from sleep. I diverted my gaze and cleared my throat, looking out of the window.

“Ten in the morning.” I replied, making my way over to the bathroom to have a shower, bringing a set of clothes with me.

“How did you know that? You didn’t even look at the time.” She pondered.

“I did, I looked at the sun.” I winked at her before locking myself into the bathroom, laughing to myself as I heard her mutter under her breath from the other side of the door. I turned the shower on and parted from my clothes, sliding through the door and into the steaming box.

I enjoyed the hot water cascading down my cold body, ridding my mind from thoughts about Laura.


	5. The grand ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thinking of a title is harder then writing the actual chapter*

**“The moon is my sun, the night is my day, blood is my life, and you are my prey.”**

* * *

_‘Are you sure you want to leave sis? You know you will be hunted down.’_

_‘I’m still considering it Mattie, but I think so.’_

_‘But I worry about you kitty cat!’_

_‘So, come with me! We can go to Paris and feed forever!’_

_‘It’s not that easy Marcie and you know that.’_

_‘The world is vast Matska, you don’t know anything.’_

* * *

“Cheers!” The group cheered in unison, clanking their cans together before downing the alcoholic beverage with a wince.

“Bleurgh. Where the hell did you get this?” Danny grimaced as everyone pulled a face.

“Alchemy club.” LaF shrugged as everyone blinked at them.

I pushed my glasses up and continued reading my book, trying to cancel out the annoying shrills and laughing the dimwit squad were making. They were all dressed up; Danny in a salmon tux, Perry in a respectable dress with LaF also in a tux, though I couldn’t quite make out the colour of it as it was glitching. Laura was wearing a gorgeous navy half skirt half dress, thin straps holding it up as the bottom half switched into a short skirt, stopping mid-way at her thighs.

“Ready to go?” Danny asked them all, placing her large hand on the small of Laura’s back.

“And you’re sure you don’t want to come?” Laura turned to face me.

“I’m sure cupcake.” I said without looking at her, waving my hand behind me to dismiss them. I didn’t miss the _‘cupcake?’_ Danny hissed under her breath.

None of them said another word as they left, closing the door behind me. I sighed and got up, rummaging around Laura’s bag on her floor for any alcohol for me to snag. I picked up a hand full of crappy cider’s, rolling my eyes when the cheap room temperature liquid slid down my throat. They need some _good_ whisky.

“What do you want?” I opened the door to a surprised Kirsch, taking a swig from the can of alcohol. I raised my eyebrows at him expectantly when he didn’t reply.

“I don’t have a date to the dance.” He pouted, dressed up in a very well fitted suite, a single black rose in his hand which had gold specks floating around the dark petals.

“Not my problem.” I mumbled, about the close the door until he pried it open. _What the hell?_ I glared at him. 

“I was meant to go with SJ and obviously…well…you know what happened!” He huffed, looking down at me. “I just saw Laura and her friends entering the hall without you, so I thought I’d come and see if you…want to come with me?” He winced a smile at the end, holding out the rose to me in offering as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Kirsch.” I started, pinching the bridge of my nose. “You do know that I’m gay right?” I looked at him through my bangs.

“Well, no.” He replied sheepishly. “But that still doesn’t mean we can’t go as bros…right?” He asked again, looking at me desperately. Maybe this could be an excuse to seduce some girls and have a little fun. _Oh what the hell._

“Don’t make me regret this Wilson.” I said as I closed the door, heading over to the wardrobe as I asked for a black suite and red tie. What? My two favourite colours. As I got changed and freshened up, I could hear Kirsch’s tiny squeals and laughs behind the door, making me chuckle to myself.

“Woah, you look sexy.” He acknowledged as I joined him into the hallway.

“Don’t.” I warned him with a growl. He nodded with surrendering hands wavering around, trailing behind me as we made our way to the hall.

***

We arrived at the ball, just about to enter until kirsch took hold of my hand and bowed at me, one of his hands tucked at his stomach as the other one offered me a rose, his head tilted up with a beaming smile. I couldn’t help the smile that creased my face, taking it from him with a playful eyeroll.

“After you m’lady.” He winked at me, opening the wide doors open as he waited for me to pass him. I gave him a sarcastic curtsey and made my way in.

“Mask?” A fairy asked as they fluttered around me. I looked around to see everyone with fancy masks covering their eyes, dancing around elegantly. This is definitely _not_ a party, defiantly an old timey ball.

“Thanks.” I mumbled as they placed it on for me, a beautiful black feathered mask. I looked to Kirsch who had a hand out ready for me to take.

“You know how to dance?” I smirked at him as I took it.

“Do I know- pppfffttt, I’m a _gentleman_ , of course I know how to _dance_.” He scoffed as we stood at the dance floor. I gave him a challenging look as we started to move. As much as I hate to admit it, this fool has rather grown on me.

***

“You’re new right?” The girl slurred, twirling a strand of my hair around her finger.

“That I am.” I hummed, taking in her appearance. She was hot, but drunk… _very drunk._ But hey, beggars can’t be choosers, right?

“There’s an actual party in my friends’ room, wanna go?” She laughed at nothing.

“Sure.” I glanced around and saw Kirsch dancing with another girl, a smile on his face as he twirled her around. I did see Laura and her friends once about a half hour ago, they must have left after Elpis’ speech.

“Follow me.” The girl grinned at me, pulling on my hand.

It took a while, but we finally got there. Everyone was still wearing their masks and smart outfits, only this time, the music was playing on speakers rather than a life orchestra. Damn, if this is what the school of _good_ is like,I wonder what the school of _evil_ is like.

“I hope you like moonshine, it’s the only alcoholic drink we have here.” She said as she shoved a bottle into my hand. I looked down at the glass and was rather mesmerized at the clinquant drink as it changed colours in the glass bottle.

“Come on!” She cheered, dragging me amongst the sweaty creature’s around me.

I drank my moonshine and immediately felt a buzz, that’s some strong booze. She started dancing very none PG-13 on me as the bass booted songs rippled around the room. I placed my hands on her hips as she started giving me a show, but then someone caught my eyes behind the girl.

I focused my attention on a drunk Laura, dancing with _Danny._ She had a white mask on, but I could see her hazel eyes. I watched the Nephilim as she swayed her hips in time with the beat, her hands roaming around her own body as she danced with ease. My mouth went dry at the sight of her _._ The girl rocked into me and I focused my attention on her again, but that was hard with a dancing Laura behind her.

“I’m sorry Laur, I have to go!” I heard Danny explain, my gaze averting back to the Nephilim’s.

“Come on Danny, they can go without you!” Laura shouted over the music with a strain to her voice.

“That’s not how it works. I can’t send my pack out without a leader!” Danny shouted back as though it was obvious.

“Fine! Go!” She shouted, but not because of the music. The werewolf looked rather taken a back but left with a huff, pushing by everyone with a growl as Laura scowled.

“Why don’t we go back to my room?” The girl asked me seductively, trailing her fingers down my clothed arms. I took a look at the wobbly girl and back to a frowning Laura. Do I go back to the mystery girls’ room and get laid, or do I go see Laura? Come on Carmilla _, this should be easy._ I let out a heavy sigh and stood back from the girl, moving her to the side.

“Look, maybe I’ll see you around yeah?” I gave her a quick smile and moved her a side, leaving her gobsmacked as I made my way to Laura. I flattened my black blazer and straightened my red tie, lifting my mask higher as I got a fresh bottle of moonshine, taking a large gulp before reaching her.

“Not having fun?” I grinned at her. She looked up at me, confusion written all over her face.

“Carmilla?” She peered up at me, squinting her lazy eyes through her mask.

“The one and only. Not drunk enough?” I teased, hinting to her empty bottle. She let out a weak laugh and reached out for my glass, missing it the first time.

“Help yourself.” I mumbled, grimacing when she downed the whole glass.

“Sorry.” She hiccupped, passing me back the empty glass. I took the bottle as I watched a single droplet of alcohol drip down her chin.

“I thought you weren’t coming.” She called over the music, making my eyes snap up to hers as she wiped at her chin.

“Kirsch dragged me into it.” I replied, looking down at her intensely as she stepped closer to me, trying not to get bashed by other dancing teens.

“If you want to bring that girl back to our dorm just tell me and I’ll sleep at LaF and Perry’s.” She said in my ear as she gripped onto my forearm and shoulder, shouting into my ear so I could hear her. Little does she know I could hear her already with my vampiric hearing, well, at this rate I might be deaf.

“Nah, she’s too drunk to sleep with.” I called back into her ear as I lowered myself to her level, holding her by her shoulders to try and stop her stumbling around.

“That’s very _sensible_ of you!” She laughed into my ear, her hot breath blowing my hair.

“Does that surprise you?” I smirked at her as she moved back in front of me.

“Maybe. So you’re into girls?”

“That I am.” I chuckled as I held her up right by her arms.

“So am I!” She exclaimed. Okay, drunk Laura is adorable.

“Wow really? I would have never guessed!” I teased sarcastically. She scoffed and pulled my mask up, lifting hers up too. I raised a confused eyebrow at her.

“It’s hard enough that I’m seeing double you, never mind trying to find your eyes!” She explained, brushing my bangs away from my eyes. I looked down at her in slight amazement at her confidence.

“Where did Danny go?” I asked, trying to focus on conversation rather than the burning flames Laura’s fingertips left on my skin.

“There was an emergency in the forest which she just _had_ to go and sort out.” She rolled her eyes.

“I see.” I hummed.

“Because a _slight_ inconvenience is sooo much more important than being with your fucking _girlfriend_ isn’t it.” Laura huffed, dramatically waving her arms around for emphasis.

“That bunched up face you make when you’re angry is _hilarious_ buttercup.” I said with a stifled laugh. She looked up and glared at me. A golden flake drifted past me and I remembered about the flower in my pocket. I picked it out of my pocket and studied it before holding it out for her. She looked from my eyes to the dark rose.

“For _me_?” She said in a high voice.

“No, for the goblin behind you.” I said sarcastically. She nodded and turned to look behind her. Oh how naïve.

“I’m kidding. Yes, for you!” I chuckled, motioning for her to take it. Her mouth formed into a tight smile as she took it off me, grazing her fingers against mine.

“It’s very…you.” She exclaimed with a toothy smile as she twirled it around by the stem.

“Is that a good thing?” I winced. She looked at me with an unreadable expression which made my eyebrow rise.

“ _Extremely.”_ Laura giggled, tucking it behind her pointed ear. I felt a burning sensation coming from my chest where the emerald lay, sending a shiver down my spine. ‘ _Extremely_?’ What the hell is that supposed to mean?

“Are you sure you don’t want to bring anyone back to the dorm? I wouldn’t mind.” She shouted, leaning up into my ear as the music increased. I held her steady by her arms as at this point, she was rocking us both over.

“I’m sure.” I said into her ear, trying to ignore the feeling of her chest pressing against mine.

“Shouldn’t _I_ be the one asking if _you_ need privacy tonight?” I teased, the alcohol definitely taking its toll on me as I was finding it hard to keep us both upright.

“Pppfffttt, _me?_ Even if Danny _was_ coming over, we’d only need _at least_ ten minutes.” She scoffed. I couldn’t help but flush at that, my eyes widening in surprise. _Ten minutes?!_

“Yup, it’s very much ‘ _get it over and done with’_ with her.” _Shit._ Did I say that out loud?

“Oh.” I simply replied, refraining from telling her how if it was me, it would _defiantly_ last for more than ten fucking minutes.

“Wanna go back to the dorm?” She asked after a few moments of just standing there.

“Sure.” I shrugged, following her out as we made our way back to our room, not missing the look the previous girl gave me.

***

Laura made us both a hot chocolate as we sat on our beds, backs to the wall as we faced each other.

“Sobering up their cutie?” I smirked, watching a pink tint paint her cheeks and ears at the name.

“Not really, you?”

“Not really.” I answered, taking a sip of my drink. She chuckled, a sweet hum of euphonious.

“I don’t really know why I’m still hoping.” Laura sighed, breaking the silence. I looked up at her, watching as she tapped her mug and chewed on her lips.

“Hmm?” I hummed in confusion.

“After two years, I’m still hoping for Danny to surprise me.” She practically whispered. “It’s hard being the only one of your kind, no one can relate to you and you practically feel alone.”

“I bet it is.” I mumbled, throwing my tie on the laundry pile in the corner.

“You still have your mask on.” She chuckled, changing the subject awkwardly.

“As do you.” I said with pursed lips. From where our dorm was, we could still hear the faint music coming from the live orchestra.

“You know, I never did get to see your ballroom dancing.” She smirked. I smirked back at her and pulled my mask back down to cover my eyes, placing my mug on the desk next to me.

“Well?” I stood up, holding out my hand with a bow. She chuckled and placed her mug down, pulling her mask down also as she stood up, giggling when she accepted my hand, meeting my gaze.

We laughed and danced in unison; our movements slightly wonky as we were very much intoxicated. I twirled her around and pulled our fronts together, catching her by the small of her back.

“Maybe I underestimated you.” She teased, laying a soft hand on my shoulder blade as we rocked in tempo with the cellos.

“What were you expecting?” I raised a curious eyebrow at her as she looked up at me.

“I don’t exactly know.” She smoothed out a crease in my blazer. “You are the first person I have ever met who I can’t decipher, you don’t even give off an aura.” Laura answered, her hand perching itself on my shoulder again. I was caught off guard by that, that’s exactly the same with me.

“Well, I have to keep some of my secretes, don’t I?” I said as I watched her.

She chuckled, smiling at me as we danced. Will I ever tell Laura what I am? _The truth?_

“Woah, you okay?” I quickly caught her, pulling her close to me so our faces were only inches away.

“Give me a sec.” She said as she quickly ran to the bathroom, the sound of alcohol leaving her body. I grimaced and found my bearings, running a hand through my hair as I tried to get rid of the warmth coming from my head. _I don’t think it’s because of the alcohol._

“You okay there?” I lent on the door frame, wincing as the tiny Nephilim was knelt on the floor next to the toilet.

“I’m great, thanks for asking.” Laura mocked sarcastically, flushing the toilet as she made her way to the sink, brushing her teeth. I snickered and watched her with my arms folded, raking my vision across her sculptured body.

“You know I can see you in the mirror, right?” She mumbled with her toothbrush in her mouth. I looked up at the mirror and shrugged at her with a small smirk. She rolled her eyes playfully and spat into the sink, wiping her mouth on a towel.

“And you know that was _my_ towel, _right_?” I teased back, moving out of her way as she passed me into the main room. She turned her head and gave me a funny look, just as she was about to say something, the door crashed open.

“Oh God, you’re okay.” Danny burst in, engulfing Laura in a towering hug. I groaned and flopped onto my bed, drinking the cold hot chocolate from my headboard.

“You look pale, are you hurt?” Danny examined Laura with worry.

“Danny.” Laura grumbled as the wolf mushed her face around like clay as she checked her face and neck.

“Danny!” Laura shoved Danny’s hands away from her and stumbled back. Out of instinct I leaned forward and placed a hand on her lower back, pushing her forward so she wouldn’t fall.

“I’ve got her.” Danny hissed at me, pulling Laura into her and away from my touch.

“Clearly.” I mumbled, watching the scene in front of me. I took my mask off and threw it at my side, Laura doing the same.

“Wait, why wouldn’t I be okay?” Laura asked, distancing herself away from Danny as she leaned on the headboard of my bed.

“Nat picked up on the panther scent and it led up to here.” Danny replied smelling the air. I tried my best to look casual, looking as broody as ever.

“Well, all I smell is dog.” I hummed, checking my nails.

“And how do you smell that huh?” Danny spoke up, moving Laura behind her as she stood tall in front of me. _How amusing._ “You are a _shapeshifter;_ you don’t have intensified senses.” She growled, her eyes flashing a dark gold.

“What are you getting at?” I narrowed my eyes at her. Laura shuffled uncomfortably behind the giant. Danny took a long look into my eyes, I flashed her a warning smile, running my tongue across my front row of teeth as I felt my fangs trying to push through my gums.

“Danny! You can’t just barge in here and interrogate Carmilla!” Laura pulled Danny back by her shoulder.

“Laura! I was just checking you were safe!” Danny defended herself.

“I don’t need ‘ _checking up on’_ okay?” Laura rubbed her forearm awkwardly.

“You’re my girlfriend, I _have_ to.” The werewolf sighed. I made a low whistle noise at that response; she’s really digging a hole for herself here. _Dumbass._

“And you!” Danny shot around, striding over to me. “I know you’re up to something!” She hissed, flashing her elongated canine teeth at me. Well, better end this before she gets anymore ideas. I sighed and stood up, looking up at her. The size difference doesn’t matter, it’s all about strength and boy do I have a lot of that.

“And what is that then huh?” I jeered, pushing her back with just enough force to make her stumble back onto Laura’s bed. Laura gasped as Danny snarled at me.

“Oh you’ve asked for it now.” Danny glared, and in just a second a large brown wolf was prowling in front of me, baring her large teeth at me. I threw my head back in laughter. _God, if only she knew what she was really up against._

“What’s the plan now _mutt_?” I snickered; my fists shoved into my pockets to stop them from ripping off the necklace around my neck.

“ENOUGH!” Laura shouted, a blinding glow illuminating the room as a ringing noise pierced through my ears. It didn’t affect me though, Mattie used to screech _all_ the time. But still, pretty impressive. I squinted and saw Laura glaring down at the cowering wolf, Danny whimpering as she recovered from the high-pitched ringing.

“Ugh! I’ve had enough of you treating me like a child Danny!” She shouted, her chest almost touching the wolfs muzzle as items flew off of shelves. “I already have a dad; I don’t need another.” Laura said firmly, her golden hair floating by her shoulders. The wolf tried to nuzzle into the Nephilim but got pushed away.

“Just go.” Laura demanded. I looked around as the ground started to shake, the mugs of hot chocolate spilling onto the floor as Laura’s anger grew. _Holy shit._ “Did I stutter?!” Laura reiterated, glaring at the door until Danny let out a strangled whine. Danny glared at me, flashing her teeth before sprinting out of the room, tail between her legs.

The room stopped shaking and Laura looked… _normal…_ again. I blinked at her and glanced around, in shock about what had just occurred. Damn, this girl is giving me a run for my money…and I kinda like it.

“Are you-”

“-Just.” She cut me off, pinching the bridge of her nose as she held a hand out, signalling for me to shut up. “I’m gonna go sleep in LaF and Perry’s dorm.” She sighed, kicking her heels off as she slipped into a pair of trainers. Oh?

I just simply nodded at her, not moving. To be honest, I’m rather nervous to move in case I accidently piss her off even more.

“Did I do something or…?” I said in a high pitch on accident. I immediately cleared my throat and shuffled awkwardly. She took a deep breath and looked me up and down, my heart in my mouth. I watched her now grey eyes in confusion.

By the time I found my voice, she had gone, the door closed behind her. My necklace started to burn intensely. I grunted and yanked it off my neck, throwing it on my bed as I stripped out of my suite. I fumbled around, still slightly intoxicated, as I got into my sleep ware, cursing to myself under my breath. _What the fuck just happened?_

“Hello?” Satyrs voice shook through as he slowly opened the door. I looked up and scowled at him.

“Ever heard of knocking?” I grumbled, opening the fridge as I pulled out my flask of blood.

“Sorry, I was just checking up on you. There were some uh…strange noises coming from this floor.” He apologised, looking around in worry. I followed his gaze and took in my surroundings. The room was trashed, it looked as if a bomb had just exploded in here.

“Y-your eyes, they’re red.” The Water Nymph acknowledged. I scowled at him and drank from my flask.

“Relax, I literally just took it off to change.” I sighed, picking up the fallen items and placing them back to where they belong, tracing my thumb over a picture of Laura and a man I assume to be her father.

“S-so, what happened?” He stuttered, helping me pick up a few items from the floor.

“Honestly? I’m just as confused as you.” I replied vaguely, mumbling a thankyou as he passed me the things he picked up.

“I see, and where is Laura?” He asked as I flopped down on my bed. _Does privacy exist at this school?_

“With her friends.” I mumbled, finishing off my blood as I wore my chain again, feeling a little dizzy as I felt it absorb my powers.

“Did you enjoy the ball-”

“-It was great anything else?” I smiled sarcastically at him. He blinked at me and shuffled to the door.

“That’s all Miss Karnstein.” He nodded, edging out of the room. “Good night.” Satyrs sighed, closing the door behind him. I waited until I couldn’t hear his rapid pulse and slid into my covers, scowling to myself.

What a weird night, and I didn’t even get laid. But I did have fun with Laura, that was until Danny showed up who’s definitely onto me. My scent is meant to be covered up when I wear my necklace, but werewolves’ senses are extremely strong, and my roommate is dating one for Christ sakes.

***

I tossed and turned in my bed, never getting comfy or settling _._ Figuring out that I wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon, I got out of bed and stretched, looking around at the dark empty room. It was strange not falling asleep to the sound of Laura tapping away on her laptop, the background noise of her programs.

I heaved on one of my black jumpers and a pair of shoes, slipping out of the room and into the torch lit hallways as I flipped my hood up. I can’t hear or smell anyone so I _should_ be safe.

Strolling down the desolate building, I turned a corner and entered the empty hall where the ball had previously taken place. It was dark, the only light source coming from a few burning candles and the moonlight streaming through the glass panes. I haven’t turned form in a while come to think of it.

Thinking nothing of it, I sprouted out my tail and pulled it out of my PJ shorts, popping out my cat ears also as I put my hood down. _That’s better._ But then my ears twitched, and a familiar scent wafted through my nose. I quietly walked along the tables, stopping in my tracks when I saw no other than Laura sat on a table in the far corner, face in her hands.

I must have made a noise as she peeped out of her hands, squinting at me through the darkness.

“Carmilla?” She squeaked. I put on a small smile and strolled over to her.

“Heeey cupcake.” I said rather awkwardly as I stood in front of her, hands shoved in my pockets. She looked up at me and let out a chuckle.

“What?” I asked confused. She calmed down before answering me.

“Your tails waggling.” Laura replied with a pure smile, watching behind me. I blushed and quickly patted it down, but it ended up with me practically chasing it around in a small circle which made the Nephilim laugh even more. I huffed and shot her a glare. She held her hands up in a playful surrender and pulled out the chair next to her as an invitation.

I glanced at the girl and the chair, rolling my eyes as I sat down.

“So, what brings you here?” She asked.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” I replied with a small grin. She looked rather taken aback by the sudden swap around.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Laura answered, playing with her fingers on the table.

“Same.” I mumbled. She nodded as we fell into a silence. An idea popped into my head as I looked under the tablecloth, searching around.

“What’re you doing?” Laura raised an eyebrow at me.

“Trying to find one of those damn mice.” I sighed, getting frustrated.

“They will be sleeping.” Laura chuckled.

“Ah.” I sighed rather embarrassed.

“Why?” She looked at me rather amused.

“I uh…I was gonna get you a cupcake.” I muttered, tracing idle circles on the table. She didn’t reply so I looked up at her, meeting a gaze I didn’t know was being held. She smiled at me and placed her hand over mine, patting my knuckles a few times before retracting it.

“Aw, now your ears are folding over.” She teased. I grunted and flipped my hood up, giving her a soft glare as she giggled.

“Anything else?” I drawled sarcastically.

“Your tail is _still_ wagging. But I kiiiinda want to see you chase it again.” She teased. I scoffed and watched her through my bangs. She smiled and yawned, stretching as her muscled shoulders protruded out of her tank top.

“Are you sleeping at LaF’s?” I asked, acting like I wasn’t bothered, but in reality, _I was._

She looked at me with a smug smile.

“Our rooms closer.” Laura shrugged, shooting me a tired wink which I laughed at.

“I’m not carrying you.” I smirked as I stood up, Laura following me as we headed back to our dorm.

“I think I can cope.” She scoffed shoving my shoulder as we made our way down the halls.

Yeah, I think she’s growing on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what yah think, thank you for the kudos and feed back so far! It's always appreciated. (Do I smell Hollstein getting closer? Hhhmm...;))


	6. The other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla takes Laura to the human world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, keep sending em, it helps hell of a lot lol.  
> Enjoy :)

**'The result of these ungodly unions was a race of very wicked and very powerful hybrid, half-fallen angel, half-human, offspring - the Nephilim - who corrupted, harassed, even killed mankind."**

* * *

_‘And how do you know you love her?'_

_‘Because I can just feel it, it just feels…right.’_

_‘There is nothing right about this, you need to stop thinking about the romantics dear.’_

_“So you’re telling me you have never been in love before, Mattie?’_

_‘Ppfftt, who could possibly love a vampire?’_

* * *

Damn, I wouldn’t like to run into a vampire.” LaF said wide eyed as they sat at the shared desk with Laura. They were both studying vampires for history class tomorrow. I was in bed ridden with a hangover from last night, watching them as I lent on my elbows under my covers.

“Second that.” Laura replied as they scrolled down the computer screen.

“As if there is one on the loose.” LaF pondered as they wrote down notes.

“I kinda feel bad for them, it must take a lot for a powerful vampire to run away.” Laura shrugged, chewing on a biscuit to help with her hangover. “It says here that there are only four vampires left.” She added on with her mouth full.

“A hundred years ago there were six, I remember when the two were executed.” I recall that day as LaF spoke, Lilita’s husband being beheaded in our old house along with her own sister. After that Lilita turned mad, insane.

“Write that down.” Laura ordered as she jotted it down herself. “Are you not gonna do your homework?” She asked me, swirling around on her chair to look at me.

“I’ve memorised it.” I replied in a low raspy voice which still hasn’t recovered from yesterday.

“Do you memorise your math work I set you too?” LaF teased.

“Har har.” I narrowed my eyes at them, groaning as I sat up and lent against my headboard, wrapped up in my duvet as it was cold due to the autumn air. The two looked at me and laughed, facing the computer again as I watched, sipping from my bottle of _orange juice_ I stashed away on my shelf.

“Okay so…” Laura hummed to herself as she scrolled down. “…There are four left: Mircalla Karnstein, Wilhelm Karnstein, Lilita Morgan and Matska Belmond.” She listed as they both wrote it down. _Damn,_ they got all of that from the internet?

“Which is the one that went missing?” LaF asked. Laura clicked off the page and looked that up, clicking on page after page as I watched intensely.

“Doesn’t say.” She sighed as I let out my own of relief. “I hope they’re okay though.” Laura mumbled as she chomped down on another biscuit.

“Why?” LaF grimaced as they clicked on the previous page to jot down more notes.

“Well, how would you feel if you were being hunted down by both your _family_ and literally _everyone?”_

LaF looked at Laura and nodded. “True.” They shrugged, taking one of Laura’s cookies to eat.

“What makes you think their family is looking for them?” I scoffed.

“Don’t you think their family is worried about them?” Laura asked as she faced me again, tucking my lose bed sheet into the corner at the foot of my bed.

“Doubt it.” I mumbled, taking a large swig of hidden blood.

“Frosh, vampires are selfish. You think they’d risk themselves to save em’?” LaF said as if it was obvious. I laughed to myself, they aren’t wrong there. Apart from Mattie they were spot on about vampires being selfish.

“Well seen as though there’s only four of them you would think so.” Laura mumbled. She’s too pure for this world.

“It says here that one of them is rumoured to be a lesbian.” LaF announced surprised. “Maybe you have a chance, crushes on vampires.” They nudged Laura playfully as I smirked behind them.

“Where does it say that?” Laura changed the subject rather flustered.

“Here.” They pointed at the screen. Laura followed their finger as she read the text.

“There was one female vampire who only fed from women…no one knew which vampire it was…they would wear a black gown, but long locks of black hair and pale white skin could be seen…and an ad to a porn site.” Laura grimaced at the end as she picked out important details from the screen.

That was me and they have no clue, it’s quite funny really.

“Sounds like you.” Laura scoffed as she tapped my foot over the covers. I flashed my eyes at her and grinned.

“You think that’s enough research?” LaF asked as they looked over their notes. Laura turned back around to face them.

“I think so.” She replied. “What does that say?” She pondered scrolling down on her screen.

“Another rumour about one of them. According to research in the eighteenth century, Mircalla Karnstein wasn’t caught feeding for three years.” The ghost read aloud, my smile fading into a frown as I glared at the screen from my bed. After meeting Ell, I didn’t feed from a human whilst with her. Ell didn’t know I would feed from her; I’d do it during intimate moments or when she was sleeping. _Worst mistake of my life._

“And then she vanished for good, resurfacing a century later during the first world war in nineteen twenty-two.” LaF added on.

“It was nineteen fourteen.” I mumbled unamused.

“Mircalla seems to have a background huh.” Laura said as she continued to read.

“Seems so, let’s hope she isn’t the escapee.” LaF scoffed.

“Laundry!” Perry announced as she walked in with a basket full of clean clothes. I’ve gotten used to the random walk ins, but it does still aggravate me a little.

“Thanks Perry.” Laura waved from behind her as she scoffed down a cookie, immersed in the screen.

The witch placed the basket in our corner and kissed LaF on the back of their head, strolling over to me.

“There were a lot of uh… _red marks_ , on your clothing. If you need new sanitary products just let me know. I’d be happy to help.” She whispered with a hand on my shoulder, smiling down at me. I blinked at her.

“Uh, thanks.” I nodded slowly, patting her hand before removing it.

“What are you two whispering about?” LaF asked as all eyes were on us.

“Don’t worry about it sweetie.” Perry sighed, making her way back to her partner. “Ready for our tea party?” She asked with an exited smile.

“Tea party?” I reiterated, with a raised eyebrow, looking at Laura who was stifling a laugh.

“It’s nothi-”

“Oh LaFontaine loves it when I bake and set up a cute table for us to sit at.” Perry cut them off, an exited smile plastering her face.

“ _Perry, I thought that was a secret_.” LaF whisper hissed as they blushed embarrassed.

“Sorry dear. Now come on, the scones are getting cold.” She said pulling up LaF who scrambled around as they gathered up their papers.

“Later guys.” LaF mumbled as Perry practically dragged them out. Laura giggled and turned back to our shared computer, moving her chair to the middle of the desk.

“You think ‘ _tea party_ ’ is a double meaning and they’re actually gonna go fuck?” I smirked to Laura.

“Ew Carm.” The Nephilim pulled a face of disgust, her ears twitching slightly through her long locks as I chuckled to myself.

A few moments of silence passed.

“Fascinating isn’t it.” I sighed as I shuffled to the end of my bed, sat cross legged near Laura.

“Hmmm?” She hummed as she fumbled around to get a cookie. I passed her one, but I don’t think she noticed as she took it from me.

“Learning about the lives we fear.” I said, watching her through my bangs.

“You fear vampires?” She asked, clicking on a new page.

“Yes, don’t you?”

“I fear greater things than vampires.”

“Like what?”

She missed a beat and glued her eyes to the screen. “Losing my dad, never finding my mom.”

I watched as she shook her head, ridding her mind of those listed fears.

“So your mother is the angel?” I asked. I know the basics about Nephilim’s, but not enough to understand them

“Yes, my dad a human.” Laura answered, turning the computer off as she sunk into her chair. “What about your parents, both shapeshifter’s?” She asked as she swivelled around, propping her feet up on my bed next to me.

No, mine and Will’s parents were both humans, is what really wanted to say. “Yes, both shapeshifters.” I sighed, leaning back so my back was on the wall.

“Can you turn into other people?”

“No, it doesn’t work that way.”

“Oh.”

I nodded slowly at her as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt beneath me.

“That’s a nice necklace, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without it.” She chuckled, looking at the emerald.

“Yeah, I guess you could say it’s a part of me.” I grimaced, fiddling with the chain.

“Where are you from?”

“Far away cupcake.” I sighed, stretching as I stood up to the bathroom. I turned around and caught Laura looking directly at my butt.

“Like what you see?” I smirked. She immediately looked up and blushed.

“I-I was looking for your tail.” She stuttered; her eyes now glued to mine.

“Tail. Sure.” I grinned, applying toothpaste to my toothbrush.

“I was!” I heard her squeal. I chuckled to myself as I brushed my teeth.

***

“So then Carmilla, how was your first week?” Elpis asked as we walked around the gardens in the autumn sun.

“Fine.” I mumbled; hands shoved in my jumper pockets.

“Just fine?” She chuckled.

“Well when you have the supernatural council _and_ Lilita on your ass you tend to worry.” I drawled sarcastically. She hummed and carried on walking. Birds and other creatures bowed at her presence.

“Besides all of that, you are still my student and it’s my priority to make sure you are settling in and getting on in class.” The Goddess proposed. “Have you made any friends?” She asked.

“Uh, yes?” I winced, can I class LaF, Laura, Kirsch and Perry as friends? I think so, but then again, I have _never_ had _friends_ before.

“Well that’s great to hear! Seen as though you _‘didn’t do friends’_ a week ago.” She teased as we reached the edge of the floating island, looking down at the layer of clouds beneath us. It was truly magical. “I saw you at the ball with Mr. Wilson, did you enjoy it?”

 _You mean when I got pissed out of my head and almost killed Danny?_ “Yeah, his date erm… _cancelled_ …on him so I went with him for moral support.” I replied rather awkwardly, realizing how soft I sound. She hummed with a small smile, closing her eyes as she pressed her hands together, lifting them above her head.

I watched as the once invisible dorm glowed white around the island, Elpis controlling it within her grasp. I gasped when I saw random red cracks trying to break the globe.

“What is that?” I asked as I took a step back to look around.

“It’s evil trying to shatter the globe, trying to get in and steal our magic to take over the world.” She replied coolly, rays of white shining out of her palms and above us. _Well that isn’t worrying at all._

“I-Is it wise for me to be here?” I stuttered. Surely with me being the evillest thing to literally walk, I must be the cause?

“Don’t you worry dear; we have a deal remember? So long as you attend my school and wear that charm you are a free woman here.” Elpis said sweetly but firmly, lowering her hands as the red cracks disappeared.

“Every day I stand here and use my powers to repair the protective barrier. It drains me of my power, and I fear I am becoming too weak to carry on.” She sighed, her golden glow slowly dimming as she visibly looked to be weakening.

I placed a hand on her arm as it looked like she could collapse.

“Thank you dear, Satyrs will be on his way with my tea.” Elpis said as she peered down at me. And soon enough, Satyrs did reply, carrying a cup of said tea.

“What’s in the tea?” I asked as she supped on it, her natural glow coming back to life as she looked to be mending.

“Two sugars and oat milk from the human world.” She answered mid sips, humming in delight.

“I dare say we are running out of your oat milk, Elpis.” The Nymph winced as he rubbed the back of his head. As in if a comedy, the Goddess sprayed out her beverage as she coughed.

“WHAT?!” She shrieked in despair, the ground rumbling as the trees shook, flocks of birds flying away.

“T-that w-was all that w-we h-h-had left.” He trembled, clutching onto my arm for some sort of safety. I am _not,_ impressed by this.

“I’ll go get you more.” I mumbled, growling at Satyrs until he caught on and unhinged himself from me. They both blinked at me. 

“That _would_ be convenient for me.” Satyrs pondered with a long-pointed finger at his chin. “What do you think Elpis?” He looked up at the Goddess.

“And you would be okay going out into the human world?” She asked rather stunned.

“I’ve lived in it for my whole life, I think I’ll manage.” I scoffed. “Besides, I could do with getting some of my own things.” I added on, hoping not to push my luck. They glanced at each other, Elpis looking down at her empty cup in despair.

“I suppose that is true.” She hummed, now eyeing me up. “But you understand the risks that are out there now that there is a vampire on the loose.”

“That I do.” I huffed.

“Very well.” Elpis sighed, my head snapping up in excitement. “This is the milk I have.” She said, snapping her fingers as an empty carton appeared in her hands. She passed it to me as I studied it.

“Why don’t you just snap your fingers and make a full carton appear?” I asked.

“It ruins the taste.” Satyrs answered for her as the Goddess nodded in agreement.

“Right…when can I go?” I said, already exited to go on the trip.

“I need my tea ASAP, so, you may go now.” Elpis dismissed. “You have to be back by six tonight, there will be a guard waiting.”

“Six, got it.” I replied, about to be off until they both coughed abruptly.

“And how are you planning on buying the drink?” She chuckled at me. I blushed rather embarrassed, to be honest, I wasn’t planning on paying. Elpis took hold of my hand and handed me a twenty-pound note and an extra five pounds in change. “Get me three bottles of oat milk, keep the change and treat yourself dear.” She smiled warmly, folding my hand over the money.

“Okay, thank you.” I bowed at the two of them and ran up to my room to retrieve my bag.

“Oh gosh! Carm! You scared me.” Laura shrieked as she clenched her heart as she made both of our beds. _Cute._

“Sorry cupcake.” I smiled apologetically, placing the empty carton into my bag as I threw it over my back.

“Going somewhere?” She asked, poofing up my pillow.

“Yeah, I have to do a job for Elpis in the human world.” I shrugged like it was no deal, sliding on a pair of sunglasses to try and hide my identity whilst with the humans. Laura’s jaw practically dropped to the floor.

“Y-You’re going to the human world?!” She stuttered.

“Yes?” I answered, glancing around in confusion.

“Oh, my Gods.” The Nephilim started, rushing to her shelf as she shoved a camera in my chest. “Take this and take pictures for me please.” She begged. I narrowed my eyes at her and passed her back the camera.

“Just come with me.” I scoffed.

“REALLY?!” Laura squealed, her feet coming off the ground as she twirled around in mid-air.

“Of course.” I chuckled, reaching up to her shoulder to pull her back down. “But you can’t be doing stuff like that.” I smirked as she blushed, her ears twitching out of her golden hair.

“It’s gonna be cold down there, so you should really wrap up warm.” I advised. She nodded frantically and spoke so fast to the wardrobe I doubt it even understood her, but it did, and by the time I heard what she asked for she was in and out of the bathroom so fast, I think I got whiplash.

“Ready.” She beamed, practically buzzing. She looked adorable. A woolly jumper with a pair of skin-tight jeans and fluffy boots, a scarf and beanie to finish off the look.

“The hat covers my ears.” She informed me with a giggle.

“I see.” I hummed, clearing my thoughts of how adorable she looks.

“Well, are you ready to go?”

Her deafening squeal was a big enough yes.

***

Bringing Laura was like having a puppy gnawing at your ankles. _Every_ shop and _every_ house we passed was just _amazing_ to her.

“Oo oo! What’s that?” She asked for the tenth time in the past minute. I followed her finger (she clearly didn’t listen when I told her humans don’t really enjoy being pointed at) and grunted when I saw what she was pointing at.

“ _That,_ is a homeless person who looks rather angry at you.” I sighed, grabbing her hand as I pulled her through the street.

“ _Homeless?_ What’s that mean?” She inquired as I let go of her wrist.

“What do you _think_ it means.” I huffed, looking around for the store. It all went quiet all of a sudden, Laura not pulling on my arm to go and investigate something anymore. I turned to her and saw her pouting, wiping her nose as she sniffled. _Shit._

“Hey hey, I’m sorry.” I stopped and pulled us aside of the path to let other pedestrians by. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.” I apologised as I held her shoulders firmly, looking down at her through my bangs.

“No, I’m sorry.” She sniffed. “I’m being annoying.” She laughed sadly, fiddling with her fingers beneath her. “I’ve never visited the human world since I was four years old, I want to know what everything is so when I see my dad, I can have things in common with him.” She practically whispered. I’m not good with the feeling stuff, but I do feel for this tiny ball of sunshine.

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” I smiled down at her, squeezing her shoulders to relax her. She wiped her eyes and let out a small smile, nodding at me as she began to walk again after a deep breath.

“Just around this corner.” I said as we neared the supermarket to get the oat milk for Elpis.

“Woah.” Laura’s eyes were wide as she looked up at the huge building, late shoppers flooding in and out to collect their last-minute pumpkins and costumes. 

“Oh you’ve seen _nothing_ yet cutie.” I smirked in her ear, pushing her forward by the small of her back. If her jaw could drop anymore, it would be on the floor.

“Holy shit, I don’t think I have ever seen so much food in my life.” She gulped, taking in her surroundings. I studied her as she ran forward, holding up a watermelon twice her weight as she showed it to me. She is so pure, so kind and extremely fascinating. I think I could watch her for days on end without getting the slightest bit bored.

“Laura no!” I called after her as she was about to peel a banana. She yelped and almost dropped it, fumbling around as she caught it. “You can’t eat the food now; you have to pay for it.” I told, taking a basket from the aisle and placing the fruit at the bottom of it.

“Oh.” She mumbled, smiling sheepishly as pedestrians gave us odd looks. We stared blankly at each other…then fell into a fit of laughter.

***

The next couple of hours consisted of chasing after Laura, taking photos of her with all of the different food on her camera. In one picture she was stood with an old woman because she thought the wrinkling lady was _cute._

“Oh Carm, please can we get one of these for our dorm?” She pleaded, giving me her best puppy dog eyes. I strolled over to her and saw what she was looking at. _A pumpkin._

“What for? We don’t celebrate Halloween.” I pulled a face, checking the price tag.

“I know but it’s…fun! We can carve it together when we get back and place a candle in it, hang it up on the windowsill!” Laura beamed, shaking my hands around. Well it is in our budget I suppose, and it did sound entertaining.

“You’re killing me Hollis.” I rolled my eyes playfully, placing the one she chose in the basket along with Elpis’ milk and a few items Laura picked up on the way.

“I can’t wait to show the others what we got, LaF will freak out when they see all of the pictures.” Laura practically sang as we made our way to the tills, waiting in line to pay.

“I bet.” I sighed, smiling at the Nephilim in front of me. “Have you uh, spoke to Danny after what happened the other night?” I asked, immediately regretting it when her smile altered.

“Not yet, I really should though.” She mumbled, fixing her beanie.

“Laura, why are you still with her if you’re not happy?” I blurted out before I even realised it. This must have caught her off guard as I saw the two points poking out from her beanie twitch ever so slightly.

“B-Because I love her.” She replied firmly, almost as if she was telling herself that.

I felt a slight pain in my dead heart, my stomach doing a tiny flip at hearing her say that.

I shouldn’t, _but I do_.


	7. Into the woods

**‘When you lose someone, it stays with you. Always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt.’**

* * *

_‘Mircalla what nonsense are you talking about now?’_

_‘I don’t want to seduce and lure innocent women anymore, mother.’_

_‘You’re pushing your luck child.’_

_‘Kitty-Cat wants to keep them for her herself mamma.’_

_‘It seems so, doesn’t it Mircalla?’_

* * *

“And then a tiny baby waved at me. It waved at me LaF.” Laura deadpanned at the end, looking at everyone in disbelief that it had happened.

After paying for the food, we had an hour to spare. It did become rather tense between us after the whole Danny thing, but after taking Laura to the sweet shop she was overwhelmed with joy. I bought some of my favourite dark chocolate and Laura a cube of fudge which she nearly cried at because it was ‘ _so good Carm’._

“I still can’t believe you left the grounds without telling me Laura, you could have got hurt.” Danny sighed as Laura sat on her lap.

It’s been two hours since we got back, I gave Elpis her milk which she appreciated and met Laura back at the dorm. It must have been whilst I was gone that she made up with Danny, inviting the scooby gang along too. And here we all were, listening to Laura’s tangents and rambling about her day.

“I know but I was safe.” Laura replied sheepishly, glancing at me. Danny scoffed at the very thought of me protecting the Nephilim. I simply huffed and focused my attention back to the pumpkin, drawing the design on with a marker for Laura to cut out later.

“Show them your photos.” I reminded her, readjusting my glasses to see better.

“Oh yes!” She jumped up, Danny heaving when she pushed off of her. Laura must have printed off the photos as soon as she got back. She shoved them in everyone’s faces, telling them all the exact time and scenario of the picture. It was very wholesome to whiteness.

“Aw, this lady seems…nice.” Perry winced as she looked at the photo I took of her and the old woman. She turned to her partner who just shrugged back. “Oh, wow Laura, these are beautiful, did you take these?” Perry asked rather astonished as she held up numerous pictures of…me? There were about ten photos of me holding food…in amongst a crowd of people…laughing at one of Laura’s mishaps and some where I was doing absolutely nothing. There were all sorts, and I had no idea she had taken them.

“I-uh…” She blushed, looking at me rather embarrassed as she took the photos from Perry’s grasp, shuffling them around as she placed them face down on the desk.

“Do I not get to see? I like looking at your photography.” Danny questioned as she sank into Laura’s bed.

“You want to see her photos of _me_?” I scoffed, not even looking at her as I concentrated on my details. I did feel rather warm inside how Laura took pictures of me and actually took the time to print them out.

“Ack. No. I want to see Laura’s _photography, not_ the image.” The wolf bit back. I glanced at Laura who flared her nostrils at her girlfriend in frustration by her disrespectfulness. _That also made me feel kinda good._

“I didn’t know you were into photography to be honest.” LaF said, earning a glare from Perry who sat on the stool next to them. If possible, Laura turned even redder as a smug smirk plastered my face.

“I wouldn’t say I’m _into it,_ it’s just a little side thing I do.” She shrugged, pacing behind me to look at my design. “It’s a…cat?” She tilted her head to get a better look, her honey hair smothering my shoulder as she bent down to my level.

“Ding Ding.” I drawled sarcastically, pushing my glasses to the tip of my nose again to get a clearer look.

“Is it meant to be you?” She whispered in my ear. I don’t think she meant it, but the way she said it along with her hot breath sent shivers through my body.

“No because I am not a cat.” I replied, drawing on the whiskers.

“I don’t know about that one, I hear you purr you know.” She teased.

“Oh yeah?” I quirked an eyebrow as we both smirked at each other.

“Uh…guys?” LaF cleared their throat as all eyes were on us, Danny burning holes in the side of my head. Laura patted the top of the pumpkin and flopped on her bed again, next to Danny who was fiddling with a wrapper now that she had Laura back. I still don’t think Laura knows she has been marked by the werewolf.

“How were you two even allowed to go to earth?” Danny asked. Laura shrugged and looked over to me.

“Elpis needed her milk.” I mumbled, not bothering to look at them as I stuck my tongue out in concentration.

“Right.” I heard Danny slur. “I don’t see the point in this _pumpkin carving_ thing. Why celebrate Halloween when we’re already supernatural?”

“Because it’s fun! Oh you should have seen the human world celebrating Halloween, it was amazing!” Laura shrilled, passing around the photos which she took of the supermarket decorations and the pumpkins outside of people’s houses. The humans must have thought she was crazy. _A_ _crazy cupcake…heehee._

“What are you laughing at dear?” Perry asked as she held Laura’s photos in a magical spell, floating around her and LaFontaine.

“ _Nothing_.” I mumbled. The bell for supper rang, signalling the strike of the eighth hour. Everyone started moving, other students opening their doors and heading over to the hall for their evening meals as I heard all of their pulses.

“Are you coming Laur?” Danny asked as she wrapped her arms around the little Nephilim, literally towering over her.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m stuffed.” Laura replied, patting her belly for emphasis.

“Okay, come by mine later?” Danny husked in her ear as Perry and LaF were discussing how many mini candles could fit inside of the pumpkin.

“I’ll see, I’m pretty worn out from today.” Laura said, adding a yawn to the end of her sentence. The wolf nodded and kissed the top of her head, patting her shoulders before hurdling the other couple up and out of our room.

“How’s it looking?” Laura asked as soon as the door closed, running over to my bed as she wedged herself next to me, forcing me to move over so she had space. I raised it in my hands in the middle for us both to study. We tilted our heads in unison.

“Is that-”

“-It’s an eye.” I finished the sentence for her, already knowing what she was going to ask. 

“It’s great! I’ll get the knife.” She beamed, bouncing up as she retrieved said knife from our mini kitchen area. She was about to bounce back on the bed, but I gave her a look and pointed to the desk. She smiled sheepishly and plonked down on her swivel chair.

“Just follow the black lines.” I repeated to her, passing her the pumpkin delicately. Laura nodded firmly and took it from my grasp, jabbing the knife into the first whisker.

“Ow!” I shrieked sarcastically, holding my cheek in fake pain. She laughed and continued carving, me watching her toned arms flexing as I leant back…admiring my gorgeous view.

***

“Carm! I think I’ve done!” Laura called from the main room as I blow dried my hair from my shower. I chuckled to myself at her enthusiasm and strolled over to her. To my surprise, it actually looks really good.

“Wow, it looks good.” I nodded in approval as she smiled at me, shoving it in my chest for me to light. I stumbled and caught it, turning off all of our lights until only the moonlight lit up the room. She stood at my side as I lit the candle inside of the pumpkin with a lighter I found at the bottom of my bag, watching as the features she had chiselled out glowed luminous rays, lighting up the dorm timidly.

“Thank you for today, I haven’t been this happy for a while.” She whispered as we both stood and watched the melting wax, a vase holding the flower I gave to Laura at the party next to it.

I turned my face to look at her, studying her features as the orange light cast shadows on her sculptured face. She does look like an angel, hand crafted by the finest fingers, gifted with a voice of the heavens, eyes painted by millions of galaxies.

But she is not mine, nor will she be.

***

I lay in bed, unable to sleep. Laura was passed out, snuggled up tight in her duvet as the burning wick spluttered out it’s last breaths inside of the pumpkin. After Elpis told me about the evil trying to brake in, I have been contemplating my stay here.

I have two options for if I leave: Try to survive for as long as I can in humanity or face the wrath of mama and go back home. Neither of which I wanted to particularly do, but I don’t want to be putting these people in danger… _especially not Laura._

I’m not going to kid myself; I do have a sweet spot for Laura. I look forward to hearing her once annoying shrills, her cups of cocoa in the morning. I couldn’t help the smile that plastered my face when I peered over at her sleeping face, her hands cupped in front of her as her breasts squished together, causing a rather generous cleavage to appear.

I huffed and turned around, groaning to myself at what I’ve got myself into. Mattie was right, never make a deal with a god.

***

“You’re searching for what?” I asked again, scanning my eyes over the pages of my new book as Laura got changed behind me.

“Dittany, it’s for potion research.” Laura reiterated from behind me.

“Where are you gonna find it?”

“In the forest hopefully, Danny said she saw some growing before.” She huffed as she hopped around to fasten her jeans behind me.

“I see, and big red isn’t coming with you?” I hummed, turning over a page as I lifted my glasses up.

“No, she has training with her pack.” She replied, coming into view as she sat on her bed to fasten her laces. I narrowed my eyes at her and focused my attention to the Nephilim.

“So, you’re going alone?” I winced.

“Yes, I am going alone. I am a big girl.” She mocked, rolling her eyes at me as she heaved her rucksack over her shoulder, her hair tied up in a cute ponytail. She looked as though she belonged in Dr Who with her trench coat on.

“Fair enough cutie.” I sighed, picking my book back up as I sipped on some hidden blood.

“I’ll be back for dinner.” She called out before leaving, closing the door behind her. I waited until I couldn’t hear her pulse or smell her scent before folding my book away, taking the last few sips of blood that were left in the carton.

 _Finally,_ some _alone_ time. I grinned to myself and popped the button of my leather pants open, zipping down the fly as I prepared myself for what was _way_ overdue. Every time I thought I was in the clear, either someone would burst through the door or Laura would be here, but with both Laura and Danny gone for the day, I think I am in the clear.

I hummed to myself as I slid my hands down my pants, gliding my fingers up and down sensually as I fell into a steady rhythm. My eyes were half lidded as I glanced sideways to Laura’s bed, trying not to focus on how no one had gone with her to the forest…how she was there all alone. I’ve been in those forests, it’s like a never-ending abyss of fog and dampness, submerged into a cloud of black. Not to mention the literal evil that’s trying to break in.

Well now I’m definitely not in the mood. This time it was my damn fault. Groaning, I stood up, sorting myself out as I knew what I had to do.

***

I winded my way through the towering trees, dipping in and out of bushes as I followed Laura’s sweet scent. She’s really gone deep into the forest. But then I heard her talking to herself, I chuckled to myself in my small cat form. She’s adorable.

“Come on, they _have_ to be here somewhere.” She moaned to herself, batting away leaves and vines with a large stick she must have found. I continued to watch her from afar, following her steps. That was until she held to an abrupt stop, causing me to smack into her ankles with a groan as I backed away. She let out a shriek and turned around, swinging her large stick around.

She looked around in confusion, it took her a while before she noticed me sat on the floor, waggling my tail around as I tilted my head at her in question.

“Oh, it’s you.” Laura let out a breath of relief, hand on her chest as she squatted down in front of me. “What on earth are you doing out here?” She asked in a high pitch, reaching out to touch me until she stopped abruptly.

“Oh yeah, no touching, right?” She chuckled, looking down at me with a smirk. If I could laugh I would, but all I could do was narrow my eyes and look up at her amused.

“Well come on then.” She huffed as she stood up, carrying on with her adventure as I ran in front of her to pace at her side. “We’re in search for Dittany. It’s green and looks like…well… Dittany.” _Great description their cupcake._

I sped up in front of her and pranced around, searching for the plant. Ah, this looks like what she was talking about, it’s green and…plant-y, I guess. I used my small sharp teeth and ripped it out of the ground, carrying it in my mouth as I ran back to her. She was focused on something, so I clawed at her legs, catching her attention as she lent on her knees to look down at me.

“Hmmm, a good attempt, but not what we’re looking for.” She sighed but smiled at me none the less. I spat out the plant and ventured back off to find her ingredient. I can’t lie, I really enjoy spending my time with the Nephilim. There is just never a dull moment with her.

***

After a couple of hours searching, we finally found it, well, I accidently stood on it and created a paw print dent on the large stem, but she said it’s cute and that it’s better than nothing. So here we were, sat on a large rock at the end on the forest, sitting on the edge of the island as we watched the clouds below us, the sun painting the sky a gorgeous amber to go with the cool autumn breeze as the sun set.

“This is nice, sometimes I like my own company from time to time, escape from reality for just a little while.” She hummed as I sat at her side, watching the sun with her.

A few moments of silence.

“I always wonder if my mom is watching over me. After she got taken away, I only ever see her in my dreams, she’s just a figure of my imagination at this point.”

I looked up at her sympathetically, observing as her ears twitched and her eyes glistened.

“I don’t know why I’m being so nostalgic, I guess whenever I look up at the sun I get reminded of her angelic golden glow.”

Looking down, I followed her hand as it dropped next to me. I slowly inched closer to her, placing my paw on the top of her hand. She sniffled and peered down at me, a sad smile on her face as a single tear dropped a near miss from my side.

“You remind me of my roommate when your tail flicks like that.” She chuckled, wiping at her face with her free hand. I quirked my head and unconsciously, my ears twitched. “And your ears, god…I just can’t stop thinking about her recently.” Laura scoffed to herself.

My stomach did a tiny flip, _she can’t stop thinking of me._

“It’s ridiculous I know, but she took me to the human world. She didn’t _have_ to, but she did. No one has _ever_ thought about me like that before, not _Danny,_ _no one but Carmilla_.” She looked down at me again.

“What do I do?” She asked me, her voice wavering. She took a deep breath and looked away again to the sun set. “Carm is…quiescent, there’s just so much that intrigues me about her. But why start something that could end with Danny? Danny is the safe option…and I like safety.” The Nephilim sighed, my paw still on top of her warm hand.

So she _is_ thinking about me like that, but she’s right, _Danny is the safe option._

“It’s getting late, I think your owner will be worried about you.” She stretched, hesitantly, she placed a hand on my back and stroked my fur. She watched me apprehensively, but I purred when I felt her fingers rub smooth circles on my side, causing her to giggle as she patted the top of my head. Is this wrong? Laura doesn’t know it’s me, and now she’s literally stroking me.

“You know, I think at this point I’d class you as my best friend.” She scoffed, jumping down from the rock as I followed her motions, following her as she swatted away plants again with her large stick. I purred at her, not wanting to leave her, but she couldn’t catch me in this form.

I rubbed up against her leg, almost gagging as I got a huge whiff of Danny. Laura giggled and I sped off and out of her view. I left with a smile though, who knew all I needed was that small glimpse of confirmation that Laura is thinking about me.

***

I sat at the dinner hall in my usual spot, on the end of the long table, opposite Laura who was on the table eating with her friends.

The mice popped up to serve me my blood and food, but before they left, I asked for a special request. I watched as a cupcake popped in front of Laura, it was pumpkin shaped with orange icing and black frosting for the features. A warmth covered my face as I heard her heart rate pick up and that cute squeal she makes. She looked up at me with a beaming smile and took a big bite, rubbing her tummy for emphasis.

I laughed with her and watched in bliss.

“Yo Carm!” Kirsch suddenly appeared, blocking my view which I frowned at.

“What do you want?” I sighed, picking at my food with my fork.

“I haven’t seen you since the party, well, I see you in lesson, but we don’t really talk in-”

“-Kirsch.” I deadpanned, looking at him clearly unimpressed. There’s only one person who I could listen to rambling, and right now this man child was blocking my view of said person.

“Right right, I need a favour.” He calmed down. I raised my eyebrows at him expectantly.

“I have a plan to win SJ back and I need your help…please.” He practically begged, trying to give me puppy eyes.

“What do you want?” I sighed, rolling my eyes when he bounced up and down on the bench.

“Okay okay.” He took a deep breath. “Can you change into another form and lead SJ to the rose garden after dinner? All I need is for her to remember how we met, and she will be falling for me all over again.”

I blinked at him.

“Please Carmilla, I- I really need this.” He whispered, leaning on his arms as he was being sincere this time.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” I whisper-hissed. God if Will saw me now, I wouldn’t hear the end of it. This time he blinked at me.

“R-really?” He stuttered wide eyed.

“Yes, where will she be?” I asked begrudgingly.

“She goes to the common room usually, so maybe you could catch her before she enters.”

***

And here I am, lurking outside of the common room as I waited for SJ. This is truly ridiculous, I mean, I am a vampire, literally the most feared creature to ever live and here I am trying to help a boy hook up. To make things worse, about ten people have tried to stroke me and pick me up, they learnt not to after a mean hiss; I also watched as Laura and Danny passed me and were making their way to our dorm, holding hands as the wolf stunk of lust. _Ew._

I almost missed SJ, but I quickly pounced in front of her, rubbing up against her legs as I tried to look as cute as possible.

“Awww! Kitty!” She cooed, bending down to pick me up. God, Kirsch owes me big time for this. I let her cradle me, scratching behind my ear as she showed me off to her friend group. After a few minutes of torture, I wiggled out of her grasp and clawed at her legs, hoping she’d catch on and follow me.

“You want me to follow you?” She asked me in a high pitch as if I was a baby. I purred and walked backwards whilst watching her. She smiled and actually followed me.

I led her to the rose garden eventually. She gets distracted a lot.

“Kirsch?” She winced as we finally reached him.

“Hey SJ.” He rubbed the back of his neck rather awkwardly. Well this will be entertaining.

***

This is not entertaining at all, in fact I actually fell asleep in my cat form, laying down on the grass as night fell upon us. 

“Thanks Kirsch, I’ll see you at breakfast.” SJ woke me up, a blush to her cheeks.

“Definitely.” Kirsch beamed as SJ giggled and pranced away. As soon as SJ was out of view I was just about to turn back until another pulse entered.

“Oh, hey Kirsch.” LaF smiled as they appeared, with Laura. _Of course._

“G-guys! What are you doing here?” He tried to sound as if nothing was about to happen.

“LaF needs to find some stuff for experiments.” Laura sighed with a yawn, there’s one hour until curfew ends. “What are you doing here?” Laura asked, obviously not spotting me.

“I-I uh…” He glanced at me, causing the other two to follow his gaze.

“Hello again.” Laura beamed, squatting down to my level as she picked me up in her arms. “How do you know this cat?” She asked Kirsch as she cradled me in her arms.

I tried to shoot a glare at him without looking suspicious.

“I-it’s my cat!” He spluttered out, taking me out of Laura’s arms and into his. _Is he kidding me?!_ He held me awkwardly as I looked very unimpressed.

“You have a cat?” LaF pulled a face.

“Yeah, you guys didn’t know?” He gulped.

“She doesn’t look very happy.” Laura winced. I struggled out of Kirsch’s grasp and jumped back into Laura’s arms. _Now that’s better._ I glared at him; oh he’s not getting away with this. “Well hello to you too.” She chuckled as LaF looked at me in confusion. I ignored LaF and snuggled into Laura’s warm embrace.

“As weird as this is…” LaF started, looking at me with narrowed eyes. “I really have to get these ingredients, come on Laur.” They jeered, trying to pull Laura as they made their way further into the garden.

“Okay okay.” Laura sighed, pulling back her arm as she held me from under my armpits, face to face. “Bye kitty, stay safe.” She cooed, rubbing our noses together, I couldn’t help the purr that escaped.

She giggled and passed me back to Kirsch who held me awkwardly.

“Bye Kirsch!” Laura called as she caught up with LaF. As soon as the coast was clear, I jumped out of his arms and changed back.

“Dude I-”

“-Never speak of this again.” I growled, stomping off.

“Okay bro! Thank you!” He shouted back from behind me.

***

That night I fell asleep in bliss, treasuring the remaining smell and heat Laura had left.


	8. For me

**“If all the world and love were young, and truth in every Shepherd’s tongue, these pretty pleasures might me move, to live with thee, and be thy love.”**

* * *

***

It was evening time, an hour until curfew and LaF was over with a huge telescope pointing out of our window. Laura was stood in awe at their side as I sipped on my hidden blood and watched in amusement

“So, what does it do?” Laura asked as she fiddled with the machine, getting her hand slapped by the ghost.

“It’s an infa-scope, it can see any use of dark magic and things that we can’t see.” LaF answered as Laura rubbed her hand. “But right now…” They started, pressing buttons on the machine. “It’s not focusing.” They sighed, retracting it from the window and back into the centre of the room. 

“Is that bad?” Laura winced, standing away from the scope this time in fear of getting scolded again.

“Nah, I can fix it. Hold on.” They mumbled, looking into the lens as they moved it around. I watched rather engaged at what the mad scientist was doing. “Hhmm, that’s strange.” They muttered to them self as the telescope was fixated right on me.

“What’s happening now? Can I see?” Laura was practically on top of LaF at this point.

LaF didn’t answer but just carried on messing around with their devise, watching me through the lens.

“Are you enjoying your view?” I glared into the lens, shuffling around rather tense.

The ghost removed themselves from the scope and eyed me, peering deep into my soul, and then fixated on my chest…where my necklace lay. I tucked it down my top and they quickly diverted their gaze.

“What’s going on?” Laura asked, breaking a silence I didn’t know was so awkward.

“Nothing.” LaF said, still in a gaze. They quickly snapped out of it and tapped their thighs, turning around to face Laura. “I should really get going, Perry will be worried.” They said in a hurry, pressing a red button on the devise. Laura watched in amazement as the once huge telescope dilated down into a small metal box. LaF picked it up and headed for the door.

“Oh okay…uh, see you tomorrow?” Laura winced confused as the ghost ran out of sight. _Well this isn’t good._

“Well that was weird.” Laura sighed as she closed the door and window, flopping down in her bed.

“And that surprises you?” I scoffed. She gave me a playful glare…then watched me, her eyes soft as she looked at me. “Laura?” I raised my eyebrows at her.

She took a deep breath, shaking her head subtly. “I was thinking, seen as though you showed me some things I’ve never seen before, why don’t _I_ show _you_ some of _my_ things?” Laura asked rather shy but with a hint of a smirk, leaning on the back of her hands, almost as if she was flaunting her body off to me.

“Go on…” I hid my smirk, trying my hardest not to look at her chest.

“Come here then.” She grinned. I gulped and watched with a dry mouth as she shuffled to the other side of her bed to allow me space. I collected myself and paced over to her bed, sitting next to her. She pursed her lips and pulled out her laptop, sitting it on her lap.

“We’re gonna watch my favourite show.” She smiled. _Oh._ God, pull yourself together Mircalla! “It’s called Scandal and right now Olivia might run away with Jake and it’s killing me!” She said rather frustrated as she typed away on her laptop. I watched amused as the video started.

***

Twenty minutes has passed, and Laura was fully immersed in the show, only gasping or laughing when need be. But to be honest, I couldn’t care less about the show, all I could focus on was how Laura’s side was pressed against mine and how our legs were practically intertwined, absorbing the heat radiating from her.

I felt nervous, I can’t explain the feeling but every time her heartbeat would thud in my ears my stomach would do a tiny flip. Usually, when I want something, _I get it_. And I wanted Laura, _badly._ But she is different, I don’t want to just use her and leave, I want to earn her, do things the _right_ way.

“Carm?” Laura nudged me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Hmm?” I hummed tilting my head down to face her. Shit, when did we fall so close? We are practically touching noses. I watched as her sight flickered from my eyes to my lips so I simultaneously licked my own lips, bracing myself for what might happen. I heard her heartbeat pick up rapidly, her blood fuming my nostrils with her sweet smell.

“Are you sure?” I whispered as she leaned into me ever so slowly. She opened her half-lidded eyes and watched me, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip. She nodded slowly, bringing a hand to the nape of my neck.

“I have a bad feeling Carmilla. I think something is going to happen soon and if it does, I want you to know I care for you.” She sighed. I didn’t even get to react because as soon as I opened my mouth her lips were attached to mine.

Laura’s lips were soft like flower petals, they tasted of honey and nectar. The warmth flowed down my throat, through my bones and once blooming blood. I felt a warm hand on the curve between my hip and lowest rip, and the softness of thighs like cream. This is what the sky feels like during a storm, _surely this must be._

She pulled away gently and I almost chased after her lips, wanting to feel them again.

“Why do you have a bad feeling?” I asked slightly out of breath, opening my eyes finally.

“I can’t explain it, but as a Nephilim I sense these things.” She answered gently, licking her bottom lip free from my taste as I did the same. There was still noise coming from her laptop, but it was all muffled to me. _Laura, Laura, Laura,_ was all I could hear. She removed her hand from my hip and neck, placing them on my lap.

I blinked at her, not knowing what to do or say.

“You care about me? I didn’t even think you acknowledged me.” I laughed sadly.

“Only the people who care about you, can hear you when you’re quiet.” Laura replied, placing a hand on top of mine. “I’m not forcing you to tell me, but just be careful, _for me.”_ She smiled with a worrying smile, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

 _“For you.”_ I whispered back, losing myself at her touch.

***

It has been a week since Laura kissed me. A week of shared glances and hidden messages. A week of torture. I feel nothing but anger when Laura walks into the dorm reeking of dog. The kiss was just a symbol of care I know I know, but I really wish it was more.

Am I worried about what she said? About her _bad feelings?_ No. Because I already know about all of the bad things that could happen to me. The only thing I’m worried about is Laura finding out she kissed a vampire. Now _that_ worries me.

I was currently sat in class, bored out of my mind as I lent on my hand, tapping my quill on the wooden desk impatiently as I waited for the lesson to end. Laura was sat on the desk at the front as usual, me at the back on my own as I watched her laugh with Perry. _She looks so damn cute in her uniform._

“You’re staring again bro.” Kirsch nudged me playfully. Oh, right, _I’m not alone._

“Shut it Kirsch.” I growled, shoving him which he almost fell off his chair at.

“Dude, you’re so into her.” He sang, his head practically on my shoulder.

“I know.” I whispered. Resting my chin on my palms as I watched Laura.

“Carm, don’t try and fool me- wait what?!” He suddenly screeched, catching a few other students’ attention.

I slapped a hand over his mouth and pulled us both down, so we were hidden.

“You are?” He whispered loudly with his eyes protruding out of his sockets.

“Yes dumbass, did you not just hear me?” I rolled my eyes, fiddling with my yellow tie.

“So, what are you waiting for? You’re sexy and…” He looked at me as I glared at him. “Funny in your own way.” He tried to save it, giving me an awkward smile.

“It’s not that easy beef cake.” I sighed, patting his shoulder.

“But you’re waaay hotter than Danny.” He exclaimed. I scoffed and smirked at him.

“Yah think?” I mumbled.

“Oh I know.” He whispered back, pushing my shoulder playfully.

“I think so too.” I whispered. _What?! It’s true!_ “But it’s not as easy as that.” I sighed, looking down as I played with my fingers.

“Why not bro?”

“I can’t tell you that one Kirsch.” I tapped the desk with my quill, looking over to Laura with a pout. I looked back to Kirsch who was oddly quiet. He grabbed my quill and wrote something down on a piece of paper from his textbook. He then began to mumble incoherent words whilst he folded the paper into the shape of a cat.

I watched apprehensively as the paper cat started to levitate, hovering over to Laura.

“Kirsch. What did you just do?”

“I- well, you, just sent a note to Laura.” He replied proudly. I spun my head around, almost giving myself whiplash, as I watched the cat place itself down on Laura’s desk. I was about to bolt over, but it was too late. I hid myself with my hands, watching her through a tiny gap through my fingers.

“Dude look! She’s sending one back!” Kirsch beamed, pulling on my arm which caused my seat to wobble. I pushed him away, but he didn’t stay far away for long as we both huddled together, watching as a paper swan landed on our desk. “Open it!”

“Alright alright.” I whisper hissed, him looking over me as I opened it.

“I like your face too?” I read aloud with a wince. “Kirsch, what did you write?” I pinched the bridge of my nose.

“I said ‘ _I like your_ _face_ ’ because you do!” He held up surrender hands as I controlled my anger.

“Of all the imbecilic things you-” I took a calming breath. “What the fuck would possess you to do that?” I asked rhetorically, gritting my teeth.

“You’re missing the point dude!” He exclaimed, grabbing the paper out of my hand as he opened it from the ball I crushed it in. “She. Likes. Your. Face.” He deadpanned, shoving the paper in my eyes. I was about to swat his hand away until I made out a small sentence below it. I snatched it from him and put my glasses on, reading it. _‘Carm, meet me in the library after this lesson.’_ The tiny scribble said. I looked over to Laura who was paying me no attention.

“Carmilla?” Kirsch asked from my side.

“Oh right, uh yeah, jerk.” I said, not really knowing what was coming out of my mouth. I felt the emerald burning on my chest.

***

Laura was talking to me about something, heaven knows what about. She ‘ _needed someone to study with’_ and apparently, I was that said person.

“Carmilla, you’re not listening to me.” She raised an eyebrow at me, snapping her fingers in my face. “You okay?” She asked as I focused on her.

“Peachy.” I flashed her a quick smile, tapping my quill on the table, splashing ink on my notes. I looked back up to her, she had an unreadable expression on her face, as if she was contemplating something.

“Do you want to talk about…you know what?” She whispered, leaning closer to me so she was practically on the table across from me. I blinked at her, nodding for her to continue. She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I kissed you, I pushed the boundaries and I completely understand if you hate me now…” She babbled on, never stopping as I just watched her.

“Have you ever had a dream where someone loves you and you can feel them touching you and it all feels so real and then you wake up and it’s like your fucking life is being sucked out of you and the happiness just drains out of your body and you feel empty again?” I cut her off as I peered into her glassy eyes. She opened her mouth but then shut it again. “That’s the equivalent to you apologising for kissing me.”

I watched as she gulped, but she was motionless.

“I- I didn’t mean it like that I…” She stuttered. I tapped my quill again, trying to read her but I still can’t, now I’m getting frustrated.

We watched each other carefully.

“What _do_ you mean then, Laura?” I whispered. Her eyes flashed at the use of her name.

“I meant what I said last week, Carm.” She said quietly. I swallowed a thick layer of emotion and just nodded at her. This. Damn. Girl. She’s playing a game and she doesn’t even realise it. But still, I can’t help but fall for it anyway.

“Well, that’s nice to know.” I sighed, flashing her a small grin as I slumped back down on my chair.

“Yes well, don’t be too flattered. You are still _very_ annoying.” She said playfully with pursed lips. I chuckled to myself, accepting the content silence. “Are you at your maths study session tonight with LaF?” She asked, scribbling down notes.

“I don’t know, I have barely seen them all week.” I sighed, picking at my yellow tie.

“They have been acting very strange lately.” Laura hummed, not looking up at me.

“Does Danny know?” I blurted out. She finally averted her gaze to me.

“No, and it will stay that way.” She replied rather firmly.

“Oh will it now?” I smirked.

“Y-yes.” Laura cleared her throat. I quirked an eyebrow at her, chuckling to myself at how easy it is to fluster the Nephilim. “Stop doing that!” She huffed; her cheeks puffed out a little with her nose bunched. _Adorable._

“I’m not doing anything.” I teased, leaning on my elbows as I watched her with an amused grin. Just as she was about to open her mouth, a loud crash took everyone’s attention in the library. Everyone shot up and sped to the large glass windows, looking up at the scene.

The dome protecting the school was thumping, red cracks seeping through the protection layer.

“What the hell…” Laura spluttered as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

“Mir-Carmilla!” A voice called out, I looked behind me, Satyrs was running to me, as pale as a…well, maybe not a ghost. “Quick! Elpis needs your help urgently.” He panted out of breath. I was about to run off with him until a hand pulled me back.

“Where are you going? Why does Elpis need you?” Laura asked, her hand never leaving mine.

“I-”

“-Laura! Thank god you’re okay.” Danny barged through, engulfing Laura into a grasp. I watched as Laura reached again for my wrist, but Satyrs called me again. I gave Laura a certain look and ran after the water nymph, following him through the worried students.

“What’s going on?” I finally asked as we made it to Elpis’ great room. He just pointed. I followed his gaze, looking at the scene unfolding in front of me.

The God was stood tall in front of the large glass pane, her eyes beaming bright as if she was a lighthouse into the sky.

“NOW SATYRS!” Elpis bellowed.

And then it all went black.

* * *

_‘Goodness me, she really is a fool.’_

_A familiar voice said._

_‘She’s still young mother.’_

_Another familiar voice said._

_‘That’s no excuse Matska.’_

_Matska? I looked up and saw mother and Mattie looking down at me._

_‘Marcie, what in God’s name are you doing?’ Mattie shook her head at me._

_I tried to speak, but I couldn’t._

_‘You always did have a knack for trouble didn’t you dear.’ Mother sighed._

* * *

“Carm?” A sweet voice whispered with an echo. “I think she’s waking up.”

I groaned, opening my eyes slowly as I adjusted to the light.

“Laura?” I said with a raspy voice.

“Oh thank god.” Laura sighed, sprawling on top of me as she wrapped me up in a tight hug. “Her chest is burning hot.” Laura winced, sitting back on her chair as she placed a hand on my chest.

“Trying to cop a feel cupcake?” I tried to smirk, but I just groaned in discomfort.

“Well, her awful sense of humour is still here.” LaF sighed, jotting something down on a note pad. I sat up, holding my head in discomfort.

“What happened?” I groaned, stretching my legs as I rest my back on the headboard of Laura’s bed. “And why am I in Laura’s bed?” I watched with blurry vision as they all glanced at each other.

“You mean you don’t remember?” LaF winced.

 _“Remember what?”_ I hissed, unimpressed.

“Well, I walked in and you were laying in my bed so I checked your pulse and there was no beating so I called in LaF.” Laura said in one big breath. “Let’s check her pulse again.”

“No!” I bolted up, immediately regretting that decision. They all looked at me with raised eyebrows. “I mean uh, clearly my pulse is beating Laura.” I tried to scoff, but it came out as more of a yelp. They all exchanged hidden glances between themselves.

“Carm, do you remember anything?” Laura turned to me, speaking in the softest voice I have ever heard in my whole three centuries of living.

“I don’t, no.” I practically whispered, fully immersed in Laura.

“Okay, well, don’t worry.” She took my hand. “Just get some sleep, you can stay in my bed.” She smiled warmly at me.

“Are you sure you don’t remember anything?” LaF asked again, ruining my special moment.

“How many times to I need to say it?” I glared at them. They just simply nodded and walked straight through the closed door and out of sight.

“Uh Carm, I know you have just…well I don’t really know what you have been through, but we are just trying to help.” Laura furrowed her eyebrows at me.

“I guess no study buddy sessions then.” I drawled. Laura rolled her eyes playfully and dropped my hands, heading over to the mini kitchen area. I tapped my stomach idlily, relishing in the soft smell of Laura’s bed. But what the hell happened today? I really don’t remember a thing.

“Here you go.” Laura smiled, handing me a cup of literal orange juice. I stared blankly at her in confusion. “I saw you were out of it this morning at breakfast, so I asked for some…I hope you don’t mind.” She winced, sitting at the foot of the bed as she sipped on some left-over tea she got from the human world.

“Oh uh, thanks.” I forced out a smile, taking the tiniest sip I could, holding back vomit as I hummed in fake bliss. 

“Do you feel any different?” Laura asked. I looked at her and really thought about her question, to be honest, I feel awful…empty.

“No.” I replied simply. She narrowed her eyes at me.

“That’s not true, you know I’m a Nephilim, right?” Laura teased, but she was very much serious. “I can literally hear you lying.”

“I thought you couldn’t read me?”

“I guess your walls are breaking then.” She said, her gaze deep down in my soul. I huffed at her. _No one can break down my walls._

“Bull shit.” I snapped at her, though she didn’t look threatened. For a split second I thought I saw a familiar face behind the Nephilim, but when I studied it, it was just a simple piece of clothing hung up on the bathroom doors peg.

“Carmilla, just tell me.” She sighed, glancing behind her to see what I was looking at. I snapped out of it, my throat going dry in paranoia.

“There is nothing to tell, Laura.” I glared at her, placing my cup on the floor as I shut myself in the bathroom, turning on the shower as I stripped free from my uniform. She’s lying, she must be, no one can break down my walls, no one really understands me. Not Laura. Not anyone. I hate these stupid feelings; I hate how Laura brings out the best of me and I hate all of these lies and the pressure I’m under.

I looked over to the sink through the shower glass, straight into the mirror. And there it was again, that damned face. I yelped and looked around, cursing loudly at myself when it was just a figure of my imagination.

“Carmilla? Are you okay in there?” Laura asked from the other side of the door. I inhaled and exhaled calmly, grounding myself back down as hot water cascaded down my back.

“Y-yes.” I stuttered, leaning against the wall. I heard her shuffle away after lingering for a few moments. I clasped my hands over my face, rubbing my eyes harshly to try and rid my vision of any false images.

Okay, _get a grip Mircalla._ I got out of the shower, blow dried my hair and slid into my red cheetah robe.

I walked out, paying no mind to Laura who was typing away on her laptop. Getting changed behind her, I ignored the orange juice carton Laura had got for me sitting on my bed’s headboard. It’s like the time she saved me her meal when- no, Mircalla, don’t you dare feel bad.

After changing into a pair of shorts and a vest, I quietly paced over to my bed and rested my back on the headboard, pulling out a new book I had obtained from the library. Laura didn’t make a sound, I couldn’t even hear her breathing, she was just looking at her laptop screen. I pinched the bridge of my nose, already regretting what I’m about to do.

“Cupcake come on, what’s the deal?” I sighed, placing my book down on my chest as I peered over to the stropping Nephilim.

“There is no _deal.”_ She huffed, not moving an inch.

“Is that so?” I teased, using my vampire hearing to pay very close detail to her heart rate. “Do you want me to repay you with a sprawling hug and a boob touch?” I smirked, loving the sound of her heart rate picking up and the beginning of a smile plastering her rosy face.

She scoffed and shook her head, the evening sun painting the dorm amber and a vibrant violet, casting shadows of wonders around Laura’s gorgeous form. The things I’d do just to feel those plump lips, to taste that sweet sweet taste that is Laura Hollis again.

“Would you like to hear a poem my mother used to sing to me?” I asked out of the blue. She turned her head and furrowed her eyebrows at me.

“Sure?”

“If all the world and love were young, and truth in every Shepherd’s tongue, these pretty pleasures might me move, to live with thee, and be thy love.”

My mother did not sing me that, Ell did, and I will never forget it. Underneath those stupid rhymes and obscure meddling words lay a metaphor far too deep for just the idle being to understand.

“Do you get it?” I asked after a few seconds of just watching her.

“No.” She coughed, jumping as the bell for dinner rang, signalling the strike of the sixth hour. “I should uh…” The Nephilim fumbled out of her bed sheets pointing to the door as she walked into every obstacle on her way.

Of course, she didn’t get it, no one ever does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Laura’s lips were soft like flower petals, they tasted of honey and nectar. The warmth flowed down my throat, through my bones and once blooming blood. I felt a warm hand on the curve between my hip and lowest rip, and the softness of thighs like cream. This is what the sky feels like during a storm, surely this must be.'


	9. Home sick

I sat on the end of her bed and slid my top and jumper back on, pulling my leather pants up with it too.

“Leaving so soon?” The naked girl asked incoherently as she stretched in pleasure, me fastening my pants up.

“I have homework to do.” I murmured, flipping my hood up as I left there and then. It’s one AM in the morning, way past curfew so I have to be as quiet as I can whilst sneaking through the desolate halls.

“Oooo look Meredith, someone’s sneaking around.” I heard a man with a feminine voice say. I stopped in my tracks and sniffed the air, unable to find the source of the voice.

“Boo.” It said again but much nearer. I yanked my necklace off and hissed, baring my fangs.

“Oh my, look what we have here.” A female British voice spoke. I took a closer look with my night vision, being met with two portraits looking at me rather surprised. “That was not very lady like at all.” The fat lady in the painting huffed. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, _not the first time I’ve heard that one._

“Goodness me, come in here child and let me pour you a cup of tea.” The lady in the painting sighed, looking at me expectantly as the other guy from the painting just shook his head at me. Do I trust the random talking British lady in the painting who might kill me, or do I retreat back to safety in my own room in my warm bed? _Oh what the hell._

I walked into the rather large painting and dropped off a ledge at the other side, groaning as I slid my necklace back on.

“Oh yes, mind the step.” Meredith said rather amused. I rolled my eyes and stood up, brushing myself down. “Please, take a seat.” She welcomed me, pointing over to the chair across from her at the other side of the table. I sat down on the seat and watched as she poured me a cup of tea and handed me a few biscuits.

From inside here, I can see the stone wall of the hallway behind Meredith.

“Well then dear, what brings you after curfew on this fine night?” The fat lady asked.

“I-”

“-Oh Meredith don’t be so naïve, she’s clearly just had le sexe.” The man from the other painting said with a teasing tune. I can’t see him from inside the room, but I can hear him on the other side of the wall.

“Blimey Patrick! Watch your, mouth you are speaking to ladies here!” She hissed rather flustered as I just watched amused. “Sorry about that dear, he likes to be a tease.” She rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her tea as I held in a rude comment. I gave her a weak laugh and sipped on my tea also, I haven’t had proper British tea since Ell.

“Right then, what was all of that about?” Meredith asked as she took a polite bite out of a biscuit. I looked at her questionably. “Are you mute?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No no, I am not mute.” I sighed, slouching on my wooden chair. “And there is nothing going on, well…there was but-”

“Ookkaaayy.” Meredith whistled, stopping me in my tracks as I smirked to myself. “What is your name?” She cleaned her throat.

“Carmilla.” I simply replied, sipping on my beverage.

“Just Carmilla?”

“Just Carmilla.” I sighed idly, studying my china cup.

“And what are you?”

“A shapeshifter.”

Suddenly, she and Patrick started laughing. I looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows, sitting up straight.

“Oh come on darling, don’t play coy.” Meredith wiped a tear from her laughing state.

“Fine, I’m a vampire if you must know.” I shrugged.

“But I’ve never heard of a vampire called Carmilla before.” She said rather perplexed.

“Mircalla.” I said with a tight sip of tea.

“So _you_ , are the vampire on the lose?” She exclaimed as it all made sense to her.

“That’s me.” I nodded my head sarcastically.

“We hear lots of things from passing creatures and so far, all we hear is about this vampire on the lose crap, we haven’t had any good gossip for a while.”

“Well I’m sorry to be such an inconvenience.” I mocked. She looked at me expectantly. “I don’t know what you’re looking at me like that for, I have no gossip.”

“Who did you just visit, was he handsome?” The other painting asked me with what sounded like a smirk. I rolled my eyes and took a bite from my biscuit.

“That’s none of your business.” I huffed.

“Is he your boyfriend?” She asked playfully.

“No, _she_ is not my _girlfriend_.” I dead panned. She looked rather taken a back and glanced at me apologetically.

“How did you escape Styria?” She asked with a changed subject.

“Well-”

“-How come your eyes aren’t red?”

“I-”

“-Are you not-”

“-WHICH QUESTION WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO ANSWER?!” I shouted, on the verge of flipping this table. Meredith looked at me in shock whilst Patrick whistled from the other side of the wall.

“We’re sorry, we haven’t had a conversation with someone like this for years.” She smiled sadly, placing her cup back on her saucer as I heard Patrick sigh. I looked at her sad state.

“Well, there’s this girl…” I started, fiddling with the tassel on my jumper. She immediately perked up and motioned for me to continue. “…and I may or may not like here.” I practically whispered.

“Oooh Meredith! She’s in love!” He squealed.

“Woah woah woah! No one said anything about lo-”

“-What’s her name?” She asked with a wide smile.

“Laura.” I replied, spinning the empty cup around the saucer.

“Laura Hollis? The Nephilim?” Patrick asked.

“Yes?” I answered unsure.

“Oh such a sweet girl, she passes us all the time and always waves and smiles at us.” Meredith said.

“Her smile is very warming.” I sighed to myself. “But I can’t, not with Laura. She’d hate me forever if I told her what I am.”

“You haven’t told her yet?” Patrick practically shouted.

“No? Why would I? And I’m not actually allowed to tell anyone so you two better keep it shut.” I said sternly

“Yes, that is quite the predicament.” Meredith pondered. “But Laura is one of the sweetest creatures I have ever met in my whole centuries of living here. I’m not too fond of the tall ginger I see her with however, such an odd couple.” She clicked her tongue at the end as I chuckled.

“You should tell her that.” I scoffed as Patrick laughed.

“Mircalla, dear, Laura is a Nephilim meaning she is half angel, full of love and hope. I doubt she would _‘hate you forever_.’” She chuckled.

“I don’t know, how would you feel if you found out _you_ were cosying up to a _vampire?”_ I asked rhetorically.

“That’s not how love works is it? If she really cares and loves you, even your demons won’t shun her away.”

“But she doesn’t love me.”

“Well give her a reason to!” Patrick shouted with enthusiasm, Meredith huffing as he ruined the moment. I chuckled, feeling a little better about myself and the whole situation.

***

After talking to the two paintings for another hour, I made my way back to the dorm feeling rather good with myself. I got laid _and_ feel a lot better about the whole Laura situation. Just as I was about to turn a corner, I stopped in my tracks as I watched Kirsch walk out of a familiar door quietly, a smile on his face.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” I smirked, walking up to him as I almost made him jump.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He grinned back, bumping into my shoulder as we walked quietly down the halls. “Just to clarify, we both totally got laid right?”

“I think so.” I grinned as we giggled like young teenagers.

“Dude, I think we were making love, it felt so different.” He said with a pure tune in his voice, bouncing around like a puppy on clouds.

“Good to hear kirsch.” I chuckled, patting his broad shoulder.

“So, was it the girl you were telling me about from that party?” He asked as we walked up the narrow staircase.

“Yup, the one and only.” I sighed.

“Why so down bro? You should be exited!”

“I know, but it didn’t change anything. I still feel…empty, alone.” I sighed with my hands shoved in my jumper pockets.

“Empty? How come?” _Laura kissed me and it’s tearing me apart._

“You wouldn’t understand.” I said quietly as I kicked the stone beneath our feet as torches flickered around the dimly lit halls. It went quiet so I turned and looked at kirsch who was just stood there.

“Carm, you aren’t alone, you are my best friend and even though you don’t like to admit it, so am I. You can’t be alone if I’m here! That’s just obvious.” He exclaimed, joining me again as he placed both hands on my shoulders and shook me gently. I looked up and him with a hiding smile.

“You’re right. Thank you, Kirsch.” I chuckled, patting his arm as I swivelled around and began walking again.

“That’s why I’m gonna help you out with Laura!”

“And how do you plan on doing that? Saying I like her butt this time?” I scoffed.

“No, but I can if you want me too?” He proposed. I laughed and shook my head at him. “So, what I’m thinking is that you clean the dorm tomorrow, you know, start with small gestures and work your way up the steps.” He beamed.

“That actually makes sense.” I pondered. “Okay, tell Miss Snipe tomorrow I won’t be in class cos I’m sick or something.”

“Ooh! Ooh! I’ll tell her you have bad period cramps!”

“Why would you- Fine, whatever.” I shook my head. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t forget to tell Miss Snipe.” I whispered as we were outside mine and Laura’s dorm.

“Got it!” He saluted. “And Carm-” He started as he pulled my wrist from the door handle. “Just know I really appreciate what you did for me and SJ, and I’m sorry for saying you were my cat.” He rubbed the back of his head.

“No worries Kirsch.” I smiled. “And I thought we said to never mention that again.” I scolded him playfully.

“Right.” He chuckled as he played along with it. “Good look wooing your women.” He winked before teleporting away.

I walked into the dorm with a smile, trudging my shoes and clothes off.

“Carm?” Laura mumbled sleepily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, me changing into my PJ’s behind her.

“Hey cupcake, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” I whispered, not wanting to wake her up fully. I slid into my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

“What time is it?” She asked as I heard her shuffling around.

“Two in the morning, go back to sleep.” I cooed, my eyes beginning to close too.

“Okay, night.” She yawned.

“Good night Laur.”

***

 _Damn, I really am messy._ I’m in the middle of cleaning mine and Laura’s dorm and so far, I have found three pairs of my underwear and two of my bras scattered around and under our beds. The drain was full of my black hair, but that’s just one of many disadvantages of being half panther…hair, _everywhere_. I don’t know how Perry and the cupcake find cleaning relaxing, it just makes me sweaty and drained. But like Kirsch said: _building up gradually._

I made my way over to Laura’s bed, getting ready to polish her headboard, until I found the same picture of her and who I assume to be her dad in a glass frame, holding it in my palm, I smiled to myself, they look so hap- _shit!_ I dropped to the floor and scrambled around, picking up the glass which had just shattered.

 _“Shit shit shit.”_ I murmured, frantically trying to save the frame, but it was no use. It was shattered. Demolished. Just as I was losing hope, LaF miraculously walked through the door with there ghost powers.

“Uh, you okay down there?” They asked as I looked up at them from the floor.

“I fucking smashed Laura’s picture! What do you think?!” I hissed, wiping my eyes as I felt tears of frustration try to break through. “What the hell are you doing here?!” I spat, hiding my face from them.

“I have a free lesson, so I thought I’d drop off your math work.” They replied, hands of surrender covering their body. I sniffed and looked up to them with a glare, throwing the glass on the floor in frustration.

“Okay okay, calm down.” They started, crouching down next to me. “I’m sure I have something to fix this.” They said with an odd smile. I nodded and calmed myself down, sighing as I followed their motion as we both stood up.

“She’s going to hate me.” I sighed, looking at the mess I had made.

“Laura is the kindest creature I have ever met; she won’t, trust me.” They said apathetically, patting my shoulder. I nodded and watched as they picked up shards of glass and the picture. “Come on.” They nodded, walking through the door. I waited a beat until opening the door and following the ghost to their shared dorm.

“What were you even doing with it?” They asked as we entered the room.

“Cleaning.” I mumbled, folding my arms across my chest as I looked around the dorm. It was cute, both of their beds pushed together to make one big one, there was machines pretty much everywhere, but it was still very organised with a small wooden table and chairs pushed against the wall.

“Cleaning?” They smirked as they placed the photo and glass in a weird metal box that started beeping when they pressed a red button. I shot them a glare and they simply just chuckled. It was silent for a while.

“So, care to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me lately?” I spoke up, checking my black painted nails to act un-bothered. They looked at me for a second, evaluating what to say.

“I am not avoiding you Carmilla, I have been busy.” They simply replied.

“Sure.” I scoffed, not believing that alibi one bit.

“Okay then, to be honest, I don’t believe what you say. You can’t just join the school of good because you _stumbled upon the place._ Laura and the others are very naïve, I am not.” They stated as I looked at them in surprise. “Does that answer your question?” They stared at me.

“Yes.” I grumbled, holding back a vicious snarl. Our stare off was broken when the machine started to beep and flash. I watched as they opened the lid and handed me the picture inside of the frame as if nothing had happened.

“Thanks.” I mumbled. Just as I was about to walk off, they caught my arm.

“Laura is naïve, not dumb, make no mistake with that creature.” They stated firmly. I snatched my arm from their grasp and left, huffing as I flopped onto my bed after slamming the door. _Well, at least the dorm is clean._

***

I was sat in my usual place, eating my dinner alone as Laura and the rest of the ginger squad sat around her, but Laura always faced me, both of us catching each other’s glance every so often which we both smiled at. The Nephilim is yet to enter the dorm to the newly cleaned room, I just hope she doesn’t find out about the picture.

I drank the last sip of blood and scowled at the empty carton, but then out of nowhere, a fresh carton appeared aside from my plate. And then I heard my favourite sound. _Laura’s giggle._ I looked up at her and saw a toothy smile, I grinned at her and threw in a wink, sipping the real fruit juice as I held back my utter disgust at the god-awful taste.

But of course, the next thing I saw was Danny kissing Laura’s lips as Laura reciprocated it. I scowled at the scene as Laura and Danny left the food hall hand in hand, knowing what would occur behind closed doors. It actually made me feel queasy, the possessive side of my vampire self wanting to break free.

Great, she won’t be back until late, she probably won’t even notice the room.

“So, how did it go?” Kirsch asked with a broad smile as he popped out of nowhere on the opposite side of the large bench. “Does she looove you yet?” He sang.

“Don’t.” I growled.

“Why? Did she not like it?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore Kirsch; this whole idea is stupid.” I scoffed.

“B-but why?” He stammered at a loss. I glared at him and stood up, storming away to hide myself under my covers. He teleported right in front of me, walking backward, but I simply pushed passed him.

“Carm wait, she’s bound to fall for you if-”

“-No Kirsch she won’t.” I spat, turning back around to face his shocked one. “People don’t _fall_ for girls like _me_ , they just like the aspect and the fear of being induced by evil, but they could _never,_ fall in love with it.”

“Evil…but you’re not evil.” He pulled a confused look as I huffed. God, none of this was supposed to happen.

“Me and Laura are polar opposites, there is no way in _hell_ , she could ever like me.”

“But if you would just listen to what-”

“-I’ve listened my whole life and look where it got me.” I scoffed to myself, turning on my heals.

“You haven’t listened to a single word I have said!” He nearly shouted as he teleported in front of me. “I see the connection between the two of you! Stop being so damn oblivious and open your eyes Carmilla! She needs more from you, not this soppy soppy bullshit you keep giving everyone!” This time I looked at him in shock.

“Look.” He sighed, taking a calmer approach. “You said to me _‘it takes a strong heart to love, but it takes an even stronger heart to continue to love again,’_ and whoever the hell this other person is who has obviously broken your heart, _let. It. Go.”_ I was initially meant to scoff but those last three words hit hard, deep. Those walls Laura were claiming to be _breaking down_ were slowly beginning to crumble and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

It makes me angry; it makes me angry that every time Will or mother called me weak, they were right. They are getting the satisfaction and they’re not even here.

“You know nothing. Don’t follow me.” I ordered firmly, a bitter tone in my voice. I stormed my way to the dorm, pushing by other students, filled with rage.

As soon as I walked in, I was met with Laura, the ghost and the witch all sat around… _laughing._

“Oh no no no, I cannot deal with your stupid little _get together_ that lasts for hours on fucking end!” I growled, definitely looking crazy. They all looked at me shocked. “OUT!” I shouted opening the door wide as I pointed to them, voice filled with rage. They all jumped and Perry quickly grabbed LaF’s hand, pulling them out of the door, cowering when passing me. I slammed the door shut and kicked my shoes off, diving into my bed as I burrowed myself under my duvet.

A sharp pain dug in my hip as I realised, I had laid on a book. I grabbed it and threw it aimlessly at the wall near the bathroom, hearing Laura yelp. I rolled my eyes and huffed to myself.

“Did the cleaning fairies come in?” Laura tried to joke from her bed after a lingering silence, but my back was still turned to her, eyes and face filled with fury. But I couldn’t help noticing the lack of smell of Danny lurking around the room. The room usually stinks of it when she comes back, but not tonight.

“Wanna talk about it?” Laura asked. I glared at the wall in front of me, still cocooned in my duvet. “Carm, come on. What’s up with you?” She sighed at a loss. I turned around to face her with a huff, meeting those precious eyes I treasure too deeply.

“I’m just homesick.” Was my petty excuse. She looked rather surprised at that.

“O-oh, well…I was homesick when I first got here.” Laura replied sweetly. “It just takes a while to… _settle down.”_ She grimaced as she tried to put her phrasing together.

“I guess, or just _let it go.”_ I scoffed grimly at the end. _Stupid Kirsch._

“You don’t have to do that; you just have to…make the new the normal!” She cheered, throwing me a bashful smile which my dead heart fluttered at slightly.

“You’re very optimistic, aren’t you?” I teased with a half-smile half-grin.

“And you’re very pessimistic, aren’t you?” She teased back, her cute nose crinkling as her face creased with happiness. It makes me feel… _proud_ …that I make her laugh and smile like this, when she smiles, _I smile._

“I think I’m just more of a realist.” I said and she laughed. Her shaking shoulders and quiet snorts of laughter made my face widen with a smile, my own body shaking slightly as I chuckled at her. We both calmed down and watched each other contently, her ears twitching ever so slightly as her face was blushed with a pink tint, the tip of her nose looking rosy and extremely boopable.

“Come to think of it, you actually kinda have a… _glow,_ about you. And I can feel a sense of relief radiating from your core.” She tilted her head at me as I quirked an eyebrow up at her. “I mean, cancelling out the random surge of anger you released before hand, of course.” She smirked as I smiled nervously. This _glow_ she seems to be talking about, is either me finally getting laid _or_ …the effect of Laura’s _(totally platonic)_ kiss had on me.

“Pppfffttt, first my walls are breaking and now I’m glowing? I think you’re starting to slip cupcake.” I humoured, nuzzling into my pillow as I watched her cute little face bunch up.

“I’m a _Nephilim_ , it’s i _mpossible_ for me to _slip_.” She stropped, pouting as she flopped down into her bed and under the duvet, looking at me in the same position.

“Oh yeah?” I hummed sarcastically.

“Yes.” She huffed, glaring at me. _Cute._

“Okay, what am I feeling right now?” I asked with a small grin.

“It doesn’t work that way.” She narrowed her eyes at me. I scoffed, but she cut me off with a stern look. “But…I think you are feeling…homesick!”

“Woah! How did you know?” I chuckled sarcastically as she gave me a bashful smile. “You’re ridiculous, you know that right?” I teased.

“Pft, coming from you of all people…cat girl.” She grinned as my eyes widened at her remark.

“Cat girl?” I grimaced.

“Cat girl who chases her tail.” She reiterated with a teasing smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about cupcake.” I shook my head with a small laugh as a shadow of red beamed on the wall behind Laura which she couldn’t see from her angle. It was followed by a black crack, and it scared me how close it was getting to the cupcake. It covered the photos she had hung of me and her in the human world.

“I’m not tired yet, why don’t we watch videos on your laptop?” I quickly suggested, watching as the red shadow flickered and disappeared.

“Why? Do you need to take notes on how to act like a real millennial?” She scoffed, sitting up in her bed as she pulled her laptop out from under her pillow, patting the now free space on her bed.

I joined Laura in her bed and we watched random videos for a while, that was until she fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn’t want to wake her up as she sounded and looked ever so peaceful. Red flashes from outside would randomly light up the room ever so often and I didn’t want her to see or worry. So, I let myself be her pillow for the night. As long as she’s with me, she will be safe.

Even if that means letting a tiny Nephilim drool down my arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My posting schedule is every Monday, but...I may or may not have just changed kiiiinda the whole plot and now have to edit about four chapters until I can write any further....ooooopsssss. So I'm sorry if updates take a lil longer to post than usual until I get back on track.
> 
> Also again with the title?! IM SO SHIT AT TITLES IT ACC HURTS 
> 
> *ty for the kudos and lovely messages :)*


	10. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the last chapter if you have forgot what has happened, sorry for the delay <3

I woke up warmer than usual, stretching wide as I let out a…purr?! Looking down I saw two small black paws and a slumbering Laura, my small cat form dipping and rising to the calm plod of Laura’s chest. _Shit shit shi-_

“-What the…” Laura mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, peering into my bright yellow ones. “Carm?” Laura yawned as she looked around, still in bed with me on top of her. I must have gotten so comfy last night I turned in my sleep.

“What are you doing here Kitty? Does kirsch know you’re here?” She cooed sleepily, stroking my back which felt amazing, but _very_ weird indeed. “Better you than Danny.” She scoffed.

“She wanted _me_ to get _her_ off and then sleep because she’s ‘ _too tired after training all day’,_ she was literally asking me to give her an orgasm and then leave! How selfish is that?!” She exclaimed, shaking her head underneath me. _So that explains the lack of smell last night._ “Carm is right, why the hell am I still with her?” She scoffed. My dead heart skipped a beat. Is she saying that she’s going to- “Break up with Danny, that’s what I’m gonna do! I deserve better than her.” 

My jaw dropped open and she looked rather surprised at my reaction. “You remind me of Carmilla you know, you should have seen her at the…ball…” She trailed off, sitting up to lean on her elbows, making me slide down her front and onto her lap. She looked at me, no, studied me. Oh God, what’s happening? 

“You-I…Carmilla?” Laura furrowed her eyebrows at me, her voice almost a shrill. What the hell do I do?! I was _not,_ expecting this. “Is that you, Carm?” She asked as I clambered off her lap and to the foot of the bed. I shook my head innocently. “Cats don’t shake their heads.” She deadpanned, an amused look on her face. Well better now than later.

I jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom, changing back into my normal form, my uniform which I fell asleep in yesterday appearing on my body again as if I had never taken them off. I walked out sheepishly as Laura sat upright in her bed, her lower half covered by the covers as she folded her arms at her chest.

“Well?” She raised a teasing eyebrow at me.

“I-uh…well you see…” I stammered, getting put off by Laura’s expressions. “Stop looking at me like that!” I exclaimed, to my surprise she just giggled, standing up as she got up into my personal space.

“You make a very cute cat; I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of you sleeping on my boobs again.” She chuckled with a small smirk, moving my shocked body to the side as she locked herself in the bathroom, I heard the shower run and the shuffling of Laura undressing.

What. The. Hell. Just happened?! How is she so calm and…blasé about this? And she’s going to break up with Danny?! Well this is _not_ how I was expecting my day to start. 

“Oh wow, you even cleaned the shower drain.” I heard Laura scoff through the showering water. For the first time _ever,_ I was actually speechless.

I bit through the shock and changed my uniform for a clean one, fixing my tie as Laura came out in a dressing gown, collecting her uniform and other items as she changed in the bathroom again.

When she walked out tying her tie, I was sat on my bed shoving my foot in my black shoes.

“How have you not been told off for your leather pan-”

“-Laura, cut the bullshit. Why aren’t you mad at me?” I cut her off with a sigh. She looked at me and blinked, making her way over as she sat on her bed opposite me.

“Well to be honest I kiiinda had a sneaky suspicion it was you way before this.” She teased. I quirked an eyebrow for her to carry on. “Even in your cat form you act just the same, broody and…well… _you.”_ She chuckled at the end. “It also comes in the job description of a Nephilim to be able to pick up on auras and I’ve done a good job of sussing you out.” She smirked as I scoffed.

“But you do realise everything you told… _Kitty_ …you told me?” I grimaced.

“Apparently so.” She sighed, but amused. “It’s better than saying it to your face I guess, beats the awkward conversations.” She chuckled.

“So you did mean everything?” I asked.

“Yes, I meant everything.” She reiterated. I smirked at her, wondering how she would react if I told her the full truth.

“And you’re gonna break up with Danny?” I winced.

“Yes, after you asked me why I’m still with Danny in the human world I really revaluated our relationship, and you obviously know what happened last night.” She answered, not missing a beat. “But it won’t be easy, that girl has some _serious_ anger issues.” She groaned.

“I would use the term _insecure.”_ I scoffed under my breath. She raised a warning eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes playfully.

“I’ll see you at breakfast.” She chuckled, grabbing her bag and giving me a small wave as she left.

_Worst. Crush. Ever._

***

“I knew it I knew it I knew iiiiiitttt!” Kirsch squealed as we sat and ate breakfast together. We cleared everything up from yesterday and were back to our normal selves.

“I hate to say this, but the cleaning actually worked.” I grimaced playfully.

“You see! It’s all in the steps bro. She’s falling for you.” He dead panned; his mouth full of toast.

“I highly doubt that kirsch, she even said so herself after we kissed. She’s just worried for me.” I shrugged, pretending that it didn’t _slightly_ bruise my ego.

“I…You…kissed?!” He choked on his food as he stumbled around his words. I nodded and shushed him. “No. Fucking. Way. Was she a good kisser?” He asked in shock.

“Really, Kirsch?” I exasperated.

“What? I like to know these things!”

“Oh because you think you have a chance here?” I scoffed amused.

“A man can dream Carmilla.” He rolled his eyes.

“Keep dreaming bud.” I chuckled, punching his shoulder lightly. “But yes, she is a _very_ , good kisser.” I sighed, almost in a dream scape.

“Are you exited? For when she breaks up with Danny?” He asked, shovelling another slice of toast in his gob like the _gentleman he claims to be._

“Well I-” Just as I was about to answer, a mouse popped up and placed a bowl in front of me, scurrying back off to the kitchens. Me and kirsch looked down into the bowl in unison, both of our eyebrows furrowing in confusion as we looked at the numerous brown palates of cat nibble.

As soon as I heard Laura laughing, I looked up and gave her a teasing scowl as she winked at me. When she did that simple eye motion a heat pooled at my lower groin and I immediately sucked in an escaping breath. _God what is this woman doing to me!_

But two can play that game. I looked straight into her eyes and dropped two pieces into my mouth and happily chewed on them, swallowing them as she gaped at me. _They actually weren’t that bad._ I raised an eyebrow at her, and she just simply rolled her eyes at me, meeting my grin.

“Did you just…eat cat food?” Kirsch said wide eyed.

“That I did.” I clicked my tongue, keeping a fond look on my face as I watched Laura.

_I just ate cat food for the damn girl._

***

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” Perry asked Laura apathetically as she rubbed the Nephilim’s knee soothingly.

It has just gone nine at night when Laura, Perry and LaF came into the dorm, catching me off guard as I was enduring some _alone time,_ but luckily, I heard them before they all clambered in and yanked out a book to look normal.

“I’m sure. Thanks guys.” Laura sniffed into a tissue as the two of them huddled around Laura on her bed as I sat on mine and watched.

“No problem Laur, we’re here for you, always.” LaF smiled at her sympathetically, patting her shoulder as Perry hugged her.

“Please try to refrain from any sarcasm and mockery.” Perry warned as the couple made their way out of the dorm. I held my hand up in fake surrender and watched them leave, turning to face Laura when the door closed behind them.

“So, how did it go?” I asked, cringing at my use of words as she looked at me sternly.

She didn’t look as though she would open up to me, so I took a deep breath and paced over to her bed, smothering myself over it as the bed shook with my arrival. Laura sat at the top of the bed with her legs tucked to her chest with her arms wrapped safely around them as I lay at her side, resting on my elbows as I peered up to her rosy cheeks.

“Come on cupcake.” I took a gentler approach, rubbing over her checked sweatpants which covered her legs as I tried to soothe the girl.

“I don’t know why I’m crying, she treated me like shit. I shouldn’t feel bad.” She pouted.

“Well, just remember that sometimes not getting what you want is a wonderful stroke of luck.” I hummed. She looked down at me and gave me a scoff and a head shake.

“Ever thought of taking up that therapist career?” She chuckled, throwing the damp issue in the bin. I rolled my eyes playfully at her and shoved her legs. She laughed and lay on her side, facing me in the same position. “And what is, my stroke of luck?” She teased with a whisper.

“Well, no one knows cutie, it’s called luck for a reason.” I replied sarcastically which she groaned at.

“Maybe it’s right in front of me.” She grinned as I just shook my head in amusement. I know she’s just kidding, but I couldn’t help feeling _fuzzy_ about it.

“Maybe it is.” I grinned back as we bantered back and forth. “So, how did it go with Danny?” I asked as she was in a much calmer mood.

“I mean, as with any breakup it’s bound to be difficult, especially when you have been dating for three years.” She scoffed at the end. “She got mad and…said some stuff, but it was the heat of the moment.” She shrugged it off.

“Did she hurt you?” I suddenly asked, looking up to her with narrowed eyes.

“What?! Oh god no! She did not hurt me.” She shook her head firmly. I let out a sigh of relief, _if that dog even laid a finger on Laura, I swear I’d-_ “I actually feel…free!” She chirped.

“Glad to hear it creampuff.” I chuckled, humming in content.

“You did it agai-”

“- _Don’t,_ even start with that.”

***

I woke up in my retrospective bed, woken up by nothing in particular and looked at the time on a neon digital clock. 2AM. I glanced over to Laura who was sleeping peacefully as she faced me from her bed. After a few more hours of talking, she felt tired and fell asleep on my shoulder, so I tucked her in and left her be.

A sudden flash of red illuminated the dark room, making the hairs on the back of my neck spike up as I could only imagine the pain Elpis is going through to patch the cracks.

As I watched the sleeping beauty, I felt my chest burn. I rolled my eyes and yanked it off, stuffing it under my pillow as I fell back asleep.

***

“Hey, Carm.” An echoey voice woke me up, a warmth on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and was met with Laura’s beaming ones. “Would you like a cup of coco?” She asked gently.

“Okay?” I replied, still confused at what was going on as I woke up. I felt different…off. “What time is it- GAH!” I yelped at the end, soothing my bottom lip with my tongue. _Oh crap._

“You okay, Carm?” The Nephilim worried as she watched me shoot out of bed from the small kitchen area. _Oh shit!_ I met her gaze and immediately felt myself infatuated by the girl.

“Don’t look at me!” I hissed, scurrying around my bed and area for the damn thing.

“What? Why?” She asked confused from behind me. First of all, I didn’t want to show her my true identity, my red eyes and fangs. And secondly, if I feel _infatuated_ or just the tiniest bit _lustful_ , if I look her in the eyes she will be put under a hypnosis and I have yet to learn how to control it very well.

I ignored her and the sweet smell of Laura’s blood and the sound of her pure pulse coming from behind me and focused solely on finding the chain. I rummaged around and felt the thin chain dangle across my fingers, stuck between the mattress and frame of the bed. I pulled it out and slid it on, diving past Laura and to the fridge to gulp down my carton of hidden blood.

“Carmilla, what in God’s name are you doing?” Laura asked dumbfounded, standing behind me with a stern posture.

“I lost my necklace and got worried.” I replied back slowly, raising my eyebrows at her as I calmed down.

“So, when you get worried you scream at people not to look at you?” She raised her eyebrows back, her arms folded at her chest.

“I didn’t realise I screamed at you.” I said in a gentle tone, testing the waters.

“Well you did.” She pouted.

We both stood at our side of the room, flicking our gazes to one and other as I tried to think how to resolve this.

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have got so carried away. My mother used to scream at me all the time, so I have just become accustomed to it.” I sighed, trying to calm the situation down.

“Why did she do that?” She asked.

“For many reasons creampuff.” I chuckled, smiling at her frown at my vague answer. I paced over to her and held her forearms. “One day, I will tell you everything.” I sighed as she looked up at me with those beaming eyes.

“You really are a walking mystery, aren’t you?” She smirked as I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

But then the door opened, and we jumped away from one another. I was so caught up with Laura I didn’t even hear Perry’s pulse.

“Oh, I didn’t expect you to be awake Carmilla.” Perry said in surprise as Laura blushed and slid into her shoes, straitening her yellow tie under her blazer.

“Neither did I.” I drawled sarcastically.

“I was seeing if you were coming to breakfast and class today, Laura.” Perry turned to the Nephilim. “Because I totally understand if you don’t want to go-”

“-Perry, I’m fine and I will be coming to class and breakfast. Stop worrying about me.” Laura expressed to the witch with a reassuring smile and sigh.

“Very well, but I brought this for you.” Perry said, rummaging around her school bag. “Aha!” She cheered, handing Laura a bottle of something. “It’s a bottle of truth liquid, in case you need to use it on Danny as we all know she doesn’t cooperate very well.” Perry smirked as Laura looked at the glimmering bottle in her hand.

“Thanks, Perr, but I don’t think I’ll be talking to Danny soon. However, this _could_ come in handy.” She smiled, curiously peering into the small glass bottle. My heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach, _Laura could blow my whole cover with that stupid truth juice or whatever the fuck it’s called._

“You coming? Carm?” Laura asked, snapping me out of my worry.

“Yup!” I smiled a little too enthusiastically as they both furrowed their eyebrows at me. I smiled sheepishly and slung my bag around my shoulder, running off to the hall, but I was held to an abrupt stop when I suddenly found myself being teleported in to he great room, Elpis looming over me as I caught my own feet from tripping.

“Uh…hello?” I winced in confusion as I realised it was just me and the God

“What was our deal?” She asked sternly. What the…?

“I don’t-”

“-What do you need to do to keep a safe place here?” She reiterated.

“Attend the school?” I grimaced.

“You can never, _ever,_ take that necklace off again, do you understand me Mircalla?” She asked rhetorically, her voice deep with authority, eyes filled with formality. How did she know I took it off last night? I just blinked at her. “Don’t get caught up in ridiculous situations, you are here to keep it on a low, the whole world is still aware of the missing vampire.” The God said firmly.

I nodded my understanding and gulped down a thick layer of emotion.

“I am risking my _life,_ for _you,_ so I expect you to oblige. I don’t want to see you for this situation again.” Elpis glared down at me rather bitterly. It was actually pretty nerve wracking having an extremely powerful God looming over you as you have no choice but to stand there and take it. I’m powerful, but not _that_ powerful.

“Don’t make me look like a fool _.”_ Was the last thing she said before I found myself back at the place she had taken me from. I stood in the hallway rather taken aback as students passed me.

“Oh, Carm. I thought you had already gone?” Laura expressed rather surprised as her and Perry walked by me.

“Yeah…I-Uh-”

“I-Uh…I-” Laura mocked me as she nudged my shoulder to start walking to breakfast again. “Cat got your tongue?” She snickered.

“Ha…yeah…” I tried to laugh it off, but I was still rather shaken up by what had just happened with Elpis.

Something is definitely up with this damn necklace, what makes it worse is that I made a damn deal with a god! God, Mattie would be furious. 


	11. Game day

“Thankyou, Mircalla. I will see you soon.” Elpis smiled at me as I left the great room, speed walking down the halls.

Things have been… _off_ …lately. I still don’t know what happened when I woke up in Laura’s bed _and_ I have had _no_ news on the whole ‘ _evil is trying to break in’_ scenario. I barely see Satyrs and Elpis and when I do, it’s only them making sure I still have my necklace on and to update me on the supernatural council and other news concerning my whereabouts. Neither me nor Elpis have brought up what happened last week.

But now I find myself on the island’s huge gardens in a pair of school shorts and my white polo shirt with the schools’ emblem on my chest. Today is games day, a day where all lessons have been called off to compete against other schools.

“Carm!” I heard that familiar voice call. I looked over and felt my tummy do a flip at my sight. Laura in a very small skirt and hair tied back messily, the top few buttons undone on her white polo shirt. _Jesus Christ._

“Fancy seeing you here.” I smirked as I met her in the middle, sipping on my blood from my flask. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Are you gonna be competing today?” I asked as I scanned across the large field, looking at the other creatures from different schools.

“Yup, long distance and football.” She replied. I looked at her quite surprised. I always knew she was physically fit, but I’ve never seen her in action before. “What about you?” She asked me, pulling me out of my slight trance.

“Yeah, the one where you sit down all day and admire the view.” I teased, her pointed ears twitching slightly as they poked out from under her ponytail.

“I’m sure you will win at that one.” She snapped back, a slight blush to her cheeks as she ran her tongue across her bottom lip invitingly. We seem to flirtatiously banter all the time now, but sometimes she says things that I wish she didn’t…it makes me think of things that could never be.

Before we could talk further, a loud trumpet caught everyone’s attention. I followed Laura and everyone else’s movements and bowed when Elpis and five other Gods and Goddesses passed us and sat on their retrospective thrones. To be honest, I don’t know any of them aside from Elpis. However, I do recognise Apep, the God of evil, who suddenly met my gaze.

“Welcome everyone to the annual games day!” Elpis announced as everyone clapped and cheered. Me and Laura were far behind the crowd. “As usual, each school will compete in numerous challenges and who ever scores the most gets the trophy!” The god bellowed with her booming voice.

“The first event is relay!” She announced as everyone started to move off of the field and on the side, either sitting or flying. Perry and LaF had made it to me and Laura, along with Kirsch and SJ. It was a nice sunny day, not too hot and not too cold as autumn was just wrapping up for the winter.

Elpis made more announcements, but they were all rambles in my head. All I could think about was how there are so many people here, anyone of them could know-

“-So, do yah think we’re gonna win this year?” Laura asked LaF, practically leaning over my body to see them. I leant on my hands behind me on the grass to give her more space.

“We _should_ win every year, it’s just the school of evil cheat every damn time.” LaF sighed as Perry stroked their back to calm them.

“Is it not…odd, that the school of evil is allowed to actually participate?” I winced.

“It’s been a tradition for thousands of years that all six schools compete for the trophy every year, that also includes the evil ones.” Laura scowled at the end as we watched a group of red eyed girls trip other creatures over. _It was a little funny._

“But, with Danny and her pack who have been training very hard recently, there is no way we can lose this time.” Laura protested with a powerful glare.

“I’m sure _you’ll_ do great.” I smirked at Laura, nudging her shoulder which she chuckled at.

“With support like this, I’m sure I will.” She smirked back, placing her hand on my thigh for a split second. The hairs all across my body stood on end at the brief physical contact. _Get a grip Mircalla!_

“May the relay…begin!” Elpis bellowed and everyone rose to their feet, watching as the gun shot and everyone sped off. Students from their schools all cheered and screamed, waving flags around. No magic was allowed whilst participating in the sport, so it really is down to personal traits.

I watched as Laura and the rest of them watched intensely, gasping when Danny took the baton. I’ll give it to the girl, she can run. Fast. _But I’m faster._

I looked at Laura who had a façade on, her nose crinkling as she watched vigorously. It was tied between Danny and a student from The School of Evil. Even I was on edge as I watched too, I was genuinely rooting for Lawrence, I know it will make Laura very happy if we win, even if it is _Danny._

The klaxon sounded and the judges were looking over the footage as it was neck and neck between Danny and the other student.

“And the winner of the relay is…” The announcer started, a tense silence surrounding the whole field. “…The School of Evil!” He finished, everyone around me groaned, apart from the winners who were shoving people around.

I looked to Laura who did look rather disappointed, but I know she wouldn’t show any emotion seen as though it was Danny who got beat at the end.

“It’s only the first round, we’ll get em’ creampuff.” I said reassuringly to her, placing a hand over her shoulder and rubbing her forearm sympathetically.

“Cheer up bro! We’ll get them in football!” Kirsch jeered Laura on and gave me a wink when he saw my arm drooped over her shoulders.

“Yeah, we will.” Laura said more or less to herself, I gave her a small smile and released myself from her, taking a sip from my flask as I shielded my eyes with my other hand from the sun.

I watched as Danny stormed through the crowd, obviously disappointed by herself from the relay race. I also heard a low growl coming from the back of her throat as she glared directly at Laura who was trying her hardest not to look in her ex’s eyes.

After a few more seconds of awkward glances and unspoken curses, Danny left with her pack out of sight, the smell of a lone wolf following in her dismay.

“Poor Danny, she trained so hard.” Perry sighed under her breath as everyone was still recovering from the loss.

“And she lost because of me.” Laura laughed sadly. Kirsch nudged my back and flashed his eyes at me. He mouthed _‘move up a step’_ and I rolled my eyes at him, turning around to face the rather upset Nephilim.

“Look, there’s twenty minutes until the next game, why don’t we go to the water fountain and cool off for a bit?” I suggested, hoping she’d drop her stubborn persona for a few minutes and just take my lead. 

“I need to refill my bottle up anyways.” She shrugged with a sigh, both of us winding in and out of the crowd until we found the fountain. It looks like quite a lot of people had the same idea.

“I just hope I win the cross country.” The cupcake exclaimed as she splashed her face with water, accidently dampening her thin fabric which was covering her just as thin sports bra. “Oh please, stop your drooling.” She scoffed; I felt my cheeks heat up at being caught but flashed her my signature Karnstein smirk anyways.

“That’s kinda hard when your boobs are staring at me.” I teased. She rolled her eyes playfully and sat down on the stone, me following her motion and sitting at her side patiently.

I was just about to spark up a conversation, that was until a sudden splash to my back made me yelp.

“Oh I’m sorry.” A girl snarled, her red eyes piercing into mine as she stood with a gaggle of girls. “Didn’t see you there, I just _hope,_ you can forgive me.” The girl snickered as she looked at the school’s emblem on my shirt.

“Sure, let’s just _hope_ your neck doesn’t snap.” I bit back as Laura nudged my shoulder, signalling for me to calm down as she placed her warm hand on my cool one.

“Do it, I’ve died before.” The girl teased, a forked snake tongue flicking out of her mouth as she flashed her slitted eyes at me. I watched as the girl averted her gaze and peered at Laura’s hand on mine. “Hm funny, you don’t smell like a werewolf, but the Elf is marked with the stench of _dog.”_ She snickered, the rest of the group laughing too.

Laura grimaced and looked at me in confusion and annoyance. _Fuck this._

I stood up and grabbed Laura’s wrist, walking away before I rip their stupid heads off.

“ _Elf?!_ Are they _kidding_ me?! And what the fuck do they mean by _marked_?” Laura shrieked, bombarding me with questions.

“I-”

“-You ready?” Kirsch suddenly rose to his feet, stretching his limbs as we approached the group again. I don’t think I have ever been happier to be interrupted by the scooby gang before.

Elpis announced the start of the game and we all watched as eleven players from each school made their way up the large playing field, me and Laura scowling at the players from the school of evil.

“Yeah, we have to win this game, do exactly what we did at practise.” Laura replied back to kirsch, taking a big gulp of water to cool her nerves and simmer down her anger.

“You got this guys.” LaF said as they patted Laura’s shoulder, giving a tight-lipped smile at Kirsch.

Just as the pair were about to leave, I held Laura back.

“You were totally about to leave with out saying goodbye.” I smirked at the pumped-up Nephilim.

“Sorry, I’m just exited to kick their asses.” Laura smirked back as I let go of her arm. We both stood and smiled at each other.

“You kick there’s, whilst I watch yours.” I wiggled my eyebrows at the blushing cupcake.

“Good idea.” She rolled her eyes playfully. Elpis announced that the game would start in ten minutes. “I gotta go, thanks for the prep talk.” She giggled, my dead heart fluttering at the sound.

“Good luck creampuff.” I grinned as she looked at my lips for a split second before bouncing away and out of my sight. I chuckled to myself and glanced at my side.

 _“What?”_ I hissed at LaF as they were grinning smugly at me.

“Nothing nothing.” They held their hands up in mock defence.

And then the game begun.

***

“I don’t understand why you’re stropping; you did amazing.” I said as we all sat on the field eating our lunches.

“Yeah! You scored three goals!” Kirsch bellowed with his mouth full, SJ rolled her eyes and wiped at his mouth with a cloth which he blushed at.

“But we still drew with the school of evil.” She groaned, biting down angrily on the sandwich Perry had made us all. I shook my head and ate mine contently, who knew peanut butter and jam go so well?

“You still kicked their asses if it makes you feel any better.” I said only loud enough for her to hear.

“Thanks.” She scoffed with an eye roll. I hummed and got caught up in her sight, I just want to hold her and tell her how proud I am, how no matter what she does, _it’s enough._ “Why aren’t you participating in anything?” She asked, dragging me back down to reality.

“Because I’m not a nerd.” I teased. She rolled her eyes and swatted my shoulder playfully.

“But I kiiinda wanna see you all hot and sweaty.” She smirked, taking a seductive sip of water.

“Oh cupcake, I don’t need _sports_ to do that.” I growled back just as seductively as she had. We wiggled are eyebrows at each other and laughed.

“I think you should take part in the tug of war; it’s the final event and you don’t need to sign up for it. I don’t think we are participating in it, so you don’t need to fight for a place.” She offered, sipping on a carton of apple juice as the autumn sun shined on her glowing body. I _would_ like to show those bitches from The School of Evil up, but then again, I will have my necklace on, and I can’t use my vampire strength. I don’t know what my capability is like with out my abilities.

“Hmmm.” I pondered. She did her best puppy dog face and pouted. _Ugh, no fair._ “Fine.” I rolled my eyes as her face lit up. She called down one of the fairies who was wearing a tiny head set and miniature clipboard.

"My friend would like to sign up for the tug of war please.” The Nephilim exclaimed as I sighed. How does she do this to me?

“Name and school?” The small, flying creature drawled.

“The School of Hope, and Carmilla-” Laura started and stuttered as she tried to finish my name. “Carmilla…” She looked at me expectantly.

“Uh…just Carmilla.” I stumbled, smiling sheepishly at the fairy and Laura.

The flying creature didn’t look very impressed as they jotted it down and buzzed away.

“Are you excited _Just Carmilla_?” Laura teased as she took a crisp from my packet Perry had packed for me. I glared at her as she exaggeratingly ate my crisp.

“Can’t wait.” I dead panned sarcastically. She chuckled as we all continued eating our lunch contently.

***

Me and the gang were all at the front of the crowd, it took a few punches and not so pleasant words (all on my behalf) but we made it. We are waiting for the claxon to start for the long distance which Laura is representing for our school. I can see her stretching, doing a little bit of yoga to calm herself down as everyone was hyped about the race.

“Bro calm down, she will be fine.” Kirsch spoke up as I was visibly on edge. If the cupcake doesn’t win this, I know she will be broken. We are one point below The School of Evil, if Laura wins this, we will tie with them.

“Pft, calm down? I’m as calm as ever.” I hummed.

“Yeah, sure Miss nail biter.” He scoffed. I glared at him and brought my hands down to my side. Our attention was drawn to the loud claxon, the shuffling of feet as each runner marked themselves at their designated lane. The distance is 800m and Laura is in the third out of the eight lanes there are.

“On your marks!” One of the Gods called, loud enough for everyone to hear. I watched as they all jogged up to the starting mark. Everyone was silent, until the gun shot, and everyone started screaming and cheering for their school. Well, apart from me who was watching intensely. 

As soon as Laura passed the first turn, she distanced herself away from the others, her pace nice and gentle. There were some cocky bastards who sprinted passed the other competitors.

“COME ON LAURA!” Kirsch shouted at the top of his lungs, making me jump out of my damn skin. I elbowed his stomach and continued watching intensely as he groaned behind me.

As the race went on, the cocky idiots at the beginning had lost their momentum, trailing at the back as Laura and a couple of others were still going strong.

“Yes, come on.” I mumbled to myself as Laura picked up her speed and overtook everyone, leading the race as it neared the end.

“She’s got it!” LaF cheered as everyone watched on edge, me watching through my fingers at this point as it was so close. I watched with squinted eyes as she was just a few seconds away from winning the whole thing. That was until a boy from The School of Evil neared her in the next lane and said something to her which obviously caught her off guards as she slowed down, but not enough to lose as her torso crossed the finish line first.

Everyone from my school burst into a fit of cheers and celebrations as the score board announced the tie between us and The School of Evil.

“She did it!” Kirsch squealed as he jerked me around, the rest of the group cheering and jumping around in glee. But I kept an eye on Laura who didn’t look pleased at all, in fact, she looked as though she was about to cry. Something was obviously said back then but with the loud atmosphere I missed it.

She was crouched down with her hands clasped on her kneecaps as she caught her breath, vigorously wiping at her eyes as she stood tall again. The other competitors shook her hand and congratulated on her win, whereas the boy from The School of Evil simply scoffed at her and walked off the track. I growled at the boy as Laura’s face dropped immediately. What the hell did he say?

“Congrats L!” LaF exclaimed as Laura came jogging back, snatching her water bottle out of Perry’s waiting hands. Everyone smiled and jeered her on whilst I just stood there and studied her.

“Laura, what did-”

“-Can the representatives for The School of Evil and The School of Hope please gather at the field for the final event, tug of war!” The loudspeakers cut me off as I was just about to talk to Laura.

“Go on Carm, take the win.” Laura smiled at me as I gave her an apologetic look.

“You got this!” Kirsch shouted in my ear as she shook my shoulders. I shook my head and made my way to the field, everyone cheering and shouting. God there must be hundreds of thousands of creatures watching me right now. Let’s just get this stupid thing over and done with.

“Well well well, so we meet again.” The snake tongued girl smirked as we waited in the middle for the set up to be prepared.

“Lucky me.” I drawled, glaring into her red eyes. Her eyes aren’t red like mine, she’s just the normal evil, not the soul crushing, blood sucking killing hungry evil I am. It’s an acknowledgment us evil creatures acquire, the tint of the redness in our eyes symbolise how mortally relinquished we are…and mine are the reddest of them all. _She’d cower if she saw them._

“Your little _pet_ might have beat my boyfriend by an inch, but I’m gonna leave you far _far_ behind.” She smiled menacingly as I glared at her. She speaks as though she’s been taking speech lessons from Lilita.

“You try too hard.” I scoffed; an inch taller than her as I stepped into her personal space. “She is not my pet, she’s not an elf and nor am I a werewolf, but…” I crouched down and leaned into her ear. “…We are _both_ going to kick you and your _boyfriends_ fucking asses to the ground.” I patted her shoulder for good measure as the event was ready.

As the announcer was preparing me and the girl, I glanced over to Laura who held her thumbs up at me with a hidden sad smile, I then glanced to Elpis who was sending me a deathly glare as I was putting myself in the spot light for all to see. Apep was also watching _me_ instead of his actual _student_.

“Ready?” The adjudicator asked, drawing my attention back to reality. We both nodded and glared at each other, going to our own side of the rope. All the other schools cheered for me, no one wants The School of Evil to win so the pressure was all on me.

“Nervous?” The girl grinned at me menacingly. I shook my head and ignored her, standing on my mark as I got used to the rope in my sweaty palms. Come on necklace, _don’t let me down._

The claxon sounded and the girl wasted no time in starting, it actually caught me off guard and I stumbled forward, quickly planting my feet on the ground as I pulled my hardest. I watched as the yellow stripe was close to the pass mark with every pull she endured.

“Damn it!” I hissed as she pulled me over the mark and flat onto my ass with one big tug. The whole ground booed as The School of Evil cheered. I looked over to Laura and the rest of them and they were all watching through their fingers, glancing over to Elpis who was practically sliding off her chair with anticipation.

“Looks like it’s literally _your_ ass on the ground.” She scoffed as I growled and picked myself up, brushing myself down as I grasped the rope, waiting for the second round to commence.

As soon as the second claxon sounded, I pulled hard on the rope, but she didn’t budge. What the…I looked at her feet and saw studs on the bottom of her shoes, grounding her into the earth beneath. _Cheating bitch._

I held my ground as much as I could whilst I looked at Laura, catching her attention. She furrowed her eyebrows at me as I nodded at the girl’s shoes, Laura followed my gaze and squinted her eyes.

“Gah!” I suddenly yelped as I was almost pulled to the floor again, but I took one big stride backwards and pulled hard, catching her off guard as she fumbled forward, almost falling through the mark. I looked back over to Laura who was talking to Perry who then nodded and watched the snaked girl.

I watched as Perry flicked her fingers and mumbled something under her breath, the next thing I knew I was pulling a loose rope as the girl was flat on the ground beneath me, everyone around me cheering.

“I’d tell you to kiss my ass, but it looks like you already are.” I laughed as she stood up and viciously strode back to her place again, glaring at her shoes. Looking back to the gang, they were all cheering and clapping for me, SJ on Kirsch’s shoulders as they gave me big waves. My necklace heated up at the sight, surging me with a powerful urge.

I took a deep breath and the final claxon aired, all the schools chanting and screaming at me to win. I pulled with all my might, as did she, and did she put all her might into it too jeez. I planted my feet on the ground and took deep breaths as I kept on swapping hands to pull with, railing her in as she neared me. One…last…push-

A loud gun shot halted us as the crowd cheered, the leader boards blinking as the overall score was 15-16 to The School of Hope! My school ran onto the field and jumped around, congratulating me and one another.

“YOU DID IT!” Kirsch beamed as he engulfed me into a bone crushing hug.

“Okay big boy, put me down.” I laughed as he smiled sheepishly. And then another set of arms wrapped around me, but a lot softer and warming.

“Well done Carm.” Laura said through the loud ruckus. I smiled and hugged her back. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this good…not for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the Carmilla rewatch and it inspired me to write for a day straight for all the creampuffs out there! I'm on chapter 17 so I *might* post another chapter this week... and yes...there will be smut in future chapters...hehe


	12. Lone wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

“This fine night we celebrate our victory!” Elpis announced in the extended dining hall, long oak benches and tables filled the room in three long rows, Elpis and the teachers at the front of us all.

It’s the night of game day, five hours prior we had just won the whole event with me breaking the tie. So here I find myself celebrating with a huge feast, surrounded by Laura and the rest of the scooby gang, including SJ, but not Danny, in fact, I haven’t seen Danny since she lost the relay earlier.

Laura has still been off, but she insists she’s fine and that I’m overreacting, but I know something happened.

“Please raise your goblets for a toast to hope and good fortune!” The God proposed as everyone cheered and clanked their metal cups together and took a large sip. The higher years were allowed rich red wine, whereas the lower years had none alcoholic cider. So, me and the gang celebrated with goblets of wine and food fit for a God.

“And our own toast for the winning couple!” Kirsch exclaimed with a wink to me as everyone dug into their meal, paying no mind to anyone else anymore. Me and Laura rolled our eyes as we all laughed at him, definitely all tipsy at this point, and there are a lot more drinks to come later.

“Enjoying the fame?” Laura asked a little loud, definitely intoxicated.

“Yeah, I’m getting used to it now.” I grinned at her, my own sight going fuzzy.

“You know, when you fell flat on your ass, I thought I was gonna piss myself from laughing too hard.” She grinned as she took a large gulp from her goblet, licking a single red drop of wine from her bottom lips which flushed my whole body.

“I don’t know cupcake, you looked pretty worried.” I smirked, watching her lips as she tried not to break her façade.

“You’re delusional.” She replied, taking a bite out of her food.

“Nah, I’m a winner.” I teased, she rolled her eyes and nudged my shoulder, causing me to spill a little bit of wine on my white top I was wearing. Everyone laughed as I huffed. Now I have to go and change, it is a _little_ funny though. “Thanks for that cupcake.” I grumbled as I slid out of the bench.

“Don’t be long, pudding is soon!” Laura shouted over the live orchestra and chatter from everyone else.

“I never keep a lady waiting.” I winked at her as she laughed.

I chuckled to myself and made my way to the dorm, stumbling slightly. But then a scent caught my nose. _Lone wolf._ I followed the scent and ended up outside, looking into the deep forest. My sober self is telling me to leave and not get involved, but my drunken self is telling me to keep following the scent.

So I followed the scent, deep into the forest until I could only hear the celebration briefly. The moonlight shone through the desolate trees, the wind picking up as splatters of rain dropped from above.

“You.” I heard, turning around to be met with one angry looking Danny. “What are _you_ doing here?” She spat.

“Oh sorry, do you own the fucking forest?” I scoffed, wiping a drop of rain which fell on the tip of my nose from a leaf above.

“Yes, it’s my packs territory, as you can smell.” She glared at me. What? Does she know…? “You are the panther, the one who thought she had a chance against a pack of wolves a few weeks ago.” She neared me, looming over me as she clenched her fists together at her side. “The panther who stole my place in everything!” She shouted, fisting her hand into my top, pushing me into a tree. Okay ouch…what the hell?! I can’t reach my necklace, so I tried to struggle against her, but it was no use, not in this form.

“You waltzed into the place, took my girlfriend, my victories my friends! Who do you think you are?!” She barked, her eyes now golden instead of blue, her canines protruded and claws digging into my chest as they ripped my top open. “A homewrecker, the scum of the damn earth that’s what you fucking are!” She snarled, about to slash my chest until I managed to knee her in the stomach, catching my wits as I yanked off the necklace, relishing in my full power.

I was slammed back into the ground by a very big and angry wolf. I winced as I landed on my forearm, shifting into my panther form and dodging the next blow she was about to give.

The rain made the ground slippy, bolts of lightning flashing the sky every so often. Danny was fuming, she was trying to kill me and unless I don’t get my drunken act together, she’s got a good chance of doing so.

We paced around each other, waiting for who makes the first move. Danny growled viciously and went in for the attack, biting me at the nape of my neck, hard. I held in a yelp and managed to wiggle out of her grasp, diving back in as I latched onto her shoulder, flipping her over as she rolled on the ground. But it didn’t take long at all for her to get back up, clawing and snatching her jaws whenever she was close enough.

She clawed at my lower back and dragged me down to the damp soil, the heavy rain making it difficult for me to escape her. She sunk her long teeth into my side, and I couldn’t help but mewl in pain. But then she did a rookie mistake, let go of me to move to a different place.

I took advantage of my lower position as she neared my face, and I ripped into her throat. I saw as her eyes flashed as she realised there was no coming back from this, she is about to die.

I sunk my long dagger like panther fangs into her, going deeper and deeper as I slammed her to the ground with all my strength. She howled in utter distraught as I ripped a good amount of flesh from her, never wanting to stop, never wanting to let go as the surge of blood flooding through my system reminded me of how amazing it all is.

“Danny?!” Laura shrieked. I looked up in surprise as her, and Kirsch was stood there, backing away as they looked at the scene. “Oh god, Carmilla.” She gaped, recognising me straight away. Kirsch caught on and held a protective arm over Laura.

I looked down at the suffering mutt and gave her side one last slash before prying out of her throat. Just as I was about to run away, I found myself hovering in the air. I looked at Laura who was holding her hand up where I was, a gold glow around her whole body as she held me up in the air.

“Nuh Uh, you are not going anywhere.” She glared at me. I watched as she ran over to the wolf and checked her pulse. “Kirsch, go get LaF and make sure no one finds out.” Laura ordered, he nodded and poofed away. “What the hell happened?” Laura spluttered, checking around Danny.

“Woah…is this a murder scene?” LaF asked as them and Kirsch popped out of nowhere. LaF immediately joined Danny. “Can you turn back to your normal self?” They asked a pained Danny. Danny complied and shrunk down to her normal state, blood all over her ripped clothes with bleeding wounds all over her…especially her neck.

“Turn back.” Laura demanded, still holding me up in a chance. Oh god, I’m in big trouble, and I don’t have my necklace on. “Carm.” Laura said sternly. I gulped and shifted back to normal. Laura dropped me from the air, and I fell on the wet ground. Luckily for me, right where I dropped my necklace. I slid it on and groaned in pain at my arm and side.

“Oh crap, she’s hurt too.” Kirsch exclaimed, Laura looked at me and bounded towards me, kneeling in front of me.

“What happened?” Laura asked, lifting my ripped top up slightly to look at my wounded side and then to my chest which was pierced with claw marks.

“That _bitch_ tried to kill me.” I growled as I looked over Laura’s shoulder, watching as Danny was resting against a tree with LaF whipping out small devises.

“No no, look at me.” Laura ushered, placing her two fingers on my chin for me to face her. “Don’t look at her, where does it hurt?” She asked calmly, scanning my body. I lifted my top up so my whole side was on show and scowled at what I saw; sharp teeth marks with my dark blood pooling out of every puncture wound. I should finish that dog off! No one gets away with this! I was about to pounce over Laura and finish off what Danny had started, but two firm hands held me down in place.

“Dude, just stay here.” Kirsch said, letting go of my shoulders as I sat back down. It was raining heavily now, and Laura began to shiver.

“Laura go inside, I’m fine.” I grimaced as I shifted uncomfortably.

“Let’s get you out of the rain.” She said softly, wiping my face dry of water with her thumbs as she crouched in front of me. “LaF, me and Carm are going back to the dorm to sort her out, are you okay with Danny? Do you need Perry?” Laura turned to ask LaF, her hand resting on my knee.

“Good idea, I think Carmilla is getting kinda reckless with Danny being here.” They started and I scoffed at that. “Don’t worry about me.” They waved Laura off and started injecting things into Danny.

“Okay, come by later and tell me how she is.” Laura asked LaF as she called Kirsch over who teleported us all to our dorm.

“Where do you want her?” He asked as he held me bridal style. God if I wasn’t in so much pain, I would have punched him for this.

“Put her on my bed please.” Laura replied and Kirsch laid me on the Nephilim’s bed. I groaned and sunk my head back into the comfy pillow, the scent of Laura calming me down.

“I left SJ in the hall, I better go see her.” Kirsch sighed, edging closer to the door. “Make sure she’s okay, please.” He asked Laura, opening the door.

“Will do.” She smiled at him as he left, closing the door behind him. There were a few moments of silence.

“God don’t _ever_ scare me like that again!” Laura exasperated as she crouched down at my side, rubbing her hands over her wet face. It was deathly silent in the room and pitch black besides from the moonlight streaming in.

Without opening her eyes, she raised her hand to the side and flicked her fingers, the fairy lights around her bed setting a cosy glow around the room.

“You don’t need to worry about me I’m fine.” I grumbled, trying to stand up but ended up whimpering as I flexed my torso accidently. Laura placed a strong hand on my stomach and pressed me back down.

“Please Carmilla, just stay here.” She exasperated, closing her eyes as she took a deep calming breath. “You really scared me.” She sniffed. I looked at her and immediately felt bad.

“Hey hey, cupcake look at me. I’m still here, see?” I sat up as much as I could, pushing her wet hair out of her face as I gave her a week smile. She grasped my wrist and held it for a second before standing up and snapping back to reality.

“Okay, I need you to take off your shirt.” She said.

“Why?” I sked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because I’m going to heal you.” She sighed, gently sliding me up a bit to sit on the bed next to me. I looked at her sceptically and back down to my top.

“I mean, there’s not much of it left.” I scoffed, looking at the torn fabric. She rolled her eyes and leaned over me, slipping it over my head carefully so I was just in my shorts and bra.

“Oh Carm, that looks so sore.” She whispered, her eyes getting teary. It did hurt, but I don’t feel it or acknowledge it like others do, my body cancels out the pain and sends a certain type of venom to where the damage is and slowly starts to repair it, but it does still hurt when I think about it. “Keep still.” She cooed.

She placed her hands around my arm and held it, closing her eyes as she gripped it harder, her hair starting float as a surge of pain flit through my arm. It was like my skin was burning, fire coursing through my veins as I held back a strangled whimper.

She let go with a suctioned breath and opened her now grey eyes at me.

“Sorry, I should have warned you about the pain.” She said rather sheepishly.

“I-It’s fine.” I sighed, looking at the beauty that is Laura Hollis, my breath catching as her light orbs pierced into my own dark ones. I watched as she traced her nimble fingers down my side, grazing against my fresh wounds.

“Ready?” She asked quietly. I nodded and gulped, letting out a sharp intake of breath as the same pain covered my hip. I couldn’t help but writhe in slight pain at the continuous pulsating of burning hands wrapped around my rib cage, soaring through my whole body as it entwined itself through my once beating life form. 

“Almost done.” She said, her face calm but moving at a frantic pace all at once, it’s like the first time I saw her, her movements are so fluid, I just can’t follow her actions.

“Fuck…Laura.” I whimpered; my eyes tightly shut as I felt my body start to convulse in agony. I gripped her bedsheets with my free hand and prayed for this to be over before I scream.

“Done.” She sighed, out of breath as she let go of me. I released a large sigh and looked down at my hip, it was as if nothing had ever happened to it. My arm felt as good as ever, but Laura did not as she collapsed to the bed, almost sprawling out on top of me as she nuzzled into my side.

“You okay?” I grumbled, so tired that I could barely open my mouth to talk.

“Yeah, I barely ever use my powers. Healing is the most intense thing I can do so I just need to rest.” She mumbled out of breath. I nodded and turned to face her, not even thinking about it as I wrapped my arms protectively around her, pulling her into my front as she snuggled into me.

I don’t even need to think about if she’s okay with this, we both know this is right.

***

“You really went for each other huh.” Laura grumbled as she wiped the cuts on my face with a damp warm cloth.

“Mhm.” I purred accidently. I cracked an eye open and shook my head at her trying to stifle a laugh, I swatted her wrist, trying to get her to continue.

I can’t lie, I’m touch starved and it’s making me absolutely buck wild when Laura does the simplest thing. Having Laura’s thighs press against my knee as she rests on my leg to clean my wounds sends shivers down my nerves, the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and my mouth dry with want and affection.

She was so close to my face, even with my eyes closed I knew she had that cute small smile on her face. Her relaxing breaths were blowing my hair slightly, creating a cool breeze in the hot air.

“Still think I’m slipping?” She asked out of nowhere.

“Hm?” I hummed in confusion, still in a daze.

“You said the other day that I’m slipping, but…I called that something bad was going to happen, and it did!” She exclaimed with a smug smile. I scoffed and rolled my eyes playfully, looking up at a beaming Laura.

“What ever you say creampuff.” I chuckled, guiding her wrist back to a cut on my jaw.

“You’re very affectionate aren’t you.” She grinned.

“No.” I grumbled, closing my eyes in bliss again as she continued her soothing motions with the warm cloth. She was oddly quiet, so I peeled my eyes open and looked at her. “Why are you smiling like that?” I asked.

“If I guess something right about you, you have to do and answer whatever I ask, deal?” She ignored my question. Another deal? God, I need to stop with these.

“Ask away.” I chuckled. She pondered for a second. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she started to speak.

“Your favourite colour is…yellow!” She exclaimed. I couldn’t help the surprised look that spread across my face, out of everything she could have asked, I didn’t expect that.

“Damn cupcake, you’ve still got it.” I smirked as she squealed.

She guessed my favourite colour first try…but to be honest, I didn’t even have a favourite colour until she yelled out yellow. She just looked so exited to guess the colour and learn such a minor thing about me that I let her have it. I know now that I will never see yellow in the same way, in fact, I could probably live in it.

“Okay okay.” She bounced, her request already on the tip of her tongue. I rolled my eyes and waited rather amused. “Take off your necklace.” She asked, biting her bottom lip. My eyes widened as I looked at her in shock.

“What?” I asked, making sure heard her right.

“Take your necklace off.” She answered again. I blinked at her and scowled, why would she ask me to do that?

“Why?” I pulled a face.

“Because I say so, we had a deal.”

“Well the deals off.” I glared at her, pushing her body away from me as I got up and slid my shoes on, along with a jumper to protect my identity and the bitter cold.

“W-where are you going?” She asked, sounding rather frustrated. Why the hell is _she_ annoyed?

“For a walk.” I mumbled.

“Why are you getting pissy for no reason?” She exclaimed.

“I’m not _pissy.”_ I hissed, opening the door. “I’ll see you later.” I grumbled, flipping my hood up as I walked down the halls. God, I need fresh air.

I was about to turn the corner and go outside, but I heard Elpis and Satyrs walking up the same path. _Shit._ I looked around for an escape, but they were dawning on me.

“Oh, hello Carmilla.” A familiar British voice chirped. I looked to my side and saw the two paintings. I immediately jumped into the painting and ducked under the ledge. I held a finger to my lips and hoped she got the message to keep quiet.

“Good night Meredith, Patrick.” I head Elpis smile as she sauntered past me on the other side.

“Elpis.” Meredith smiled, bowing her head. I waited until I couldn’t hear or smell anyone and let out a loud sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” I sighed, leaning on the wall as I sprawled my legs wide in front of me.

“What be the problem dear?” She asked, leaning over to pass me a cup of tea. I mumbled a thank you and sipped the china mug. _Is this all she ever drinks?_ “And what’s with all the cuts and bruises?” She asked again.

“I got into a fight.” I grumbled, my eyes closing as the warmth from the tea relaxed me.

“Was it with the tall ginger by any chance?” Patrick asked from the other side of the wall.

“How do you know?” I asked.

“She walked by with a shorter ginger looking on the verge of death.” Meredith grimaced. I mewled out a small laugh and took another sip of tea. “Why did you brawl?” She inquired.

“She thinks I’m taking everything away from her, so she caught me off guard and still lost.” I scoffed. “Don’t bark if you can’t fucking bite.” I exasperated.

“I heard your name being mentioned a lot today, after game day you seem to have required a few admirers.” She winked at me.

“Pft, well they can keep waiting.” I mumbled.

“Oh yes, you’re beloved with the Nephilim.” Meredith hummed with a small smirk. I sighed exasperated and chose not to respond, she nodded to herself and took a sip of tea smugly.

“Well, I’m kinda pissed off with her at the moment.” I said.

“Why would that be?” She asked, full attention on me.

“Well.” I mumbled, playing with the empty china cup. “She asked me to do something she knows is out of my comfort zone and I’m worried she’s suspect.”

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

“It’s ridiculous how she makes me feel things I haven’t felt for century’s, I’ve only ever once worried about what someone thinks of me, feeling scared about losing them…loving someone so dearly that you would walk off the face of the earth just to save their last breath.” I sighed with a sad smile. “Laura is the only thing that matters, I couldn’t give a shit about saving the school or anyone else… _only Laura._ ”

There was no noise, just the sounds of burning amber scraping down the cobble walls from the torches coming from the other side.

“Well, call me a fool but I think you should tell her… _everything.”_ Patrick said from the other side, breaking the loathsome silence.

“She would hate me, see me as a monster.” I scoffed sadly. 

“Well, you only live once.” He shrugged from the other side.

“Good analysis.” I rolled my eyes even though he couldn’t see.

“Sorry, this just reminds me of the time I lost George.” He sighed.

“Who’s George?” I asked.

“Oh here we go again.” Meredith grumbled.

“Three thousand years ago, me Meredith and George all got cursed by a witch, only she could reverse the spell. Well, it was the battle of good and evil and we were teachers here at the time, when the battle broke out we were heading to the staff room when a crazy women zapped us all and poof, we were stuck in a picture frame, no way to escape. And as soon as she did it, she was stood on by a giant.” He told as I listened with interest.

“So where is George?”

“George’s frame burned in the great fire of Eighteen Thirty-Two, right in front of me.” He sighed. “I loved him so much and he loved me back, hearing your love scream for you and not being able to do anything about it but just watch is just…well, I cannot fathom the words to describe such agony.” His voice began to crack. “Which is why you need to go treasure this girl and adore her as if the sun shall never beam it’s rays again.”

I gulped and wiped a tear that dropped down my cheek quickly, so Meredith didn’t see my vulnerability. With that I stood up and passed the cup back to Meredith, stepping out of the ledge and out to the hallway.

“I’m sorry about George, but for what it’s worth, I think you are wonderful.” I smiled, standing in front of the painting as his face beamed shyly.

“I think you have something to do.” He chuckled and I laughed back at him. “Go get her.” He smiled and I nodded, speeding back to the dorm.

Okay Mircalla, you can do this. I relaxed myself and walked in, immediately being flung up and slammed into the door by an invisible grip. I looked up and chocked as the grip tightened, being met with a very angry Laura, holding up a clenched hand.

“I won’t hesitate.” She said firmly, glaring at me as her hair floated around.

“Tell me everything and who you are, or I will snap your neck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...


	13. The Truth

"What defines you is how you treat others, not how others treat you. Care for your neighbours."

* * *

“Tell me everything and who you are, or I will snap your neck.” She demanded.

“What the hell Lau-” I was cut off by a very painful strain in my neck as she tilted her hand sideways. “Okay okay! P-put me down.” I choked out, pleading at her as her nostrils flared. She sighed and loosened her grip, letting me drop to the floor as I regained my breath, ignoring the inflicted pain on my arm and hip. _God I just don’t get a break tonight, do I?_

I stood up and tried to take a step forward, but was immediately met with a warning hand, a gush of wind pushing me back.

“I just wanna sit.” I said slowly, holding my hands up as I slowly shuffled around to sit on my bed, cringing every time her hand flexed. I looked at her, my heart plummeting as the look of fear and disgust watched me back.

“I-Is it true?” She asked on a shaky breath. I peered at her expectantly, waiting for the burning question to roll off the tip of her flaming tongue. “Are you…are you a vampire?” I tensed up, her hand rising again.

“It wasn’t meant to go like this.” I said under my breath.

“How else was it meant to go Carmilla? Was I meant to find out one day when you’re tearing through my neck like you did to Danny?” She raised her voice. I looked at her through my bangs, my greatest fear looming over me as if I had been killed again. I’m going to lose Laura before I even got her.

“No, I would never do that to you.” I practically whimpered.

“Oh really, you wouldn’t do that, but you’d happily sleep in the same bed as me and…and lead me on?!” She shouted, her voice trembling. “Take off the fucking necklace.” She demanded, a faint grip on my neck as she clenched her hand together. I gritted my teeth together, but I complied, if she really wants to see…then she will.

I slid off the necklace, immediately relishing in the feeling of my vampiric powers coming to light again, the feeling of my long fangs protruding from my gums, the over whelming smell of fear and smell of that gorgeous sweet blood.

I looked into her eyes, red meeting a speckled grey. I held back everything in me, controlling the hypnosis that is, infatuation.

“I don’t understand, which one are you?” She asked, her hand still out for protection.

“Mircalla Karnstein.” I answered. I heard her heart skip a beat as soon as I said Karnstein.

“W-what are you doing here?”

“Laura lets ju-” Before I could even finish, she had an invisible grip on my neck again, even my vampire strength couldn’t escape her grasp.

“Don’t _Laura_ me, answer my questions.” She reprimanded in a low tone.

“I-I was in trouble with my mother, she was going to kill me, so I-I ran away and got taken in by Elpis, but I-I made a deal and I know she is lying to me.” I answered rather frantically, taking a large gasp as she loosened her hold on me, but it was still there, a light grip. “And I just don’t know what to do.” I cracked at the end, holding everything in me not to cry, look weak.

I looked up when it was silent, she looked perplexed, unsure of what to do or what to say.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” She sighed, sitting down on her bed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Because I didn’t want to risk losing you.” I practically whispered, trying not to dwell on how pathetic I’m being.

“I kissed you and I-I told you things no one else knows and I…I just can’t believe you would do this to me, Carm.” She whimpered. “I can’t even call you Carmilla anymore.” She scoffed in disbelief.

I watched as she met my gaze with frantic eyes.

“Very few of us are what we seem.” I said as we locked eyes.

“What deal did you make with Elpis?” She asked. I sucked in a breath of slight relief as her voice calmed.

“In order to keep my identity safe, I have to wear this necklace and become her student, but I know it goes deeper than that.” I answered.

“And what if you break the deal?”

“Well, what happens with anyone when they spit in the eye of a God?”

“They die.” She answered quietly. I nodded silently, waiting for her next response.

“I wanted to tell you Laura I really did, but I was so _so_ scared of losing you.” I whimpered, tears prickling my eyes. “And now you really do hate me.” I whispered.

“I-I don’t hate you Carm.” She said quietly, I looked up at her in disbelief. _She doesn’t hate me._

“I wanted to tell you, I truly did, and it would rip me open knowing I was testing your trust but please, _please_ Laura just please forgive me. Not a single soul in over three centuries has ever _ever_ made me beg for forgiveness and made me… _feel_ the things that _you_ make me feel.” I pleaded, pouring my hopes into those narrowed eyes. “How did you even find out?” I asked after torturous moments of silence.

“LaF told me when you left, they found venom in the bite marks you left on Danny and tested them. I originally thought the necklace was trapping you or something…I-I don’t know, that’s why I asked you to take it off before.” She explained.

“I’m sorry I should ha-”

“-Please, just stop apologising.” She exclaimed with a big sigh. “You were there when I said I don’t believe in evil and that I’m not scared of vampires, you were there when I told you that I care about you and how I always listen to you.”

I nodded at her, prepared for the blow, but then a big lash of red flashed the room.

“What is that?” She asked.

“It’s evil trying to break in, I think Elpis is using me for my magic, she stores it in the necklace and takes it. Whenever I take it off or she gets weak, that always happens…well I think so anyway.” I said, slipping the necklace over my head again, my head slightly fuzzy as it absorbed my powers.

“Evil is trying to break in?” Laura winced.

“Yeah, it’s trying to steal all the magic…probably to end the world or something.”

“Oh.” She clicked her tongue, an awful silence in the air. “Why haven’t you tried to escape?”

“Well, I didn’t want to abandon you…your friends.” I replied as she watched me.

“You’d do that…for us?”

“No, I’d do that for you…maybe Kirsch but just a tiny bit.” I replied, a hint of playfulness in my tone to test the waters. She smiled a little at that which made me suck in a breath of relief.

“Okay, what do we do?” She asked. I looked at her wide eyed.

“W-what?”

“Well we need to do something; you can’t be here forever whilst she steals your powers from you.” She exclaimed.

“Y-you want to help me? After I lied to you…even though I’m a vampire?”

She waited a beat before answering me.

“It’s my nature, to help people.” She said. A part of me wanted her to say she would do it for me, but that was a long shot after what has been found out.

“I didn’t want you to find out like this, Laura.”

“How did you want me to find out?”

“I wanted to tell you, tonight actually, funny how things work.” I laughed sadly.

“What would you have said?”

“I don’t know, I was going to ramble and just hope for the best…along with other things.” I mumbled at the end. How I would walk off the face of the earth for you, _cupcake._ “I’m scared Laura, the amount of times I’ve almost broke down, I started seeing things a-and dreaming things. I want to leave, _but I have nowhere to go.”_ I shuddered on shaky breaths, taking large blinks so stop any tears from falling.

“W-we will find somewhere, Carm. We will fix this, all of it.” She said reassuringly, her voice firm but laced with unshed emotions. “No more lies, that’s all I ask.” She more or less told than asked.

“No more lies.” I nodded, wiping a tear which had dropped.

“Good.” She swallowed, neither of us knowing what to do. “Wait, why did your mother want to kill you? It’s Lilita, right?”

“Yes, Lilita.” Even saying it made my body shake. “I said some things she didn’t like; I wouldn’t do the tasks she sent me to do or participate in _certain things._ She thought I had learnt my lesson, at first, I did, I was petrified of her…but then I realised I didn’t want to be like _her_ or _Will_ or _Mattie._ She was going to kill me, for good. But I ran away before she could.” I explained, looking up to see her invested in every word I was saying. “I forever wish I was young Mircalla countess Karnstein again, attending balls and living a carefree life. Infinity is a killer, Laura. I would rather be _dead_ than living on _forever.”_ I uttered; head bowed.

“I’m only nineteen years in my eternity, I have to live forever too.” She replied. Great, I have to share the earth with the one thing I can’t have…forever.

“Not the same cupcake.” I sighed. “You have a father…a family, friends who would do _anything_ for you. You are a free woman, and here you are, trying to sympathise with a sad little demon.” I shook my head.

“You’re not a sad demon Carmilla.” She shook her head. “All this time you were hiding this…I can’t believe I didn’t do anything.” She said, disappointed in herself.

“What could you do? Nothing would have changed the fact I’m a vampire, that I’m stuck in a constant battle of not knowing what would happen the next day…the next hour, the next minute the next second _. I just want it all to be over.”_ I sighed.

“Don’t worry, you’re not alone anymore, we will figure out how to fix it, _all of it.”_ She held a tight-lipped smile at me. I chewed on my lip and closed my eyes, calming down before I start bawling.

“I don’t deserve your help.”

“Everyone deserves help, especially you.” She replied. I looked up and smiled sadly at her. After everything, she isn’t giving up on me. “Mircalla, Carmilla or whatever, it doesn’t matter. You are still Carm, the Carm who I danced with and cared for, the Carm who took me to the human world and opened my eyes…the Carm who gets grumpy if I don’t give her enough attention.” She teased at the end and I couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“That was one time.” I grumbled with a smile. She rolled her eyes and giggled, that noise that I missed so dearly. “So, you don’t hate me?” I grimaced.

“No Carm, I don’t hate you. I was just annoyed I had to find out from someone else than you.” She answered earnestly.

“That’s fair.” I said, sniffing my nose and wiping my face clear from any remainders of vulnerability.

“I think we should start again, a clear sleight.” She proposed, a small smirk on her lips. I shook my head amused, watching as she stood up and held her hand out for me.

“You want to touch me?” I asked. She rolled her eyes and pulled my hand with such force that I was stumbling as I planted my feet on the floor.

“Always.” She replied, interlacing our fingers together. I looked at our linked hands and stroked the back of her hand with my thumb, her smooth skin so warm against my own.

“I’m not scared of dying, I’m scared of losing you, Laura.” I closed my eyes, relishing in the presence that is Laura Eileen Hollis.

“I don’t think that could happen…Just Carmilla.” She teased at the end. I looked up and opened my eyes, sharing her smile. “At least now when I get mad at you, I can shout your full name.” She shrugged playfully.

“You can call me whatever you want cupcake, but not cat girl.” I winked. She chuckled and squeezed my hand.

“So you’re a giant black cat huh?”

***

“No way, and then what?” Laura laughed as we sat on her bed.

“Well, after the wizard threw this potion at me, Mattie had a suddenly feline, disoriented and wolf sized panther on her hands. She picked me up by the scruff of my neck and took me back to the lair, locking me in one of mothers’ dungeons as I turned back to my normal vampire self after a few days. Ever since then the cat has become a part of me, growing over the past century.” I explained the tale with a nostalgic smile on my face. “And that was the last time I ever experimented with sister dearest.” I scoffed.

“What’s that mean?” Laura asked, peering up at me as we sat next to each other on her bed, reliving past memories.

“Well, the Nineties was full of alcohol and…other _substances._ I think me and Mattie tried every single thing you could possibly name.”

“And you say you’ve never had fun.” She teased, nudging my shoulder, playfully as I rolled my eyes. I sniffed the air and glanced at the door.

“Kirsch is there.” I announced, rather annoyed that our conversation was being cut short. It was way past midnight and I could tell Laura was drowning in sleep deprivation.

“Hey, can I come in?” He asked, head poking through the door.

“Do we have a choice?” I grumbled.

“Of course, Kirsch, you okay?” Laura invited as she swatted my arm.

“I know it’s late, but I just wanted to make sure Carm is okay.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood in front of me. “You didn’t look so good when I left.”

“How flattering.” I dead panned. “But yes, I’m fine, thank you Kirsch, really…you’re a good kid.” I kind of mumbled, flickering my sight from him to other various objects around the room. I looked back up to him, pulling a face as he beamed at me. “What?”

“That’s the nicest thing you have ever said to me.” He let out a strained sigh. I rolled my eyes as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around me. I looked at Laura who had her hand on her heart.

“Oookay big boy.” I sighed, patting his back and pushing him off me. “I think it’s getting a little late.” I said with a hidden glare. He looked between me and Laura and started nodding, a small smirk plastering his face.

“Yeah, night Laura, Carmilla.” He waved, motioning with his hands as he mouthed ‘ _steps’_ at me before leaving completely, closing the door behind him. I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself. I averted my attention back to Laura who was grinning at me. “Oh not you too.” I grumbled.

“Seems like it’s not just me who broke your walls down.” She snickered.

“Not this again.” I moaned.

We were suddenly caught in a gaze, one which I couldn’t escape. Her eyes were like metal, and I was the magnet.

“It’s getting late we shou-”

She closed her eyes, breaking the distance between us as she collided our lips together.

I was caught off guard, delaying my reaction for a few seconds, but when I composed myself my hand cupped her cheek as my thumb softly caressed her jaw. Our eyes were closed in bliss, hums of delight escaping our lips.

She rubbed at the back of my ear and massaged my scalp just heavenly, causing a purr to escape my lips. Laura started laughing into the kiss and I had no other option to open my eyes and furrow my eyebrows as she tried to continue kissing me.

“Lauraaaa.” I groaned, digging my head into the grove of her neck as she laughed, breaking the kiss to my dismay.

“I’m sorry I can’t help it! You actually purred into my mouth!” She laughed; our bodies still entwined. I huffed into her skin, nibbling on her pulse point as the smell of her warm blood infused my senses. “Oh come on Carm, it was adorable.” She chuckled, stroking my hair as I looked up at her with a fake glare.

She lifted her head and tilted my chin, giving me a soft kiss on my pursed lips. I couldn’t escape the small hum that left my lungs.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” She hummed as I lifted my head up, admiring her glowing face, the slightly smudged lip balm on her chin and nose…the intoxicating scent that is Laura Hollis. The only thing that still bothers me is the smell of Danny. _I have to find out where she marked her._

“You kissed me…knowing what I really am.” I sighed to myself, bewildered by the whole situation.

“When are you going to stop downgrading yourself, acting surprised when I tell you time and time again that I don’t care?” She sighed, running a finger down the faint cut on my collar bone from below me.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over it Laur. After three centuries of loneliness and distraught I find it hard to believe that someone like you could ever want me.”

“Well you’re gonna have to get used to it because I’m not leaving.” She grinned as I smiled in disbelief at her.

***

“HAH! I TOLD YOU!” LaF cheered, practically pushing Perry off the bed. I grimaced at Laura who looked rather stunned at their reaction. It was the next morning, the day after games day, the Danny fight and Laura knowing the truth. The weekend had just begun so there were no classes.

“So let me get this straight, _you,_ are the vampire on the loose?” Kirsch scratched his head.

“That I am.” I sighed, laying on my bed as Laura sat cross legged, my feet on her lap as the other three sat on Laura’s bed. Laura said I need to tell them my true identity so we can crack on with the mission to escape the school, with me _not_ dying in the progress.

“But you’re not gonna eat me, right?” Kirsch said wide eyed.

“Depends if you piss me off.” I mumbled, Laura hitting my ankle at the remark.

“So those red marks on your clothes weren’t-”

“-Nope, well…yes, but not the type of blood you’re thinking of.” I quickly butted into Perry’s analysis, _not_ wanting to be made a fool of. Everyone looked at me and the witch in confusion, but they shrugged it off when I glared at them.

“Okay so, we need to come up with a plan to save the school from evil and figure out what the whole necklace sitch is.” Laura announced.

“Save the school? No cupcake, we save ourselves.” I corrected her. I couldn’t give a shit about saving the school, I just want Laura to be safe…but that’s hard when she has a literal heart of gold.

“Well, that night I brought the thermo-scope in that brings to light any dark magic we can’t see that time, I saw that charm radiating with it, so whatever is in that thing could be the solution to everything.” LaF explained, looking at the charm in quarry.

“Great! Let’s get to work-”

“-But.” LaF cut Laura off. “I’m pretty sure that if that breaks, so does Carmilla.” They finished on and everyone sucked in a breath. “Has Elpis ever explained what it actually is to you?” They asked me.

“She said that when I wear it, it clears my aura, absorbs all of my vampiric qualities and power, she also said that all of my memories are embodied into the emerald. But I’m pretty sure every time a new memory or feeling occurs it also absorbs that too.”

“And every time you take it off, that’s when the evil is able to crack open the protective shield around the castle.” LaF mumbled to themselves, grabbing Laura’s notebook and a pen from our shared desk to jot stuff down.

“Why don’t we just leave Elpis to it? We’re meddling in things life threatening!” Perry exclaimed.

“Bro’s are there for bro’s, and Carmilla and you guys are my bro’s, so a bro has got to help a bro out.” Kirsch proclaimed, hitting his fist on his heart. I don’t think I’ve ever heard the word _bro_ be used so much in one sentence.

“He’s right…in a weird way. If we don’t do anything the evil will break in and we are all doomed Perry.” Laura sighed, her hand gripping on my ankle slightly. She looked at me and I smiled at her reassuringly.

“She’s right Perr, the magic used in that emerald isn’t normal, it’s dark. Very suspicious seen as though Elpis is the one who casted it. You of all people should know what dark magic is like.” LaF said to Perry who huffed.

“Come on Perr, we need you.” Laura pleaded as all eyes were on the witch.

“I-…fine.” She sighed and everyone smiled.

“So, we’re all in?” Laura asked. Everyone nodded and she let out a proud sigh of relief.

“What now?” Kirsch asked.

“I’m gonna run some tests on that necklace first, see what kind of dark magic we are dealing with. How long can you have it off for?” LaF asked.

“I dunno, I slept without it a couple times, but I think the evil is so powerful that I can’t have it off for too long now.”

“Okay, well…I’ll take it for an hour, that’s all it should take, and we will see if there are any consequences.” LaF said, looking at me expectantly.

“Are you okay if LaF takes it for an hour?” Laura asked worried. I gulped, unsure if I could be in the same room with Laura for that long with no control.

“Okay.” I nodded, slipping it over my neck and passing it to them. I closed my mouth as I felt my fangs drop from my gums, my vampiric senses picking up on all the fresh blood in the room. “What?” I hissed, unimpressed as they all gazed at me.

“Sorry, I’ve never seen a vampire before.” LaF explained as Perry turned rather pale, Kirsch looking at me as if I was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. There was a tense atmosphere.

“Okay well, we should all do some research on whatever we can find, and remember, don’t tell anyone.” Laura cleared throat as she could sense the tension on my behalf.

“Okay bro, I’ll go to the library with Perry.” Kirsch replied as Perry glared at him. “Come on Perry, it will be like the time you used to tutor me!” He beamed.

“Oh I hope not.” Perry sighed as the three of the stood up to leave.

“I won’t be long.” LaF told me with an apologetic smile. I nodded and watched them all leave, leaving me and Laura alone on my bed. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. Laura’s fingertips were still on my ankle, I can feel the stream of blood running past her skin in every vein, her pulse from her wrist grazing against my leg. _Torture._

“You okay Carm? I know it’s all a little strange and…” Laura’s voice seemed distant and rather foreign to my ears, causing me to sink deeper and deeper into the calls of despair. It’s been centuries since I practised resisting the call of blood, denying my fangs of that blissful feeling of venom in skin, the surge of fresh blood streaming down my wanting throat.

But through the haze of my awakened hunger, I knew I didn’t want to feed from the cupcake, I didn’t want to puncture through the skin of light and trust. Break through the barrier which I had worked so hard on making.

I cut her off speaking and darted to the fridge, gulping down the carton of blood.

“What is it with you and… _orange juice.”_ She trailed off once she saw the red stain smudged on my mouth and chin as I licked it dry. “Well that explains a lot.” She sighed to herself.

I paced over and awkwardly sat on my bed, a safe distance away from her. She looked at me cautiously and I quickly averted my gaze and looked down.

“I-Is it safe? For me to yano…be here with you right now?” She winced. God, this sucks.

“I just need to get used to it cupcake, you’re very tempting.” I sighed, a slight lisp as I tried to hide my fangs. I heard her heart rate increase at that. “No no, not in the sense that I want to drink from you.” Well, that’s kind of a lie. “You just…do things to me and it’s hard to resist.” I sighed.

“O-okay, I’ll go to the library and-”

“-No!” I shouted and grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her with force rather harshly. She yelped and her eyes widened in shock and fear. “Shit, sorry, I just drank so my powers are at their highest.” I quickly apologised, looking at her, gritting my teeth as I controlled myself as much as I can. “Did I hurt you?” I frowned.

“Kinda…” She mumbled and I immediately grew angry at myself. “Hey, don’t worry. I understand. I’m not scared of you.” She smiled reassuringly. “Look at me Carm.” She asked in a soothing voice. I complied and gazed at her.

“I trust you, don’t worry.” She cooed, a sweet smile.

“Okay.” I nodded, letting out a deep breath.

If we actually manage to pull this off, I might actually be free…free with Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added in Hollstein early because I think we all need a pick me up right now. Surround yourself with the things you love and what makes you happy, I hope this fic can help you calm down and take your mind off of certain things. Stay safe out there creampuffs :)


	14. Time out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Catmilla is protesting and Laura and Carm are clearly being very productive...obviously.

“Carmilla I swear- no! Not the mug!” Laura yelled as I edged my paw closer to her beloved Tardis mug. “You wouldn’t dare.” She narrowed her eyes at me. I gave her a daring head tilt and swiped at the mug, watching as it fell…and levitated back up. I looked at Laura who glared at me, her hand out as she placed the mug on the other side of the desk.

“Who knew you could be even _more_ annoying as a cat?!” She groaned as I sprawled out on her course work. I love teasing her, I find great pleasure in that bunched up face she makes. “I’m behind in all my classes, Miss Snipe will rip my head off if I don’t do my homework for the fifth time and I don’t think ‘ _sorry, my roommate turned into a cat and wouldn’t let me study’_ is a good enough excuse.” She glared at me as I pawed in the air.

I looked deep into her eyes…and then knocked the mug, her cocoa spilling over the wooden floor.

“That’s it.” She huffed, picking me up by the scruff of my neck so a dangled in front of her, not impressed by the hold. She stood up and walked to the door, opening it and dropping me on the floor. “Don’t come back until I’ve done.” She ordered, slamming the door and locking it before I could protest.

Hmm, I wonder what Kirsch is doing.

I walked around the castle in my cat from, sniffing him out as I followed the scent to the library where I found the other two, all sat around the table, heads in books. I jumped on the table, making Perry yelp in surprise and LaF didn’t even react, Kirsch writing something down.

“Hey Carmilla, did Laura kick you out?” LaF asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yup.” I sighed, popping my bones as I slid into the chair next to Kirsch in my normal form. “Found anything?” I asked.

“Nothing too important, but did you know that there was an evil outbreak here before?” LaF replied, their head still down.

“Yeah, Patrick told me.”

“Who’s Patrick?” Kirsch asked.

“The guy in the painting.” I replied. He nodded and got back to work. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, I think Elpis kept some of that magic and stored it away, and that’s what your necklace is made up from.” LaF explained. “Perry was able to extract a tiny piece of it, look.” They handed me a small glass bottle, I looked at the small black orb floating around, wisps of black and grey surrounding it.

“Look, it’s trying to get to your chain.” Kirsch pointed out as we all watched it slam against the glass.

“How peculiar.” LaF mumbled as they took it off me and slid it back in their top pocket, scribbling in their notebook. “It’s because you’re a vampire, you hold the most magic any supernatural being can obtain…and it’s dark magic so of course it would be attracted to you.” LaF explained as they flicked through their notes.

“So, it makes sense that Elpis is using your powers to fight away the evil.” Kirsch muttered as it finally switched for him.

“Yup, I’ve been used this whole time.” I sighed. I’m not really bothered, I guess I’m just used to it.

“Oh sweetie, I’m sorry.” Perry pouted sympathetically.

“Pft, for what? It’s just the inevitable.” I chuffed as she smiled sadly at me. “Anyways, since I’ve been left in the doghouse, wanna come and throw some of those exploding stones?” I asked Kirsch.

“Sorry bro, I need to do my course work.” He frowned. I huffed and sprawled out on my chair, patting my thighs out of boredom.

“La-”

“-Busy.” LaF cut me off, clearly in their own world right now. I looked expectantly at Perry, but she quickly diverted her gaze and linked arms with her partner. I was about to up and leave, until something caught my eyes from LaF’s book.

“You read Samarian?” I asked rather surprised, looking over their shoulder.

“That’s what it is?” They winced. I rolled my eyes and translated it.

“It says ‘ _the treaty of the God’s’_ but that’s it.” I read aloud. “Any idea what that means?”

“It rings a bell, but I couldn’t say off the bat. I’ll look into it.” LaF nodded, tracing it down in their notebook.

I sighed and left; hands shoved in my pockets as I strolled around the castle. I ended up in the gardens. Does Laura like flowers? That’s a thing right…giving someone flowers, like Kirsch did to me at the dance? I shrugged and picked flowers off the roots, beautiful roses and daisies; I’ll give it to Laura as a peace offering for being annoying. 

I smelt Danny before I saw her, hanging behind her pack as they ventured off into the forest. She scowled at me but nothing more before leaving my sight.

Without looking back, I walked back to the dorm, slamming into the door as it was locked. Before I could get up, I looked and followed my gaze from Laura’s bunny slippers to a smirk on that pretty face.

“Uh hey cupcake, I got these for you.” I smiled sheepishly, rummaging around as I lifted my arm out to her, some of the flowers facing downwards.

She rolled her eyes and took them off me, turning around as she entered the dorm. I picked myself up and followed behind her like a lost child. I watched as she placed them in the vase on the window ledge, the dark rose in the middle of them which I gave to her the night of the party.

“Are they okay? They’re pretty and I know you like to look at pretty-” She silenced me with a soft kiss. “…things” I trailed off at the end, watching as a cute smile plastered her face.

“They’re beautiful.” She cooed, rubbing at the nape of my neck which I melted at. “I’m still pissed off though.” She glared playfully, motioning to the brown stain on the floor which looked like it had been scrubbed so hard the varnish had peeled from the oak floor boards.

“Lucky for us Perry has a cleaning kink?” I winced.

“Touché.” She chuckled and I sighed in relief.

“Any news?” She asked, jumping on her bed.

“Well, they found dark magic in my charm which I said from the beginning.” I sighed, flopping into my own bed as I reached behind me and sipped on some blood. “In conclusion, Elpis has been using me for my magic, not because she actually cared about me.” I mumbled, swirling the blood around the flask idly.

“Hey.” Laura called, bringing my attention to her. “We’re gonna fix this…all of it.” She soothed, moving to my bed as she shuffled me upwards, sitting next to me as we rested our backs on my headboard. I sighed and puffed out my cheeks, a pout on my face.

“Don’t brood.” Laura groaned, prodding my shoulder. I turned and lolled my head on the wood behind me, an exasperated look on my face as she continued prodding me.

“I will bite your fingers off.” I mumbled with my eyes closed. She stopped and sighed.

“Don’t fall asleep.” She muttered, playing with my sleeve. I cracked and eye open and looked at her. “Tell me more about yourself.” She asked quietly. Tell her more? I don’t think there are many _good_ things to tell her. 

“Well…one time in Paris-”

“-No, I mean about how you became a vampire.” She cut me off.

An “Oh.” Slipped out of my mouth as I looked at her with full attention now.

She pulled on my sleeve, urging me to continue.

“I was at a ball, my father wanting me to find a husband, and Will a wife…but I got too drunk and wondered out of the castle. Will was calling me to go back but before he could warn me, I was jumped by a gang of highway robbers who held me at gun point. And in a flash, Will was trying to take them down…which resulted in us both being shot and killed, right on my hip and him straight through the skull.” I replied, trying not to get nostalgic.

She didn’t reply, but instead rested her head on my shoulder as she traced her nimble fingers on my wrist.

“I woke up, still wearing my white blood-stained dress in a cell like place. I thought it was a prison when I woke up, I had a crucial desire for something, but I couldn’t fathom it. Will was lying unconscious next to me, I shook his limp body, desperately trying to wake my brother up but it was no use. I think I remember seeing his brain seeping through his skull.”

Laura grimaced and I chuckled.

“Long story short, Mattie had found us and took us to Lilita as food, but she decided to turn us, and I still don’t know why. William got obsessed with power, he was the weak link and I ended up being the strongest. Me and him grew distant as he grew jealous and resented me out of spite. But I grew very close with Mattie, she is my only family…the only thing I miss.”

“Where are they now?” She asked quietly.

“Somewhere in Styria, but Mattie is probably in the caves hidden bar she made sipping on a nice blood cocktail.” I scoffed. “It’s funny, me and Will both made a deal with a God.”

“He did?” She asked.

“Well Lilita is a God, but not a God like Hope or Evil per say. She’s the God of the supernatural, an unspoken title but everyone knows the grave dangers of Lilita Morgan. Anyways, he sacrificed his sanity for a slip of mother’s blood. He is an utter fool. He went absolutely bat shit crazy and I hated seeing him or being around him, it was hard to see my brother turn into the epitome of darkness.”

“I’m sorry Carm.” She nuzzled into my neck and placed a soft kiss on where my pulse point once beat.

“I thought- I thought, I’d get over it in time. But time is relative, and forever is just another empty promise when you’re already dead.” I didn’t realise a tear dropped from my eye until Laura was wiping my cheek gently. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying.” I shook my head, frustrated that I was still emotional about everything.

“You don’t need to apologise for feeling Carm.” She cooed, tucking my hair behind my ear and out of my face. “You’re not there anymore, you’re here, with _me_.”

I watched her and let out a shaky breath. Her voice and gentle smile relaxed me, allowing me to calm down and submerge me in the void that is Laura Hollis, the kindest cupcake around.

“I hold a lot of baggage.” I smiled sadly as she rolled her eyes playfully.

“Yeah…but I’m pretty strong.” She retaliated with a small smirk. “And…don’t worry about Elpis not caring for you and all of that crap, LaF, Perry, Kirsch and me, we all care about you.” She smiled softly.

“Laura…I don’t care what anyone thinks about me, apart from you. All I know is that in three centuries _you_ , are the only person I have _ever_ wanted to save.”

She hummed and snuggled into my side, hugging my arm like a koala as she dug her face in my shoulder. I manoeuvred us until we were lying in the bed, sliding under the duvet as she never changed her position.

With the warmth of Laura’s body and the steady pulse of her good heart, I couldn’t help but close my eyes in content, falling into a peaceful slumber for the first time in a while.

***

The sun was setting when I woke up by the sound of the door opening. I glanced past Laura who was passed out at my side, her head buried at the grove of my neck as her leg sprawled across my body.

I glared at LaF who had walked in, spotting that Laura was sleeping they quietly sat on Laura’s bed and flipped through the pages of their notebook.

“I need to tell you something.” They whispered. I rolled my eyes and nodded, not too much as of not to wake the sleeping beauty. “I looked into the battle of good and evil which took place here a few centuries ago, Apep and Elpis had made a deal that they would share what ever magic they had required which the formed the treaty of the God’s.” They started and I urged them all on to continue.

“Was you around when Lilita’s husband and sister were killed?” They asked. I shook my head.

“Well, they died during when the battle had broken out and miraculously, as soon as they were killed, the God’s had enough power to fight off the evil and lace the castle with a protective barrier. Suspicious much?” They raised their eyebrows as I let it all sink in.

“Let’s be honest Carmilla, no one would happily take in a vampire. Elpis is storing your magic and power into that emerald and uses it when the evil arrives.”

“I know that, I said so already.” I whispered back, holding in a breath when Laura stirred ever so slightly, but I think she was just getting comfy.

“Yes, but at some point, your magic will run out and be trapped in that stone. She will be able to obtain it all and you…well you.” They took a deep breath. “You will die.” They sighed at the end.

“Say she does hold all my magic and powers…and I die, can she still use it to save everyone, banish the evil?” I asked quietly.

“Yes, the evil would never come back again if she used your life.” They nodded.

It was a no brainer for me, I could easily give myself up to Elpis right now and save everyone…Laura. But now that I might finally have her, I don’t want to leave, as selfish as that may sound.

“But I’m trying my hardest to find another way, there is _always_ another way. I just wanted you to know.” They smiled sadly at me.

“Thank you, please just…just don’t tell anyone else.” Was all I could muster out.

“Of course, we have a while before all of your magic absorbs into it seen as though you are a literal walking power ball” They nodded firmly. “And I won’t ask what is going on here.” They smirked, pointing at Laura. I chuckled and watched them leave, closing the door quietly behind them.

I stared up at the ceiling, the room casting its late orange glow around the white room. If I had just listened to Mattie, none of this would be happening. But then again, _none of this would be happening_. I would never have found a girl who cared for me, filled in the gaps of my black heart who makes me feel things I have not felt since Ell. Well…that’s a bad comparison, Laura makes me feel things stronger than her, stronger than I thought I could have ever felt in my whole existence.

Turning around, I rested my chin on the top of the sleeping Nephilim’s head, wrapping my arms around her, taking in her warm body heat as it nourished my senses. I was just about to close my eyes until they bolted open, the bell signifying Dinner ringing ridiculously loud.

I winced as Laura groaned, stretching her limbs.

“Mornin’ creampuff.” I chuckled as she yawned, opening her eyes slowly as she pealed slightly away from me.

“Crap I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to fall asleep on yo-”

“-Hey, I don’t mind at all.” I smiled as she did too, cutting off her nervous rambling.

“Was that the lunch bell?” She asked sleepily, nuzzling her face into my pillow.

“No, that was the dinner bell.” I chuckled. Her eyes soon opened widely.

“We slept all day?!” She gasped.

“That we did.”

“I didn’t even finish my course work.” She grumbled, sitting up next to me as she rubbed at her eyes. _Adorable._

“Don’t worry about it cupcake, I’ll do it for you.” I shrugged as she glanced at me with a weary eye. “Not being modest but I kiiinda know everything there is to know.” I smirked smugly.

“Of course, nothing modest about that.” She teased. “You don’t know math very well, hence why Mr Hart assigned LaF to tutor you.” She grinned. I rolled my eyes and kicked her lightly under the covers which she laughed at.

Her tummy rumbled and I quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Come on, I’m starving.” She sighed, pulling at my hand as she stood up and stretched in front of me.

I couldn’t help but admire her back figure, the way her sweatpants hugged her beautiful curves, the way her crop top showed off her admirable back muscles and how her hips dipped into the shape of an everlasting hourglass. The beautiful golden locks which drooped down her spine and shoulders. She is a God of her own, a model.

“What?” She asked with a curious smile as she lent on my bed, her hair dangling over her face.

“You’re beautiful.” I sighed, brushing her hair out of her face to see her better.

Pulling my nerves together, I leaned forward and slid a hand under her ear, gently pulling her face to mine as I connected our lips. It was slow and sensual, eyes closed in bliss as we savoured each other.

We parted for her need to breath. But if my lungs still craved oxygen, she would have taken my breath away…like usual.

Her tummy rumbled and we both smiled at each other rather sheepishly.

***

“Dude please I am begging you!” He pleaded LaF as we all sat and ate dinner together in the hall. Spirits were still high after games day, the trophy was sat tall on a pedestal, spotlights shining away as it was boxed in a glass case for all to see.

“For the last time Kirsch, it doesn’t work that way. It is not physically possible to make your brain bigger for you to be smarter.” They sighed exasperated. I looked at Laura next to me as we chuckled together at his stupidity.

“But practice exams are soon and I’m so screwed.” He moaned, taking a sad bite out of his food.

“I’m in the same boat don’t worry.” Laura grumbled.

“Maybe if you both stopped getting distracted you could pass.” Perry scolded. We all looked at her rather shocked. She bit her bottom lip and glared at her food.

Laura was about to say something until a thumping underneath the table caught our attention.

“What the…” LaF muttered, digging around their jean pockets. They lifted their hands and struggled to keep them still as they held the glass which contained the dark magic in.

“What the hell is that?” Laura almost shrieked. Oh crap, maybe I _should_ have told her about that earlier. We all stopped eating, the other three looking at me wide eyed. “Am I missing something?” Laura asked confused.

“That’s what’s inside Carm’s necklace.” Kirsch beamed as if he did something good. I glared at him but softened my face when I was met with Laura’s furrowed eyebrows.

“Perry extracted a tiny piece of magic from the charm and now it’s in the glass tube.” I explained in one big breath.

“Why is it trying to smash out of the tube?” She asked as LaF shoved it back into their pocket and zipped it up.

“It’s filled with dark magic and it’s attracted to Carmilla’s emerald.” They explained. God they aren’t making this easier for me.

“Did all of you guys know?” She glanced around as everyone nodded. _Damn it._ “So I’m the only one who didn’t know.” She mumbled, poking at her food.

“It’s not like that Laur.” I sighed as everyone stayed awkwardly quiet.

“It’s fine.” She said, giving me a small smile. I don’t believe that for a second.

***

I laid on my bed with a book in hand as Laura came out of the bathroom from her shower, a fresh set of PJs’ on which she looked _so_ cute in. She didn’t look nor say anything to me as she turned the lights out, only a candle lit on my side and her fairy lights around her bed frame.

I subtly watched Laura as she lay on her bed, pulling out her laptop and typing away. It was after nine at night, a low light of blue and white shading the room.

A few minutes of tense silence passed until I had enough.

I quietly put my book down and paced over to her bed. She looked up at me and I glanced at her side. Without saying anything, she moved over and let me sit next to her. I tapped my thighs, building up the courage to confront her.

“Laura.” I spoke gently.

“Hmm?” She hummed, still typing. I huffed and closed her laptop, throwing it onto my bed. “Uh, hey?!” She yelped, a mix of anger and confusion on her face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you; you were mad at me and I didn’t want to add on to the pile of your stress.” I explained. Her face went from angry to confused, then dropped.

“I just thought that we established that you will tell me the truth.” She sighed, looking down at her lap.

“I am telling you the truth.” I exclaimed. She looked at me exasperated. “Eventually…”

“Carm…”

“I just don’t want you to worry!”

“Carmilla I know what I have gotten myself into, you don’t need to protect and shelter me! I just want you to treat me as the grown up I am.” She looked deep into my eyes.

“Okay, okay I understand.” I whispered, holding her warm hand gently. “I just want the best for you.” I smiled at her sadly. She leaned in and gave my lips a soft kiss with her own.

“I know you do.” She cooed, curtaining my bangs to see me clearer. “Could you uh…take that off?” She held the emerald in her hand. “I don’t like the thought of you being so close to something so dangerous.”

Okay Mircalla, pull yourself together. I can go without it on for about and hour. This is also good practice for getting used to when I’m alone with Laura without it on.

I nodded and slid it over my head, taking a deep breath as I felt my powers over come me.

“How do you feel, when you take it off?” She asked, her voice suddenly a lot louder.

“Uh, overwhelmed?” I winced, licking my gums as my fangs elongated through my skin.

“I just find it fascinating.”

“I know you do.” I smirked as she blushed.

“Well would you look at that, the big bad vampire brought me flowers.” She teased. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. “Can I kiss you?” She asked quietly. My heart dropped; will I be able to control myself? I can already smell, see and hear her blood, but being so close is another story. But I _have_ to get used to it.

“Of course, you can.” I smiled, reassuring myself more than her.

We leaned forward slowly, meeting each other in the middle as lips collided lips. She shuffled closer to me, our legs together as our heads lolled back and forth in rhythm. I brought a hand to her cheek, sliding it under her ear as she held onto my thigh. 

_Bad move._ I felt her pulse beating right on my wrist, smell her blood just moments away from my nose. I gripped her hair slightly to keep my focus, trying to rid my mind of where it was trying to take me.

She brought her own hand and slid it around my neck, stroking the nape softly…so soft in fact that it managed to calm me down as I released the grip from her hair, enjoying the kiss.

We eventually parted, smiling at each other in bliss. My lips tingled and pulsed as an after math of the rather passionate kiss we had shared, her own eyes fluttering as she snaked her hand from my nape to my shoulder, massaging it gently.

“Hey.” She sighed.

“Hey.” I replied, swimming in a pool of desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, ty for all the kudos and comments :)


	15. Next to the sun

“Laura! Slow down!” I called after the running Nephilim.

As soon as Mrs Snipe’s lesson had finished Laura had sprinted to the dorm, wrapping up warm and then pulled me out of the castle, shoving a bobble hat on my head for good measures before dragging me away.

“Carm look!” She shrilled as we eventually reached the large field, covered in a deep foot of white snow.

Looks like everyone had the same idea as Laura as probably every creature from the school was outside, building snowmen and playing. I saw Kirsch and SJ running around, throwing snowballs at one and other. LaF and Perry had also ventured out, the ghost wearing about seven coats…definitely Perry’s rule.

“I love snow!” She squealed. “Don’t you?” She beamed at me in her hat and scarf. So freaking cute.

“I hate snow.” I grumbled, not happy when I had to dodge a ball of compacted cold.

“Oh stop acting like the Grinch, come on!” She sighed, gripping my wrist again and pulling me into the chaos.

As soon as I tried to leave, a huge black puffy coat was suddenly stuck to my body. I spun around to see LaF waddling over in consequence of their coats, with Perry who held her wand out to me, zipping up the coat with her magic.

“I couldn’t believe it when I saw you without a coat on!” Perry said, in mother mode. I huffed and nuzzled my chin and half my face into the neck of the coat, flipping up the hood.

“I just love Christmas!” Laura bound over full of smiles and cheer.

“Cupcake how are you already covered in snow?” I furrowed my eyebrows, brushing it off her shoulders.

“I made a snow angel.” She smiled proudly; her rosy cheeks puffed out. I looked behind her at the rather deformed snow angel on the floor.

Just as I was about to reply, my face was suddenly hit with a snowball. Laura, LaF and Perry all grew silent, wide eyed as they feared for the person who threw it.

“Bro I am _so_ sorry.” Kirsch ran up to us, about to wipe my face until I hissed and pressed myself to Laura’s side, wiping my own face.

I glared at him and caught everyone by surprise as I bent down and scooped up my own ball, lodging it at the man child. It slapped his face so hard, it echoed around the ground. I’d be surprised if his brain wasn’t leaking out of his ears.

“Okay that was deserved.” He mumbled, clawing at his now _very_ red face.

“Uh Carm, you’re not meant to try and kill people with snowballs.” Laura blinked at me as I flexed my fingers.

“Then what’s the fun in it?” I drawled sarcastically, fixing the hat Laura had shoved me in.

“Well on that note I think we should all go inside and warm up with a nice mug of hot cho-”

Perry was quickly cut off with I surprise snowball to the chest. We all looked at the culprit, which was no other than LaF, grinning at their girlfriend.

“LaFontaine! That was so childi-”

And another one. Me and Laura held in our laughs as Kirsch didn’t hide it, bending over as he laughed in hysterics.

“Well I can play dirty too.” Perry glared, raising her wand as it started to make a snowball. LaF’s face dropped as they tried to waddle away…but fell right on their face as the weight of the coats dragged them down. They were met with a snowball right on the butt.

We all looked at Perry rather stunned as she stood there, blowing the tip of her wand with a smug face.

“Can someone help me up?” LaF grumbled from the floor, their voice muffled as they were laying in a foot of snow.

Laura helped them up, only to be pelted by a snowball in the hip.

“Hey!” She yelped in surprise, dropping LaF with a thud.

I shrugged at her, hiding the other one behind my back.

“You- I…you’re in for it now.” Laura glared playfully at me, ripping the ball out of my hands from behind my back with a quick pull of her hand with her powers. The snowball levitated in the air as she smirked at me.

“Don’t you-” _Splat_. “Dare…” I grumbled, wiping the cold residue off my face as I blew my hair away.

“You were going to do it to me!” Laura explained.

“Yes, but that’s- that’s different!” I called back, watching her every move.

“Really? How?” She rolled her eyes. Everyone was now running around, LaF not so much running but trying their best to move as Perry showed no mercy.

“Because you’re so oblivious creampuff.” I smirked, pelting her with a surprise snowball which splattered across her chest. She opened her eyes and licked her lips, huffing as she charged at me.

“Cupcake woah- AH!” I squealed, Laura rugby tackling me to the floor as we fell in a heap with her on top of me, catching her breath. “Lawraa.” I groaned, my face being muffled by the mixture of mine and her hair as she leaned over me. I tried squirming around, but it was no use. I was going nowhere.

I accepted my fate and huffed, cringing at the feel of wetness covering my back and legs. Good job I have this stupid coat and hat on.

“I’m the oblivious one, huh?” She grinned down at me, a cloud of evaporated coldness leaving her mouth with every breath.

“No fair.” I mumbled, stropping beneath her. “I’m cold.” I pouted. She changed her features, apology written on her face. “Warm me up and give me a kiss?” I asked, giving her the best puppy dog eyes, I could.

“Aw Carm.” She chuckled, leaning down, her lips puckered, and eyes closed.

I grinned and brought my hand up, smothering snow all over her face. She yelped and stumbled back, giving me the upper hand as I sprung up and loomed over her. She glared up at me from the floor, her face completely drenched and bright red.

“There’s two ways this can go cutie.” I smirked, throwing a snowball up and down. I saw as she tried to raise her hand and snatch it off me with her magic. “Nuh uh cupcake, no cheating.” I winked. She huffed and brought her hand down.

“Either you surrender and finally give me that much deserved kiss, or I go ape shit with the snow.” I raised my eyebrows at her.

“Humph, fine.” She growled. I laughed in victory and pulled her up, steadying her as she stumbled a little.

“Now then, let’s stick to the deal.” I purred, leaning in. She rolled her eyes and leaned in too. But, of course, we were stopped by at least five snowballs.

“For the love of God.” I pinched the bridge of my nose as Laura chuckled next to me, pulling her into her side.

“Carm, you’re shivering.” Laura pouted, hugging around my waist as she rubbed my side up and down. I winced slightly, after Danny opened my old wound it has been sore. “Sorry, still tender?” She cooed.

“A little, don’t worry creampuff.” I reassured her, holding her hand as my teeth started to chatter. I don’t feel cold or hot, but my body still reacts. “I should be worried about you, your hands are turning blue, where are your gloves?” I asked, clasping my hands around hers.

“I lost them quite a while ago.” She replied sheepishly.

“Come on, let’s warm up.” I chuckled, holding her hand as we made our way in.

***

We were all sat in mine and Laura’s room, sipping on a hot brew of coco.

“I have a bruise on my butt.” LaF complained, shifting around uncomfortably on Laura’s bed.

“Oh LaFontaine, stop complaining, you asked for it!” Perry replied as we all chuckled. Kirsch and SJ were sat on the floor in heaps of blankets and cushions, me and Laura sat on my bed as she snuggled up to my side.

“Do you remember last year when LaF made that evil snowman?” Kirsch laughed.

“He wasn’t evil! Just…confused.” They grimaced as everyone laughed. There was a movie playing on Laura’s laptop for background noise.

The sun had set so it was actually very cosy with the fairy lights and candles lit, the light falls of snow from outside casting dots of shadows to cover the walls. 

“This is nice.” Laura whispered as she wrapped around me like a lost puppy. Everyone was talking amongst themselves.

“It is, isn’t it.” I cooed back, giving her forehead a light kiss. Everyone knew me and Laura were cosying up to one and other but didn’t say anything. Apart from Kirsch, he was very excited for me.

“It’s crazy to think this will be my last Christmas here.” She sighed, sipping on her mug. That caught me off guard slightly. With me worrying about her safety, I didn’t really take into consideration that she was leaving the place she had grown up in. “At least it’s with you.”

I smiled at that, stroking her warm arm up and down tenderly. “Same here Laur.” I cooed as she nuzzled into my side. We haven’t had _‘the talk’_ yet, but I’m happy where we are now, taking things at a steady pace. If it carries on the way it is now, soon I may be able to call her _mine._

“What will you do, when you leave?” I asked. She thought about it.

“I’m gonna go live in the human world with my dad and stepmom.” She replied, looking up at me with glossy eyes. “Hopefully with you…I-If you want to of course.” She quickly added on worried.

Laura wants me to live with her and her family?

“Would your dad and stepmother be okay with that? I doubt they would want a vampire in their company.” I scoffed.

“I don’t think they have a choice.” She smirked. I rolled my eyes playfully and sipped on my cool coco, thinking of what it would be like living with Laura.

It will always be at the back of my mind that Lilita and the others are out there. But I know for a fact mother and Will won’t risk their lives to find me, however, _Mattie on the other hand._

There was a sudden howl in the background, followed by a few more. From Danny no doubt. I looked at Laura who kept her eyes sternly on a melting marshmallow in her cup as everyone glanced around awkwardly.

“It’s freezing out there, you would have thought Elpis would have called off the nightly pack search.” Perry exclaimed.

“Yeah well we all know now what Elpis is actually li-”

There was a sudden knock to the door which stopped my remark.

“Come in!” Laura yelled.

We all grew silent as Satyrs walked in.

“Evening.” He smiled at everyone as we all forced one back. “Uh Carmilla, Elpis would like to see you after supper in the great room.” He said. Everyone suddenly tensed up, but I don’t think he realised. “Oh! I also have this for you!” He remembered, passing me a bag with hidden pouches of blood in it, it smelled very fresh. My mouth couldn’t help but water.

“Thanks.” I mumbled, tucking it behind me.

“Night everyone.” The Nymph waved as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

“What do you think she wants?” Laura asked.

“I have a pretty good idea.” I sighed as Laura rubbed my stomach soothingly.

“Forgive me for how bad this sounds, but I think this could be really good for research. If she does use your emerald, I can see how much magic she extracts.” LaF explained.

“No.” Laura suddenly blurted, we all watched her as she sat up. “I don’t want you going in there and going through what I assume to be a very painful experience Carm. You have no reciliation of what even happens!” She exclaimed.

“Cupcake, like LaF said, it will be very important for our studies so we can finally figure it all out and leave, I need to do this.” I smiled reassuringly, taking her hand in mine and rubbing it soothingly.

“Get it over and done with.” Kirsch said, I glared at him. I know he means good but _that_ did not help _anyone_ right now.

“Laura, if all of this goes to plan, this will be the last time Carmilla has to go through this possibly. I just need that last piece of information and then we can really get to work.” LaF explained, an apologetic look on their face as Laura stropped.

“Okay?” I asked softly, cupping her jaw with the hand that wasn’t holding hers.

“Okay.” She sighed. I smiled and brought her head down, giving her forehead a gentle kiss. “Okay.” She repeated, practically a whisper.

***

I woke up in Laura’s bed, being met with a warm and tight embrace. She was asleep, clinging on to me as it was way into the night. I closed my eyes again, being hit with a bad headache so I nuzzled myself into Laura’s neck, absorbing her warmth and sweet smell.

“You awake?” She mumbled, still half asleep.

“Kinda.” I whispered, relishing in the way she stroked the back of my neck. She seems to do that a lot.

“Do you remember anything?” She asked.

“Nope.” I sighed into her neck. “How long have I been out?”

“You teleported back here at about nine and its three in the morning now.” She answered quietly. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m okay, just a little headache.” I reassured her, kissing below her ear calmly.

“Oh Carm, I’m so sorry. I hated it when you were gone, I just wanted to keep you here and wrap my arms around you.” She pulled on me even tighter. I’m surprised my ribs aren’t cracking at this point. “I just can’t wait until _we_ get out of here, never looking back.”

“Me too Laur.” I hummed, holding back the strain in my voice. I promised I’d tell her the truth about anything, but I won’t tell her about how I might have to sacrifice myself as a last resort to save her and the school. “Did LaF get to run some tests?” I asked, leaning back a bit so we were face to face.

“Yeah, they said they will start testing straight away.” She answered, tracing my jaw with her fingers. “Come here.” She cooed, holding my chin as she pressed my lips into hers gently.

Kissing Laura felt like home, her lips being a vast sea and my lips the abandoned wreck, being lured to endless sights of purity, so alluring and free. We have shared quite a few kisses now, but this one was different, this kiss is a recollection, a destination set between us, desperately wanting to explore. 

She held my jaw, stroking her thumb against my cheek as the kiss deepened, both of us introducing just the perfect amount of tongue. The back of my head was still thumping slightly, but that was a consequence of Laura, not Elpis.

We parted and looked at each other through the dark, both of us in a haze. She smiled and went in again, this time much more passionate as her hand slid from my jaw to my hip which she rubbed tenderly. I lowered my hand from her shoulder to the hem of her tank top, my hand caressing smooth skin.

Her hand trailed up again, fisting at my hair as she rocked into me slowly, which caused me to grip the skin on her lower hip, almost panting in her mouth.

We slowed down and followed one another into a now gentle kiss, her hand loosening as it dropped onto my shoulder, my own hand now just lying there. We both pulled away and chuckled lightly at each other as she dug her head into the grove of my neck, me wrapping my arms around her smooth body.

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, her cute little snores, how her fingers twitch ever so slightly as she dreams, accidently tickling my stomach where her hand lay. It was enough to send me in a lull of its own.

***

“Come on Laur, it’s freezing and we’re the only ones out here.” I groaned, hands shoved in pockets, my face practically hidden by my coat and hood.

“Sshh!” She hissed as we sat on the rock, overlooking the edge of the castle. The last time I was here was when Laura was telling me about her mom when I was in my cat form.

The snow was falling gently, the sun rising as the sky was submerged with an amber glow.

“I know she’s there.” She whispered. I smiled and held her hand as we watched the sun appear, our legs and feet dangling off the edge of the large rock.

“Okay.” I cooed, brushing her hair back as I kissed her temple.

We continued watching in a peaceful silence. But then there was the crunching of snow and light footsteps. I heard it first, looking past Laura, watching as Elpis slowly made her way to the edge too. She was quite far away so I don’t think she knows we are here.

Laura followed my gaze and we both watched as the God raised her arms, two beams of light beaming into the sky as the dome shined white. She fell to her knees, obviously struggling to keep her magic flowing as the snow fell around us. I could make out her face, the obvious pain it was inflicting on her.

If I just gave her my powers, I could save everyone, save Laura, save her friends…Elpis.

“Carm?” Laura nudged me.

“Hm? Sorry.” I replied, snapping back into reality.

I looked back over and saw that Elpis had gone, just me and Laura on our own again.

“What’s the first thing you will do when we get to the human world?” She asked.

“Anything you do.” I whispered, admiring how the fresh sun shone her face just perfectly, showing off all of her chiselled features. She smiled shyly and kissed my lips, holding my jaw to keep me in place. “You know what I think we should do?” I mumbled into the kiss.

“What?” She sighed in my mouth. I pulled away and held her hand, smirking at her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“I think we should have another round of snowballing.” I winked, quickly shifting into my panther form and jumping off the large rock in confidence.

That was until I fell face first into the snow. I forgot how tall Elpis was, the snow had grown at least an extra foot since we arrived.

“Oh my god!” I heard Laura squeal in laughter from somewhere in front of me. I huffed and clambered out of the snow with a scowl. “All I could see was your cute panther butt!” She laughed again, standing in front of me as she wiped a large clump of snow from my snout.

This was _not_ meant to happen.

Chuffing, I tried to walk away, but kept on dipping and falling from the uneven earth which made her howl in laughter even more. She even had the audacity to throw a snowball at the back of my damn head!

I whipped my head around and glared at her, a big cloud of cold fog leaving my nose. Before I could react, four snowballs pelted my face, making me stumble back with each hit. Oh, she’s done it now.

I leapt forward and swatted a huge gush of snow her way, making her gasp and shield herself as it covered her whole body.

“That’s not fair, I don’t have paws the size of my head.” She pouted. I huffed out a scoff and bounded over to her, wrapping my paws around her as I lay on my back, her on my front with no escape. “Carm…what are you-”

Before she could finish, I licked her from her chin to her hairline. She squirmed and tried to pull out of my reach, but I just held her closer.

“What was that for?!” She mewled, wiping her face.

“Because I wanted to kiss you but couldn’t.” I simply replied, back to my normal self.

“I’m sure there were better ways of going about that.” She grumbled as I chuckled under her. She shook her head and cleared my face from my hair, stroking my skin.

There was a sudden ray of sun shining at us, we both looked at the half-risen sun as we held each other. She sighed and looked back down at me.

“You okay?” I asked, playing with a strand of her hair which fell from her face.

“I just…I think we should…” Her words fell a ramble as she was clearly nervous or indecisive about something.

“We should…” I egged her on, not having a clue what she was on about.

“We should…fuck, why am I being so awkward?” She mumbled to herself. I shuffled up so we were sat in the snow, Laura on my lap as I stroked her hip reassuringly. “You know what I mean.” She looked down at me.

“Don’t think I do cupcake.” I raised my eyebrows at her. She huffed and got comfy, cradling my face, keeping it in place.

“You know…when two people like each other so they…” She flailed her arms around, trying to get me to catch on and finish her sentence.

“Have sex…?” I winced at a complete loss.

“No!” She face palmed. “Well I mean not no but-”

“-Laura, just tell me, what are you getting at?” I asked, cutting her short of her rambling I could already sense coming.

“I know it’s soon and sudden but when you kiss me Carm, you make me feel things I have never felt before and when you look at me it makes me feel…wanted.” She started as I smiled at her, pretty certain as where she was going now. “Things are crazy now and if anything did happen, I would live the rest of my life forever regretting not asking you…” She took a deep breath.

“To be my girlfriend.” She finished, sucking in her breath as she flickered her sight from eye to eye, eagerly waiting for my response.

“It would be an honour, Laur.” I cooed. Her eyes widened and she let out an exasperated laugh.

We both smiled happily and crashed lips. I know why she chose to do it here; she believes her mother maybe watching and it warms my heart that she would want to do it in front of her. I let out a happy sigh into the kiss, wrapping my arms across her hip, pulling her as close as she could possibly go.

We parted and just watched each other deeply as she sun shone even brighter on us, warming my body from the cold surrounding me. With the sun and Laura’s heat, I don’t think I can ever be cold again, never see in black and white.

Only yellow and the pink shade from her cheeks and the tip of her nose as I could finally call her _mine_ , and she can call me _hers._


	16. Tearing the world asunder

I stared down at my mock exam in complete confusion, everyone else was soaring away with pages full of work. Why is math so hard? Never in my whole three centuries of living have I ever been at more of a loss than I am now. If it wasn’t for the boards covering the small desks, I could have easily copied someone else’s work. God Mr Harth is going to _slaughter_ me once he sees that I barely completed any of the questions.

Everyone was scattered around so I couldn’t see anyone I knew, well, there is the girl I hooked up with a few weeks ago, but no one I _knew._ Like Laura, I could smell her pretty distant, behind me somewhere. I could make out the top of Danny’s head from across the room too.

After Laura and me secured our relationship I want nothing more than to be with her, to touch, to feel, to hold her. Anything to do with the girl would be enough for me. I was absolutely betrothed by the girl. She told me to back off with the vampire possessive crap but it’s hard when all I want to do is keep her safe.

I already knew she was an independent women who strongly believes that everyone is free to do what they must, as much as I respect and admire her for it, it’s infuriating when she tells me off for worrying about her too much or just simply trying to stop her from flinging herself into danger.

Seriously, just two days ago she tried to touch one of the cracks on the dome which I had to pull her back from and carry her on my shoulder back to the dorm like a sack of coal. She stropped for the whole day, only laughing when I tripped over her laptop charger and face planted into the desk with a crash. But nether less she wiped at my bleeding nose and kissed my scratched cheek, cooing and teasing at me because ‘Carm you are _so_ cute.’ To which I said I’m not which caused me to pout which she just thought was even _more_ adorable.

“Time!” Satyrs called as suddenly the papers disappeared.

What?! It’s been an hour already?! Shit, I only got up to question four damnit.

Everyone left in rows, collecting their bags from the front. I chuckled to myself as Laura picked up the wrong bag and left with it, leaving the other creature at a complete loss as to of where their bag had disappeared to.

My row was called up and I picked up mine and Laura’s bag, tapping her on the shoulder in the corridor which she jumped at.

“Nice bag you got their cutie.” I smirked.

“What? Oh.” She replied, smiling sheepishly as she took her bag from my hand as she placed the strangers’ bag onto the floor. “How did you do? I could see you and all you were doing was pulling faces or daydreaming about catching mice and yarn.” She chuckled, interlacing out hands as we made our way to the hall for lunch.

“Like I said, only lackwits need math in their lives.” I huffed.

“So it didn’t go well, _lackwit_?” She teased as we sat down at our usual bench.

“Hmm you’re funny aren’t you.” I drawled sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and leaned close to me, giving my lips a gentle peck. “But to answer your question, no, it did not go as expected. I blame LaF for their ridiculous flash cards.” I said.

“Yes, blame the cards you ripped up out of frustration.” LaF scoffed as the group joined us.

“Don’t mind her, she’s just _broody_ because she only answered _three_ questions.” Laura teased as we all told the mice what we want to eat.

“Four.” I mumbled which she laughed at, playing with my fingers on the table.

They all discussed the answers as I just ate and listened contently. Laura talks with her hands, and I find it endearing how she’d rather hold mine instead of use it to physically express what she is saying.

“You okay?” Laura suddenly asked. “You’ve been staring at me as if I have something on my face for a few minutes and it’s making me a liiitle self-conscious.” She teased with a small grin.

“I’m just admiring my _girlfriend.”_ I teased back.

“What?! Girlfwend?!” Kirsch suddenly spluttered out with his mouth full of food. The others raised curious eyebrows at us as SJ rubbed his back as he was on the verge of choking.

“Uh, yeah. Me and Carm are…dating.” Laura replied sheepishly as I chuckled at her awkwardness.

“Does Danny know?” Perry Piped up.

“Does it matter what _she_ thinks?” I scowled. It’s always Danny this and Danny that. You would think they are all obsessed with the dog.

“That’s not what I meant.” Perry scolded as everyone looked around rather tense. “You may not understand Carmilla, but Laura and Danny were dating for two years and werewolves are _very_ territorial.”

I bit my bottom lip, trying my hardest not to bite back. She thinks _werewolves_ are territorial, oh she has seen _nothing_ yet. I need to find out where Laura has been marked, I can still smell a hint of wolf on her and it drives me completely insane.

“I think I made it _very_ clear that Danny has nothing to do with me and Laura anymore. Do you need me to remind her again?” I glared at the witch who pressed her lips together. “No? That’s great Perry, thank you for your input.” I smiled sarcastically, taking an angry sip of blood.

“I appreciate your concern Perr, but Danny is in the past, there is no reason for her to know because quite frankly it’s none of her business.” Laura replied, taking a much calmer approach to the situation than I did.

“Only two more steps to go.” Kirsch blurted out as he winked at me.

“Steps?” Laura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“Ignore him, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” I glared at him.

“Sure.” Laura slurred; her eyes narrowed at me as I just shrugged.

Suddenly, the room fell silent. Me and the group followed everyone’s trail of sight. I was met dead in the eye by Elpis…who then walked out of the room. What the?

“What’s that all about?” LaF whispered.

“Dunno.” I mumbled as I played with the food on my plate below me. Laura’s hand rubbed the small of my back soothingly. Ever since that stern talking to from Elpis, things have been exceptionally strange. She often does that, just _checks up_ on me without a word.

***

The day had finally ended, I was in my favourite place; Laura’s bed, in the middle of a great make out session. My nights now consist of kissing Laura and cuddling Laura, yeah… _productive._ We haven’t gone further than kissing yet, only the occasional butt or boob touch, but nothing more. And it’s mainly because our dorm is like the social club of the entire school as people just waltz on in as they please…speaking of…

“Hey guys, Carmilla could you translate this?” LaF asked, their head in a huge leather backed book.

I parted from Laura with a growl. Pinching the bridge of my nose as Laura wiped her lips.

“What did we say about knocking?” I glared at them. They looked up from the book and saw us finally.

“Oh, sorry.” They said as they looked at us blankly. “Uh…could you…” They slowly passed me the book.

I ripped it from them and stormed over to my bed, snatching my glasses so I can read it.

“It’s just nonsense about the battle of good and evil.” I rolled my eyes and tried to give it back at them, but they ushered it back to me.

“Underneath that, there should be something about the magic they took from the two vampires they killed.” They said, pointing at an inscription.

“It says…” I mumbled, flicking through the words. “It says the God of hope used the dark vampire magic to banish the evil, but as a part of the treaty of the God’s, they shared it out equally, so the evil wasn’t completely gone.” I read aloud.

“That means the school of evil has a proportion of dark magic too. But I think she secretly broke the deal and kept the magic for herself. If I’m right, that means it’s still in the school somewhere.”

“Why would that help us?” Laura asked.

“If we use that half of the magic and mix it with a bit of Carmilla’s before Elpis takes it all, we could completely demolish the evil, breaking Carmilla’s deal.” They replied rather proud of their analysis.

“That’s great!” Laura laughed happily.

“Seems too good to be true.” I narrowed my eyes at the mad scientist.

“Ah- well…mixing two forces of dark magic together is catastrophically demolishing. The school will crumble into nothingness, but the evil will go and never return.” They winced at the end.

“What?!” Laura shrieked. “T-there has to be another way!”

Me and LaF looked at each other knowingly. We know the other way, the way which I give Elpis my powers so she can banish the evil safely, no one would be hurt, and the school would survive, but in consequence, I would die. 

“Calm down cupcake, I’m sure we can figure this all out.” I said reassuringly, glancing to LaF who caught on and nodded firmly.

“Finding other ways means more time, and with Elpis extracting Carmilla’s powers that _time_ needs to hurry.” They sighed, taking the book back off me. “I’ll go and look into it more, that’s if Perry doesn’t rip my head off.” They muttered at the end.

“I think it’s amazing how you’re helping.” Laura beamed at the ghost which made my heart warm.

“Tell that to Perry.” They scoffed before nodding and leaving, closing the door behind them. And then there were two.

I paced over to Laura and joined her under the covers again as she stroked my face.

“I’m so excited to leave and live with my family again, I know I owe a lot to Elpis and the school, but I feel like I’ve been cooped up my whole life.” She sighed, tracing around my collar bones. “And you’re going to save everyone Carm.” She smiled. “I know you’re not doing everything for me but-”

“-Laura, I’ve told you this before, but I would tear this world asunder to be by your side. Everything I do is all for you.” I cut her off, holding the hand which had travelled to my hip. “Only you.” I whispered, connecting our lips together for a gentle kiss. “Even if that means sacrificing myself for you.” I murmured into the kiss.

She pulled back slightly. “Carmilla, you are not a sacrifice. You are the brightest thing I’ve ever known.” She cooed as she tucked my hair behind my shoulders and ear.

“I mean, theoretically I am the darkest thing you have ever known.” I teased as she rolled her eyes.

“Not in my eyes Carm.” She trailed off, but I could sense something was up.

“Hey, talk to me creampuff, what’s up?” I asked.

“It’s stupid.” She shook her head.

“That’s what you said when you asked me to be your girlfriend and that wasn’t _stupid_ at all.” I chuckled, kissing her cheek as she nuzzled into me.

“I just…I just find it hard to believe that anyone would do the things that _you_ do for me Carm, I can’t fathom the idea how you would risk it all…just for _little old me.”_ She sighed. I huffed and sat up a little, so I was almost looming over her.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet that I would follow you anywhere? To the ends of the earth, through fire and hell if needs be. I’m not more than you or anyone else, Laur. _I’m just yours_.” I said deeply, from the bottom of my healing heart. “This isn’t _possessive vampire crap_ , this is _me_ telling _you_ time and time again that after three centuries of living, _you_ are the only one I have ever wanted to save, you and no one else.”

She looked up at me as if I had just proclaimed my love for her, like I meant just as much to her as she did to me.

“Soppy vampire.” She chuckled lightly, pulling me into a soaring kiss as she held my face in place.

“That’s all you got from that?” I mumbled into the kiss, grinning slightly.

“No.” She mumbled back, allowing my tongue to slip unexpectedly into her mouth which she hummed at.

Her skilled tongue wrapped around mine, and I wonder; how could Danny not appreciate her? How could she miss the smallest things Laura does which blows me away? But maybe that’s because they didn’t fit together like a rusted key in a scrapped-up lock, like an old jigsaw finally being put together into a beautiful image with that one damned missing piece.

She flinched slightly as my cold fingertips touched the smooth skin under her top, but her heat soon took over as she got used to my traveling hands, wanting to marvel her godly body as if they were a moth to a flame.

The kiss calmed down to a slow and steady rhythm, my hands smothering her hip as I lightly gripped her skin, pulling her ever so slightly closer to me as I revelled in the sensation of the taste of her, the stinging and fuzziness on my lips as she pulled away.

She smiled shyly and wiped her bottom lip with her thumb, so sensually it brought a lump to my throat, an extra pool of waves down at my groin. I pulled her duvet over us and let her snuggle into my side, pressing kisses down my cheek to my jaw, finding a nice place in the grove of my collar bone. She then brought a hand behind me to the nape of my neck, stroking it softly which I hummed in content at.

“I know what you’re doing.” I said on a released breath, forcing down my leg from twitching in bliss.

“But you still let it happen.” I felt her grin on my shoulder, licking her way up from my shoulder blade to the shell of my ear. “Because I know you love it.” She cooed with a nip on my ear lobe, her hand massaging the skin of my neck.

“It’s what you do to me.” I tried to tease but that idea was soon shut down when she sucked at where my pulse once beat. My words trailing off as my eyes closed and mouth parted slightly, forming into an ‘o’ shape every time I felt her teeth graze my cool skin.

“I think we have it the wrong way around here, shouldn’t _you_ be the one sucking at _my_ neck?” She smirked, latching herself off me as she joined me on the shared yellow pillow again.

“I’m never one to complain about the switching of roles.” I purred, wrapping my finger around a lose strand of her hair as I felt the warm wetness from Laura’s mouth drying on my skin. “Don’t tell anyone though, you might ruin my _dominating reputation.”_ I grinned.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Your secretes safe with me.” She chuckled.

“Mmm.” I hummed as she nuzzled into my neck. I brought a hand behind her and stroked her gorgeous hair up and down, lulling her to sleep.

***

“Come on Carm, she will put you in detention for weeks if you don’t do the work.” Laura whispered as we sat in the history of magic, a booklet filled with questions.

Laura sits next to me in all of our lessons now, it was good because she was next to me, my hand was always touching her somewhere. But it also had its down sides…like that. She always made sure I actually did my work, promising and bribing me with kisses.

I looked down to the question her quill was pointing at. _‘What year did Pliny the Elder state that magic had been first discovered by the ancient philosopher Zoroaster?’_

“Easy, the year six hundred and forty-seven BC.” I replied as if it was nothing. “But it was only written down in the fifth century by the magician Osthanes. Zoroaster was my favourite philosopher.” I shrugged; Laura looked at me stunned.

“If you know all of this then why don’t you do the work?” She asked.

“Because I can’t be bothered.” I drawled, leaning on my hand as I watched the cupcake. She rolled her eyes and placed my quill back in my hand.

“Write.” She ordered, raising her eyebrows at me.

I muttered incoherent words under my breath but obliged anyways. What’s the term? _Whipped_?

I stretched and clacked my mouth, leaning over to Laura, my face almost in hers. She ignored me and carried on working.

“Meow.” I pawed at her side; I know how to distract her just perfectly. “Purr.” I tried again, playing with her hair.

“Carm, I swear.” She groaned, trying her best not to look at me.

“Do you not want to see my cute widdle eawrs?” I pouted, spouting my cat ears out and flopping them down just how she likes. “Pweeaassee.” I hummed, pouting at her.

She sighed and reluctantly turned to look at me. “I’m starting to regret my seating plan.” She mumbled. I stropped and looked down at the paper. “It’s ridiculous how much attention you crave.” She grumbled, bringing a hand behind me as she rubbed at the nape of my neck and carried on with her work whilst doing so. I closed my eyes in bliss, I do _really_ love it when she massages me there.

I hummed in approval and closed my eyes in bliss, a small smile of content spread across my face. Laura’s touch was heavenly, it must be true that the skin of an angel is woven cell by cell by a God.

Her hand then travelled its way up my scalp and perched itself behind my flopped over ear, stroking the back of it. Sometimes when Laura gets the right spot, my leg starts to bounce for some strange reason, so I clasped it down with my strong grip to not draw attention to us.

“There, now do the booklet.” She whispered, removing her hand to pass me my quill as I groaned in disapproval. “Don’t groan at me, remember who decides how many strokes and kisses you get.” She smirked.

“Five minutes to complete the booklet! If you haven’t done _at least_ half of it, you will be in detention tonight!” Miss Snipe announced.

“Damnit Carm! You distracted me so I’ve only done four questions!” She whisper hissed.

“You know, that sounds awfully familiar.” I smirked, watching at she viciously tried to read and write. She tried to copy one of my (few) questions, but I quickly flipped the booklet over, and she glared at me. “Nuh uh cutie, you never let _me_ copy _your_ answers.” I tutted, watching as her nose scrunched up.

“Meanie.” She grumbled under her breath.

“Finish the question you are on and pass your booklets to me on your way out for me to check.” Miss Snipe ordered as some people sighed in relief whereas others groaned. Laura groaned, big time. I laughed to myself as she face planted on the desk.

“Stop laughing, you’re getting a detention too.” She mumbled into the wood as everyone started packing their items away. I patted her back sarcastically and packed my books and equipment away.

She followed my lead and we headed over to the door, lining up to pass Miss Snipe our unfinished booklets.

She took mine first and barely even looked at it before writing me up for detention. She then took Laura’s who begrudgingly passed her the booklet filled with a lack of questions.

“I’m very surprised Laura, this is the first time you haven’t done your work.” Miss Snipe hissed with her snake tongue, looking at Laura from the top of her glasses as she peered down at my girlfriend.

“I know I’m sorry, I guess I’m just having an _off_ day.” Laura replied sheepishly, throwing me a hidden glare at the end.

“Well I’m afraid the rules apply to everyone soI will have to put you in detention tonight.” Miss Snipe explained, pushing Laura along the line to scold the next person who was up.

“What’s wrong cupcake? You act as though you have never had a detention before.” I teasd as we walked down the hall for our next lesson which we don’t have together, but I do have it with Kirsch which is usually fun if SJ isn’t keeping an eye on him.

“Don’t. I’m mad at you.” She replied firmly.

“So mad that you just can’t let go of my hand?” I raised an eyebrow at her as she huffed and fixed her tie angrily, but still holding onto my hand.

“I’ll see you in detention.” She grumbled, about to let go of my hand and go the opposite direction. That was until I gripped her hand and pulled her back into me, so she stumbled at my front.

“Can I get a kiss? That is if you’re still absolutely furious at me, _of course_.” I tested her with a mocking grin and voice.

She mumbled incoherent words under her breath and raised on her toes to give my lips a soft kiss.

“Bye cutie.” I called after her with an amused gleam as she paddled away.

“Stupid _sexy_ vampire.” I heard her huff as she turned the corner and left my sight.

***

I leant back in my chair and played with my tie, watching the time tick by gruellingly.

Glancing over to Laura, I grinned as she turned around at the same time. I waved my fingers at her.

“ _Don’t distract me_.” She mouthed, narrowing her eyes at me.

I held my hands up in mock surrender and chuckled as she scribbled in her notebook. She is the only person who is actually doing work and it makes me laugh.

“Something funny, Miss Karnstein?” The teacher asked as everyone turned to look at me, Laura rolling her eyes and looking at me exasperated.

“No sir.” I mumbled, glaring at everyone who looked my way. I looked back at Laura sheepishly. She chuckled to herself and subtly lifted her hand, my bangs suddenly parting from my eyes as they followed the motions of her magic fingers.

If they could, my cheeks would be flushed red.

She does that a lot, something about wanting to see my eyes?

“Oh, hello your majesty, anything I can do for you?” He asked, bowing.

The God scanned around the room and locked eyes with me, a subtle flash of red coming from outside of the window shading her ever so slightly.

“I need to take Carmilla if you wouldn’t mind.” She smiled.

“Of course, Elpis.” He nodded viciously, glaring at me to get up and move as I just sat there.

Elpis cleared her throat and I snapped back into reality, the whole room watching me, confused as to of why I was not moving. I quickly fumbled around and packed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder as I made my way to the exit.

As I passed Laura, I brushed my hand over her shoulder and threw her an apologetic look as she frowned.

If she _is_ taking me for my magic, _why is it so soon_?


	17. Resolving tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fave chapter I have wrote so far out of the 23 chapters, I'm still writing so maybe it will change, but I dunno...I think I got their dynamic perfect here. ENJOY CREAMPUFFS!

“You said this wouldn’t happen again!” Laura practically shouted as I looked up at her with fuzzy vision.

“I said it shouldn’t be so soon, I didn’t say it won’t happen again.” LaF corrected my angry girlfriend.

“Cutie, calm down.” I mumbled as I sat up on Laura’s bed. I think my bed is collecting dust at the moment.

“ _Calm_?!” She started. _Oh boy._ “How can I be _calm_ when a God is slowly _killing_ my _girlfriend_?!” She glared at me and LaF. Talk about a headache.

“Well what do _you_ say we do _Laura_? You refuse to let Carmilla give up only a small amount of her magic in fear of the school crumbling and people getting hurt. If we suggest anything you say no, simply because it involves Carmilla who we are trying to save!” LaF snapped back, clearly irritated. But they do have a point.

“Cupcake, just sit down.” I sighed, only just recovering from my fatigue.

“ _Excuse me_? I’m refusing to comply? Have you ever thought that every single one of your plans involves Carmilla getting hurt or something getting destroyed?” Laura snapped back and I quickly shot LaF a look of not to let anything slip.

“Laura just-”

“-You think this whole thing is just a fun science project, don’t you?” Laura scoffed, not letting me get a step in as they glared at one another.

“What? No, I-”

“-No? Really? So, when I see that broad smile you do every time you take Carm’s necklace or you learn something new you- wait. Come to think of it I have _never_ seen what you actually do with the necklace. How do I know I can trust you with her life?” Laura more or less told than asked.

“Damn it Laura just shut up for _one_ second!” They snapped, stopping Laura in from diving into another rant.

“Don’t tell her to shut up.” I spoke up, raising an eyebrow at them. “Continue.” I nodded when the point came across. As much as I like LaF, no one talks to my cupcake like that…apart from me.

“You know Carmilla is all of our friend, right? And the accusation you are making about me getting enjoyment out of all of this is bullshit. I let it slide lots Laura, but you just need to hear it.” They said sternly as both me and Laura waited for them to finish.

“You’re holding us back, I’m seventy two percent sure we would have figured out a way to break the deal and get out of here if it wasn’t for you prolonging the decisions, frosh. I bite my tongue a lot when you do it, I don’t even think you realise that you’re doing it. I have known you for three years and have become accustomed to your head strong personality, but right now _you_ are the one endangering Carmilla.”

No one breathed, I doubt anyone even blinked. There was an awful silence, just the cold breeze blowing the snow against the window rather viciously.

“I don’t think you could ever, understand how much I care for her. Your relationship and mine are two completely different things.” Laura’s voice trembled slightly as LaF’s face suddenly dropped. “I am watching my other halves life being ripped out of them LaFontaine!” She spat, her hands suddenly raising and her fingers glowing.

I quickly reached out and pulled Laura back, gripping her hand tightly in mine before she does anything she regrets.

“Yeah? Well I’d die for Perry too!” They shouted. I didn’t expect them to shout, and neither did Laura as she jumped slightly. They huffed and walked through the closed door, throwing the necklace on my lap before doing so.

“Laura don’t-”

“-You agree with them, don’t you?” She suddenly glared at me, yanking her hand out of mine.

“W-what?” I stuttered, completely taken aback by the sudden conflict towards me. “No of course I don’t Laur.” I shook my head in disbelief.

Her nostrils flared and she quickly threw on a coat and shoes, storming out of the room, the door slamming shut in consequence of her anger.

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?

“Laura! Wait up!” I called, jumping through the hallway as I tried to lace my shoes up at the same time.

I followed her scent and immediately regretted not putting a coat or jumper on as I ran outside, sniffing the air to follow her tracks.

“Leave me alone.” She grumbled into her knees as she sat on the rock, obviously sensing me with her.

I gritted my teeth together and jumped up onto the rock, sitting next to her. I looked at the sun set in front of me, a splash of red spotting the white dome, creating a blood amber to shadow me and Laura. Huh, quite fitting actually.

My focus was drawn to Laura as she looked up at me with puffy eyes, sniffling and wiping at her pink cheeks.

“What are you doing, Carm? You’re cold.” She stated, averting her attention from me and back to the sun where I followed. I shook my head and chuckled to myself.

“Oh, so now you’re laughing at me.” She hissed.

“Yeah I am because you are being ridiculous.” I looked in disbelief at her. She watched me now with a glare. “Cupcake, your friend is frustrated at you because you care for me too much, and now you’re trying to push me away.” I raised an eyebrow at her.

“No, they said I’m endangering you.” She whispered, searching my eyes. “That may not mean anything to you, Carmilla, but being an angel comes with the mental job of ensuring safety, especially the ones we…” She opened and closed her mouth, trying to finish her sentence.

“…I know.” I sighed, finishing her sentence off for her as I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, brushing the fallen hair off her shoulder.

“I know things have progressed rather quickly, but I don’t know what you have done or how you have done it, but Carm I cannot even fathom the idea of anything happening to you. You’re my soul mate, it’s like I’m bound to you.” She narrowed her eyes at me as if it didn’t make sense to her.

I nodded and smiled in relief, bringing a hand behind her head, leaning our foreheads together, both trying to absorb information from the depth of our minds.

“I wish we could just leave, no stupid deals with God’s or vampire on the lose crap.” She mumbled, tracing idle circles on my knees.

“If only it was that simple.” I chuckled sadly, nuzzling my nose with hers, but she pulled away and I frowned.

“Your nose is freezing.”

“Well my fleeting lover flew across the moors with no heads up.” I teased.

She rolled her eyes playfully and scooted closer to me, smiling before pressing her lips into mine for a kiss that definitely heated me up. She pulled away, making me chase her lips, pouting when her hand covered my mouth. I opened my eyes and glared at her as she grinned.

Grabbing my hand, she quietly led me off the rock, walking calmly back to the dorm. I furrowed my eyebrows at her when she closed and locked the door.

“Laur? You okay?” I grimaced at her sudden silence. She sauntered over to me and slid her hands down my exposed arms.

“I want to make love with you.” She whispered.

My breath caught in my mouth, my eyes trying their hardest not to widen.

“With the _real_ you.” She reiterated, pulling my necklace up and over my head, pulling my hair free delicately. She raised her eyebrows questionably, so I answered with a soft kiss.

She hummed a tune of relief which made me smile, my mouth widening enough for her to glide her tongue into my mouth heavenly. Without breaking the kiss, I unzipped her coat and helped her slide out of it tossing it onto my bed.

We slowly manoeuvred ourselves to Laura’s bed as she gently lowered me, only breaking the kiss to throw her leg over my lower half to perch onto my stomach. We smiled at each other and laughed into another kiss she started by leaning down, cupping my face as my hands found themselves caressing smooth skin under her top.

She sat up on me, holding my hands and guiding them to the hem of her shirt, allowing me to take it off for her, which I did, delicately as of not to crease the fabric or ruin her slightly roughed up hair. Her body is just immaculate, the tainted crevasses of toned muscle shadowing her olive torso.

The callous beast inside me is wanting to dive right in and finally get what I have wanted for too long now, but the beast has been tamed, and all I can think about is treasuring the angel.

She trailed her hands from my arms and up to my jaw, running a thumb at my bottom lip as her other hand tugged on the hem of my tank top, the zip of her jeans scraping at mine as she ever so slowly rolled her hips. I sat up, allowing her access to take my top off, tossing it to the side as it joined hers.

I looked up at the women leaning over me with her hands on my bare shoulders, tracing the strap of my bra. Gripping onto her hips, I kissed her sternum and pulled us both back down to the mattress, both of us laughing into a sloppy kiss as we collected our bearings.

The kiss was heated, feverous. Lips biting, tongue sucking and hands marvelling bodies. I arched my back for her as her fingers fiddled with my black bra, unhooking it in no time as it was quickly discarded from my body.

She sat up and ran her hands up from my stomach to the base of my neck, keeping it there as she took in her sight.

“You are beautiful.” She whispered in awe, her hands lowering from my neck to my breasts, moulding them as if they were clay on a podium.

She licked her lips and I whimpered at what was coming, moaning when her tongue followed the valley between my now waiting breasts, grazing her teeth against my shuddering skin.

I tugged her hair, gently guiding her lips to my sensitive bundle where her cheek grazed upon. She smirked but complied, palming my free breast as she sucked and pulled at my taken one, making my breath hitch and groin buck with every time she pulled it between her teeth just perfectly. She then moved and kissed her way to the other one, repeating the process.

After she had finished with that job, she kissed my lips, it being slightly sloppy on my behalf as I was riled up. She very subtly, removed her hand from my stomach and onto the button of my pants.

“Can I?” She asked slightly out of breath too.

“Of course, you can.” I collected myself, smiling at one and other as I watched her nimble fingers fumble around, but she finally managed to un-fasten them, smiling sheepishly as she pulled them down to my knees, settling herself back down on my bare thighs which I shivered at.

She lowered herself and kissed my lips again, her skin toned bra grazing against my sensitive chest. I snaked my hands up from her hips and unclasped her bra, biting my lip as she sat up briefly to throw it behind us somewhere.

But before I could reply, her two fingers grazed down my bottom lingerie, pressing down just perfectly which made me gasp in her mouth.

“God, you’re so wet.” She breathed into the kiss, rubbing circles on the wet patch.

“It’s what you do to me.” I panted, my legs tensing as she pulled the last of my clothes down, stopping at my knees where my pants strapped me down. 

Her delicate fingers glided through my folds and carried on up until there was a wet trail running up my front, she stopped at my mouth and gave me a knowing look which I deciphered. Opening my mouth, she slipped her finger onto my awaiting tongue as I sucked and licked, taken aback by this side I would have never expected from her.

She removed the finger and licked it herself before, finally, running her fingertip around my entrance. My hips bucked at every teasing motion.

“Laura, please, fuck me.” I pleaded with half lidded eyes.

She grinned, satisfied, and we both watched as her finger dipped into me, pushing against the tight barrier, filing me as much as she could.

I let out a long sigh and pulled her head down for a belonging kiss, my other hand gripping at the bed sheet at my side as she fell into a rhythm of thrusts. Revelling in the feeling of her finger loathing inside of me, I had to resist the ear deafening beat of her pulse just inches away from my mouth, the huge vein protruding from her neck as her blood ran under her hot skin.

“More.” I panted, moaning in her mouth as she complied and stretched me with now two thrusting fingers, distracting me from any venomous thoughts.

She then sat up and leaned back on the hand that was pumping in and out of me, her knuckle brushing my mound with ever deep thrust. With her free hand, she palmed at my breast, gripping, pulling, moving it, anything she could think of as she slowly gyrated on my stomach, the fabric of her jeans rubbing my skin as her own breasts moved with every roll which sent me into an even bigger frenzy.

“Close.” I announced with a strained voice.

She fastened her pace and thumbed at my clit, her fingers never slowing down their amazing pace. She’s hitting all the right places, making all the right moves, all whilst massaging my breasts just perfectly.

My eyes rolled back, head lulling into her pillow as my whole body clenched and tensed, my insides suddenly releasing as they sent me into oblivion.

“Oh fuck, don’t stop!” I yelped, surprised that I haven’t ripped Laura’s bed sheets with how hard I was gripping her sheets.

Without breaking her momentum, she lowered herself and attached herself on my neck and jaw, sucking my pale skin between her teeth and tight lips as one of my hands flew to her shoulder, trying to ground myself as fireworks exploded everywhere. My eyes shut tightly as I emptied myself out all over Laura’s hands and my thighs, trying not to literally scream in ecstasy.

She helped me ride out my mind-blowing orgasm with steady thrusts, kissing her way up my lips as my body started twitching in left over pleasure. I reached down and held her wrist, pulling her out of me slowly and holding her soaked hand in mine as I calmed down.

“You okay?” She asked between kisses. I pulled back and fell limp against her mattress, falling into that lull of an after orgasm, where everything feels free and light, my mind overflowing with happiness and relief.

“Amazing.” I sighed in bliss. She chuckled and wiped my hair away from my sweaty face, planting kisses on every free patch of skin she could see. “Give me a sec and I’ll pay you back.” I said, not really sure if it was my voice or not.

“Looking forward to it.” She smirked, her hand still rolling at my breast.

***

We were all sat at the long table in our usual spots, eating our dinners. Laura is a _very_ stubborn gal; she won’t even look at LaF until they apologise…but they are very adamant too and it made everything tense and awkward.

Me and Perry sighed at each other at our partners behaviour, even Kirsch was quiet and that’s saying something. But hey, at least I found out where Danny marked Laura…right on the inside of her thigh. Very clever indeed, but I can’t be smelling her every time we have sex, so I’ll have to introduce the fangs sooner or later to truly claim her…in a none possessive way… _of course._

“This is just ridiculous, can you two just stop being so childish and just sort it out?” Perry exclaimed, the two of them glancing at one another.

They both suddenly snapped and started talking over one another, blaming, cursing, just rambling so the other person couldn’t talk. Jesus Christ my brain feels like it’s gonna convulse. And to make it worse, Kirsch stepped in and tried to calm it down, causing the other two to fight with him too.

Laura’s hand started to rise, her fingers glowing gold as her anger built up, LaF starting to glitch profusely and Kirsch looking like he was on the verge of crying.

“Enough!” Perry shouted, yanking her wand out of her pocket and flicking it at each of them as they all suddenly fell silent.

Their mouths were moving, but no sound was coming out as Perry held her wand up.

“You two are acting so immature you would think you are children! We have known each other for three years and you fall out over something so petty?” Perry scolded, Laura mouthed something that looked to be a swear word, but Perry just held her wand in her face. “If I lift the spell, do you promise to talk like the civil beings we are?” She asked with a pointed brow.

The three of them nodded, Laura and LaF shooting daggers at one and other.

They all suddenly gasped and caught their breath as I watched quite intrigued.

“Oh so now you can all speak you grow quiet, typical.” Perry huffed.

“Well I have nothing to say to them anymore.” Laura pursed her lips, folding her arms over her chest in determination.

“Come on bros, we can’t be falling out at a time like this.” Kirsch perplexed as I nodded in agreement. I know better than to get involved in Laura’s quarries.

“I’m not falling out with Laura; she’s just being dumb.” They shrugged.

Laura’s eyebrows flew up to her hair line, her lips gaping like a fish.

“I-Du-Dumb?! M-Me?! You…I…YOU’RE THE DUMB ONE!” She suddenly shouted, catching the attention from few surrounding creatures. She scowled at everyone as she leaned into my side, humphing away.

“Frosh you’re the one getting mad over nothing!” LaF responded but a lot more collected.

“You would be reacting the same way if your girlfriend’s life was the one on the line.” Laura hissed, everyone’s trail of sight going to me as I looked down sheepishly.

“Laura, we get it, we are doing the best to help Carmilla, seriously, I’m so sleep deprived from researching so damn much I can’t really see.” They smirked at Laura who chuckled timidly, Perry nodding at the statement.

“We’re all on the edge man, all we want is for our girl Carm to be safe.” Kirsch said as SJ nodded next to him.

It’s weird, sat here listening to people proclaiming their worry for me, trying to help me, genuinely concerned for _me_. I’m not worth it, I know I’m not. But still they keep rooting for me. There is still a tiny part of me who still feels alone…scared and useless, constantly on the verge of _if’s_ and _when’s_. Because it’s hard to feel treasured and loved after a life of abandonment.

I’m just a strange conflicted contradiction, and Laura and her friends are _irenic,_ promoting peace and wellbeing, whereas I seclude with _nyctophilia_ , loving the darkness, finding relaxation and comfort in the black. Me and these creatures are of an entirely different breed, physically and mentally, but I have come to terms that these mishaps are my _family_ now. They deserve the best, especially Laura, _my beautiful diamond._

“Are you in your cute little vampire brain?” Laura beamed up at me with a face that could make me melt.

“This brain, dreams of you in colours that don’t exist.” I hummed, tucking her hair behind her ear as I was caught up in an image of _Laura, Laura, Laura._

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You should start writing your soppy poems down you know, you could sell them.” She teased, holding our hands together as she brought them to her lips and kissed each bump of my knuckle with care.

“No, they are for you, and you only.” I whispered, leaning down to plant a kiss on the corner of her smiling mouth. “Because nothing makes me happier, and nothing makes me sadder…than you.” I mumbled as she tilted her head to the side to kiss me properly.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at me.

“I make you sad?” She asked as we were I our own little bubble.

“You make me feel things I haven’t felt in three centuries Laur.” I answered quietly. “You don’t make me sad; I make myself sad thinking about how you will never be able to live a normal life with me.” I admitted rather quietly.

“But Carm I-”

We were suddenly cut off by Kirsch laughing at something ridiculous, and the conversation was held to an abrupt holt until further notice.

***

“Don’t think an orgasm will make me forget what happened at dinner.” Laura panted as I flopped to her side, fixing the duvet over us.

“I know.” I said, rolling onto my back as I stared up at the ceiling, Laura nuzzling into my side like a vine bound about a tree. “I will forever worry that one day you will suddenly be like, ‘ _oh dear well would you look at that, my girlfriend is a vampire, that’s pretty gross_.’”

“Okay well first of all I sound nothing like that.” She scoffed. “And secondly, that would never happen. So, stop thinking about those ridiculous things.” She shook her head on my chest.

The coldness seeped through a small crack in the window and blew its winter breeze around the dorm, making Laura shiver slightly and hug me tight. That’s another thing, I don’t radiate heat like everyone else does, I don’t have that warm blood pumping around my body.

“You know what you said, about not being able to live a normal life with you?” She asked.

“Hmm?” I hummed.

“Even without you, my life would never be normal Carm. In fact, you kinda make it more normal, I think if I was dating a mortal…that would be strange.” She pondered.

“I dunno cutie, I’ve had a couple flings with humans.” I shrugged and she looked up at me with a slight glare. “But they are absolutely, _nothing,_ compared to _you.”_ I smirked, kissing her lips below me gently.

My necklace started burning, and then I realised; it only burns when I’m feeling emotional. So, what if with every new feeling that the emerald absorbs, my magic heals and renews? Maybe we don’t need to find the hidden magic Elpis is hiding after all.

My attention was suddenly brought to Laura who was snoring lightly on my shoulder. I’ll talk about it with LaF in the morning.


	18. An unwanted guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattie is a queen...so she has spoken her words of wisdom to the young, naive Nephlim. But of course, Carmilla just secretly wants cuddles.

“That’s a very passable idea.” They muttered to themselves as me and Laura sat in the ghost and witches’ room.

They placed the emerald in a small, metal box. I watched fascinated as strobe of lights shone out of the lid.

“This extracts a small orb of dark magic!” They yelled over the noise. “It shows me how much has been taken, and how much you have left!” They explained as I nodded with a wince. Laura insisted on coming along…just ‘ _to make sure they really aren’t messing_ _around_ ’ with my life. “Aha! There we go.” They talked to them self as they took out the charm and lay it on the desk.

“What now?” I asked as I watched them place a pair of bright red goggle looking like glasses on their face.

“I think you’re right, what was the new memory that boosted it up so much?” They asked. I glanced at Laura as she subtly shook her head.

“I tasted a new snack that I have never ate before.” I replied with a smirk as Laura rolled her eyes and blushed.

“Right.” They looked at me sceptically, holding a fancy looking ruler up to the charm. “Well it must have been good seen as though just this _one_ memory has almost refilled your-” They suddenly stopped. “What should we actually call it?” They pondered. Everyone suddenly pursed their lips and got into thinking mode.

“Magic Battery!” Laura proposed. I gave her a glare, but before I could stop this nonsense, LaF cut me off.

“How about life force?” They pondered, everyone in thought.

“This is ridic-”

“-Ooh Ooh! What about her _spark_?” Perry suddenly sprung to life.

“Well, it does work pretty much like an ignition.” LaF shrugged as I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and ground myself from feeding them each other’s spleens.

“Spark it is! Spark spark sparky spark.” Perry sang.

“I hope you’re enjoying yourselves.” I hissed, very unimpressed. Laura chuckled lightly next to me and leant on my side, me holding an arm around her waist.

“Well, Carmilla’s spark _is_ recharging-”

“-That’s great!” Laura suddenly butted in.

“ _But_ …even though that gives _us_ more time, it also gives Elpis more of Carm’s magic, making Elpis more powerful and helps her for when she decides enough is enough, and just takes Carmilla’s spark and all of her magic.” They explained, jotting down measurements in their notebook and giving me back my charm.

“So, what do we do?” Laura asked.

LaF missed a beat before answering. “It’s up to Carmilla, either we find where Elpis is finding the other half of the dark magic…or…” They looked at me and I nodded in understanding.

“Or what?” Laura and Perry asked in unison.

“Or…we, well…that’s our only option at the moment.” LaF spluttered, catching themselves before they let anything slip.

“Okay, where do we start?” Laura asked, clearly hiding her emotions but I know what she’s like. As soon as we get back to the dorm she will be pacing around, stressing her cute lil’ butt off.

“Well it will obviously be hidden away; I doubt anyone but Elpis and maybe Satyrs will know where it is.” LaF sighed.

“Hey, Laura. Do you still have that truth serum?” Perry asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“You’re good friends with Satyrs, maybe you can invite him around for a…catch up, and slip some in his drink?” Perry suggested as we all looked at her rather impressed.

“That’s a really good idea!” Laura squealed. “How much should I use?”

“About twenty drops, each drop is worth a minute, but it is _very_ strong. Sometimes if you use too much, they will start saying the things that they are thinking, so make sure you calculate the proportions perfectly.” Perry warned. Laura was practically radiating with excitement. “Laura, I’m serious, don’t mess around with that stuff.” She pointed a finger at her as I just chuckled at her cuteness.

“Got it, one drop per minute.” She saluted Perry, practically pulling at my arm to leave.

“Don’t spill it!” I Heard Perry as Laura called back a ‘ _Yeah yeah’_ whilst she ran us to the dorm.

“Cutie, slow down.” I huffed as she closed the door behind us.

“What do Nymphs like to drink?” She muttered to herself, diving into our mini fridge to search around. “I wish I had more tea left.” She pouted, grimacing as a splash of blood landed on her hand whilst she searched around, accidently knocking my flasks.

“I can get you some tea.” I sighed, pulling her up by her arm. “Just calm down.”

She took a deep breath and nodded. If we get to the human world, the first thing we are doing is testing her for ADHD.

“Okay I’m calm, how can you get tea?” She asked as I smiled down at her and rolled her shoulders back and forth to relax her giddy muscles.

“I have my ways.” I smirked, running my eyes down her collar bone to the spots of splashed blood on her hand.

“I thought we were done with the whole secretes thing.” She teased as I raised her hand up to my lips, seductively sucking at her smooth skin which her heart rate picked up at, licking up the spilled blood contently.

“I’ll be back.” I winked, leaving her in a slight daze as I travelled down the halls.

“Oh, hello dear.” Meredith smiled as Patrick waved too.

“Got any tea to spare?” I asked.

“Of course, Carmilla, come on in.”

I stepped inside, careful as not to fall off the hidden ledge and waited whilst she rummaged through a cupboard.

“Any reason as to of why you need them? How did it go with Laura? Did you tell her?” She asked all at once. But I have gotten used to the rambling now, it seems like _everyone_ likes to talk a lot here.

“The tea is actually for Laura, thanks.” I smiled as she passed me a box filled with tea bags. “It didn’t go quite as expected…” _I didn’t expect my neck to be nearly snapped._ “But she’s fine with it all…it still baffles me.” I shrugged.

“Ah young love.” Patrick sighed from the other side.

“We’re not at that step yet.” I scoffed.

“Steps?” The two paintings winced in unison. I’ve been hanging around with Kirsch for too long, I’m picking up his slang.

“Never mind, I gotta go.” I said, scrambling out of the painting, brushing the dust off my black clothes. “Thanks for the tea.” I smiled as they waved me goodbye. I walked back to the dorm very happy, holding the tea ready to give to the cupcake.

I opened the door and looked around at the random mess scattered around the room.

“What the…I can’t leave you alone for ten…minutes.” I trailed off at the end, dropping the box of tea bags as my eyes opened in utter shock. “Mattie?” I spluttered in confusion.

I looked at the scene in bewilderment. Laura was at my sisters’ side, holding her hand out as a golden glow surrounded Mattie, presumably keeping her in place.

“You know her? She just poofed out of nowhere, scared the crap out of me.” Laura’s voice wavered as she tried to keep Mattie still with her powers.

“I’ve got to say sis, not the welcoming I expected.” Mattie sighed, easily walking out of Laura’s trance as she looked around the dorm, picking up one of my glasses of blood from the kitchen area.

“W-what?! You just walked away!” Laura spluttered as her breath was shallow as she regained from using her magic. “And sister?! Mattie as in your vampire accomplice?” Laura’s eyes protruded out of their sockets.

“Accomplice?” Mattie grimaced. “Do I strike you as a lady who acquires an accomplice, dear?” She almost growled, flashing her large pearly white sets of fangs at Laura.

I quickly moved to Laura’s side, wrapping a protective arm around my girlfriend. I love Mattie, but she is a wild vampire, she’s a lose hinge when it comes to sudden killings.

“I- How did you find me?” I asked, at a loss of what to ask first. She looked at me, exasperated.

“I’ve been in your dreams sis; you have caused quite the ruckus I must say.” She chuckled sadistically. “I’m madder at the fact you left me with your tick of a brother.” She smirked under her breath.

I watched her every movement intensely, gripping at Laura’s hip. 

“Oh relax kitty cat, I just came to visit.” Mattie smirked, nearing me as she took my hand, pulling me into her front suddenly as I let out a yelp of surprise. “You know, I’m rather repulsed by your dreams about this _girlfriend_ of yours, you have really taken a liking to her haven’t you?” She hummed. Laura glared daggers at Mattie whilst I followed her movements at a loss.

“Cheer up Marcie!” She slapped my shoulder, on anyone else it probably would have hurt, but to us it was just a playful gesture.

“What are you doing here, Mattie?” I sighed, she dropped her act and rolled her eyes, leaning on the headboard of my bed as Laura huffed and stood very firmly where I left her.

“What do you mean _what am I doing here_? I’m here to kill that pest of a God to break your stupid deal and bring you back _home_.” She answered as if it was obvious.

“K-kill?! Are you-” Laura suddenly shrieked, but I quickly held a hand up to signal to keep quiet, Mattie’s stance is unpredictable right now, she looks like she may pounce if annoyed.

“You think I want to go back there?! Why the hell do you think I ran away?” I asked bewildered.

“Because you are stupid!” She suddenly snapped, making Laura jump behind me. “You left thinking you would be in the clear? Is that what you really thought, _Carmilla_.” She mocked my new name at the end.

“I didn’t care what would happen to me, I couldn’t stand _one_ more second in that damned place and you knew that three hundred years ago.” I glared at her as she studied me. Laura huffed and Mattie’s gaze suddenly pierced at Laura. She completely ignored me and sauntered over to Laura who was glaring daggers at my sister.

“So, you must be the little Nephilim.” Mattie smiled viciously, licking the tips of her fangs. “That pout is just adorable.” She cooed like a mother would to a child, holding Laura’s chin by her gloved fingers to face her.

“Don’t touch her.” I warned. Mattie flashed a grin at Laura and then let go, chuckling as she watched us.

“Add some curls to that beautiful hair and you’d be perfect for Marcie.” She said, sipping on an old glass of blood from the desk behind her. “I must say sis, I’m very surprised you haven’t marked her, knowing you she’d have bites all over that petite frame.” She raised an eyebrow at me.

“Why does everyone keep blabbering on about me being marked?” Laura mumbled. I groaned to myself as Mattie flashed me a hidden scoff.

“Tell me, dear. Do you really know what vampires are like?” Mattie turned to Laura with a tight-lipped grin. Laura looked at me and then to Mattie with a rather lost look. “Oh sis, always skipping the gore.” She said playfully. “Let’s have a talk, please, sit.” She motioned to Laura’s bed as she sat on mine, watching Laura’s every move like pray.

I held in the comment that this is _our_ room and she is _my_ guest. Me and Laura sat, and I immediately pulled her into my side.

“Vampires are _very_ territorial, always making sure no one is looking at you the wrong way even if you don’t realise it. We don’t like interlopers encroaching on our territory, especially my sister with _her_ background.” Mattie said almost seductively, tracing the rim of her glass with her gloved finger.

“What do you mean her background?” Laura winced. I sucked in a breath and mentally cursed myself for never bringing Ell up. Mattie looked at me rather suspiciously and I shook my head at her subtly.

“Tell me, _Laura_ , why do you possibly feel like you are worthy, that you acquire enough knowledge, that you breathe the powerful liquescent air vampires do? You are a mayfly to us vampires and if you think for a second you are anything other than a juice box, a toy to us then you need to get out of the thrall you are possessed under.” Mattie snarled as I just clenched in shock.

“She is not under a thrall, and she is not a mayfly.” I growled. I know Mattie, how she acts and the way she thinks. She’s trying to teach me a lesson and push Laura to her limits.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do here, but if you’re trying to put me off Carm it won’t work.” Laura stated firmly. I smirked at Laura and raised my eyebrows to Mattie who looked rather taken aback by the response she had gotten. 

“Let me say this in a way your little brain would understand.” Mattie snarled, her posture rising confidently. “Soon, my sister will get impatient, she can’t help it, it’s just a trait of us vampires.” She started as I had no clue what she was getting at. “One day she will get a whiff of that sweet blood of yours and won’t be able to help but gouge her big bad vampire fangs into that slim neck of yours and suck you dry. I’d give it a week until you look like a walking pin cushion. If she hasn’t marked you yet, she’s been thinking about it _all_ the time, secretly finding that sweet spot, running laps around her fangs every time she smells or touches you.”

“Mattie. Enough.” I growled, not impressed by the slightest and this game Mattie is trying to play. “I know you’re mad at me for leaving, this is your way of trying to get back at me. But Laura isn’t going to fall for your ridicules and nonsense.” I stated as Laura nodded in agreement.

Mattie eyed me and the hand which lay on Laura’s hip, gritting her teeth together.

“You know, Mircalla has always found a knack for finding trouble. I’ll never forget that day when a witch splashed young Marcie here and all of a sudden, I was face to face with a dazzled feline.” She chuckled to herself as she relived the memory. I looked at her sceptically, completely confused at her intentions now.

“Very well, I won’t meddle in your little rendezvous.” She sighed, standing up and brushing her silk dress down. Staring directly at Laura who tensed. “You don’t know what you are getting yourself into _child_. Vampires don’t do relationships… _love_.” She hissed at the end. “I’m warning you now that the wrath of a vampire should be your worst and only fear, no one can withstand such loathsome evil we obtain.” Mattie endowed with a deep and powerful voice, but Laura held herself and looked straight through my sisters’ eyes.

She suddenly turned and watched me.

“Get this malarkey sorted out and drop this pest.” She flared, flashing her red beady eyes at Laura. “You are better than this fool and school of _good.”_ She scoffed at the end.

“Stop talking to Laura like that. Get out of here and tell mother that if she wants to speak to me, then she can come and see me physically instead of sending _you_ to pass on her messages.” I growled.

“Oh please, you and I both know she wouldn’t expose herself to save even _you_ , her glimmering girl. But I’m sure when you break this deal off and set foot on earth, she will be telling you _everything_ on her mind.” Mattie drawled as Laura was stiff next to me.

“I know.” I murmured. I looked back up and she had a sympathetic smile on her face.

“Just don’t make an even bigger mess sis, you know I can’t stop mother, and after last time…I don’t even want to think what your consequence would be this time.” She shook her head in slight disgust as I relieved those memories. She suddenly turned and pointed a gloved long finger at Laura who I was still holding protectively. “You are _very_ lucky you ran into Mircalla and not me or the others, otherwise, you would be bleeding out of every pore we grave into your silk skin child.” She growled, and before I could reply…she had poofed away, leaving behind a dark fog where she once stood.

Me and Laura both sat there, both in shock and loss.

“I don’t think your sister likes me.” She said.

I turned to look at her and scoffed.

“What gave you that idea?” I rolled my eyes as she chuckled. “Please don’t let her get to you, Mattie is _very_ old fashioned. She would have said the same to anyone I took a liking to.” I sighed sympathetically, caressing her face soothingly.

She nodded, looking at me rather nervously.

“Mattie said…a lot of things, about you.” She murmured, playing with her fingers. I took an unneeded breath and lifted her chin with my fingers to face me, planting a soft kiss on her tight lips.

“She did, and I will tell you anything you want to know.” I cooed. She nodded and smiled softly. But then something caught my mind, a sudden remembrance which I never got a chance to ask her before. Maybe now that we’re exploiting one and other, I can ask her this. “Hey, Laur?” I started.

“Hmm?” She hummed, beaming up at me with those adorable eyes.

“I was just wondering; do you remember on games day when that boy said something to you during the event?” I asked and her smile suddenly fell, and worry dropped to my stomach. “Sorry, y-you don’t have to answer if you-”

“-No no, it’s fine.” She hushed me, holding the hand that I lay on her cheek. “Every time its game day, I always see them. The girl who you won against, Mel, she can read into your deepest thoughts and manipulate them against you. A few years ago, LaF accidently tripped her over and Mel flipped out, so I stood up for LaF and she got into my head and learnt things about me…she must have told her boyfriend who then tried to throw me off my game.” She explained as she played with my fingers.

“What did he say to you?” I asked, swallowing down a sudden burst of rage.

She missed a beat but them replied. “He told me my mom was rotting in hell where she belongs.”

I gritted my teeth together and gripped her hand, making her look at me.

“Your mother is not in hell; they are bastards who I should have _killed_ trying to mess with you.” I replied firmly, narrowing my eyes at her. “Don’t believe a word that comes out of their vile mouths, your mom is watching over you…in the sun, proud of her beautiful, strong daughter…” I whispered, tracing her facial features with my calming fingers. “…Who I treasure so dearly.” I finished with a sigh.

“I know Carm, I believe you. He just caught me off guard.” She said rather sheepishly, leaning into my front as I pulled her into me, resting my back on her bed’s headboard. “How long have you been thinking of that?” She chuckled.

“Quite a while.” I replied rather sheepishly.

We held each other contently as we took a few recovery minutes, calming down after all the chaos. I am mad at Mattie; but I know her intentions are good…she just wants what’s best for me.

“Will you tell me now? Everything?” Laura asked as she perched her head on my chest.

“Buckle up creampuff.”

***

My eyes slowly opened as I felt someone close, behind the door. The room was dark, and I realised I must have fallen asleep. The door suddenly opened and closed. I was about to attack, but then I realised the familiar scent and pulse.

“Cupcake?” I said in a sleepy voice, rustling out of the covers a little so I could see her.

“Sorry Carm, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She whispered, trudging her shoes and clothes off as she changed into a set of pyjamas.

“What happened?” I asked, watching her behind shamelessly as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

“You fewl asweep.” She answered as she brushed her teeth. “You looked too cute to wake.” She chuckled, wiping her mouth and turning the bathroom light off.

“But I missed you.” I pouted, moving up in her bed so she could slide in next to me under the covers.

“You were sleeping, you didn’t even know I was gone.” She teased.

“Still.” I frowned.

I was about to snuggle up to her, but she sat up and pulled her laptop out, resting her back on the headboard as she placed the devise on her lap.

“Really?” I exasperated, laying my head on her hip contently as I hugged her waist, nudging her to hope she would get the message.

And she did, she brought the hand that wasn’t typing to my nape, stroking me just perfectly as I hummed in approval. She twirled my hair, stroked that heavenly place behind my neck and touched me with delicacy.

And now, I realise that I was never homesick, _because Laura is my home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what yah think creampuffs, in need of some motivation rn :o


	19. Truth serum

“Remember, I don’t know you are a vampire and to his knowledge, we aren’t a couple.” She whispered loudly as she held the door handle, getting ready to answer. I nodded exasperated for the tenth time, lounging on my bed as I read a book.

“Hey Satyrs, come in.” Laura beamed as I subtly watched them sit at the desk.

“Good morning Laura, is there anything I can help you with?” The Nymph smiled back, getting comfy on the seat opposite Laura. 

“Yes actually, there is.” She replied as both of their ears twitched as they started talking and listening. “Oh crap!” Laura suddenly got up frustrated. I tried my hardest not to laugh at her acting. “I’m such a bad host! Would you like some juice? Tea?” She asked Satyrs who looked rather worried at the sudden outburst.

“Some tea would be lovely please.” He smiled. She nodded and brought the kettle over and poured both rainbow mugs full, dropping in a splash of milk and sugar. “This looks lovely tea, thank you Laura.” He appeased, taking a sip and humming gently.

Me and Laura watched him nervously, anticipating for what was to come.

“So, Satyrs, we’re learning about the battle of good and evil in history. Since you were there when it happened, I was just wondering about the treaty of magic. Does the school still have our share of the dark magic that was shared out?” Laura asked.

“I’m sorry Laura, that is confidential information.” Satyrs apologised. My heart suddenly dropped and as did Laura’s. He should be blabbering the truth by now after he drank from the…cup.

As if on cue, me and Laura both peered at the cup Laura was drinking from as I pinched the bridge of my nose. No way did Laura mix up the cups-

“-Actually, come to think of it Elpis has never really respected my wishes, so why should I do the same?” Satyrs suddenly came out. Me and Laura both raised our eyebrows at him. “The School of Hope has all of the dark magic there is in the world and when we mix that with Mircalla Karnsteins’, we will be able to expel the evil and save humanity.” He blabbered as if he was having a normal conversation.

I bolted up right and sat on my bed.

“I think it’s working.” I said rather astonished at Perry’s creation.

“I think so.” Laura gulped. “Okay uh…where is the dark magic stored? Is it in the school?” She asked.

“It is in Elpis’ great room.” He said and the two of us sighed. That’s going to be very difficult to get to. “Under her throne there is a secrete passageway which leads to a long corridor. There are a number of doors but only one is the entrance to the room where the magic is contained, if you open the wrong door, the whole school will go into lockdown and all the guards, Elpis and Apep will be notified.” He nodded firmly.

Me and Laura just blinked at each other.

“Well then.” I sighed as Laura took a calming breath.

“How long does Mircalla have before all of her magic is drained out of her spark…I mean, emerald?” She asked and I listened intrigued but worried.

“Mircalla keeps recharging her charm every time she feels a new emotion or treasures a memory. It isn’t meant to happen; Elpis didn’t design it like that which is making her majesty rude and taking her frustrations out on me.” He scowled. “I would say that Mircalla has at least a month left before Elpis can extract enough of her dark magic and merge it with the other magic.” He answered accordingly.

“And what will happen to Mircalla once Elpis uses her magic?” Laura asked rather quietly.

“Mircalla will die right away, there will be no power left in her whatsoever and she will simply be succumbed into an everlasting sleep of death.” He said as if it was nothing. The look of worry and disgust plastered Laura’s face and I knew she was ready to burst.

I immediately got up and gave Satyrs the cup of water with the reverse serum in, sighing in relief as he gulped it all down.

“My goodness, are you okay Laura?” Satyrs suddenly frowned, peering at Laura as she wiped at her eyes.

“Yes, I am fine. I suddenly don’t feel well.” She sighed, sitting up and the Nymph followed my girlfriends’ action, getting the message.

“Oh dear, I will send a message to your teachers that you have my permission to miss your lessons tomorrow.”

“Thank you, I’m sorry to cut this short.” She said apologetically as she opened the door for Satyrs.

“No worries at all Laura, you get some rest.” He replied sweetly, leaving the dorm. “Have a nice Sunday girls.” He waved at the two of us as Laura closed the door.

“Ugh! Stupid Elpis stupid deal stupid-”

“-Hey hey, cupcake, calm down.” I cut her off, pulling on her arm and guiding her into my lap on my bed. “It’s going to be all okay, I promise you.” I cooed, stroking her back soothingly as she calmed down at my touch.

“I hate this place Carm.” She mumbled into my shoulder. Laura doesn’t hate _anyone_ or _anything_ , so this place must be truly awful indeed.

“Sshh, we have the info now Laur, we will tell LaF and they will start planning.” I cooed, peppering her forehead with kisses. “Would you like to do that now?” I asked.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes, nodding at me sheepishly.

***

“Dude! I can totally teleport us there!” Kirsch exclaimed as we all sat at the back of the library.

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy Kirsch.” LaF sighed and he immediately slouched down on his chair. “Elpis’ room blocks any magic other than her own as soon as you walk in.”

“It’s true.” I grumbled and Laura clung onto my arm.

“So, how do we brake in?” Kirsch asked rather exited.

“B-brake in?!” Perry suddenly squealed but immediately slapped a hand over her mouth when she realised, we were in a _very_ quiet library. “Unless we _all_ have a death wish, no one will be breaking into anywhere.” She ordered sternly. I rolled my eyes and nocked my head with Laura’s, bored and craving some pets from my beautiful cupcake.

“Oh yes Perry, let’s just ask the powerful God to let us take her magic. I’m sure if we ask politely, she will hand it over to us.” I smiled sarcastically. I hissed at a sudden pain to my thigh, looking down to realise Laura had pinched me as a warning.

“I will find the blueprints for the castle and mark out all the entries and exits. You guys need to come up with an alibi to sneak in or trick Elpis and the guards with.” LaF said as they flipped through their filled notepad, circling and marking certain things down.

Before anyone could reply, I whipped my head behind Laura, gripping at her waist as I kept her very close to me.

“Carm, what the hell are you…doing.” Laura trailed off. Everyone must have noticed the sudden tense silence and looked to where I was growling. “Uh, hey, Danny.” Laura stammered, holding my hand which lay possessively on her hip to try and release my death grip, but with my vampire strength that hand was not going anywhere until the dog leaves.

Danny made eye contact with me for only a split second before shuffling uncomfortably.

“Hey Laura, I think we should…talk.” The wolf winced. No way is she going anywhere near my cupcake. It infuriates me deeply that Laura is still marked by Danny and that she can definitely still smell herself on my girlfriend. “If it’s not a good time I-”

“-There will _never_ be a good time.” I growled, about to take off my stupid necklace until Laura held her free hand on my chest, keeping it there as she gave me a soft yet stern smile.

“Sure, I’ll meet you outside, just give me a sec.” She told Danny and my jaw dropped as the wolf nodded and left.

“No, I forbid you to go and see her.” I demanded. I don’t want Laura anywhere near such a vile creature.

“Forbid?” Laura scoffed, the others suddenly finding the ceiling very fascinating. “You can’t _forbid_ me to do anything.” She glared at me, using her magic to pry my tight fingers from her waist.

“Why on earth do you want to speak to the girl who tried to kill me?” I hissed, trying to calm down as I suddenly filled with rage.

“Because I have barely even looked at her after we broke up. Carmilla I need to be the bigger person.” She peered into my soul. I stropped and folded my arms together, looking away from her sight. “With everything that is happening and will happen, I can’t leave like this, not in conflict.” She said rather passionately.

“Fine!” I growled, suddenly looking at her as she jumped in her seat. “You go and see her Laura, you clearly have your priorities straight, don’t you?” I spat rhetorically.

“What are you-”

I cut her off by standing up and punching a perfect hole through the desk we were all sat around. Everyone gaped at one and other as Laura looked stunned, a slight tinge of fear forming on her features.

“If you come back and I smell even the tiniest scent of wolf on you, I will _rip_ her head off and _burn_ your clothes.” I whisper hissed at her before turning into my cat form and running back to the dorm.

***

It’s been about half an hour and Laura finally walked in the dorm. I didn’t look at her as I perched tall on the windowsill, looking out in my cat form next to the jug of flowers I had given her the other day. The winter snow was falling at a steady pace, Christmas just around the corner.

“Carm?” I heard her call around the dorm. “Oh, great, you’re in your cat form unable to talk to me.” She huffed sarcastically. I didn’t look at her but instead flitted my tail behind me as I glared outside. At least I can’t smell any trace of Danny on her.

“Carmilla, stop being petty and look at me.” She said from behind me, but I just simply narrowed my eyes and watched her reflection behind me from the glass. “Fine, be like that.” She glared, stomping away to the bathroom as she slammed the door behind her.

I rolled my eyes and shifted back into my normal form, flopping down onto my bed face first. Hearing the shower run and Laura step inside made me groan into my pillow. _Maybe I did overreact._

I don’t know how long it had been, but I was still face planted into my pillow when I heard Laura come out of the bathroom and get changed from behind my bed. It’s taking me a lot to keep my libido and not admire Laura’s perfect naked body. I raised an eyebrow to myself as I heard a zip being fastened, followed by some shuffling.

“What are you doing?” I mumbled against the pillow.

“Oh, so now you can talk huh?” She drawled, I finally looked up at her with a glare and grimaced at the full bag on her shoulder. “Seen as though you are brooding, I thought I’d give you some reflection time and sleep in LaF and Perry’s dorm tonight.” She explained with a shrug. My eyes suddenly widened, and jaw hung ajar. “Unless you forbid me to do that too?” She dared.

I immediately felt a rush of guilt flush through my body and chewed the inside of my cheek.

“Okay.” I whispered, upset with myself.

“Okay?! That’s all you have to say to me?!” Laura suddenly shouted. I begrudgingly met her icy glare and felt at a loss as of what to say to my raging girlfriend. “We are all trying to help you Carm and you throw a fit and scare everyone over a tiny thing?” She excluded rhetorically, folding her arms together as she peered down at me.

“I know, I’m sorry.” I mumbled, looking down at her socked feet instead of her eyes.

But then, her socked feet came closer and joined me on the bed.

“Look at me.” She ordered softly and I obliged. “Do you not trust me?” She asked, firm but soft.

“Of course I trust _you,_ just not _her.”_ I replied, holding in a growl at just the thought of anyone else touching Laura. “What did you talk about?” I asked, holding back a bitter tone.

“She apologised for her behaviour and understands that me and her are not together anymore. I told her that me and you are dating and said she should keep her distance.” She replied and I looked up at her rather surprised. “Because I know _my_ broody catmilla is possessive and territorial.” She grinned, nudging my shoulder as I chuckled.

“I’m sorry for the way I acted.” I sighed, holding her hand. “You are not a possession and it’s not my place to tell you what you can and cannot do, sometimes I forget that I have to share you.” I teased at the end, stroking the back of her hand.

“Well, you don’t have to share _all_ of me.” She smirked and I raised an eyebrow at her, both of us laughing with each other.

I love how we can just fall back to normal so easily, how our communication just fits like a missing piece in a puzzle.

“Well I think…you should let me take what’s mine, you know, for prosperities sake of course.” I said in the low sultry voice I know excites her as I traced her collar bone and jaw with my wandering finger. She grinned when I bit my bottom lip and ran my finger up and down the material of her bra strap, letting it go with a twang.

At the same time, our lips met one another in a soaring kiss, my hands roaming around her body as we shuffled around, ending up with Laura beneath me, my front slotted between her legs and she palmed at my hips and back for stability.

Her legs wrapped around my hips, pulling our groins together as we moaned in harmony, hot breaths trading through throats. My hand subtly found their way to her clothed perk breast and groped the tender skin, my palm squeezing every time her hard bundle of nerves grazed past hungry skin. 

She quickly paused and took my necklace off, throwing it blindly onto her bed. I suddenly froze and had to take a second to calm myself.

“Carm? I’m sorry, are you okay?” Laura suddenly worried through pants, holding onto my forearms as I leant on her chest.

Get it together Mircalla, prove Mattie is wrong and control yourself.

“How can I not be when I have my beautiful girlfriend under me, dripping for my touch?” I smirked, quickly snaking my hand from her chest and shoving it inside her underwear as I swallowed the sweet scent of arousal and desire. She immediately responded to my hand palming at her waiting mound, gripping my hips tightly as her head pushed into my pillow behind her.

I grinned proudly at her reaction, moaning myself when she quickly discarded her top and tossed it to the floor.

“Lift up.” I almost moaned. She arched her back enough for me to unclip her bra and slide it off her whilst I yanked down her lower garments, reaching behind me as I pulled the offending clothing away from her ankles.

I was about to continue, but she gripped at the hem of my top.

“If I’m naked, so are you.” She groaned. I chuckled to myself and allowed her to take off my shirt, unbutton my jeans and let her ogle her view as I gave her a show of taking them off.

I practically pounced back on her and straddled her, running my palms from her neck, through the soft valley of her breasts, over the bumpy toned abs and finished at her dripping core, watching intensely as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the sudden holt in breathing and the dipping and sudden rising of her chest.

I circled her entrance with a teasing finger which she cantered her hips at. But she wasn’t getting it _that_ easy. I want her to remember who the best she will ever have is, I want her to _crave_ me whenever she even thinks of _me_. Just as I was about to fill her, I pulled away and spread her wetness.

Laura bucked her hips and moaned as the contact proved again, far too fleeting.

“Carm, don’t tease.” She groaned, gyrating her hips up to grind into mine. I jolted in surprise and suppressed a moan, hiding it with a single menacing laugh, finding pure pleasure in hearing Laura whither and beg beneath me.

After a quick swipe of her throbbing clit, I finally entered her slowly, letting her adjust to the sudden feeling of her walls adjusting to my presence. She let out a shaky breath and let her jaw hang open, holding my forearm which tensed with every squeeze I made on her breast as my other hand got to work inside of her.

She yelped with every thrust I penetrated her with, leaning up to pull me down for a rather sloppy kiss. God, I’m so close to her neck, I can hear the blood pumping through every vein, smell it as if I was bathed in her sweet sweet juice.

“Oh god, yes…right there!” She squealed, a death grip on my arm at her mound to make sure I don’t stop.

“You like that?” I practically growled, raising my head so I could look down at her. She nodded frantically and mewled when I quickened my pace. “Tell me you like the way my fingers stretch you.” I moaned myself as I added in another finger, knuckle deep as her legs tensed around mine.

I drowned in the smugness of knowing that _I_ was the one making her unable to talk. That _I_ was the one making her shiver and moan my name as if she was possessed by sex herself. Thinking that someone so unworthy had felt and caressed Laura’s body makes me rage, the fact that I can still smell and see the scratch marked on Laura’s inner thigh honestly made my dried blood boil.

But this is definitely _not_ the time to lose myself in anger, especially with my fangs out. I shook my head to rid myself from those thoughts and continued with the task at hand.

“Answer me, Laura.” I demanded, a red haze tinting my vision as I was being succumbed into a sudden transpire of my vampiric side.

“Yes! You…I love it.” She moaned, not even sure of what she was saying. I could literally see the thermal heat protruding from her neck, my tongue running over my set of fangs as I felt the bitter taste of venom drip out of the points and onto my taste buds, ready to feed. _Come on Mircalla! Get a fucking grip!_

“Right there! I’m _so_ close Carm!” She almost screamed, practically ripping my skin off the bone as she gripped onto my pumping arm for her life.

Her body suddenly stopped grinding, but instead jerking at random moments as she held her breath for long periods of time. I felt her walls tighten around my fingers, making it harder to pound into her as her body tried to trap me out. But I continued and ripped through the barrier.

Her whole body started to convulse, her thighs clenching around my hips and she shrieked, cursed, moaned, any noise you can think of, she called it. Singing my name like a prayer. But I didn’t stop, in fact, it was rather strange how easily my fingers glided through her with no restraint. Aside from her orgasm and her wetness, it was peculiarly too smooth.

Two strong hands pulling me out of her brought me back down, the red haze now clearing. I gave myself a mental pat on the back of being able to suppress my cravings.

“Fuck, Carmilla.” She panted as I still sat on her groin, admiring her glow and blissful smile even though her arm was covering her sweaty face.

I was about to flop down next to her, until I realised how wet my fingers were. Looking down I was in shock when I was met with two bloody fingers, not so much to be covered, but enough to know what had just occurred.

_Oh._

“Cupcake.” I caught her attention, studying my fingers with such a smug grin it hurt my face.

“Hmm?” She hummed, tugging at my arms to join her as she was absolutely spent beneath me.

“How did you last three years without having your hymen broke, even though you were having sex?” I asked with a grin.

“What?” She asked rather irritated and confused that I was trying to have a conversation with her instead of cuddling and calming down.

If only I could walk up to Danny and show her how a _real_ girlfriend _fucks_ her partner, show her how her stupid mark means _nothing_ seen as though she never _truly_ claimed Laura.

“Stop thinking and cuddle me please.” Laura sighed. I chuckled and kissed her cheek, quickly washing my hands at the sink and joining her as she pulled the duvet over us.

She immediately clung to my side like a lost child and nuzzled into my neck.

“You fucked up my shit.” She murmured at the grove of my collar bone and shoulder blade as our naked fronts pressed together.

“And I haven’t before?” I smirked.

“This was _so_ much different.” She replied, her hand perching on my nape where she knew I loved to be pet. “I don’t think I have the energy to do you right now.” She yawned, her intense heart rate slowing down to the pace it usually falls to when she falls asleep.

“Don’t worry, _we have all the time in the world_.”


	20. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carm winning her gal back Kirsch style

Just as I was about to untie Laura’s sweatpants, the door burst open and in flooded Kirsch, LaF and Perry.

“Uh, in which century did people give up on knocking?” I hissed as Laura cleared her throat rather flustered and removed my hand from where it lay.

“We found the blueprints!” Was Kirsch’s hyper remark as he winked at me.

I groaned and scowled, realising Laura would now be busy all evening and night. After classes and dinner, I was craving some sweet alone time with Laura, but as usual…something _always_ gets in the way.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in utter frustration and annoyance as they all got comfy on Laura’s bed opposite us. I feel like I’ve become more distant with Laura, with all the studying for exams and trying to find away about the deal and magic stuff, me and Laura barely have anytime to ourselves. And when we do, either one of us is tired or we are disrupted.

It’s been about a week since we had a _passionate_ love making session. There was the odd quickie _rarely_ , but it wasn’t slow and sensual, just tired and fast. I was starting to get impatient and couldn’t help but brood which Laura scolded me for.

“I’m sorry Carm, maybe later.” She whispered apologetically, rubbing the back of my neck to calm me down.

“You say that _every_ time.” I mumbled to myself. She hit my arm and glared at me, focusing all of her attention on the others now. I swear I heard her tell Danny the exact same thing. What is up with her?

“You have no idea how hard it was to get these.” LaF said as they passed the blueprints around. “The books were launching themselves at me and Perry had to zap them all. So cool.” They practically squealed at the end.

“It was not _cool_ at all.” Perry scolded as Laura smirked at LaF.

“Anyways, I circled the entry ways to Elpis great room other than the main entry.” They explained as me and Laura examined the paper.

“The windows?” Laura grimaced as we winced in unison at the labelled entry and exit points.

“You can levitate, maybe you could crawl through one of the windows if you fly high enough?” LaF suggested.

“Levitation and flying are two completely different things.” Laura sighed. “I can only lift things and myself off the ground at like, one foot.”

“Can Perry not do a spell thingy and make you fly higher?” Kirsch suggested.

“I don’t know any flying spells.” Perry said rather embarrassed.

“Why don’t I distract her and then you guys sneak in?” I said as though it was obvious.

“Gee Carmilla, why did I never think of that?” LaF dead panned sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. “She can feel presence. Either she has to be out of the room, or we are toast. There are always guards in her great room too.”

“So, I’ll just get her out of the room?” I said, getting frustrated now.

“You need to be the one that stores the magic in your charm!” LaF reminded me, getting frustrated too.

I gritted my teeth, holding back a lot of my _opinions_. Laura sensed my aggravation as she pulled me into her side and stroked idle circles on my arm which immediately cooled me down.

“I’ll distract Elpis and the guards whilst you guys find a way in.” Kirsch announced.

“They will lock the entry doors for sure, so check the blueprints and come up with a way to come in.” LaF practically ordered me and Laura.

“Wait, I think I have an idea.” Laura furrowed her eyebrows in thought as we all watched her. I couldn’t help but smile at her adorable thinking face. “Whilst Kirsch is distracting the guards and Elpis, LaF can walk in through the walls and open the windows enough for me and Carm to crawl through them.”

“But how will the two of you get up there? It’s right at the top of the castle, you can’t just climb up there.” Perry reminded.

“Well…panthers are notorious for their climbing abilities.” Laura grimaced. My eyes opened wide.

“Cupcake, I _highly_ doubt I’ll be able to climb to the top of the castle, and how would you get up?”

“I’ll sit on your back.” She shrugged. “Before you all freak out.” She held a finger up at our gaping faces. “I will help you navigate and use my levitation on you to keep you stable.”

“Laur, that’s a lot of magic, will you be able to last all the way?” I sighed, holding her hand.

“I’ve been training myself to control how much energy I can maintain. Perry, could you think of a spell which would make sure I don’t tire myself out?” Laura asked Perry.

“I’ll take a look at my spell book.” She smiled at Laura, but there was worry plastered all over the gingers face.

“I don’t know Laura-” I began but was cut off when Laura rolled her eyes and huffed. “-What if I slip?! What if you run out of energy and fall off me?” I stated rather firmly, wanting to get my concerns and worry into her determined mind.

“Even though I don’t find it safe at _all_ , I will stay at the bottom in case something _does_ go wrong.” Perry spoke up and Laura squealed whilst I just glared at the witch. Out of everyone, I surely thought the paranoia frenzied witch would be on my side.

“So, it’s settled. Kirsch will distract the guards and Elpis and get them out of the great room. Then I will walk in through the wall and open the window for Carmilla and Laura to climb through.” They explained whilst writing it all down in their notebook. “Kirsch will distract them for as long as he can for you two to absorb the magic in Carmilla’s necklace for me then to later extract, and then you two can leave and we act like none of this happened.” They said, nodding at all of us.

“What do me and Laura even do when we get in there? None of us know what door it’s located in and how to move the throne.” I groaned.

“I will give you my magic detector, you hold down on the red button and look through the lens and it will glow where the magic is coming from.” They explained rather proudly. “And as for the throne…vampire strength?” They suggested and I refrained from scoffing.

“We’re like spies!” Kirsch grinned as Laura looked to be rather exited.

“This is _not_ a _game_.” I huffed, not impressed at all about Laura’s part in this. She pouted at me and I held my ground, watching her sternly.

“We will do it at Christmas whilst most of the creatures are out of the school with family in case anything goes wrong.” Perry ordered. I heard Laura’s heart drop and immediately studied her.

“Wait wait, people are gonna get hurt?” Laura suddenly sprouted.

“Cupcake, no matter what we do, we are dealing with dark magic. _We can’t save everyone_.” I sighed, stroking her leg up and down reassuringly.

“She’s right frosh, if we want to break Carmilla’s deal and stop the evil, it can’t all go smoothly.” LaF smiled apologetically.

We were all expecting an argument from Laura, but what we got instead was a flash of red from outside.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered to her, nuzzling my nose on her cheek. She just sighed and held the side of my head and stroked my hair.

“Christmas is next week.” Kirsch said, breaking mine and Laura’s moment as I huffed and faced him with my cheek pressed against Laura’s.

“So, we will have to spend our last week here wisely and not let a single thing slip.” LaF said sternly as everyone nodded at them. “Are we still all in?” They asked.

“Of course I am, bros stick with bros. Especially you guys.” Kirsch replied very firm, it actually made me smile…slightly.

“Even though this whole situation is _very_ dangerous, I’m in.” Perry sighed.

“Uh…yeah, same.” I mumbled, clinging my side to Laura’s.

I looked up at Laura when she was oddly silent. I miss my bubbly cupcake. She’s been different recently, maybe it’s with all of her magic training she has been doing.

“Yes.” Laura looked down at her lap as the rest of us glanced around, not really knowing what to say.

“G-great! We’ll keep each other updated using these I made.” They smirked, catching all of our attention as they pulled five devices out of their bag.

“What are those?” Kirsch asked as they gave us one each.

“It’s a small device which allows us to message each other, it’s kinda like Laura’s laptop but more compact and touch screen.” LaF answered as they all goggled at their new gadgets.

“So, it’s a mobile phone?” I grimaced.

“A what?” Laura asked as they all looked at me.

“Never mind, it’s just a thing humans use…I think so anyways.” I mumbled, squinting at the sudden brightness of the screen as it turned on.

Mine was black with a cat face on the back, Laura’s was a pastel pink with a cupcake on the back, Perry’s was green and shaped as a witch hat, LaF’s was just a plain white and kirsch’ was blue with a football on the back.

“You can take pictures and check the time without an actual camera or watch!” They exclaimed very excited. Laura chirped up at the sound of a camera. The photos from the human world were now hanging from a long stretch of string above Laura’s bed, I always caught her looking at them.

“How do I text?” Laura asked as we all played with the devise.

“Tap on the icon with the bubble in it, I’ve already added each other’s contacts and a big group chat for us all.”

Just as I was about to check it out, a ding made me jump. But then a banner at the top of my screen caught my attention with Laura’s name and a message next to it. I clicked on it and read the text.

_Laura: Hey_

I smirked and rolled my eyes playfully, typing on the miniature keyboard.

_Carmilla: Htycupcske_

“Damnit, why isn’t it working? LaF, mine is broke.” I scowled and Laura laughed next to me.

“Carm, you have to press the space bar.” Laura pointed at my screen before LaF could reply.

“Oh.” I grumbled, typing again.

_Carmilla: Hry. Cupcaje._

“Stupid thing!” I spat, about the crush the silly device in my hands until Laura took it off me and laughed.

“First of all, type slower and actually remove your finger from the screen when you type, secondly, I think you need glasses for a reason.” Laura scoffed, giving me a stern look before placing my phone back in my hand. “Watch.” She ordered. I rested my head on her shoulder and watched her actions. “You see? Now you try.”

I nodded and tried to text her again, the way she showed me.

_Carmilla: Hey cupcake._

I smiled when her phone dinged, and she squealed.

“You did it!” She grinned, cupping my face to kiss me.

“Okay, so text each other on these for emergencies and stuff about the plan.” LaF said. I forgot we weren’t alone. “Remember to keep them hidden, no one knows these exist.”

Everyone nodded in approval as the three of them started to get up and leave.

“Now I can text you to make sure you do the math work I send you.” LaF winked. I rolled my eyes and studied my device as Laura chuckled next to me.

“Night guys.” Laura waved as they all left and closed the door behind them.

“What?” Laura asked as I narrowed my eyes at her.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about this plan you have obviously been thinking about for a while now.”

She sucked in a breath and rolled her eyes.

“No no, you don’t have the right to roll _your_ eyes at _me_.” I raised my eyebrows at her.

“So, you don’t like the idea of me riding you?” She smirked and my eyes immediately widened, a hot pool in my groin as she grinned at me, knowing what she was doing.

“W-well, maybe under…different circumstances, I wouldn’t be opposed.” I tried to act unaffected at what she had implied, but that soon faded when she grabbed a hold of my jaw and pointed my chin up, kissing me hard. Just as we were lowering to the bed, she let out a mewled noise which immediately caught my attention.

“Laura? What’s up?” I asked, pulling away from the passionate kiss with all my strength.

“I-it’s fine.” She tried to shrug it off, reaching for my lips again but I pushed her back by her shoulders, and she frowned.

“Tell me.” I cooed, brushing her hair from her face and shoulders.

“I just have a headache.” She pouted. I held her face and stroked her cheeks, watching her sympathetically.

“I know that’s not just the problem.” I said, meeting her quivering gaze.

She sighed and played with the hem of her top beneath her.

“I don’t know…I just feel kinda down and stressed. But I’m fine, seriously.” She mumbled, but stating firm at the end.

“I’m sorry Laur, is there anything I can do to help you?” I asked and she looked back up at me rather exited. “Something that doesn’t relate with snow?” I smirked and she frowned again.

“I don’t know, I’m gonna get a shower.” She sighed.

“Okay.” I whispered, pulling down her forehead as I kissed her head lovingly.

She kissed my hand and left to the bathroom.

Just as I was about to take a nap, a ding from my new device called for my attention. I picked it up, remembering how to turn it on.

_Kirsch: Wanna come to my dorm and play a new game LaF brought by?_

Laura takes her time in the shower and her nightly routine which consists of all of the face creams she had whipped up with her ingredients she finds from the forest, I could probably leave and join Kirsch for half an hour or so and be back in time for our movie marathon and cuddle time. So long as Mattie doesn’t make another surprise visit, she _should_ be safe.

_Carmilla: K._

I can’t lie, I’m rather impressed at my reply.

***

“I dunno, I think she’s just stressed.” I replied, trying to shoot the infected humans on Kirsch’s TV screen as we sat on the floor. As soon as SJ heard Kirsch scream at the TV she left to do her homework elsewhere.

“So she said _‘I’m fine’_ and you believed that?” He asked as I tried to multitask, keeping up with the conversation and trying to defeat this level.

“Well, she said she had a headache and was stressed about stuff. But apart from that I think she’s oka- FUCKING THING!” I shouted as a headless human ripped my arm off.

“Dude, she just wants you to think that. She will be mad later trust me.” He shivered in memory.

“Mad? Why would she be mad?” I suddenly asked, not so concentrated on the game anymore.

“I don’t know bro. Whenever SJ tells me that _she’s fine_ , she really isn’t, and then she gets mad at me for believing her- YES!” He screamed, fist bumping the air as she slaughtered the last infected human and won the game.

“That doesn’t sound like Laura.” I scoffed, putting the controller down and leaning back on my hands as I sipped on a beer which Kirsch gets from the alchemy club.

“Hmm, Laura has seemed pretty off recently.” He said, following my movements.

And then I remembered the time she said she was fine at the hall during dinner, back when I failed to mention about the magic LaF had extracted.

“ _Off_ , what do you mean?” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Well…she’s just not as…bubbly, anymore?” He winced.

I bit my lip and studied the can in my hand. Laura has _definitely_ seemed off lately. I haven’t heard her truly laugh or seen that golden glow shine bright recently.

“She has been acting kind off standish lately, she’s not smiling as much and isn’t craving for se-” I quickly snapped my mouth shut and glared at Kirsch who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“And she was before?” He smirked. I punched his arm and his grin quickly disappeared into a frown. Let’s just say Laura definitely, enjoyed our under the sheet activities.

But that was the truth, we had passionate moments every day for a week, sometimes even twice, but now we barely ever. I would never _ever_ force Laura to do things she didn’t want to do, but when you’ve been touch starved for three hundred years and finally start to get it…you fall addicted, you want to feel adored and loved in your own body, feel the things the women you desire can do to you. I miss the intimacy of Laura.

“Well, I’d be mad if my girlfriend never took me on a date.” He shrugged.

“What the hell are you talking about?” I hissed.

“Think about it, you’ve never taken Laura on a date. Maybe she needs to be put back on the love boat to get back to normal.” He teased.

“I bring her her favourite flowers fresh almost every day!” I scowled. It seems like girls these days are very high maintenance. Back in my days, all men needed was money and a beard and you were set for life with a happy wife. But I don’t think Laura would appreciate the beard part…or the husband part for that matter. “What do you know anyways, you’ve never been on a date?” I scoffed.

“Well, it’s kinda hard here because you can’t take them out, but you find other ways. The night I won SJ back, I took her to her favourite place and brought her roses. We go to that spot at least twice a week. It’s basically a date.” He explained and I listened in a little shock.

I nodded and took a sip of my alcohol, he is right…I’ve never ‘taken her out’, well, as much as I can anyways.

“And what would you say I should do?” I almost mumbled.

“Well…take her to a place you know she likes and bring her flowers and some food. I’m sure you will get laid if it goes well.” He nudged me playfully. I rolled my eyes but took in his advice. I can take her to that rock and share a nice glass of wine…and a cupcake of course.

“I think I can do that.” I nodded to myself. “But when should I do it? Tomorrow? But it’s the last day of classes tomorrow before we break up for Christmas so she will probably be exited and tired and-”

“-Bro, why not tonight?” He cut me off.

I blinked at him and pondered. That would be nice, laying under the stars, talking with Laura as we gaze to the galaxy. But then again, we could get caught by the guard’s for breaking curfew…and it’s cold.

“It’s cold and she’s just had a shower, I doubt she will want to go outside in the freezing cold snow.” I scoffed.

“So? If you play your cards right, I’m sure she will go through with it.” He shrugged.

“I do have a bottle of champagne from Styria in my bag that I haven’t opened yet.”

“Do it bro, it’s the Christmas ball on Saturday so if you woo her now…it may pay off in the future.” He wiggled his eyebrowed as I rolled my eyes.

“That’s not my aim Kirsch, I just want her to be happy again.”

“Even better.” He smiled.

***

“Why on earth would I go outside at eleven at night during a blizzard?” Laura scoffed, folding her arms at me.

“Because it would make me happy?” I winced, pulling out a massive pout. She narrowed her eyes as my bottom lip quivered. If she keeps being so stern, I might have to resort to cat ears.

“It would make you happy.” She deadpanned, a raised eyebrow.

“Yes?” I said in a rather high pitch.

“Fine.” She sighed, slipping her huge coat and pom-pom hat on as I stood there rather surprised. “Well?” She looked at me expectantly.

I quickly nodded and threw on my coat as we both shoved our shoes on.

Just as we were about to leave, I quickly remembered my bag and launched it over my shoulder, nearly knocking myself out in the process which Laura looked confused about.

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you.” She whisper hissed as we crept through the torch lit corridors.

“Relax cupcake.” I whispered back, holding her hand as we tip toed around. “Wait.” I quickly pulled her back and hid us behind the wall as two guards passed us.

We quickly ran out of the castle and quietly trudged through the three-foot-deep snow. God, I _hate snow_.

We finally made it to the big rock, pulling Laura up as I swiped away the fresh layer of cold snow.

“I just had a shower, and my butt’s wet and cold.” She stropped.

“Relax, I’m sure you will live.” I rolled my eyes, rummaging through my bag as the moon shone its rays on us just perfectly.

“Are you gonna tell me what we’re doing here or are you just gonna keep staring at me?” She asked sarcastically. I smiled sheepishly and placed down the candle and two wine glasses along with the big bottle of champagne. “Uh, what’s happening?” She asked, very confused.

“What’s happening is.” I paused to pass her a full glass. “A date.” I smirked, trying to sit as sensually as I could on a fucking rock.

About fifty emotions plastered her face, a mix of surprise and excitement showing.

“Oh.” She pursed her lips, taking a sip of her beverage in a way that made my blood flow again. “Is the candle going to light itself too?” She teased.

I took off my necklace and shoved it in my pocket, giving myself a quick second to recover. With a quick motion of my fingers the candle wick burst into a golden flame. 

“So you can set things on fire too?”

“I’m one of the air benders.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed, _truly laughed_. I smiled to myself and treasured the sound of euphoria traveling through the cold air.

“I’ve never been on a date before.”

“Well…at least I took your virginity in something.” I winked. She spluttered out the champagne she was about to drink and wiped at her mouth, her cheeks flushed red. _Bingo_. “Well, technically I took your actual virginity when I broke your hy-”

“-Okay okay, are you just going to talk about sex all night or…?” She huffed.

“You hungry?” I asked, smirking when her face immediately lit up. I pulled out a cupcake I managed to get from a very tired and unhappy mouse I found on my way back to the dorm from Kirsch’s, about to retire to their mouse hole in the wall until I caught them and very politely asked them to make me a cupcake…with a slight threatening flash of my fangs.

“Why does it say, ‘fuck you’ on it?” Laura winced. I quickly leant over and looked at it.

“Damn mouse.” I gritted my teeth, my fangs digging into my bottom gums. “At least I know what I’m having for breakfast.” I scowled.

“Carm!” Laura shrieked. Crap, did I say that out loud? “Yes, you did, there will be no eating of mice. A cupcake is a cupcake.” She said sternly, taking a big bite, humming in approval. “It’s very good.” She smiled; her cheeks puffed out as she munched away.

“I’m glad you like your cupcake, cupcake.” I smiled adoringly at her. I waited until she finished her food before I leant over and kissed her lips. After a few tender seconds, I leant back and we sipped on our beverage, talking nonsense for a while.

“Come here.” I cooed, patting my thighs. She smiled and crawled over, careful not to knock over the candle and empty glasses and bottle of champagne. Once she got settled and wrapped her arms around my neck, I secured my hands on her hips, just admiring her.

“What?” She chuckled, curtaining my bangs.

“Can I not admire you?” I teased. She shook her head and smiled shyly, but then she looked away and shielded her eyes a little. “Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked, nudging her hip so she looked at me.

“It’s just…some of the things Mattie said the other day, I can’t stop thinking about it.” She sighed. So _that’s_ what’s getting her down. I stayed quiet and allowed her to elaborate. “She said I’m not worthy enough for you, that I’m nothing compared to you…she isn’t wrong.”

“Laura, that’s not true. I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again; I’m not more than you or anyone else. I’m just yours, okay?”

She looked at me deeply and nodded.

“Mattie is just trying to scare you away, it’s what she’s like, overprotective and…well, a bitch.” I shook my head with a small scoff. “You have nothing to worry about.” I cooed.

“I like it when you call you me yours.” She whispered.

“I thought you didn’t like my vampire crap?” I teased.

“That doesn’t count.” She grinned, cupping my face to kiss me lovingly.

“Do you feel better after this _amazing_ date?” I smirked as we pulled away.

“Yes,” she replied quietly, her body relaxing against mine. “ _Because you are mine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing the story! Seven chapters left along with an epilogue...so technically eight chapters. I may post twice a week sometimes....don't hold me to that one lol


	21. New promises

“This is unacceptable Carmilla.” Mr Hart scolded me as I sat in math class. “Four questions out of the whole paper? And only one of them was correct!” He almost shouted, the whole class going quiet suddenly.

I glanced over to LaF who had a ‘told you so’ look on their face. I only know LaF in the whole class which makes it worse as everyone was snickering to themselves at the telling off.

“I have given you enough warnings about your lack of work, you even had the top of your class tutoring you and you still failed horrifically, I will speak to Elpis about this.” He glared at me. Everyone suddenly stayed quiet, probably scared for me.

“Great, just what I need.” I huffed, slouching back into my chair.

His nostrils flared at that comment.

“Don’t add another behaviour comment to the list.” He ordered, turning around and storming back up to his desk at the front. “And don’t think you can get away with not doing your work today either just because it’s the last class before Christmas break.” He warned.

_Great, just what I need right now._

***

After a gruelling lecture from Elpis, Mr hart and LaFontaine, the day was finally over and I can’t wait to sleep it all off.

I walked into the dorm, about to flop into bed and kiss Laura, that was until I saw who Laura was with; the girl who I hooked up with from the party. _Could this day get any worse_?

“Oh, hey Carm, I’m just going through some work with Elsie.” Laura smiled at me from her bed where they were both sitting. I stared between Elsie and Laura in shock, the world really hates me huh? “Uh, Carm?” Laura pulled a face at me.

“I’m just gonna…read.” I replied awkwardly, ignoring the gazing look from Elsie.

I shifted onto my bed and pulled out my book, trying my hardest to ignore the looks from both girls from time to time…mainly coming from Elsie.

“Crap.” Laura said, I looked up and watched as she searched around the bed. “I forgot my notes in class, I’ll be right back.” Laura huffed, getting out of the bed.

I was about to pull her hand as she passed me to stop her from leaving, but she was too quick, leaving me alone with Elsie. I knew this would come back and bite me in the ass one day…looks like today is the day.

“So…how are you?” Elsie asked. I looked at her from the top of my book, praying to God she wasn’t really trying to make conversation with me.

“Good.” I mumbled, quickly averting my gaze back to a random page which I have been reading over, not taking anything in.

“You did really good at games day, you looked good too.” She smirked. I sucked in a breath. Maybe if I pretend she’s not there she will go away? “And for what it’s worth, I had a really good night. We should do it again sometime.” 

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets as I hid myself behind the book. Damnit Laura what’s taking so long? Can she not see the photos of me and Laura hanging up on the wall?

“Hey sorry about that.” Laura walked back in thank god.

Just as she was about to jump on her bed, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into me, giving her a kiss on her lips, she reciprocated briefly until she pulled away rather stunned.

“What was that for?” She chuckled, her cheeks blushing as Elsie looked very shocked behind her.

“For being the best _girlfriend_ in the world.” I replied, hoping Elsie would get the message.

“Well…no problem.” Laura narrowed her eyes at me rather suspiciously.

“I uh, I should go it’s nearly dinner.” Elsie said awkwardly, shoving her things into her bag.

“Oh yeah sure, I lost track of time.” Laura smiled warmly.

Elsie nodded and rushed out of the room.

“Well that was weird.” Laura sighed, tidying her bed clear from clutter. “How did math class go?” She asked, sorting out her binder.

“I got sent to Elpis for my bad behaviour.” I mocked. She quickly whipped her head around.

“What did she say?” She asked, worried.

“Not much, she was acting like a teacher more than a lying bi-” Laura warned me with an eyebrow raised. “She just told me off.” I yawned, trying to keep my eyes open. She looked at me rather worried. “What?” I grumbled.

“You’ve been sleeping a lot recently.”

“And you’re surprised?” I scoffed, but she still looked worried. “Cupcake, I’m a vampire, we sleep a lot.” I drawled.

“I know that.” She rolled her eyes, studying me briefly. “I’m getting LaF.” She said sternly, not accepting no for an answer. I huffed and watched lazily as she messaged LaF on her phone.

It only took a couple of minutes for LaF to appear, a bag full of machinery.

“Is all this really necessary?” I groaned, lifting my arm up so they could wrap a white sheet around my forearm which started to beep.

“Thanks for coming.” Laura intercepted, giving me a warning glare.

“Got nowhere else to be.” They sighed and wrapped a wire around my finger. “Have you become more tired, exhausted?” They asked me, scribbling notes into their beloved notebook.

“I dunno, maybe?” I rolled my eyes.

“Yes, she has.” Laura answered for me.

“Have you been drinking blood more than usual?”

“Yes.” I mumbled, wincing as the white sheet stared to thud.

“Well, your magic level is down almost sixty percent.” They said, watching the machine steadily.

“What does that mean?” Laura almost shrieked. Yeah…it doesn’t sound so good.

“It means that when Elpis takes the remaining forty percent…well…” They grimaced. “We don’t have a lot of time before Carmilla’s spark runs out of energy.”

“How long?” I asked.

“I’d say a week.”

“A week?!” Laura shrieked.

“That’s a rough estimate, but I’d say so yes.” They nodded. “Carmilla’s basically fuelled by how much magic is in this spark and as it drains, so does she. That means she will start craving blood tremendously and will start to sleep…a lot.”

Laura ran her hands through her hair and turned around to collect herself.

“Woah, your energy level just skyrocketed.” LaF said as the machine beeped loudly.

“Yeah, that usually happens when Laur where’s those shorts.” I smirked.

“Carm!” Laura scolded as she quickly spun around, LaF looking anywhere but mine or Laura’s eyes. “So, what does this mean?” Laura changed the subject, rolling her eyes as I winked at her.

“It means we have to get this magic, soon. When we retrieve the hidden magic, I can start to prepare for when we combine both powers and banish the evil and break Carmilla’s deal with Elpis.” They stated matter of fact.

“Tomorrow is the Christmas ball, no one will be around to see us which will make our plan a lot easier.” Laura said, full of focus.

“Good idea, but with Carmilla’s energy level draining so fast, I don’t think she will be able to climb up the castle, especially with you on her back.” LaF sighed, pulling the wires and gadgets off me. “No offense.” They quickly chimed in.

“I’m much stronger in my panther form, my stamina is always full, blood or no blood.”

“Let’s see.” LaF suddenly sprung up. I looked between the two who were waiting.

“I hope you’re enjoying yourselves.” I huffed, Laura shooting me an apologetic smile as LaF was practically bubbling with excitement.

I morphed into my panther state and waited for LaF to get on with it. Their initial reaction was fear, then shock, then excitement.

“LaF.” Laura warned.

“Right, sorry.” They cleared their throat, pulling a large metal pole out of their bag which was glowing red. “Sit down.” They practically ordered. I raised my eyes at them as best as I could in my panther form. I _’m not a pet_. “Please?” They winced.

With I huff I obliged, watching closely as they shone me with their light from the pads of my paws to the tips of my ears. Me and Laura crowded around the ghost, watching as things started to beep and buzz. Laura absentmindedly started to stroke my panther head which I tried not to purr at, nudging into her shoulder.

“Well you’re right there, your energy is full and soaring, probably because you don’t use your vampiric magic when in this form. I’d advise for you to be in this form more than your normal one to not drain as much energy from your spark.” They nodded.

“So she has to stay like this now?” Laura asked with a slight frown.

“Better to be safe than sorry.” LaF sighed apologetically, packing away their equipment. “Sorry frosh, I know it’s not practical, but it will be worth it in the long run.” They patted her shoulder.

“Thank you LaF.” Laura sighed with a sad smile. They nodded and walked through the closed door, leaving me and Laura.

The cupcake flopped down onto her bed and let out a deep breath, clearly not impressed by this new rule. I jumped up and laid next to her, nudging her side to let me under her arm.

“Well this is gonna be fun.” She rolled her eyes, stroking down my large shoulder blade. “Who can I make out with now?” She teased, but I could tell she was actually annoyed at that.

I let out a huff and placed my huge paw on her tummy which she laughed at.

“Don’t try and get in my pants with those killing machines.” She scoffed, placing her now tiny hand on top of my big animal one. I rolled my eyes as best as I could and chuffed into her neck which she laughed at.

After our date she has been a lot happier, I guess Kirsch _is_ useful for something.

Mine and Laura’s phone dinged in unison. I watched as she pulled hers from beneath her pillow.

“Looks like we’re getting the magic tomorrow, LaF posted on the group chat.” Laura explained, typing something back. “So, we’re really doing this huh.” She sighed, playing around on her phone.

The bell rang for dinner, making me jump a little. I won’t miss that.

“What do you want me to bring you back for dinner?” She asked. I looked at her exasperated. “Oh right, you can’t speak. I’ll just bring some type of meat back.” She said as she stretched, clacking her mouth before crawling out of bed.

“I’ll be an hour; I’ll try to hurry.” She bent down and kissed my forehead which I purred at.

I watched as she tied her laces and waved goodbye, looking around to see what I could do. I _could_ sleep, but I _really_ need to stretch my limbs.

I jumped off the bed and pawed at the door handle until it opened, poking my head around the door, checking that the coast was clear. Just as expected, no one was around as everyone was at dinner.

As fast and subtle as I could, I made my way to the forest, enjoying the beautiful scenery as I sprinted deep into the forest. The lowering sun shone bright which made me smile, thinking about Laura’s mother. 

But then I halted, practically skidding on the dirt as I stopped dead in my tracks. Sat alone in the tall grass was a wolf, the scent all too familiar. She must have smelt me as she turned her head slowly, her gold eyes meeting my red ones. I held the eye contact, confused as she just simply turned back around and looked back at nothing.

I was about to leave, but a sudden voice halted me.

“I’m sorry.”

Cautiously, I turned around and was met with a human Danny, her back to me.

“I was heartbroken, and I thought…” She paused. “I thought maybe if I could beat you, I would win her back. But she isn’t like that, and now I realise that maybe I don’t really _know_ her like I should.” She practically whispered as I listened. “She was my distraction.” Danny laughed sadly.

“We all have a distraction.” I said, now in my normal form. She didn’t flinch, she didn’t even bat an eye.

“God I was so selfish.” She scoffed. “It’s easy to say you’re over someone if you aren’t seeing them. But when I look her in the eyes and see her genuinely smile and hear her laughing like I have never heard her laugh like before…it’s…” She took a shaking breath. “She said ‘ _this is not what I want_ anymore’ when she broke up with me, and she’s right, because she wanted _you_.”

I slowly made my way forward and lent on a tree, looking up at the dawning sun.

“I knew from the beginning it was you, the panther, and yet I still thought I had a chance.”

“You knew, yet you didn’t say anything?”

“Who would I have told Carmilla?” She looked up at me. “What would be the point when everything was going to shit already? Even before you came, I never had a chance. I’m trying to lead a pack when I can’t even look after myself, and now Elpis needs me more than ever.”

I watched her carefully as she bowed her head.

“I need to leave this place; I can’t bear the responsibility anymore.” Her voice shook. “I know you have a plan with the others. I wouldn’t blame you if you wouldn’t want me near Laura or helping you guys, you won the fight and asserted your authority but I’m begging. Please let me help, I’m going insane here.”

She watched me now, full of desperation.

“I know what it’s like being in a place you want to escape from; I wouldn’t wish that kind of emptiness on my worst enemies. Who am I to stop you from leaving?” I said, watching the vague blue coming from the rising moon.

Danny looked at me, a sudden wash of hope and admiration flitting across her paled face.

“I’ll do anything, with me and my pack helping you guys we can escape and never look back. We can leave.” She sighed. Hopeful.

I was about to reply, but a sudden wave of fatigue washed over me, and the next thing I knew, I was flat out cold.

***

“Carm? Please wake up.” An echoing voice murmured at the back of my mind. “Please.” The voice wavered.

With all of my strength I could muster up, I pried my eyes open. But I soon realised my necklace was off, and I was quenched with thirst, and the blood flowing through Laura’s body was too enticing.

“Laura, I need blood, quick.” I rasped out, my fangs fully out as I bit back a snarl, my eyes definitely bright yellow in starvation.

I saw her hesitate slightly, nodding frantically as she ran to the fridge, sprinting back as she thrust a pouch of blood at my chest. I ripped it open and glugged it down, feeling myself calming down back to normal.

“You okay?” Laura asked, looking bright into my eyes.

“I think so.” I grumbled, still thirsty. This must be one of the consequences LaF was talking about.

“God, I thought we ran out of time.” She sighed, wrapping herself around me as we lay on my bed. I held her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly. She suddenly pulled away slightly and glared hard at me. “What the hell were you doing out there?!” She spat.

“I got bored.” I replied rather embarrassed.

“You got bored?” She raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled sheepishly at her.

“How did I get back?” I asked, trying to recall what happened.

“Danny carried you here.”

I took a deep breath, mortified that she had seen me so weak, but also grateful that she didn’t just leave me.

“Yeah, embarrassing isn’t it?” She scolded as I shrunk back. “Next time you see her you will thank her for saving you.” She ordered me sternly.

“But-”

“-Nuh uh, no buts.”

“He he, butts.” A voice suddenly laughed.

“She okay?” LaF said from behind me, coming into sight with Perry and Kirsch who was still giggling to himself.

“Are we having a party or something?” I rolled my eyes.

Laura glared at me and immediately shut my mouth.

“She’s fine, thanks guys.” She smiled.

“I brought something.” Perry piped up, sitting herself on Laura’s bed. “Here.” She passed Laura a bottle of pink liquid. “It’s a bottle of energy for your powers when you help Carmilla tomorrow, I spent all lunch and dinner brewing it.”

“Woah, thanks Perr.” Laura said in awe as she studied it, still sat on my lap.

“Not to break the moment, but why is Carmilla not a panther? And what was with the ‘ _Carm is_ _dying_ ’ text on the group chat?” LaF asked. This time I glared at Laura and she smiled sheepishly.

“She blacked out whilst galivanting and I got worried.” She answered.

“I wasn’t galivanting.” I grumbled.

“She blacked out whilst in panther form?” Kirsch winced.

“No, I was in my normal form.” I answered which everyone sighed at. “What! I needed to talk!” I tried to justify, but no one was having it.

Laura started talking, but I couldn’t concentrate, only gawk at her neck, crave the sweet blood which lie beneath as it thumped in rhythm with her he-

“Carm?” Her voice suddenly snapped me out of it.

I shook my head and cleared my throat, fixating my eyesight on my cheetah bed sheets.

“Well, if everything is okay, we should get going and start preparing for tomorrow.” Perry sprouted, feeling the atmosphere.

“She’s right, we will all meet at breakfast and sort out timing and what not.” LaF said.

Everyone nodded and said their farewells, leaving me and Laura alone on my bed.

Laura passed me a fresh blood bag from behind her and watched uneasy as I drank it, feeling much better, but very drained. She grabbed the necklace and slipped it over my head, pulling my hair out from the chain and brushing it behind my shoulder tenderly.

“Thank you.” I almost whispered, tracing idle circles on her lower back.

“Did anything happen between you and Danny?” She asked, curtaining my bangs away from my eyes.

“Nothing much, don’t worry about it.” I tried to brush it off.

“No no, tell me now.” She demanded.

“She apologised and said she wanted to help us.”

“So…”

“So…I agreed, she and her pack will help us when we combine the magic.”

She blinked at me.

“Really?”

“Yes, that’s it, don’t worry cupcake.” I cooed, kissing below her jaw which seemed to help calm her down.

“It was very awkward having my ex carry my girlfriend back to me.” Laura teased. I chuckled into her neck and brought my lips to her ear.

“Well we can’t have that, now can we?” I nipped at her lobe which she hummed at. “I think I have a bit of energy left in me you know.” I whispered seductively as I licked the shell of her ear, smirking when she grounded herself down on my hips.

“How much energy?” She nearly whimpered when I snaked a hand around to her lower abdomen, palming at her body the way I know she loved.

“Enough for what I have planned for you.”

I looked up at her, grinning as she gently pushed us down to the bed, kissing me so deeply that I thought I’d never be closer to love again.


	22. Collecting magic

“Come on Laur, the others are already there!” I called out from the bedroom, replying back to the group chat as I waited for Laura to finish getting ready in the bathroom.

“Okay okay!” She hissed, walking out of the bathroom, still putting her earrings in. “Woah.” she suddenly paused, her arm dropping to her side as she gaped at me.

“You okay?” I grinned, raking my own vision down her figure.

“I’ve just never seen you in a dress before.” She replied, staring directly at my cleavage.

“Yeah yeah, we will have plenty of time to admire each other when we get back, but the rest of them are kiiinda needing us right now.” I said, grabbing her hand in mine and pulling us down to the grand hall, walking into the Christmas ball.

“Wow.” Laura gawked, looking around at the fairy tale like scene.

There was a huge Christmas tree filled with dazzling lights and dancing figures, a large live orchestra playing, tables filled with wines and elegant food and fitted with beautiful decorations. It was truly magical.

“They’re over there.” I nodded at the group who were all dressed up to fit in.

“Okay.” Laura replied very sombre. I shot a confused glance at Laura, only to see her frowning.

“I’m sorry we have to miss the ball cupcake.” I cooed, squeezing her hand reassuringly. She smiled sadly and nodded, letting me pull her over to the group.

“Everyone ready to go?” LaF asked as we all huddled together. Everyone nodded and manoeuvred around to their designated place.

“Now we play the waiting game.” Laura sighed as we made our way to the marble floor, blending in with other creatures as we danced along to the live orchestra.

“You got the energy liquid?” I asked, colliding our fronts together as we moved in rhythm to the steady tempo.

“Yes.” She answered, wrapping her hand tightly around my waist as the other one lay on my shoulder firmly, as if she had a death grip on me.

“Hey.” I pointed her chin up so she was looking at me. “It’s going to be okay Laur, don’t worry.” I soothed, kissing her lips calmly. She seemed to relax, smiling into my chest as we swayed.

I rest my chin on Laura’s head and watched as Kirsch and SJ left to make their distraction where SJ would faint and Kirsch needed Elpis immediately. Perry gave her a sleeping potion to ensure she wouldn’t be waking up. This had to work, I don’t want to have to resort to plan B.

A few moments passed until I saw Perry and LaF leave, giving me the signal.

“Cupcake.” I tapped her waist to get her attention, she looked up at me with glistening eyes. “It’s time.” I sighed, hating to break this sentimental moment with her.

She took a deep breath and nodded. “Let’s do this.” She said, not sounding very convinced.

We held each other’s hands and checked our coast, quickly yet subtlety making our way outside and to the bottom of the castle away from any guards.

“Laura? Carmilla?” A hush voice asked.

Me and Laura turned the corner and saw Perry let out a breath of relief.

“Here.” Laura said, picking off a branch on her shoulder which had landed on her dress. “Has LaF opened the windows yet?” She asked.

Just on cue, all of our phones dinged with a thumbs up from both Kirsch and LaF. Laura’s heart rate quickened considerably as nerves covered us all.

“Drink the potion quickly, it won’t last long.” Perry winced.

“Great.” My voice dripped of sarcasm as Laura retrieved the bottle from her purse.

“Well it’s all I could muster up; I have never done this potion before.” Perry argued, folding her arms. I rolled my eyes and turned to Laura.

“You ready creampuff?” I asked calmly, stroking her forearm reassuringly.

“Then I’ll ever be.” She nodded, glugging down the pink juice. “Holy shit.” She buzzed, a golden glow illuminating off her as her eyes darted everywhere she looked.

“Carmilla quick!” Perry made me jump.

I kissed Laura’s hand and shifted into my panther form, crouching for her to get on. She jumped up and gripped the scruff of my neck and I soon got into action, jumping up the wall as I found my footing.

Laura’s slight levitation on my four paws started to kick in, allowing me to find my stability and descend up the wall. Laura’s power was helping considerably, but it was a straight stone castle wall with barely any ledges, I was clawing at stone, the pads of my paws skidding and burning.

“You’re doing so good Carm!” Laura called with a strain in her voice, the wind whistling through my cold ears as I ran us up the wall, we were barely halfway there, and Laura was struggling already, and quite frankly…so am I.

Gritting my teeth, I battled through the bitter winter air, which was numbing my whole body, propelling us up with big strides with help from Laura’s power.

We finally reached halfway, and Laura kept me motivated with applause and kisses. But Laura’s grip on my neck slackened and a strained whimper left my girlfriends mouth. The levitation on my paws flickered and I missed a step, clawing and gripping on for dear life at a small gap in the wall.

“Carm keep going! Don’t worry about me! If I fall, Perry will catch me!” Laura shouted; my paws levitated again as she was using up what she had left. “Fucking go Carmilla!” She yelled, pinching my neck which bolted me up right and back to normal again.

I narrowed my eyes and tried my best to ignore the pained strangles Laura was gaping out, how her hands were loosening at my skin.

Her powers flickered which caused me to lose my footing again. I scrambled at the hard stone and grunted as a sudden pain was inflicted on the base of my paw. I’ve stood in something… _sharp_. But this was definitely _not_ the time to worry about that.

I was relying on the flickering of Laura’s levitation and dips in the towering castle walls to climb up, all whilst paying attention to Laura slipping and the flow of black blood cascading out of my paw, creating a stream on the stone underneath me.

“Almost…there…” Laura’s panting suddenly stopped, her grip leaving all together.

I whipped my head around and caught her limp body in my mouth by the skin at the back of her neck, carrying her as a mother would do to her cub. I was slipping, my sharp claws filing down from the sandpaper stone. My eyes teared up from pain and frustration.

Why can’t I do anything? Why do I always put others in danger? Laura’s life is at damn stake because of me.

I looked down and looked at the dot that was Perry, we were so high up the wind was now below freezing, making my paws so numb I couldn’t even tell if I was slipping.

Blood found its way into my mouth, reminding me that I was still carrying Laura by my dagger like teeth. But I couldn’t drop her. _I can’t let her go._

I mewled in pain and continued the gruelling journey; only if Laura could have lasted _just_ a minute longer. But she has done so well; she deserves this to work.

Focusing, I built up my strength again and clambered up the wall, making sure I wasn’t scraping Laura on the stone as I carried her. Come on Mircalla, only a few more steps to go. I stride and clawed, forcing my damaged paw to work and propel us up to the open window.

I threw Laura in first, watching as blood splattered against the stone and floor and jumped in myself, sprawling across the floor, changed back to normal.

“Laura!” I called, rushing to her side as I lay her in my lap. She was still breathing, but she’s out cold.

I hissed as I felt throbbing in my hand. There was a long copper nail wedged deep in my palm, black blood flowing out of it as tears streamed down my cheeks. Fuck, it hurts so bad and I’m so tired and thirsty.

And at the worst timing, the smell of delicious blood wafted through my nostrils. I looked wearily at the fresh red dripping down Laura neck where my teeth pierced through her skin.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Laura.” My voice wavered as I cradled her, her blood dripping on my lap like Ell’s did that fateful day.

Is this just destiny? Is it written in deaths book that everyone I love will die by my consequence?

I looked at my shaking hand and Laura’s neck, gritting my teeth in disgust at myself for what I need to do.

“Cupcake, I need you to wake up, please.” I begged, stroking her hair from her face as I shook her body, but it was no use, she won’t wake up…she can’t give me consent to bite her. “I’m so sorry.” I whimpered, leaning her up as I took my necklace off, my fangs elongated as I latched myself to her neck.

“Carmilla wait!” A familiar voice called behind me. “Laura forgot her purse with Perry, I have blood and the thermo scope!” They panted, throwing them at me as they skidded to Laura’s side. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here but I had to run and get her purse.”

I looked in shock and disbelief at them. God, I have never been so happy to see them before like I am now. I ripped the cap off the orange juice carton and glugged the blood down with no remorse, licking up every last drop.

“Go get the magic, I have Laura.” They ordered. “Wait, your hand.” They gawked at the now black nail.

“Shit.” I hissed, giving them no warning as I ripped it out of my hand. They looked at me wide eyed. “I just drank blood, it will heal.” I reassured them, wiping my face free from any tear residue.

“Carmilla you have to go, Kirsch and SJ are running out of time.” They reiterated again and I nodded frantically.

“I’m sorry creampuff, I love you so much.” I nuzzled into Laura’s hair, kissing her forehead for good measures.

I took a deep breath and collected myself.

“Take her back to the dorm and keep her safe, if she wakes up don’t let her leave the fucking room or I will kill you, do you understand?” I demanded, my voice full of authority and despair. They gulped and nodded frantically. “And thank you, you saved me from doing something horrible.”

They nodded firmly and picked up Laura, making her go all fuzzy as they walked through the wall and out of my sight.

I picked up the small box and ran to the throne, searching around the gold to find an opening. Damnit, where the fuck is it?

Just as I was about to kick the gold out of frustration, a protruded golden nugget caught my attention. I squatted and pushed it, stammering back when the throne slid open silently. A long staircase led so far down I couldn’t see an end.

Not even thinking about it, I ran down the stairs, not using my vampire speed to save up my energy.

It took about five minutes to reach the bottom finally, and just as described, three doors were aligned together, only one of them holding the dark magic.

Okay Mircalla, you’ve got this.

I pressed the large red button on the small metal box and placed it down, watching as a large telescope thing sprung out in front of me. Leaning down, I peered into the lens and looked at the three doors. There was a black area behind one of the doors.

 _Bingo_.

I rushed forward and opened the door, a huge smile plastering itself on my face as a dark orb floated around on a podium. It’s weird, this was Lilita’s husband and sister merged into one.

I stood there and thought of what the plan was and how to absorb the magi-

***

Stumbling into the dorm, I ripped the door off its hinges accidently, my sight only seeing thermal as I tried to take in my surroundings. All I could see was the blood radiating from bodies beneath a black sheet. It was as if someone splashed bright red paint on a black wall. I could smell everyone in the room and hear faint voices.

“Everyone get out apart from LaF.” I demanded, unsure if I really said it or if it was just played in my mind.

One of the red splashes came closer and was saying something, it smelled like Laura, a tint of dry blood lingering around my nostrils.

“LEAVE!” I shouted as loud as I could to make sure I actually said it. There was a crash from somewhere distant, but I couldn’t focus on it. All of the red splashes left apart from one who smelled of LaF.

They were trying to say something, but I don’t know what. It felt as though my mind was convulsing, that I had just entered literal hell.

“LaF, take the necklace off me and get the magic. You have to knock me out. I-it’s too powerful. I trust you, do it.” I stammered, praying that I was making sense.

I watched as the red drew nearer, a murmur of what sounded like an apology…and then I was flat out cold.

-

_“Well sis, you’re halfway there.” Mattie smirked as we sat in an endless room of white._

_“W-where am I?” I asked, feeling so light on my feet that I could float away. “Oh god, where’s Laura? I-I need to see her I-”_

_“Relax kitty cat, you’re dreaming.” Mattie replied with a low chuckle. I looked around and studied her wearily._

_“So, you’re not real?” I asked, my own voice sounding distant._

_“Oh yes, I am as real as you can get. I thought I’d check up on you and can you imagine my surprise when I find my little sis passed out.” She grinned, predatory…but that’s just the normal with her._

_“Is you in my dreams a regular occurrence?” I mumbled._

_“Sometimes, when I’m bored. You know it’s not so pleasant walking into a dream about you getting it on with your new little juice box, which may I add is practically every night.” She grimaced._

_“That’s your own fault.” I scoffed and she laughed._

_“And how did it feel having consumed two other vampire hearts?” She asked._

_“Not good. I’m sure Will would get off to that shit though.” I rolled my eyes. “Speaking of, am I in trouble?” I cringed._

_“Trouble? Oh honey you’re not in trouble.” She laughed. I sighed a deep breath of relief. “You’re in a worse situation than trouble, in fact, I think I see a coffin with your name on it.” She sighed light heartedly. I glared at her. “Oh come now, just some sibling banter.” She smirked._

_“Am I really done for?” I asked, scared._

_“No darling, you are not done for.” She answered. I looked at her sceptically. “I’m serious Marcie, Mother said she won’t intervein with your reckless behaviour as of not to get caught.” She said rather fatigued._

_“She misses me.” I chewed at my lip._

_“That she does.” Mattie told blatantly. “You are and was always her favourite, she wanted a young and beautiful daughter, that’s why she kept you around.”_

_“Did she say that?” I asked rather bewildered. She never told me why she saved me._

_“Don’t be such a narcissist dear, you know your worth to the woman. My thousand years is nothing compared to your three hundred.” She teased and I chuckled. “Don’t expect your brothers head to be still attached to his body if you come back though.”_

_A sudden wave of fear washed over me. No, I don’t like Will, well, he isn’t will, he’s a completely different person, but he is still my brother. And I will never forget what he used to be, a kind brother who died for me, only to turn power hungry and insane. He always has a spot in my heart._

_“Please don’t let anything happen to him Mattie.” I asked, but not begged._

_“Not my decision to make sis.” She shrugged. “But we can’t risk losing another vampire, and I don’t think maman would risk killing something that could mean getting you back.”_

_I nodded sullenly, looking around as everything started to shake, distant voices echoing around. Mattie sauntered over and placed a gloved hand on my jaw, kissing my cheek._

_“Good luck sis, see you on the other side.” She soothed, walking away and out of sight as a blinding light consumed me._

-

I bolted upright and took a sudden gasp as though I had been blown out of the ground again, reaching out of reflex to the warmth of Laura’s hand, grabbing it to secure me as I came down from what seemed like being reborn again.

“Carm, are you okay?” My favourite voice spoke.

I blinked and looked at her, taking in the many of plasters bandaged around her neck. And then I remembered what happened…what I was about to do before LaF saved the day.

“Laura, I’m so sorry.” I looked down at my lap in disappointment.

“Sorry? What for? Carm, you did it. You got the magic.” She chuckled. I looked up with tears in my eyes and her smile soon fell to worry. “Hey hey, don’t cry.” She wrapped her arms around me and brought me into her as we lay on the bed, my face nuzzled to her pyjamas.

“I hurt you Laur.” I sniffed.

“Don’t be silly Carm, you didn’t hurt me. For what it was worth, if I was in your position, I wouldn’t have let me go either.” She cooed, stroking my hair back as I pressed myself as close as I could to her.

“I was about to bite and drink from you, but LaF came and stopped me.” I whimpered, bracing myself for the scolding. But there was none, just a kiss to my head.

“Carm I wouldn’t have cared; I’d do anything for you.” She soothed, holding me tightly. I realised I was stripped down to just a tank top and my black underwear, my hand was fully healed, but it was too quick for my vampirism to heal it which could only mean Laura had healed me.

“Are you okay, cupcake?” I asked, looking up at her full of concern. She chuckled and brushed my curtains away from my eyes.

“You’re so cute.” She smiled, kissing the tip of my nose as I beamed up at her. “I’m exhausted, I’m fully drained of energy and magic.” She sighed, sleep dripping from her slurred words.

“I’m tired too.” I yawned, digging my face into her chest as we manoeuvred around so the covers were over us.

“I’m so proud of you, Carm.” She mumbled, sleep lacing her wavering voice.

“I’m proud of you too, cupcake.” I smiled warmly, relaxing into her brace.

“Good night Carm.” She whispered, resting her chin on my head as she stroked my back calmly.

“Good night, Laura.” I replied, kissing her cleavage before drifting off to a well needed sleep.

Laura was holding me so tight, I’m glad I don’t have to breathe. But I wouldn’t want it any other way.


	23. The day after chaos

I woke up to my own accord, blinking slowly as I adjusted to the white light grazing the dorm room. At some point in the night, me and Laura must have swapped positions as the cupcake was nestled into my front with my arms wrapped around her.

Now that the school was on Christmas break classes were over, meaning no homework or places to go apart from breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper. I smiled to myself as I remembered how we all managed to pull it off yesterday. Now we can only hope it goes that well when we do the real thing.

Laura’s quiet snores turned into a hum as she stretched, her cheek rummaging on my chest as she got comfy, slowly waking herself up.

“Mornin’ creampuff.” I rasped out, massaging her hip tenderly.

“Morning.” She murmured. But then she winced, and I watched as she tensed her damaged neck. I immediately felt guilty.

Just as I was about to say something, she brought her hand up and clamped it down on the back of her neck, her body turning golden and hot to the touch as she tensed.

“That’s better.” She sighed, collapsing back into my hold as I kissed her head and massaged her neck warmly.

“You okay?” I asked.

“Yes, in fact, I’m very happy.” She smirked up at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, caught off guard when she leaned up and kissed my lips with want. “We did it, we’re gonna leave.” She smiled, my tongue slipping into her mouth in advantage.

She held my jaw and reciprocated the kiss with just as much passion, gripping at my hips as she flushed our fronts together, both of us humming in approval. I snaked a hand down and kneaded her lower abdomen just above the waistline of her shorts which she panted at, her breathy whimpers traveling down my throat.

Swiftly, she interlaced a hand with my wandering one, subtly guiding me further down and underneath the thin fabric to where she needed me the most.

Her mouth gaped open when I touched her just perfectly, reviling in the feeling of bliss and lust. I peered down at her half-lidded eyes, our lips brushing against each other with every hot gasp that heated my face. A strong hand gripped at my forearm when I gently entered her, a quick gasp and then a long moan which filled the light room, a sound of absolute euphoria which glistened my ears.

“Carm.” She whimpered; her eyes shut tight as I thrust into her with a steady rhythm.

I brought my free hand up and clasped at her jaw, pulling her up a little so she was directly in my line of sight. 

“No no, open your eyes and look at me.” I ordered, my wrist flexing with every steady thrust.

Her eyes opened lazily, and she gazed up at me, my hand was still firmly holding her jaw in place whilst the other one kept working, pleasuring the withering girl beneath me. Her whole body jutted and shook as a few staggering breaths caught in her mouth.

“I love the way you squirm beneath me, so responsive, just how I like.” I purred, reviling in the groan that escaped her pleading lips.

I paused briefly to adjust her opening, allowing my second finger to slip in and fill her just perfectly, a shriek of a moan in approval.

Ever so subtly, my hand lowered from her jaw to the base line of her neck, my fore fingers holding at her pulse point which beat fast on the pads of my fingertips. I pulled her neck forward to lock our lips, the kiss messy on her behalf as she couldn’t keep up with her breathing and motions.

“Carm, I’m gonna…” She trailed off, the grip on my forearm tightening to the point where my bone could snap with the intensity of her leverage.

“You’re going to what baby? Tell me what you’re going to do.” I soothed, feeling her clench around my fingers and her body started to convulse with rigid jolts of friction.

“I-I’m gonna…fuck!” She shrilled, unable to answer me as she tipped over the edge, digging her head into my chest as she withered and shook at my touch.

I couldn’t help but moan myself at the intensity of her climax, the way her stomach flexed, and her thighs clamped down on my hand, making it barely easy to help her come down as she trapped my wrist in place strongly. My fingers still flexed inside of her, accumulating with the warmth and wetness which surrounded them slickly.

Her hand dropped off my forearm and weakly held my wrist, opening her own thighs so she could lazily pull me out of her as my penetration was all too much for her sensitive body.

“You okay, creampuff?” I asked after a few minutes of calming kissing. She pulled away and held onto my shoulders.

“Yes, thank you.” She almost whispered.

“No need to thank me, I love making you feel good.” I cooed, brushing her hair away from her sweaty forehead. She chuckled light heartedly and slipped her hand into my underwear, catching me off guard as I moaned right in her face as she slowly started to work me up.

“Not as much as I do.” She grinned, lifting the covers up as she began her trail of kisses down to where my body ached for her.

***

“I extracted the magic, now we just wait.” LaF said as we all ate lunch in the hall.

“I still can’t believe how well it went.” Kirsch grinned.

“Well, it was a full proof plan, it had no reason to go wrong.” I shrugged, sipping my blood contently as my other hand laced around Laura’s shoulders as she ate.

“Many things could have gone wrong; we need to be extremely on point for Sunday.” Perry replied sternly. I rolled my eyes but everyone else nodded in agreement.

“So, what do we do until Sunday?” Laura asked with her mouth full.

“Tomorrow we will plan everything, and then like I said before, we play the waiting game.” LaF answered, interlacing their hand with Perry’s.

Everyone was talking, but I found myself battling with staying awake. My eyes were closing and I felt my head droop to Laura’s shoulder, unintentionally humming when she stroked my hair as she still maintained in conversation.

But then I was suddenly awake when Laura shrugged her shoulder, everyone suddenly silent. With heavy eyes I followed their line of sight, watching Elpis saunter over gracefully. Other students bowed and acknowledged her presence, Laura and the others refraining from glaring.

“Good afternoon.” The God spoke to my table.

They all replied with a forced smile, Laura’s hand gripping my knee under the wooden bench.

“I hope you all had a grand time at the ball last night.” Elpis gloated.

“It was magical, your highness.” Perry spoke for everyone as we all nodded in fake agreement.

“I’m glad you all thought so.” Elpis smiled. “Don’t forget to study for your exams over Christmas break, I would like to see the academic trophy next to the games day one hopefully.” She chuckled light heartedly as we all played along in tow. She paused and looked at me. “Carmilla, could you come with me, I’d like a catch up.” Elpis more or less told then asked.

“Of course.” I replied as the rest of them all acted natural…well, tried to. Laura still had a death grip on my knee.

“Great. I wish you all a merry Christmas weather or not you are staying at the castle or visiting family.” She finally smiled and began to walk away, nodding at me to follow.

Laura gripped my jaw and planted a very harsh kiss on my lips, definitely waking me up.

“Don’t worry, this will be the last time she does this. I’ll be right next to you when you wake up.” She said, kissing me firmly again.

I smiled and nodded, collecting myself as I shifted out from the bench. The others all smiled at me reassuringly, giving me a thumbs up as I left to where the dark will take me.

***

The moon was rising as I found myself wrapped in my big coat and the hat Laura forced me in, watching as Kirsch pelted snowballs at my girlfriend on the large empty field.

“How you feeling?” LaF suddenly asked from my side.

“Tired.” I sighed, crossing my arms together, focusing my gaze on the falling snow.

“Well you _are_ running off twenty percent of energy.” They scoffed. I glared at them and rolled my eyes. “Uh, I just want to ask that if it all goes wrong, are you still gonna sacrifice yourself?” They asked wearily.

I studied them, listening to the faint laughter coming from Laura in the background.

“Yes.” I answered. They nodded and we both looked forward.

“I hope it doesn’t come to that.” They said quietly.

“Me neither, I don’t want to lose her.” I said mostly to myself, watching as she bound over to me, her hair damp from snow.

She jumped up into me and kissed my lips and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Woah their creampuff.” I chuckled as she nearly knocked us over with the force of the hug and kiss. “You okay?” I asked as she beamed into my eyes.

She nodded and kissed me again, my cold body suddenly heating.

“What was that for?” I chuckled, wiping her hair from her face as she looked up at me.

“For being the best person in the _world_.” She grinned. I studied her wearily.

“What do you want?” I narrowed my eyes.

“Do I have to want something for declaring my appreciation to my girlfriend?” She teased and I scoffed.

“No, but I know you.” I raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well…maybe I want a certain _somebody_ to warm me up…preferably, under the covers in their bed.” She said idly, smoothing out a crease in my coat.

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.” LaF grimaced as they awkwardly left for Perry and Kirsch.

Laura looked at me in surprise and then laughed, making me follow and laugh along too.

“Was this morning not enough for you, cutie?” I purred, kissing just below her ear.

“I’ll never get enough of you.” She sighed, cold fog leaving her mouth as she hummed at my open-mouthed kisses and nibbles.

I suddenly found myself unable to pull away, latching myself to her neck as the smell of her sweet copper blood intoxicated my senses. Lowering my hands, I gripped at her clothed skin, pulling her into me as I licked and sucked at her pulse point.

“Uh Carm.” She tried to push at my shoulders. “Not here.” She almost shrieked as I groped at the soft skin which was hugging tightly against her leggings.

I was so blood lust, I only managed to pull back quickly as I realised my fangs had elongated from my gums, despite the emerald trapping them. Not only was her blood flowing through my nostrils, but the smell of her arousal was coaxing it all sweetly. She looked at me with a mixture of confusion and fluster.

“Sorry.” I mumbled, clamping my mouth shut as I heard my slight lisp.

“Hey hey, it’s okay.” She smiled reassuringly, cupping my cheeks as she traced my jaw with her thumbs.

A sudden face of fatigue suddenly washed over me. It feels as though my bones are decaying inside of me, pulling my limp body along with them as they welt and crumble. The need for blood and sleep is so overpowering that I find myself self-loathing in the fact that I, ironically, take my normal life for granted.

“Carmilla.” Laura shook my shoulders, snapping her fingers in front of my face. “Come on, we’re going inside.” She sighed, gripping my hand as she trudged us through the snow and in the presence of Kirsch. “Kirsch, could you teleport us back to our dorm please?” Laura asked, her hand still clamping mine.

“Sure thing bro.” He beamed, touching our shoulders which I grimaced at.

In a second we were back in the warm dorm.

“Thanks Kirsch.” Laura beamed, nudging my shoulder.

“Uh yeah, thanks.” I mumbled, almost swaying as it took all of my might not to collapse onto Laura’s bed behind me.

“Any time, night!” He waved as he poofed away.

“Right.” Laura turned sharply to me. “Sleep.” She pointed at her ready-made bed, pulling the duvet down for me to slide into.

“I thought you wanted to have some under the sheet activities?” I smirked weakly, trying to pull her into the bed with me. Which didn’t work at all when I found myself alone in Laura’s bed.

“Nuh uh, you need sleep.” She said, slipping her coat off.

I huffed and started to strip from my rather damp clothes myself, settling down in just my bra and underwear under her duvet.

“Laura it’s seven at night, the sun has barely set.” I groaned, making a scene as I shuffled around to allow Laura space in the singular bed, both of us in our undergarments.

“Doesn’t matter. You need to sleep, and I know you know that too.” The cupcake raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to argue with her.

I grunted and flipped over, facing the wall with my back to her. Warm arms wrapped around me, a chin nestling into my shoulder blade and the heat of breathing colliding with my cold skin.

“Does it bother you?” I stared at the wall.

“What?” She asked, pulling the duvet over us.

“That I am unable to warm you up when you are cold.”

“Carm, you warm me up in ways I have never felt before.” She cooed, kissing just below my ear as her arms wrapped tighter around me, flushing our bodies together. “And you’re wrong, when you are a panther you are like a hot water bottle.” She teased, tucking the tips of her fingers under the hem of my underwear.

“That’s not what I meant.” I rolled my eyes.

“No, it doesn’t bother me.” She chuckled into my ear, her warm breath blowing a strand of hair to flit into my face. “The only thing you do that bothers me is clogging up the drain with your ludicrous amount of hair.”

I scoffed and held her arms which eloped around me, bringing one up to my mouth to pepper kisses along the toned skin.

“I don’t think I can fix that.” I mumbled, yawning as I soon realised, I really was exhausted.

“I don’t want you to.” She hummed.

I turned around and allowed her to pull me into her, my cheek snuggling into her chest as she stroked my hair soothingly.

“Tell me that poem again?” She asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to think about which one she was referring to.

“The Shepherd one?” I winced.

“Mhm.” She hummed.

“ _If all the world and love were young, and truth in every Shepherd’s tongue, these pretty pleasures might me move, to live with thee, and be thy love_.” I answered quietly, confused as to of why she was making me recite it. “We live in a fallen world. Free love in the grass is impossible now because the world is not in some eternal spring. The seasons pass, as does time.” I added on my analysis.

“I see, and what’s the poem called?”

I gulped and hid away as best as I could under her. “The Nephilim’s reply to the Shepard.”

“Hm, so, I am the Nephilim and you are the metaphorical shepherd?” She asked rhetorically and I nodded rather embarrassed. I never thought she would suss it out. “Because Nephilim’s grow _old_ and shepherds grow _cold_.”

When Ell told me this, I was the Nephilim and she was the shepherd, telling me how she wanted me to love her through the poem. I guess it’s rather ironic how things have played out. Maybe Laura hasn’t caught on with the love part just yet.

“Cupcake?” I looked up after her sudden silence. She looked down and rubbed our noses together, pecking my lips and returning to her normal posture.

“I like that poem, maybe the Nephilim does have an answer for the shepherd.” She cooed, kissing the top of my head. “Goodnight.” She cooed, her arms wrapping around me.

“Night.” I replied back in a little shock.

I nestled into her embrace and absorbed her warmth, letting the steady beat of her heart lull me to slumber.


	24. The final sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick recap :  
> Elpis has been stealing Carmilla's magic and storing it in her 'spark' to use against the evil trying to break into the school. The gang took the last of the dark magic stored away to combine both Carm's magic and the stolen magic to break Carmilla's deal and banish the evil. Elpis keeps Carmilla's stolen magic in her own charm to stay strong and that's what they are taking in this chapter to combine all the magic together to save...well, everyone.   
> (I hope that makes sense)

It was four in the morning, bitterly cold as the snow fell rather roughly from the dark sky. The sun was barely rising. We were all hidden far into the forest, waiting for the fifth hour to strike.

“All still working?” Laura asked LaF who was holding a metal box which contained the stolen dark magic we had taken.

“Yup, all intact.” They sighed.

Laura nodded and sunk further into my coat, trying to shelter herself from the cold. None of us have slept, we were planning and waiting all day and night.

And now it’s happening.

Christmas day and we find ourselves waiting to dive into battle, fully prepared for all the different outcomes we could face.

“Uh…merry Christmas guys.” Kirsch winced. Everyone hummed and shivered in the cold.

I have never been one for festivities. Christmas day is just another same old day. I guess the novelty wears off after three hundred years.

“Okay, pass me your spark.” LaF held their palm out.

I sighed and slid it from my neck, placing it delicately in their hand. As soon as the necklace was off, Perry was fast in giving me the flask of blood. Mumbling a thanks, I sipped on the blood whilst my other arm wrapped around Laura, making sure she was close to me.

“The evil should try and break the shield soon.” LaF said as we all nodded.

Everyone stood in a tense silence, waiting.

“Uh.” I cleared my throat, the group all suddenly looked at me. “I just- Thank you guys, you uh, ahem, yeah…it means a lot me.” I quickly diverted my attention to a tree as I felt their smiles bead into me.

Laura chuckled and kissed my cheek, squeezing my side.

The sky suddenly flashed red, catching all of our attention.

“Okay, she will be on her way now.” LaF whispered and we all crouched down in a bush, a perfect view of the whole white, empty field.

“Carm?” Laura said quietly.

“Hm?” I hummed, looking at her as I tucked a lose strand of hair behind her red ear. Her eyes glossed over and she smiled at me.

“Merry Christmas.” She answered shyly, making my dead heart flutter.

“Merry Christmas love.” I cooed, kissing her rather cold lips.

“Guys look!” Kirsch whisper hissed, breaking the kiss which I frowned at.

We all followed his rather obnoxious finger and watched as Elpis sauntered in the distance, tea in hand as she supped it tiredly; The white snow blending into her mystically. She stood at the end of the field, placing her china cup down and raised her hands, blinding beams of white flowing from her palms and into the red sky.

I narrowed my eyes and focused on what was wrapped around her neck. There was a necklace that looked exactly like the one she made me wear, no doubt filled with my energy and magic.

“That bitch.” I growled.

Her head suddenly snapped around and everyone came to a holt, no one even breathed. She was quite far away; I didn’t think she would be able to hear or sense us. She continued staring, and then I felt her eyes bore into mine. _Fuck it._

I stood up and glared back, ignoring Laura’s hand suddenly wrapping around my leg under me. No one dare speak to testify in case of exposing their cover.

“Mircalla, what are you doing here?” Elpis called over in such a powerful voice it rippled throughout the earth.

I swallowed harshly and walked out of the bush, slowly trudging through the snow. _Shit, shit shit, what do I say?_

“Just getting some fresh air, it is Christmas after all, no?” I raised my eyebrow at her, I doubt she could see it from all the way over here though.

She didn’t reply, instead, she looked back at the disappearing red crack on the dome. I took my chance and continued my walk through the snow, closing my eyes as I braced myself for what may come.

“You aren’t wearing your necklace.” She gritted through her clenched teeth, not bothering to even look.

I was about seven feet away from her, a comfortable distance…well, as comfortable as it could be.

“Your games over, Elpis, I’m taking my magic back and breaking this stupid deal.” I growled, feeling my fangs leak with venom.

“Are you now?” She said rather amused. “Why don’t you come and take it hm?” She laughed, still not looking at me.

“I could, but that wouldn’t be a fair fight.” I started, closing the distance as I teetered near her cup which was still rather full. “You’re too weak.” I shrugged, kicking her cup over, the white snow suddenly turning a stained brown as colours mixed.

She immediately looked down; her piercing eyes wide in shock. And then her hands lowered, no more strobes of light beaming out of them, just the red of evil shading the white snow, shadowing her features so chaotically. She studied me, her head dropping to her right shoulder as she literally towered over me. But I didn’t break the stance, watching her just as strongly.

“I’m all yours.” She said, opening her long arms with a strange smirk on her face, her long robe draping like curtains from her sleeves. “Quiet now, are we?” She said smoothly. “Lilita’s husband and sister were just the same. And here I thought vampires were one of the most feared creatures to ever live.” She chuckled, closing her arms again.

She bent over so she was slightly hovering over me. “You know…” She started, peering deep into my red eyes and I found myself unable to react. “…You walked straight into my arms, risen by the God of the supernatural yet here you are, making a deal with the God of hope. Pretty ironic, don’t you think?” She laughed in my face. “You’re so powerful, yet here you are, trembling at the feet of pure good. Pathetic.” She said in disgust at the end.

A sudden flash of green caught my attention from my peripheral vision, but I know better than to look at it.

“Enlighten me, Elpis, what was your plan?” I growled.

She laughed and then her face was stiff. “Was? Mircalla this isn’t past tense, no no, this is happening in the present.” Her eyes glided over my exposed fangs, her hand suddenly snapping up as she held a deathly grip on my chin, almost ripping my head off of my neck as she pulled my face up to look at her. “The plan is that I drain you of all your magic, throw you in a dark room so you can’t regain your powers with _love_ and _happiness_. And then you die, and I will dump your body on your mother’s doorstep.”

“And what will you do with my magic?” I managed to hiss out as my voice was strained from her grip.

“I will combine it with the other dark magic, I have plenty of it.” She said practically radiating in triumph. “And then I will banish the evil and save myself.”

“You selfish bitch, you don’t even care about the school.” I snatched my fangs at her, but she quickly caught me by my neck and held me tightly in place.

“Oh come now Mircalla, you of all people know that it’s a free for all out here. I’m growing weaker, I need this magic to get rid of this evil so I can finally regain my strength back!” She shouted viciously, looking to her side for a brief second. _Now’s my chance._

I quickly grabbed the emerald and snatched it off of the chain, swiping at her wrists with my claws as she was distracted. She hissed and dropped her hands, giving me enough time to slip away from her and sprint as fast as I could with my vampire speed.

I skidded on the ice hidden under the snow and whipped around to look at her when I knew I was far enough. From here I could hear the four pulses from behind the bush, Laura’s beating so frantically, it hurt my ears. But I didn’t give into the temptation, not risking the chance of them getting caught.

She was now incredibly weak without my energy and her tea, so I had some time to figure out how to absorb the magic. But I was also very week, running off of the little energy I had. I shouldn’t have used my speed. I clasped the gem in my hand, then to my chest and my forehead, but nothing was working, I wasn’t absorbing _anything_.

“Give me it!” LaF said frantically as they and Kirsch popped in front of me.

“You idiots, get back! She knows you’re here now!” I shouted, thrusting the emerald at them.

They ignored me and started pulling gadgets out of who knows where. I watched tensely as Elpis slowly rose from the distance, the snow falling heavily now and all I could make out was a grey figure, flashes of red sparking up in the background. They started extracting my stolen magic from Elpis’ emerald and transferring it to mine.

“Hurry up!” I hissed, twitching on the spot as my gaze flickered from LaF, to the forest and then Elpis.

“YOU FOOL! GIVE THAT BACK NOW!” The God’s powerful voice shook the whole ground, bricks were falling from the castle as trees snapped in the distance.

“LaF hurry up god damnit!” I shouted now, knowing we were losing time as she neared us.

“Done!” They cheered.

As soon as I grabbed it, they clasped my wrist, pulling me into them. “I need more time to combine yours and the other dark magic before we can banish the evil and break the deal. Carmilla if that breaks you will die, distract her for ten minutes.” They said very sternly, a tight grip on my wrist.

“What? Die? Did you know this, Carm?” Kirsch looked at me with a slight face of betrayal.

I looked between the two and flexed my hand which held the energy on a chain. Slipping it over my head, I relished in my full energy, suddenly feeling so buzzed that I couldn’t really focus as everything was so clear again.

“Go back and hurry.” I ordered LaF who let go of me and nodded. I sighed at Kirsch and decided he could figure out his own answer.

He huffed and teleported away with LaF and out of sight.

“Now then, how do I distract a God?” I mumbled to myself.

Walking, well…accidently running, I neared Elpis who was slouching over, fury and rage in her eyes.

“And why the hell would I give _you,_ _my_ magic?” I scoffed.

She shouted something inheritable and I just laughed.

“Now tell me.” I stood directly in front of her, looking down my nose as I peered into her eyes as she welted to the floor. “How does it feel to be trembling at the feet of pure fucking evil?” I grinned so menacingly at her, I forgot who I was for a second.

I never usually embrace my evil side; I’ve never really had to. But this feels amazing, having a God cower at your feet as you stand powerful, the strongest around.

“You know, after I’m finished with you, I might go and torture Miss Snipe a little. She’s always hated me. She gave me my first detention you know.” I scoffed. “Well, I _did_ throw screaming frogs into her class a couple times.” I mumbled. “Okay maybe I- SHIT!” I suddenly yelped as I found myself flat on my ass, accidently catching my necklace on one of my claws on my way down from a strike right in the stomach from Elpis.

Me and the God watched as it flew out and landed on the thick sheet of snow, glowing red from the evil still cracking the dome over us. We then looked at each other and growled, both of us racing to get up, but without the emerald I was quickly growing weak.

She hit me with a sudden bolt of magic which sent me flying back into the snow. The ice under the thick feet of snow was slowing me down as I scrambled to get up.

As soon as I jumped up, she stood there, the green gem between her thumb and forefinger. I felt my life flash before my eyes as she stood so, _so_ tall in the bitter air, my whole life in her hands. I always imagined my life ending by the wrath of mother, not like this.

_I haven’t even told Laura-_

Before I could even finish the thought, a sudden flash of gold whizzed by me, making me stumble as it whipped by me so fast. I blew the hair out of my face and watched in awe as Laura crashed into Elpis, glowing in the red air as huge white wings spread from her back, knocking Elpis into the ground so hard I heard the God wheeze, the emerald flying in the air as it landed right by my feet.

“Carmilla!” Kirsch suddenly shouted as LaF, him and Perry all came bounding over. “Put it on!” He urged, shoving my hand as I held the emerald in my hand.

A minute ago, I was just about to die.

I quickly placed it over my head and relished, yet again, in the feeling of my energy reabsorbing into my body again.

“You ready?” LaF asked me, making me jump at how loud everything was again.

“Ye-”

I was cut off, looking at Laura who was battling it out with Elpis. Blood bounces quite strikingly on snow, not only because of the obvious contrast discrepancy, but the large difference in temperatures. From a warm body to a cold surface. It lays on the cold sheet, slowly trickling down. _It was Laura’s blood._

“Where are you going?!” LaF shouted behind me as I ran over to the injured cupcake, falling into the deep snow a few times before skidding on the ice below me, grazing my kneecaps brutally.

“Get off her!” I growled, turning into a panther in mid-air.

I leapt on the God’s back and clawed my way down her, resulting in lines of blood to trickle from beneath her staining robe. I pounced off her with a powerful leap, loving the sound of bones crunching beneath my paws. She mewled and collapsed in a pool of seeping red. I roared, just about to finish her off until a hand pulled so strongly at my tail that it forced me back.

“She’s down Carm, don’t” Laura said weakly.

“Cupcake.” I said as I changed back, my eyes watering as I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around her so tightly, she might be struggling to breath.

“Carmilla, LaFontaine needs you, I will take care of Laura.” Perry interjected as she panted from running over. I glared at her and dug my face into Laura’s neck, shutting my eyes tight as I just relished in the feeling of her in my arms.

“Carm, I’ll be right here. You need to go and help LaF.” Laura cooed into my ear, stroking my hair behind me as she pulled herself distant from me.

I immediately tried to chase her but the call of LaF caused me to remember that as soon as we combine the magic, the deal is off and me and Laura can leave…together. I nodded and chewed on my bottom lip, trying not to let any tears drop. She took a deep breath and kissed my lips.

“Go.” She whispered, rubbing her cold nose on my cheek before sliding me off of her and into the cold snow.

I stood up weakly and sniffed where the bleeding was coming from.

“Her shoulder.” I said to Perry who looked monumentally perplexed but then saw the blood.

“Got it.” She said firmly, whipping her wand out as she rolled up Laura’s coat sleeve.

Me and Laura shared a glance before I turned and joined LaF and Kirsch again who looked to be very impatient.

“Finally!” LaF glared at me, pulling me close to them by my sleeve.

I stumbled slightly but didn’t complain. The sooner we get this over and done with the better. There was a metal box which contained the other vampires magic, and the other empty Emerald laying on the snow next to it.

They held my spark and used a tiny gadget to extract some of my magic out, using it to then transfer it to the gem lying on the floor. Suddenly, the two items on the floor started to beam two rays into the sky, directly at where the evil was.

“That isn’t yours.” A weak but strong said from behind us.

We all jumped and stared in shock as Elpis raised her arms, whirling up a ball of light which shadowed the snow.

Just as she was about to catch us off guard and probably obliterate us all with it, a sudden howl pierced through the air. We all watched as a pack of wolves started sprinting through the snow.

“You have _got_ to be shitting me.” Elpis groaned as she dropped her arms, too weak to try and defend herself as Danny and her pack all pounced on her, dragging the God _far_ away from us.

Danny stood there and I nodded and flashed her a small smile. She bowed her head in gratitude and ran with her pack, disappearing into the snow.

“Christ all mighty, does anyone else want to try and kill us?!” LaF shouted at no one particular. Me and Kirsch glanced at one and other. “Great, let’s get this done with.” They grunted, squatting down as they collided the two items together. “RUN!” LaF suddenly shouted.

But there was no need to run, kirsch had teleported us away, close enough so we could see it.

But what I was more focused on was Laura clutching her shoulder on the floor next to me.

“Hey cupcake, look, it’s happening.” I knelt down next to her, pulling her into my side as we all watched the strobes of magic clash together and break through the protective shield.

Everything started to shine a blinding white as the magic ripped the evil apart, faint sounds of screeching and burning were heard coming from the evil at the other side. Laura squinted and wrapped her arms around my stiff body as I watched in awe, her head digging and hiding into my hair.

But then the ground shook violently, and everything took a took a turn for the worst, everything just…stopped. All I could see was a blinding white. It wasn’t cold nor warm, in fact, was it still snowing?

A tight grip on my waist caused me look at my side, Laura was clutching me with a death grip.

“Carm?! What’s happening?!” Laura’s voice shook. “Are you there?” She called.

I glanced to my other side, seeing nothing but light, the others were gone, all I could feel and hear was Laura.

“I’m here cupcake.” I replied, crouching as I gathered her in my arms as I knelt on what felt like stone concrete.

I held her tightly as I felt her start to slip away from me. I must be dying; something went wrong and the deal wasn’t broken with Elpis. At least Laura is safe, _that’s all I wanted._

“Carm, don’t let go.” Laura pleaded, her voice sounding distant even though I still felt her in my arms.

“I’m trying.” I closed my eyes tight, wishing for my death to just take me into oblivion already. “I’m trying.” I sighed again on a shaky breath, my head dropping as my forehead pressed into her cheek.

It’s so silent, I can’t hear a single thing apart from the sad whimpers which left my lips as I smelt Laura’s hair which my face was buried in, never wanting to let go, never wanting to forget.

The light started to burn my eyes with sensitivity, trapping me in a place where I couldn’t leave. This is really it, I saved Laura, but at the cost of my life.

“I love you, cupcake. You made everything better, it was always you and no one else my love.”

I kissed her dimming lips, unable to open my eyes as I felt her being ripped out of my reach.

All of those complaints I made about living forever, shouldn’t I be happy I’m finally being put to rest after three hundred centuries of wallowing? But now I realise, it wasn’t infinity that scared me, it was living forever with no purpose that scared me.

And Laura gave me three months of life with that damn giggling.


	25. All for you, and no one else

“Blood…needs…please…” An echoey voice warped around a dark abyss.

Am I dead? Surely when you’re dead you don’t have a conscience; or maybe I’m having that seven-minute flash back, no, that can’t be right, that didn’t happen the first time I died. So, what the hell is happening? I can’t be dreaming, Mattie isn’t here.

I could feel a warmth radiating from my side, it’s…familiar. I tried to move my arm to feel the warmth, or any limb, but I couldn’t move. Am I in the coffin again? But then something started trickling down my throat and I felt myself unconsciously glugging it down.

“She’s…waking…more…” The voice started again, my brain suddenly processing the voice.

_Laura?_

“Yes…me…”

The liquid down my throat didn’t stop, and with every gulp I started regaining consciousness. I tried my hardest to peel open my eyes.

Very slowly I was able to crack them open, my eyelids so heavy it was a struggle to keep them slightly lifted. Everything was so bright and blurry; I couldn’t move them or figure out what it is that I’m looking at.

“She’s…waking…” Another voice said. I can decipher the words much clearer now.

“Cupcake?” I muffled out, maybe…did I say it out loud or not?

“Carm, can you hear me? It’s Cupcake.” Laura spoke much clearer now.

I could feel myself smiling at that adorable reply. With all the strength I could muster, I reached out my hand and tried to weakly grasp on the wrist that was brought to my mouth, feeding me what I presume to be blood.

“Do you want me to stop?” Laura asked.

“Mhm.” I hummed, unable to really speak.

The wrist lowered as did my hand which never let go. I felt nimble fingers brush away my fringe, suddenly being able to see much clearer.

And then I laid eyes on my beautiful girlfriend, suddenly overwhelmed with joy that I was being reunited with my love again.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this cupcake.” I barely managed to rasp out.

“Oh Carm.” She sighed, lifting me up from her bed to embrace me as she practically straddled me.

I looked behind her shoulder and saw the rest of the gang all sat on my bed. Kirsch was laying down with his head on my pillow, presumably sleeping. Well, at least someone is actually using the bed.

Slowly, I peeled myself from Laura, just looking at her as my weak fingers touched her face.

“Am I dead?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“No Carm, you’re not dead.” Laura replied, a small smile on her face as she rubbed my back soothingly.

“Uh, what happened?” I asked, my heart dropping at the sight of Laura’s bloodied top near her shoulder.

“Well, the magic was so powerful that it basically exploded, taking you out with it.” LaF explained as Perry sat on their lap. “But, it worked, your deal is broke, and the evil is gone, along with Elpis.” They smirked.

“It worked?” I smiled.

Everyone nodded and Laura pulled me into her again.

“We’re free, you’re free.” Laura said in my ear.

“Where’s Elpis?” I asked, a low growl coming from the back of my throat.

“Let’s just say Danny took care of her, she wasn’t so happy about the fact her and the pack were being used.” Perry winced.

“I hope she rots in hell.” I mumbled into Laura’s shoulder.

“Carm! Don’t say things like that.” Laura scolded, pulling me in front of her by my shoulders.

“Oh come on cup-” She gave me a warning glare. “Never mind.” I mumbled, everyone laughing to themselves.

“Bro’s?” Kirsch sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He then looked at me and suddenly livened up. “Carm! You’re okay!” He beamed with a yawn.

I nodded and smiled at him, wrapping my arms around Laura’s neck. It felt amazing to be in her arms again, I don’t even want to relive the feeling of her slipping away from her again.

“Well, me and Perry should start packing.” LaF said, kissing their partners cheek as they slid her off of their lap.

“I’m so happy it all worked.” Perry jumped up, a large smile on her face as she rubbed my shoulder.

Usually I’d shrug her hand off me, but it actually felt very nice, so I let it happen and smiled back up at her, nodding my gratitude as the two up and left, leaving Kirsch on my bed as Laura kissed my neck softly.

“I should uh, go see SJ.” Kirsch grinned at me. “And congrats bro, you reached the top of the staircase.” He winked, laughing to himself as he also followed the other couple in tow.

Staircase? _Oh._ I told Laura I love her…I guess that was the final step.

“What’s he talking about?” Laura asked in my ear, her kisses now traveling my jaw as her hands caressed the small of my back.

“No idea cupcake.” I chuckled.

I definitely love Laura without a doubt, but does she love me back? Things have gone fast, only two months ago did she break up with Danny and we started dating, maybe it’s too soon for her to knowingly love me.

“I need a shower, join me.” She husked into my ear, nibbling the lobe tenderly which flushed my body. Well if I wasn’t awake before, I sure as hell am now.

She laced our hands together and slowly led me to the bathroom, closing it calmly behind us as I stood there and waited. She then headed to the shower and turned the faucet on until a light fog of steam condensed the room. And then slowly, she started to peel her clothes off right in front of me, her top sliding off first, next her bottoms and socks.

“Do you plan on washing your clothes too?” She teased, unhooking her bra.

I shook my head and jogged on the spot as I followed her movements, throwing my clothes somewhere behind me. When I looked up, Laura was stood there stark naked as she entered my personal place. She kissed my lips and smiled, catching my hand as I reached below to take off my underwear, the last item of clothing before I would mirror Laura’s appearance.

“Let me.” She whispered with a gentle kiss to my cheek.

I watched and marvelled my view as Laura tucked her fingers inside of the lacy fabric, her body lowering as she slid them down and lifted my feet up one at a time, adding the item to the other pile of clothing.

She then massaged the back of my thighs, kissing her way back up, starting from my kneecap to just below my ear. My body was already shuddering in anticipation. _She makes me feel so loved_.

A hand held mine and again, she was leading me. We stepped into the shower together and just smiled at each other. The hot water was running down mine and Laura’s fronts which were pressed together, splashes of water freckling our faces as we revelled in the warmth.

“I’m so proud of you.” She cooed, using a wet hand to brush my hair behind my shoulder as she reached up and kissed me softly, her hair now drenched as she was fully under the shower head.

The kiss deepened, as did my hand which had a tight grip on her waist so neither of us would lose our balance and slip.

After a few blissful moments of tender affection, she reached behind her and squirted a dollop of shampoo in her two palms. She applied it on herself first, making us both laugh as she spiked her hair before patting it back down. She then smothered my hair with shampoo, her nimble fingers massaging into my scalp just heavenly. I’ll admit it…I did let out a purr.

We then carried on kissing passionately, breaking apart when the bitter taste of shampoo ran down from our hair to our lips which made Laura pull a face of distaste. I was going to make a snarky comment about how I thought she liked how I taste, but when I saw those beautiful eyes bore into mine, I kept it in, not wanting to break this moment.

I reached behind her to the small metal rack which held the soaps and other products, suddenly gasping when I felt a pair of soft lips sucking on my breast. My legs were trembling with every suck and small bight Laura pressed against my sensitive skin, so I grabbed the conditioner and stood back in front of Laura, her mouth leaving with a pop and a rather shy smile.

I chuckled at her sudden blush and applied the conditioner in her hair, making sure to sooth it against the roots to the bottom strand, peppering her forehead with kisses as I did so. I then very quickly applied it to my own hair, struggling to supress my need for Laura’s touch.

She must have sensed my urgency and she pulled me fully into her, our bodies flushed together as the hot water poured over us. I didn’t even notice she had soap in her hand until I yelped at a sudden cool feeling wiping across my skin. I watched with a bit lip as she spread the foam from my neck to my breasts, palming at them as she cleaned me.

Her hands then travelled down my sternum and flattened out on my deflating stomach, her own lip between her teeth as she touched me so delicately, her fingers were almost feather like. I couldn’t wait any longer.

“Laura…please touch me.” I pleaded, unable to keep in the whimper that escaped my lips as her thumb kneaded my lower abdomen.

She grinned and chuckled lowly under her breath, something so sensual and arousing I moaned right there and then. Her hand trailed down and cupped my wet core, her eyes never leaving my pleading ones as she followed my plead.

Hungry eyes met one another simultaneously, mine half lidded as her dainty fingers pressed and rubbed, working me up like she knows how I loved to be utter distraught by her. I don’t need to tell her how to fuck me, she knows what to do, has become accustomed to my pleas and few demands.

As her finger dipped and teased my entrance, I snatched my hand from her bruising hip and clasped her jaw, pulling her face up so she can see what she does to me, how my mouth hung ajar in bliss, my fangs fully elongated through thirsty gums and how my eyes bled red with desire.

I let out a silent mewl as my body stilled for a second, a slick finger pushing through my barrier as she filled me so smoothly. I could feel her finger curl, looking for that sweet spot instantly. Laura knew she found it when I slid my hand from her jaw to the back of her head, pulling her silk hair for any sort of leverage I could reach. 

“More.” I practically growled, her one digit not enough for me.

I could feel everything she was doing down there, how she adjusted her first finger to stretch me out ever so slightly, enough space for a second digit to slide in and thrust at a steady pace, her wrist slapping into my mound with every quickening thrust.

Moans and gasps escaped my lips with no remorse, filling the echoey room as I forcefully crashed my lips onto her gaped ones. The kiss was rather sloppy on my behalf, unable to keep my rhythm whilst grounding my hips in chime to Laura’s movements.

“Faster, Laura.” I almost shrieked as she obliged straight away.

I couldn’t kiss her anymore, it was all too much, my lungs suddenly remembering how to breathe after three centuries of death. _It’s just what she does to me_. I needed to see her, wanted to see her. The amount of times I had thought I had lost her; I want her to see me vulnerable because she knows she is the only one who can see me like this…her and no one else.

With every thrust came a moan, the hot water trickling down from our breasts directly onto our clits. She was whimpering herself; I know she liked it when I grasp her hair and pant desperately into her ear. I reached a hand down and fumbled at her lower half, about to get her off at the same time until a strong hand gripped at my wrist and pulled it up.

“No, this is about _you_.” Her voice wavered and I found myself nearly collapsing, her deep but caring tone, her fingers curling and exploring; driving me insane by the second.

She held me steady and my breath started to hitch. I don’t need to breathe, but sometimes my body just automatically responds, and it always catches whenever I’m with Laura.

“God Laura just…fuck.”

I don’t know why I’m even trying to speak at this point, but the words and shrieks came out none the less as I teetered over the edge, shouting my lovers name as I dug my face into the grove of her neck.

My whole body went slack against her own and she held me upright, bringing me down slowly as she cooed sweet nothings in my ears.

After minutes of soft kisses and touches, her soaked fingers pulled out of me and slid into her mouth, a thing Laura often does which she knows drives me wild.

I pulled her wrist and motioned for us to get out of the shower and straight into bed, but she pulled me back into her with a chuckle.

“Do you usually leave your conditioner in?” She teased.

I smiled sheepishly and joined her under the shower head again, both of us rinsing our hair… _very quickly_.

***

Me and Laura were suddenly awakened by a loud bell ringing, we must have fallen asleep after that intense bed session.

“Lunch?” Laura mumbled as she nuzzled into my bare chest.

I looked at the digital clock on the desk.

“That’s strange, it’s three in the afternoon.” I yawned.

The bell hadn’t stopped ringing and I could hear other students leaving their dorms just as confused in the hallway. We both tried to ignore it, but our phones chimed at the same time and we had no choice to sit up and check.

_LaF: Meeting in the hall, urgent._

The text said as we both read it, the bell still ringing obnoxiously.

“Well, let’s go.” Laura sighed, leaning over me to get dressed, but I quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of me, holding her tight so she couldn’t escape.

“Caaarm.” She laughed into my neck as she tried to squirm away.

“No.” I pouted, peppering her collar bone with kisses.

“Come on, LaF said it’s urgent.” Laura said.

“Fiiine.” I groaned, letting her go.

She chuckled and gave my lips a quick peck before hopping out of bed. I rubbed my eyes free from sleep and joined her at the magic wardrobe, asking for my normal pair of ripped jeans and a black tank top.

We quickly freshened up in the bathroom and was about to leave until she pulled me back.

“You need to cover your eyes; you don’t have the necklace to hide your identity anymore.” Laura reminded me.

I groaned and paced over to my beds headboard and found my bag, digging through as I finally found my blacked-out sunglasses.

“I look ridiculous, it’s literally snowing in the middle of winter.” I huffed, linking hands with Laura’s offering one as I slid the glasses on to shield my red eyes.

She giggled and rolled her eyes playfully and we made our way to the hall.

***

“So, you are all probably aware of the sudden disruption the school faced in the early hours of this morning.” Satyrs spoke into the packed hall.

Every single student and teacher all gathered in the large hall as Satyrs started, me and the group all stood together at the back to not cause any attention; Danny and her pack were even with us.

“It is with saddened regret that I am here to inform you that out of sudden circumstances, Elpis, the god of Hope, has stepped down from the throne and will no longer be running the school anymore.” The water nymph explained with a steady expression.

A sudden wave of murmurs and shocked creatures started to bubble up, questioning and discussing whilst me and the gang tried to look as innocent as possible.

“I know I know; it will be hard to grasp as changes will be reinforced.” Satyrs hushed everyone, for a little nymph, his voice was very much powerful as everyone hushed and watched again. “As second in command at the school of Hope, I am now taking Elpis’ place as headmaster of the school. You will all respect me as though it is still Elpis in rule, you are at this school for a reason…you all symbolise a trait of hope, and I am relying on you all to remain hopeful as we adjust during these hard times.”

Everyone seemed to ease up at that.

“Out of the six schools of good, I truly believe we strive the hardest. You have all proven yourself at games day, our implacable academic grades and overall spirits, I need you all to keep achieving these, I know that’s what Elpis would want.” He sighed sadly whereas I scoffed, Laura nudging me.

“ _However_.” He began, catching everyone’s attention. “You all attended the school of hope with Elpis in power, most of your parents and carers sending you here with intentions of you all being under the wings of the God…but that is not the case anymore. Without Elpis being here, _you now have a choice to face_.”

Everyone watched intensely as he took a deep breath.

“With deep thought and careful consideration, you now have the option of perusing your time at the school… _or you may leave.”_

Dead silence, all around. Some creatures looked over the moon, whereas some the exact opposite, but mostly blank faces. Laura was trying to hide a beaming smile as her fingers danced across mine excitedly.

“Before I leave you with this heavy decision, I would like you all to bow your heads for a minute’s silence in respect for Elpis, she was _so_ proud of you all.” His voice wavered.

Everyone followed his words as they all bowed their heads.

Laura yanked on my arm, silently telling me to do it too. I begrudgingly did so, scoffing to myself as to of why _anyone_ should be showing that bitch _any_ respect.

“You may all leave silently now, thank you.” His voice echoed.

Laura and the rest of the gang was all rushing to leave, but a call stopped us dead in our tracks.

“Carmilla! I’d like a word.” Satyrs called out.

Well this was embarrassing, everyone watched me as they passed and left.

“We will wait outside.” Laura smiled reassuringly, kissing my cheek before following the crowd.

I awkwardly made my way up to the front, staying a fair distance away from the Nymph. He waited until we were alone in the huge room.

“Hello Car-Mircalla.” He corrected himself, clearly trying to hide down his slight fear of being near me to look confident and powerful, but I could smell it.

“Hello?” I replied confused. He glanced down at my fangs and then to my hidden eyes.

“Obviously your deal has been broken, now that she has gone…you are free to do as you please.” He cleared his throat. I didn’t miss the not-so-subtle check of where my necklace once lay. I nodded awkwardly. “I’m not going to ask what happened, but I think it is for the best that you go back to Lilita and not stay here.” He gulped.

“Trust me, wasn’t planning on staying.” I scoffed.

Satyrs knew what was happening all along with Elpis’ plan, he was probably involved in a lot of it. But, after he drank the truth serum, I don’t believe he was _completely_ on the God’s side.

“Very well, may I suggest you don’t hunt on claimed land.” He bantered ever so carefully.

I chuckled lightly which he smiled dimly at.

“I think I’ve learned my lesson.” I rolled my eyes playfully.

“Stay safe out there, Mircalla.” He tapped my arm and then walked out of the hall, leaving me alone.

I sighed and looked around, the memory of the live orchestra playing as Kirsch dragged me in for a dance…but I knew who I was really looking for, _Laura_. A table in the far corner beneath the great windowpane stood. Smiling, I remembered the moment where I found Laura sat alone after mine and Danny’s uproar, unintentionally cheering her up with my cat ears.

My feet carried me to the middle of the huge hall. I stood where me and Laura shared a small dance at the Christmas ball only a few days ago. I think that was the moment I knew I was so far gone in love that there was no going back…and I wouldn’t want it any other way.

Even with all the shit this place has put me through, I will forever be grateful, because without it all…I would have never met my soulmate.

“Carm?” A small voice spoke.

I looked to the huge doors and smiled as Laura crept in, her shoes clicking against the marble floor as she neared me whilst looking around.

“What did he say?” She asked as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“He said I can leave.” I whispered, kissing the top of her head as we looked around the empty hall together…

It was all for Laura, and no one else.


	26. Goodbye's and welcome's

"Laura, they are all waiting for us.” I huffed, waiting by the door with Laura’s suitcase and my bag as she did her tenth check in case we had forgot anything.

“Are you sure that’s all you need?” Laura asked _again_ as she grimaced at my rather flat bag.

“Yes, for the final time… _yes_.” I sighed, raising an eyebrow at her.

I was about to pull her out of the room before she suddenly decided she wanted to haul the mattress out with us too, but I caught sight of her glassed eyes, her sullen face as she looked around.

It was basically empty, all that was left was the furniture. Where Laura’s pictures once hung on the wall were now packed away safely in a box, the wall stripped of life as the white paint luminated the room. I never realised how Laura made this room so cosy and warm; but it wasn’t the room…it was her.

“Come on cupcake.” I kissed her ear and held her hand, wheeling her huge suitcase which she wasn’t able to carry behind us.

I waited for her to close the door for a final time and hold my hand again as we walked down the corridor. Other creatures were flying or walking around with their luggage also, some crying their farewells and others were excitedly rushing to leave. Majority of the students were staying, so it was probably the latter.

We had to pause sometimes as people would rush over and hug Laura, surprised that she was leaving but wishing her luck. The Nephilim had grown up here, she was bubbly and kind, of course people would miss her. It hadn’t really occurred to me how much she was giving up.

Just as we turned the bend to leave the building, I suddenly remembered something.

“Wait! Come with me!” I suddenly said, pulling a confused Laura down the stone path.

“Why hello dear Mircalla! We didn’t think we would see you again.” Meredith smiled and Patrick beamed.

“Oh, and you brought company! Laura, how great it is to see you, and _finally_ together.” Patrick winked at me.

“It’s lovely to see you too?” Laura smiled rather confused.

“You have no idea what a relief it is to finally see Mircalla here standing with you, me and Patrick were starting to worry if your lover would never woo you.” Meredith winked as Patrick chuckled.

Laura smirked at me and I cleared my throat rather embarrassed.

“Well uh, I just wanted to say goodbye, me and Laura are leaving.”

The two paintings looked shocked at first, but then their expressions grew soft.

“And I just wanted to thank you…for everything.” I flashed them a quick smile and I felt Laura’s hand squeeze mine.

“Goodness me dear, my mascara is running.” The British lady wiped at her eyes with a napkin and Patrick looked just over the moon.

“We are very proud of you, I for one have no doubts you two will thrive in the outside world.” Patrick nodded and looked at the two of us, he then glanced behind my shoulder and his eyes watered. _I have an idea._

I let go of Laura’s hand and her suitcase and grasped at Meredith’s painting frame. She gasped and shrieked as I tried to keep my hands still.

“Hold her.” I told Laura who looked stunned.

She nodded frantically and I passed the painting over, Meredith nearly went crashing to the ground, but I dived and caught her straight away.

“Carmilla, that is solid gold!” Laura huffed and then levitated the painting with her powers. “Hurry!” Her voice was strained.

I quickly pulled the long nail out of the stone wall and turned to the opposite side, slamming the nail into the stone as if it was nothing. I then retrieved Meredith from the air and hung her up and stood back to smile proudly.

“My goodness! You could warn a woman before you do that.” She huffed in surprise, but then she looked in front of her and saw Patrick.

“Wow, you’re bigger than I remember.” Patricks eyes widened and then winked at the stunned lady.

They just looked at each other, they haven’t seen each other since the battle of good and evil all those many centuries ago.

“Come on, let’s leave them to it.” I whispered as I took hold of Laura’s luggage and hand again, leaving them bantering back and forth.

“I think it’s safe to say you _wooed_ me.” Laura snickered.

“Pfft, shut up.” I scoffed, nudging her shoulder as we left the castle for the last time.

“There they are!” I hyper voice boomed.

We both neared the group rather sheepishly at out late arrival.

“We thought you guys were gonna bail…and by _we_ , I mean Miss worried over there.” LaF pointed to Perry who was viciously typing on her phone, ding after ding of notifications blowing up mine and Laura’s devise.

“Uh, Perry!” Laura called.

The red heads body spun around and she stomped over to us all.

“Twenty minutes late! Twenty. MINUTES!” Perry glared at the two of us.

“Yeah yeah, well we’re here now.” I grumbled, Laura chuckling next me.

I glanced around and saw Perry, LaF, kirsch, Danny and some members of her pack huddled around us. Kirsch and SJ were staying at the castle, along with half of Danny’s pack. LaF and Perry were leaving also. Seen as though LaF is over a century old, they have no family to return home to, but Perry on the other hand sounds like half of the world’s population is her family; so, they are both staying at the Witches parents house.

“Come on, we don’t want to miss our trains. We have five minutes for our goodbyes.” Perry said a-fluster.

“Wait!” Laura called, catching everyone’s attention. “I want to take a group photo…if you wouldn’t all mind.” She said shyly at the end.

We all nodded, and Laura gave a flying creature her camera so they could get the perfect view.

Everyone positioned themselves. I stood there not really knowing what to do until Laura wrapped an arm around my hip, pulling me into her. Kirsch and Danny stood tall behind me and Laura, Kirsch’s arm around SJ and Danny’s shoulders which I heard Danny huff at. LaF and Perry were just a little behind Laura and hugging each other warmly. The castle was behind us, a light fall of Christmas snow cascading down, but the sky was blue, and the cool winter sun was shining.

Just as the camera flashed, Laura kissed my cheek, making me smile without even knowing I was doing so.

We all stayed in out positions, even when the camera was passed back to Laura.

I haven’t been here long at all, but this group was formed _way_ before my time here…and they were saying goodbye to one and other, something they never dreamed of doing so soon. And it was emotional, I felt it, the sadness but joy looming over them all.

So I watched the hugs and farewells, the few tears that dropped from everyone’s eyes. I’ve never seen a real family before, but this…this was more than a family, this was an unbreakable bond between years’ worth of memories and treasured moments.

And I guess I’m to blame for splitting them up.

“Oof!” I huffed as I was suddenly lifted from the ground, strong arms wrapping around me tightly.

“Dude, I’m gonna miss you so much.” Kirsch cried into my shoulder.

“Me too bud.” I patted his shoulder. “You can put me down now.” I looked behind him rather awkwardly at the rest of the group hiding in their laughter.

He plopped me down and smiled sadly at me.

“You were nicer to hold when you were a cat.” He sniffed teasingly.

“Kirsch.” I gritted my teeth at him, watching him through narrowed eyes.

“Wait! That was you that night?!” LaF suddenly sprouted.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took deep breaths before I carry Laura over my shoulder and leave. Kirsch nodded brightly.

“I knew it was you!” They cheered to themselves.

After everyone had cooled down, Kirsch looked at me sincerely.

“You’ve been the best bro I’ve ever had here, Carm. Thank you.” He smiled purely now. “Oh!” He remembered something.

I watched confused as he dove behind his back and rummaged around his rucksack he was wearing. He then pulled out a black rose with ember falling from the petals.

“I had Perry make a spell on it, so it never dies.” He said proudly and he handed me it.

I took it delicately and felt my eyes prickling with emotion. Kirsch was my first friend here, well…he was my first _ever_ friend.

“T-thank you, Kirsch.” I cleared my throat as it was an octave higher. “Seriously I…honestly don’t think I would be in this position without you.” I said, making sure my words were expressing how truly grateful I am.

“Probably in detention.” He winked.

I laughed and nodded, ‘ _probably’_ I mumbled.

“Guys, we _really_ have to go now.” Perry piped up, shoving the train times from her phone in our faces for clarification.

“You ready, cupcake?” I turned to Laura who was looking up at the castle.

She took a deep breath and took my offering hand, smiling and nodding at me as we turned to the staircase.

“Good luck guys!” Kirsch and SJ shouted in unison as they waved at us.

We waved back and took to the first step, and then the next…the next…until we were facing the waterfall headfirst.

Laura and the others all looked at each other and nodded.

We walked through the waterfall and took our first step of _freedom_.

***

“Laura, what if he doesn’t like me?!” I pulled her back behind a hedge as she tried to lead me through a gate.

Two hours ago, we had said bye to LaF and Perry, Danny and half of her pack as we all hopped on different trains for our separate destinations. Perry and LaF were in a rush so there wasn’t really a proper send-off; but they only lived an hour away on the train so we all promised to meet up again soon.

Using the left-over money from my wallet, me and Laura had been on a couple of busses and two taxi rides to make it to her dad’s house. He lives rather secluded on the outskirts of a big city; he looks to have quite a lot of wealth too.

“Don’t be silly Carm, come on.” She yanked my hand and pulled me down the driveway.

Laura had sat on my sunglasses at one point on the bus, so I was going in my full self…red eyes and all.

She knocked excitedly on the door and I stood there rather paralysed. I’ve never been introduced to anyone’s parents before, unless it was for a hand in marriage three centuries ago…but I don’t think that counts.

A woman suddenly opened the door, a confused look on her face as she peered down at the two girls on her doorstep.

“You did tell your father we were coming, right?” I whispered in Laura’s ear.

She looked at me sheepishly and I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes.

“Your father?” The woman’s chirpy voice winced. “Sherman?!” She called behind her.

There was a sudden booming of footsteps nearing us and I don’t think I’ve _ever_ been this nervous before.

A man suddenly appeared, eyes raised to his hair line and his mouth suddenly open agape.

“Laura?” The man said in disbelief.

“Hey dad.” Laura smiled sheepishly.

The next thing I knew, Laura’s hand was suddenly ripped out of mine and she was engulfed in a hug that could run Kirsch for his money, swinging to and froe as the two of them squealed. Yup…definitely her father.

Me and the woman glanced at each other and smiled awkwardly, neither of us knowing what to do or say.

He finally put my girlfriend down with a huge toothy smile.

“Kiddo! What are you doing here?! I didn’t know you were coming home this Christmas!” He asked all at once, a thing I know allll too well.

“Well…” She looked at me and I shrugged.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” He suddenly looked at me and then to Laura, silently asking for an explanation.

“Dad…” She started, pulling me into her side and my stiff body followed in tow. “This is Carmilla!” She smiled brightly.

Me and her father both blinked at each other. _What the hell do I do now?_

“Sherman, lovely to meet you!” He held a strong arm out to me with a smile like Laura’s.

I looked at the hand raised to me and pressed myself so far into Laura’s side you think we were glued together. I brought my own hand out and shook it, surprised at the firm grasp.

“Why don’t you say we bring this in? It’s freezing out here.” The woman advised.

Sherman opened the door wide and Laura pulled me in, threatening to let go of my hand, but there was no way in hell that is happening, so I held it tighter.

“Here, let me get that for yah!” Sherman took the heavy suitcase from my hold and struggled to pull it away. “Goodness Laur, you pack your whole dorm in here?” He heaved, giving up and just leant it against the wall.

_Pfft, humans._

“Would you girls like anything to drink? A hot chocolate?” The woman offered.

“That sounds lovely.” Laura smiled, nudging my shoulder.

“U-Uh yeah, thank you.” I mumbled.

The woman nodded and headed off somewhere, presumably to the kitchen.

“You know you can talk…right?” Laura smirked at me. I glared playfully at her and looked around.

The home was medium sized, but it was _very_ cosy and warm. You walked straight into a large room with pretty much everything in it. There was a staircase off to the side and two hallways, a wall missing as it led into the kitchen. In the corner of the room, there was a real Christmas tree, it was next to a group of sofas and shone brightly.

“Take your shoes and coats off and take a seat.” Sherman came back from trying to haul Laura’s suitcase up the stairs, but I heard him struggling on the third step.

Me and Laura did so, and he took our coats, hanging them up on a coat rack as we placed our shoes near the door.

“Now then.” He huffed and practically melted on the sofa, me and Laura sitting on the long couch opposite him as coal popped from the fireplace. “Am I missing a letter from the school about your late arrival home?” He chuffed.

The woman came back and handed me and Laura a mug of hot coco.

“Thank you.” Me and the cupcake said in unison.

“Well…it’s a…” She looked at me for help, but I just simply sipped my beverage. “Dad, I’m not going back to school.” She sighed.

“What do you mean? Are you being bullied? Because I for one think your ears are absolutely adorab-”

“-Dad! No t-that’s not it.” She blushed and I held back a laugh. “Things happened and…Elpis had to stand down from her place and everything went to crap so we all had the option to leave and Carm had nowhere to go so I thought we can come home until we-”

“-Laura, what happened?” He cut off her rambling.

“Well you see Carm’s a…she’s a um…” She looked at me for any sign of help, but I hated this, I don’t want her father and, who I presume to be, stepmother knowing Laura is dating a thing like me.

“Oh of course! You are supernatural too!” He suddenly turned to look at me, looking over me to suss me out.

I glanced around awkwardly and just pressed myself into Laura who wrapped a soothing arm around my waist.

“I’m a vampire, sir.” I ripped the band aid off straight away, getting it over and done with. There is no point in hiding it.

Laura, obviously caught off guard, smiled nervously and held a death grip on my skin.

“I’m sorry, you’re a what?” Sherman said bewildered as he slowly sat in front of the woman protectively.

“She’s a vampire, dad.” Laura replied, holding my hand and causing me to nearly drop my mug. “But not a bad vampire, like…a kind, sweet cuddle craving vampire.” She quickly corrected herself.

“I’m not cuddle craving.” I mumbled.

“What’s your name again? Carm, was it?” Sherman asked with a controlled manner.

“Carmilla, but my real name is Mircalla Karnstein…sir.” I immediately looked down at my mug.

“Are you the runaway vampire?” The woman spoke up gently, her voice sweet and caring.

“Yes.” I answered, looking up and they immediately caught sight of my red eyes.

They looked rather bewildered and speechless.

“Are you two…” Sherman waved his hands between the two of us rather awkwardly.

“Me and Carm are dating.” Laura answered his un-asked question, making our linked hands obvious.

“Of course _you_ would be the one to date a _vampire_.” He chuckled to himself.

“Dad.” Laura warned him with a glare.

“No no, I didn’t mean it like that.” He immediately exclaimed with his hands held up. “I just…meant that you always find yourself in these…predicaments.” He grimaced.

Laura laughed half assed and it became rather awkward.

“So uh, what does Carmilla have to do with the school and Elpis?” He asked.

“Well, long story short; Elpis was stealing Carm’s magic to keep her place in the school and to defend the world from evil, but she was slowly killing Carmilla. So, me, Carm and our friends all went against her and Carmilla’s magic basically saved everyone and here we are asking to stay here.” Laura explained two months’ worth of struggle in a simple explanation.

We all blinked at the cupcake as she caught her breath and awaited a reply from the couple on the couch.

“I…” He looked from Laura to me. “Look, I don’t know if I want to risk my daughters and wife’s lives by having a vampire living in my house. I’m sorry Carmilla, but I hope you understand that to us humans’, vampires are _very_ feared and dangerous. It’s not a risk I am willing to make.” He said rather nervously, his voice shaking slightly as his heart raced.

Laura’s mouth gaped open and I could tell she was about to argue back.

“I understand, I’ll leave.” I nodded.

Who could blame him? I’d be the exact same.

“W-what?!” Laura shrieked, looking at me rather angrily and then to her dad. “No way! Carmilla isn’t a danger to _me_ or _you_. She would _never_ hurt us so don’t even _start_ with that.” She spat.

“Laura, I haven’t seen you for four years and you come home out of nowhere bringing a vampire with you!” He rose up as if it should be obvious, _and it was_. “You haven’t even introduced yourself to Emma, did you even think about bringing her here? The danger you have inflicted on me and my wife?!” He bit back and I immediately felt awful for causing all of this damage.

Laura was shocked, her face was scrunched up and a subtle glow luminating from her body as her hand burned up in mine.

“You know damn well why I haven’t been home.” She hissed and his eyes flashed.

“Cupcake calm-”

“No! How dare him!” She rose up, dropping her hand from mine as she glared at her father. _Oh boy._ “You have _no_ idea what we have been through to get here, but of course you don’t know, you dumped me in that school as soon as mom died. _You owe me this_.”

It was silent, hollow and empty. The crackling of fire spit wild embers around the living room and everyone gazed up at Laura who was fuming by now.

“Sherman.” Emma spoke. “Let them stay for the night, and tomorrow when we are all rested, we will talk about what we will do.” She said calmly and I thanked God that at least one person here was acting rather civil.

He looked from Laura to me and narrowed his eyes as I clamped down on my now-cool mug.

“Do you remember where your room is?” He asked Laura.

Laura sighed and nodded. He thought about his next choice of words carefully.

“Go to your room, the both of you, and we will talk about this tomorrow.” He practically ordered.

Laura’s nostrils flared and she grabbed my wrist, hard.

“I’m nineteen, not a child. And I’m going to my room because I want to.” She glared at him as she pulled me up rather viciously, I managed to place the mug of coco on the oak table before she decided to throw it at her father. “Lovely to meet you, _Emma_.” She drawled at her father instead of her stepmom.

Laura practically dragged me up the stairs and down a hallway, almost snatching the doorknob off its hinges as she shoved me inside the room and slammed the door shut behind us.

I stood there, bewildered at what had just occurred. Laura started pacing around, mumbling things as she calmed herself down.

As she did this, I took in her room. It has clearly been untouched for years, not updated ever since she was a child. The walls were a pastel pink with a small double bed in the middle of the room, filled to the brim with plush toys. She had her own bathroom in here which was convenient. There was a wardrobe and desk pushed against the wall, obvious ink and paint marks on the carpets.

“Carm?” Laura looked at me.

“Hmm?” I hummed.

She rolled her eyes, but then her face frowned. “My suitcase is downstairs and there is no way in _hell_ I am going down there.”

I sighed and entered her personal space, taking her hands in mine.

“Laur, why don’t we just settle down and try to sleep? It’s been a stressful day.” I cooed, tucking a fallen strand of hair behind her pointed ear.

She leant into my touch and nodded.

“I’m so sorry Carmilla I didn’t know he-”

I silenced her with a tender kiss to the lips and shook my head softly.

“You have _nothing_ to apologise for.” I nudged her cheek with my nose and felt her physically relax.

As we held each other, I heard a pulse near the door and then a slight heave and steady bang. Laura was so lost she either chose to ignore it or didn’t hear it at all.

Her hand dropped from my arm to my hip and she grazed our lips together, her breathing steady, but I could hear her heart aching. She then slightly gripped at my skin, her hand rising up my top whilst her lips kept ghosting on my desperate ones.

“Do you want me to make you feel better?” I whispered in her ear, making sure my hot breath trickled down her neck.

She glanced at the door after a noise was heard downstairs but then hummed into my lips.

“Yes.” She breathed back, her hand palming at my tender skin.

I caught her lips finally and walked us over to the bed, laying her down softly as I began to undress her slowly, making sure she forgot about everything…even if it was just for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to remove the other three fanfics that I had published before this fic. I have been debating doing it for a while and decided that I want only my best work on my account, and seen as though they were all written poorly on my phone with many typo's and plots that just didn't make sense that I should only have my best work published. They haven't been deleted all together, they are still on AO3 but just not under my name :)
> 
> So no...this won't be me my last fanfic, in fact, I'm half way through my new one hehe. (Stay safe out their guys!)


	27. My angel

I woke up gently, not opening my eyes, but slowly waking my mind. Laura was snoring lightly, her naked back facing me as she held my arm which was wrapped around her torso.

As much as I wanted to stay in bed with Laura, I was thirsty…and the many flasks of blood were in my bag which Sherman had secretly brought upstairs when he thought I couldn’t hear him. I could smell the blood wafting through the wall.

Slowly, and as quiet as I could, I pealed myself off of Laura and slid out of bed. I quickly realised I was butt naked, so I grabbed random items of clothing and threw them on as I made my way to the door. I peeped my head through the small opening and tried my best to hide myself.

Half in and half out of Laura’s room, I reached for my bag and Laura’s suitcase and pulled them into her bedroom and hastily closed the door. And just as I did so, a door from down the corridor opened.

I checked the owl clock on the wall and saw it was ten in the morning, I guess all of Laura’s family are early birds. Speaking of, the cupcake was still lightly snoring, completely warn out from last night.

I zipped open my bag and carefully retrieved one of ten flasks and downed the whole content, that should keep me going until noon. Sitting on her floor with my back to her door, I looked around the room; it didn’t _look_ like Laura, the colour was wrong, the furniture was bland, and it wasn’t cosy. Laura and her dad were distant…and it shows.

Hearing a slight ruckus downstairs, I figured it was time me and Laura go and have _that_ talk.

“Cupcake?” I whispered, sitting next to her on the rather small bed.

Her snoring stopped but her eyes weren’t opening. Tracing a finger idly across her collarbone, I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear to try and wake up sleeping beauty.

But as soon as I mentioned her father, her eyes shot open.

“Shit.” She mumbled, her body slouching and she huffed. “I really don’t want to go down there.” She pouted; all traces of sleep demolished in an instance.

“I know Laur, but we have to.” I chuckled at her pout. “Come on, get dressed.” I kissed her ear and she started to sit up reluctantly, the duvet sliding from her chest slowly and her breasts were right there in front of me, a slight trail of purple bruises running down from the valley of her chest until they were hidden behind the covers…but I know where they stopped.

Lat night was… _amazing_. She no longer smelled of Danny, she smelled of _me,_ and the two dots on her inner thigh proved that. Adding biting into our sex was definitely appreciated on both parties, Laura had a hard time keeping it quiet in fear of anyone hearing her pleasure as soon as my fangs sunk into her. But I will always ask for her permission, it’s a very intense and intimate moment.

“You’d think after seeing my boobs _hundreds_ of times you wouldn’t be amazed by them anymore.” She scoffed sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

“Can I not admire my girlfriend’s beautiful body?” I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, lazily making her way to her suitcase.

“Here.” She said mid-yawn, sticking her hand out behind her.

I raised an eyebrow and wondered what she was doing, but then saw my toothbrush and took it from her. We both made our way to the bathroom and dreaded at what was to come.

***

God this was awkward, so incredibly awkward.

Me and Laura were sat on the two chairs opposite Sherman and Emma, only the table was dividing us. No one had even said anything, and it’s been a gruelling couple of minutes.

“Laura.” Emma cleared her throat with a cringing smile. Laura dropped her glare from her dad and reluctantly faced her stepmother. “I feel like we haven’t properly met yet.” She said.

Laura swallowed and suddenly cleared her mind.

“Yes, of course. It’s nice to meet you, Emma, and thank you for the hot chocolate.” She smiled as warmly as she could as her fathers gazed flickered from Laura to me.

Sherman did look rather happy at the interaction though. It was quiet again and Laura’s hand found its way to my kneecap under the table.

“So” Sherman spoke up and all attention was on him. “I have a few questions to ask you Carmilla, if that’s okay with you?” He asked pointedly.

“O-of course, sir.” I nodded and Laura’s grip tightened on my knee.

“Say I do let you stay here…” Laura’s heart suddenly raced. “…It will just be you, right? No other vampires or…other…things.” He flailed his arms around.

“No sir, only me.” I replied.

Mother wouldn’t come out of her way to find me now; she wouldn’t risk the danger, and as protective as Mattie is over her little sis, she knows better than to set foot into a humans house and meddle.

“Right.” He nodded to himself. “Have you ever put my daughter in danger?” His eyes narrowed at me and my heart sank.

Laura’s mouth opened to say something, but I quickly reached down and firmly clamped down on her hand; she immediately sat back.

“Not intentionally, no.”

His eyes were now just slits.

“ _Intentionally_?” He cocked his head.

“Everyone was in danger, sir. I tried to keep Laura out of it as much as possible, but your daughter is rather stubborn.”

Laura scoffed next to me and Sherman’s lips ever so slightly curled into a small smile which he quickly hid behind his mug of coffee.

“I see.” He hummed. “I’m not that educated on the supernatural, so I only really know the stereotypes and basics of vampires…” He trailed off, hoping I would take the ropes.

“Well uh, there’s not much to know really. We live forever and drink blood.” I shrugged and sipped my coffee. Both of the human’s hearts dropped and I immediately lowered my mug. “N-not in the sense that I just feed on people to drink.” I quickly said and they sighed a breath of relief, but I saw the subtle glimpse Sherman took to Laura’s neck. _He’s looking at the wrong place entirely_. 

“So, where do you get your blood from?” He asked.

I glanced at Laura and her cheeks blushed. I don’t think I’ll be drinking from flasks very often.

“Well, whilst I was at the school, they supplied me with blood and set me up for a while, sir.” I replied calmly and he nodded in thought.

“And where did the school get their blood from?” He asked and Laura looked rather intrigued.

“I actually don’t know the answer to that one.” I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. Elpis never _did_ answer my question.

“So…” Laura spoke, glancing around the table. “Can we both stay?” Her voice was high pitched.

Sherman sighed and gave Laura a tired smile. “If all of her answers were true and my family is _not_ in _any_ danger, she can stay but-”

“-Thank you, Dad, I promise you-”

“-but…” He held a stare at Laura, and she sank back down again. “I have some rules you _both_ need to follow.”

Both me and Laura nodded and waited, Laura’s hand rubbing excitedly on my thigh, my body heating at her touch which was rather awkward with her father and stepmother watching us.

“When me and Emma are at work, we would appreciate a little tidy up. I’m not saying either of you are messy, but I’m sure with four of us living here mess will be made. Just the odd dish cleaning and decluttering.” He proposed.

“Of course! I loved cleaning the dorm.” Laura beamed, probably itching to start already. Emma chuckled and Sherman smiled.

“Sleeping arrangements are up to the both of you, but you know just…uh…” His cheeks turned red and he awkwardly flitted his hand between the two of us.

Suddenly the mug of coffee was really interesting to watch.

“What?” Laura asked confused and I mentally cursed at her.

“I mean I just…I don’t…want to uh, walk in on anything o-or hear-”

“-Okay! Okay dad w-we get it.” Laura blushed and quickly shut that down thank God.

He cleared his throat and I looked up again, everyone red in the face. He then turned to look at me.

“Carmilla, I’d like to have a catch-up with my daughter.” He said, basically asking me to leave.

“I need to go grocery shopping; you could join me if you want?” Emma asked with a smile, noticing how maybe she should leave them alone also.

Damnit, I don’t want to be away from Laura, in all honesty…I’m still shaken up about that _very_ vivid memory of Laura slipping away from my grasp.

“It’s okay Carm, it won’t be for long.” Laura cooed and snapped me out of my awful memory, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear and then caressing the nape of my neck softly.

She knew my anxiety when it came to be leaving her, especially now that we are in the human world.

“Carm?” She cooed again.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” I mustered up my best smile.

Emma nodded brightly and slid out from the table, heading over to the kitchen.

Sherman had a satisfied look on his face, but he tensed as he watched Emma hand me a list filled with food. He’s worried about leaving his wife alone with a vampire. But who could blame him?

“Have fun.” Laura winked at me and kissed my lips calmly. She then subtly neared my ear. “If you behave, tonight I may reward you.” She kissed my ear lobe and squeezed my thigh under the table, and I had to refrain a groan.

“Coming? Carmilla?” Emma called from the door behind me.

I nodded and almost tripped over the chair as I not-so-subtly tried to hide my newfound arousal from everyone.

Laura chuckled behind me as I slid my coat and shoes on.

***

Me and Emma were both walking down the dairy aisle, I read from the food list and placed the items in the trolley she was in control of.

The journey to the store wasn’t _too_ bad. Her car was rather small though. But she made that up with her conversations, she asked about how me and Laura met and some more questions about what happened to the school. She also enlightened me to the fact that the human world were aware of the supernatural, and that the news of a runaway vampire spread like a wild fire.

As I picked up a carton of milk, something caught my eye next to it. _Oat milk,_ the _exact_ same brand which I had got for Elpis that day. I ignored it and quickly grabbed the normal milk and refrained from throwing it in the trolley. _I hope Danny ripped her damn head off_.

My phone LaF had made us all dinged in my pocket, I reached and opened the message to the group chat. It was a picture of LaF and a small child who looked like Perry holding a test tube with a rather green substance which looked to be fizzing over, Perry blurred in the background looking like she was running to them.

My phone vibrated again, this time it was from Kirsch. He was in his dorm playing the game we always used to play, controller in one hand and a beam on his face.

It seemed as though it was mine and Laura’s turn to send a picture of us together, but we couldn’t, so instead I simply shoved the phone in my pocket and huffed, immediately missing the cupcake.

“Everything okay?” Emma asked at my sudden mood change.

“Yeah, sorry.” I mumbled, following her again as we made our way to the veg isle.

She smiled and nodded, inspecting certain peppers and tomatoes to deem them worthy of taking home.

“What did you eat at school?” She asked.

“Uh, meat and stuff.” I answered, throwing a pack of basil in the trolley. Maybe that was a _little_ vague, she _is_ trying. “You could have anything you asked for, we even had tiny talking mice who cooked it for us.” I elaborated and she seemed to acknowledge that with a small nod.

“I’m afraid there are no tiny mice here.” She chuckled and I scoffed. “Only cooking books and recipes, but I _did_ study food tech in college.” She mumbled at the end as we rounded a corner, walking up to a small butcher stand. “Anything here you would like?” She asked, placing a packet of smoked sausages in the trolley.

“No no, I’m fine with whatever, thank you.” I quickly brushed it off, not wanting them to spend any money on me.

We were walking to the tills when I suddenly remembered my wallet in my pocket, there wasn’t much money left with all of the travel fee’s…but there _was_ enough for what had caught my eye.

***

When we walked into the homestead, I immediately took my coat and shoes off and sniffed out where Laura was.

“Hey.” I whispered behind her, kissing the top of her head as she sat on the sofa in front of the fire with a book in her hand and a blanket draped over her lap. She squealed in surprise and I jumped over the couch, sliding in next to her with an arm over her shoulders.

“Carm!” You scared me.” She huffed, but she didn’t look up, she just kept on reading.

A little upset with the lack of enthusiasm, I sighed and nudged my nose to her cheek. “What are you reading?” I asked.

“Harry Potter, I found my old collection of books in my room.” She replied, turning a page.

I looked at her lip bit in concentration and soon realised her focus wouldn’t be on me. So, I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged into her.

It was relaxing actually, the warmth of the cackling fire mixing with Laura’s body heat, the Christmas tree’s fairy lights shining a subtle glow amidst the room. It’s hard to believe the place we were in just a couple of days ago.

Sherman and Emma were laughing and talking in the kitchen, their voices fuzzy as I listened to slow beat of Laura’s good heart.

“What did you and your dad talk about?” I asked quietly, stroking Laura’s hip tenderly.

“Nothing much, we just caught up on stuff.” She replied and kept on reading.

I nodded and sighed…maybe I _am_ cuddle craving.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She suddenly turned to look at me. I pouted and shrugged, hugging myself into her even further. “Carm.” She chuckled lightly, holding the book over her hand so she could use the other one to cradle my face, her eyes glistening into mine.

She then leaned forward and gave my lips a soft kiss, immediately making me feel warm.

“Better?” She cooed, thumb tracing my cheek.

“Better.” I smiled, snuggling back into her and she held her book open with just one hand, her other hand playing with my hair calmly.

“I told my dad about how I grew my wings the other day.” Laura said with a small smile painted on her gorgeous face. “He showed me a picture of mom’s wings and they look like hers, same colour and everything.” She hummed, reading over the same sentence repeatedly as she was lost in thoughtful bliss.

“That’s beautiful, cupcake. _You_ , are beautiful.” I kissed her cheek and she looked at me adoringly, a subtle red in the apple of her cheeks.

We sat and cuddled for a while, enjoying the calmness of the easy atmosphere. We have never really had a moment like this before, either a God was trying to kill me or there would be some disruption the second we settled down. But this, this is just magnificent; knowing I can hold her with no worry of her slipping out of my grasp.

“I got you something.” I cooed in her ear, knowing that would _definitely_ catch her attention.

“What is it? Can I have it?” She suddenly sprung to life; book forgotten in an instance.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at her antics.

“I dunno, you seem rather busy.” I shrugged with a hidden smirk.

She quickly folded the corner of her page and placed it on the arm rest.

“I’m not, see!” She looked up at me with big eyes.

“Hold on.” I fake groaned, sliding out from her and heading over to my coat, digging through the pockets.

I paced back over to the waiting Nephilim with the contents hidden behind my back.

“Consider this a…late Christmas present.” I grinned and she buzzed with even _more_ excitement.

“Gimmie.” She pouted with her hands out as I made her wait.

She looked so excited and adorable; I was debating on if I should hide them so I could keep watching her. But I refrained from that thought when she was genuinely growing rather upset at the hold back.

“Tea and fudge for my creampuff.” I winked and placed them gently in her palm.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the simple items in her palms, seeming as though she had the whole wild world spinning at her fingertips.

“No way! Thank you thank you thank you!” She hopped up, pulling me into a tight hug which caused us to sway slightly.

“If that’s all it took for you to pay attention to me, I can’t even _imagine_ your reaction to your _next_ gift.” I smirked and she immediately stood back, her mouth agape and glancing around.

“What is it?” She asked, wide eyed with anticipation.

“ _Me_.” I grinned, and she rolled her eyes. “What? Not good enough for you?” I teased and she groaned.

“Perfect.” She chuckled and gave my lips a rather passionate kiss, enough for Sherman to clear his throat behind us.

“Dinners on the table.” He eyed us both, only leaving when we were both a safe distance from one and other.

She chuckled and I looked down at my socked feet.

“Come on.” She laughed, holding my hand and dragging us both to the table full of delicious food.

***

Well it’s safe to say I am _completely_ stuffed. The table was filled to the absolute brim with food and both Laura and Sherman cleared it _all_ up. Emma didn’t bat a single eye; the Hollis appetite is probably normal for her. It got me wondering how the hell Laura is able to maintain her figure whilst eating like a truck driver.

But alas, here I am, watching a film about lions. I can’t complain though; Laura and I were sprawled on one couch as Sherman and Emma snuggled on the other. There was a rather thick blanket wrapped around me and the cupcake, and with the warmth from the live fire, it was beautifully cosy.

The film was as boring as ever, I wasn’t even paying attention, in fact, I was trying my hardest not to fall asleep as my chin rested on the grove of Laura’s shoulder, tucked away behind her safely with my arms wrapped around her.

I’ve never in my three hundred years of living felt so safe, so… _wanted_ ; Like my existence had an impact on someone’s life. Laura’s body flushed with mine consumed us in a thick layer of warmth, it had been centuries since I’d truly felt warm and I honestly have no clue how I ever lived without it. But if it isn’t Laura, I don’t want it.

“Carm? You still awake?” Laura brought a hand up and stroked my hair behind her.

“Mhm.” I hummed in her ear, kissing her jaw lightly.

“Don’t do that.” She mumbled, shuffling around slightly.

I chuckled amused and glanced at the TV. God, is this film never ending?

“Can we go to bed?” I whispered lowly, my arms tightening around her lower waist, making her breath suddenly hitch.

“You’re insufferable.” She groaned, stretching the full length of her body as she sat up and wiped at her eyes.

“Everything okay?” Sherman asked with a dozing Emma on his side.

“Yeah, we’re just gonna head to bed.” She sat up, making her way over to her father to give him a kiss on the cheek as I stood up and stretched behind her.

“Night girls.” Sherman whispered.

“Night dad.” Laura replied and I just smiled at him.

She linked our hands together and led me up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her.

“How was the supermarket? Did they have giant watermelons again?” Laura asked as she made her way to bathroom to get ready for bed.

“Not that I’m aware of.” I scoffed at the memory, squatting down to the open suitcase which we have yet to unpack.

I rummaged through our tightly packed clothes and smiled when I found the printed photos of the time we went to the human world. I couldn’t help but admire them, I looked happy, carefree…and she captured it perfectly.

I can’t wait to have more memories like this with her. Knowing I truly do have forever with her makes me exited, endless possibilities flitting through my mind of all the things we will do. I’m _definitely_ taking her to Paris.

“What yah doing?” She asked.

I placed the photos back in the suitcase and sat on the edge of her bed, patting my lap. She rolled her eyes playfully and perched herself on my thighs, her arms swung around my neck as I held her waist.

“Are you still happy with your decision to leave?” I asked quietly, tracing idle circles underneath her pyjama top.

“Is that even a question?” She laughed. I looked away rather sheepishly and she sighed, brushing my bangs away from my eyes. “Of course, I am, Carm. Why?”

“I just don’t want you to regret changing your life for me.” I frowned slightly.

“Carmilla.” She cooed and I looked up at her with the sound of my full name. “I have an answer for you.” She said, stroking the nape of my neck behind me as I beamed at her. “When you first said that poem I immediately understood, and it scared me, because I think I had an answer for you right then so soon.”

I remembered the moment, she bolted straight away.

“But it doesn’t scare me anymore, how could it? Love is so easy with you.” She whispered and my lips had a mind of their own as they curved into a smile. “You know, I heard you the two times you said that you loved me, even though I was on the verge of death both times.” She smirked and I chuckled.

“Well, you’re not dying now…I don’t think.” I grinned and she swatted my shoulder playfully. “So, I’ll say it a third time, I love you, lots.” I said sincerely and her eyes turned glossy.

She missed a beat and peered into my soul. “I love you too, every single part of you.” Her finger traced my nose, to my cheeks, to my jaw and lowered to the hand wrapped around her waist.

She interlaced our hands and kissed my lips. I can finally describe what kissing Laura is like, it’s love; just pure love.

And it was in that moment when our bodies locked like a missing piece in a jigsaw, I realised I wasn’t scared of eternity, I was scared I would need feel like this again; truly and utterly loved, by an angel, _my angel_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue up on Friday, thank you for all of your continues support; I couldn't be anymore appreciative. <3


	28. Epilogue

“Carm come on its ringing!” Laura shouted, on the verge of frustration as I slid on a tank top which was scattered about the floor.

She bounced over to the desk in her bedroom and opened her laptop quickly.

“Laura wait, don’t answer it ye-”

“Hey guys!” Laura waved out of breath, yanking my arm to pull me into frame.

“Dudes! You all look so different!” Kirsch said wide eyed as he looked at each section.

“It’s been a few days.” I dead panned and everyone laughed.

I looked at mine and Laura’s section and scanned at the background, Laura’s bra and a pair of underwear hanging over the bed frame, in complete view. Maybe we _should_ have waited afterwards. The blush on Perry’s cheeks said all too clearly that it was obvious what had occurred just minutes before Laura answered the call.

“So, how is the school doing?” Perry cleared her throat.

“It’s strange, everyone is still getting used to the change but it’s more carefree.” Kirsch answered and wrapped an arm around SJ happily as they sat in her dorm. “What about you guys, any more science explosions?” Kirsch asked LaF who suddenly glanced at Perry rather sheepishly.

“Maybe a few, but half of them wasn’t my fault!” They defended themselves, two small curly haired gingers ran past in the background of the couple, flicking small wands at one another and the subtle eye twitch and clench of jaw Perry made showed pretty clearly how her family were slowly becoming as chaotic as LaF.

“What about you two?” LaF changed the subject as they looked at mine and Laura’s frame.

“It’s great over here! The human world is _much_ more interesting than the school.” Laura smiled excitedly and I chuckled, bending slightly so I could reach her lower sitting level, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled and played with my fingers that drooped at her shoulder.

They soon got into conversations; it was warming to see. These people changed my life and I can only wish them the best, they all deserve it and I owe everything to them. They helped me, knowing the danger and consequence. I used to think there was an ulterior motive to why people help others, wanting something in return, only in it for their own benefit. But they all changed my perspective on life, each and every one of them.

I’ll never forgot them.

The time switched to 23:59 and we all watched the seconds tick down together.

3 seconds until we start the new year…

2 seconds until we have a fresh start…

1 second left of the past…

“Happy new year!” They all cheered, and fireworks lit up the room from outside, laughter surrounding me all around.

I looked at each frame and smiled as they all had a look of relief painted on each of their faces; it was relief, relief that we made it.

“Happy new year, Carm.” Laura brought me back down, brown eyes baring into my red ones and she kissed me softly.

“Happy new year, my love."

I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with my cupcake, for she is mine, and I’m all hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned creampuffs

**Author's Note:**

> New updates every Monday!


End file.
